A Home For Three
by amk8930
Summary: Akiza, Leo, and Luna find themselves homeless. They all head to the Satellite to find help. When they are taken in, Akiza finds love. Faithshipping and some Ooc included.
1. Home Away From Home

**Chapter 1!**

**A/N: This story will have some Ooc, so when there is, please don't flame me for it! This story starts at Akiza's house. **

"Get out! Get your things and leave!" a male voice shouted.

"You're scaring us, so leave us alone!" a female voice added.

Akiza quickly grabbed as many things as she could.

"Get out of here you witch!" he father yelled.

Akiza slammed the door behind her and ran, as far as she could. She had to get away from that house, where her family yelled at her. They made her feel like an outsider. They called her names like "witch" and "monster." She couldn't take it and neither could they.

Akiza had been at school and was wearing her school uniform. It was a red vest with a short blue mini-skirt. She had managed to quickly pack some food, blankets, clothes, and a pillow.

She reached the park, but knew that she couldn't stay there. She walked around, trying to find shelter for the night.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.

"What do you mean we have to leave?" Leo shouted.

"I'm sorry kids, but you can't pay the rent, so you can't live here," the landlord said.

"Can we take anything?" Luna asked.

"Whatever you can carry or pack. The rest will be sold at auction."

The twins quickly ran upstairs.

"I'm going to take this trophy and this poster!" Leo proclaimed.

"Leo, be sure to pack as much of your clothes and important things as you can. We have to survive and a poster or trophy's almost useless," Luna said.

Once they were done, they had mostly packed their clothes and necessary things.

"What about all of this stuff?" Leo asked, pointing to his room.

"They'll have to stay behind," Luna said.

The twins walked out of the building, with frowns on their faces.

"Stupid parents, why couldn't they wire us any money?" Leo shouted.

"I guess they just care about themselves," Luna replied.

"That might be why I can't remember the last time we saw them," Leo said.

"Neither can I. I can't believe how bad some parents, including ours, treat their kids," Luna replied sadly.

They walked around and they started to get tired.

"Where are we gonna sleep Luna?" Leo asked.

Luna looked down an alley. "I guess we'll have to stay there." She pointed to a dumpster.

"In that? You want us to sleep in garbage?" Leo asked.

"It's the only place with a cover over it, so we can't be seen," she replied, "Besides, we have to hide our bags. Someone might try to steal them. Plus, it's Friday. They emptied the garbage yesterday."

They walked over and put their bags in first. Then, they helped each other get in.

"It's actually pretty warm in here," Leo said. The night had started to turn a little chilly.

"Ewe! I think I stepped into some gum," Leo whined.

"Just rest you head on the bag and go to sleep Leo," Luna responded.

Akiza knew she needed somewhere to sleep too. She passed a dumpster in a different alley.

"I guess, I'll have to sleep in here," she said.

She got in and shut the lid.

"Even though it smells bad, at least I know I'm safe," she thought.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning…

"Leo, wake up," Luna shouted. She opened the lid and could see the sunlight beaming down the street.

"C'mon, we got to get out of here, before someone finds us," Luna said.

As they got out, Leo noticed stains on his shirt.

"Aw man. This was my favorite shirt and now it looks like someone spit all over it! Not to mention it smells like a dirty dog!"

"Leo, get a hold of yourself. We have to find food."

"Did you get any money?" he asked.

"I have $30, so we'll go to a fast food joint and get something."

They started looking for one.

Meanwhile, Akiza got out of the dumpster and was sitting on a park bench.

"I have some food, but I'll have to make sure I ration it out."

She divided some of the food up for 3 meals for the day and ate the first 1/3rd.

"It's not much, but at least it's something. I guess I'll have to see if someone in Satellite can help me," she thought and started heading over to it.

"Where are we going to go Luna?" Leo asked as they walked outside.

"We'll have to visit the Satellite and see if someone there can help us," Luna said.

They started walking.

Akiza was nervous as she walked around Satellite. Guys gave her looks and she was uncomfortable being by herself.

"Why did the school uniforms have to make the skirt so short?" she though as she tried to pull her skirt down.

She then spotted a food shelter entitled, "Home for a Meal." She saw that they would serve dinner at 7, for homeless people, so she made sure that she set her watch for it.

The twins walked through Satellite without much staring or funny looks. They too noticed the shelter and made sure they could remember it.

When suppertime rolled around Akiza and the twins had made sure they were there extra early for the meal. They ate in different areas of the dining hall. Once the twins were done eating, they looked for a place to stay.

"It looks like we'll have to stay in a dumpster again," Luna said. There was one that was next to a small house.

"All right," Leo replied, "Some guy said he was staying in a garbage pile, so this seems way more comfortable."

They got in.

Akiza walked by a few minutes later and saw the same dumpster. She opened the top and saw the two twins inside.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Taken," Leo shouted.

"Leo, let's hear what she has to say. What's your story?" Luna asked.

"I was kicked out of my house yesterday and was forced to sleep in a dumpster, like this, last night. My parents didn't want me living with them anymore."

"That sounds almost exactly like us!" Luna cried, "Our parents wouldn't give us the money for rent. We haven't seen them in many, many years and we lived by ourselves. So, the landlord kicked us out and we also slept in a dumpster last night."

"It smelt like an old dog, it ruined my favorite shirt, and all we have is some clothes that we quickly packed," Leo added.

"Same here," Akiza added and showed her bag.

"C'mon in," Luna said. Akiza, carefully, stepped in.

Luna turned on the flashlight that Leo had packed.

"Just don't snore really loud, because it echoes in here. Luna was doing that all night," Leo said.

"Leo, you snore too," Luna said.

"Don't worry. I probably snore too. I think almost everyone does," Akiza said.

"Oh great," Leo said.

"My name's Akiza, what are yours?"

"My name's Luna and this is my brother Leo."

Leo waves.

"Well, now that we got all that taken care of, let's get some sleep," Akiza said.

The dumpster was about as long as Akiza was tall. So, she slept that direction and Leo slept on her right and Luna her left. She wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Good night Leo and Luna," Akiza said softly.

"Good night Akiza," they replied.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the story's kind of weak right now. It should definitely get more interesting next chapter. **

**Akiza's outfit is similar to the one she wore for the Arcadia movement in the episode 60 flashback. She **_**does not **_**go to school at Arcadia. It's a totally new and different school.**

**I had them pack some things, because I feel sorry for them. I don't think it'll have much impact on the overall story. I hope you can review and continue to read the story! **


	2. Home and Love

**Chapter 2!**

The next morning, Martha was putting the garbage away.

"That Yusei is such a sweet boy, but why can't that man take out his own trash?" she asked to herself.

She opened up the top and just before she was going to put the trash in, she noticed something.

"Oh my," she said.

"Ahh! The light," Leo said drowsily, "It burns!"

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

Akiza, slowly, sat up.

"What are you three doing? Get out of there," Martha said.

Akiza got out first and the two of them helped get the twins out.

"What were you three doing in there?" Martha asked.

"Well, we all became homeless yesterday and needed a place to sleep," Akiza said quietly.

"Well, you could've stayed at my house," Martha said, "My name's Martha and I run an orphanage for some of the people of Satellite."

"Hi, my name's Akiza. My parent's kicked me out of my house."

Martha leaned into her.

"Are these your children?" she asked in a serious tone.

"No way! I'm not a…" she stopped and looked at the twins. They looked up at her and gave her a confused look.

"I mean, I'm not that type of woman," she corrected herself.

"Good, well then who are you two?" Martha asked.

Luna stepped forward. "My name's Luna and this is my brother Leo." Leo stepped forward.

"We're twins," he said, "Our parents couldn't pay us the rent. We haven't seen them in years and we've lived by ourselves as long as we can remember. Our parents normally sent us money, but then suddenly stopped. Probably to keep for themselves."

"Well, it's a good thing I found you. You couldn't survive without water, food, and shelter," Martha said.

Martha noticed their bags.

"I see you haven't come empty handed, unlike many others that I've had. C'mon inside."

She led them in and they looked around. The house had a dining room, living room, and a hallway, that led to many other rooms.

"I'll give you some clean clothes. I'll wash the ones you have on and the ones you brought with. Who knows what kind of things it was rolling around in."

When Akiza gave her bag, Martha noticed the food inside.

"Is it all right if I use some of this food for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Sure thing. It might go bad any day now," she responded.

"I'll lead you to your rooms and I'll get you some clothes," Martha said.

She led the twins to a room with a bunk bed.

"I call top bunk," Leo shouts and climbs on up.

She then brought Akiza to her room. It had a desk, bed, and a small TV.

Akiza walked into her room and admired how nice everything was.

Martha gave her some clothes and then Akiza gave her the school uniform.

"So, you go to New Domino High? Well, there's a bus that'll take you there. It comes at 7 sharp."

"Thanks so much Martha," Akiza responded.

Martha then checked on the twins and handed them their clothes.

"Good thing I finally get to take this off. It smells awful!" Leo shouted.

"I'm sure it does. When you're finished, I'll put the clothes in the wash and give you a tour of the house. Meet me in the dining room," Martha replies.

"Thanks Martha," the twins responded.

They meet Akiza in the dining room. As they wait, a person comes through the door.

"Hey Martha, you home?" a medium height, black and blonde haired young man called.

The twins hid behind Akiza. Akiza then realized what they were afraid of. A small yellow line went down the side of his cheek. Akiza stood strong.

"What do you want?" she said in a firm, strong voice.

"I'm just here to find Martha."

"Are you here to find her or cause trouble?"

Martha walked into the dining room.

"Oh Yusei, I'm so glad you're here. These are some new orphans of mine. Meet Akiza and the twins, Leo and Luna. Akiza, Leo, and Luna, this is Yusei. One of the nicest orphans I've ever had."

"Stop it Martha, your embarrassing me," Yusei said as he started to blush.

"Yusei," Akiza wondered. "He's kind of cute."

"How'd you get that mark?" Leo quickly asked, "Did you hurt somebody?"

"I wish," Yusei said laughing.

"See, there's a friend of mine named Crow. He has some orphans that he takes care of too."

Yusei took a seat at the dinner table and so does everyone else.

"When he first started, he needed help taking care of them, because he has a couple of jobs to afford food for them. He also buys them gifts sometimes too. So, many times, I had to stay late to take care of them. Let's just say that I would not make a very good father. Many of them wouldn't listen to me."

"It's just because you're so sweet," Martha said, nudging him.

"Martha," Yusei groaned as his face turned red again.

"He does look cute when his face turns red," Akiza thought.

"So, anyways, many times I had to stay late. Sector Security kept saying that I was breaking curfew. I told them the reason, but they didn't believe me. Pretty soon, the kids could take care of themselves and I wasn't needed. Let alone, I couldn't do much to help. So, the last night I went over, Security said I had broken curfew too many times. So they took me in. That's when I got this mark. This way, Security could tell if I'm out too late."

"What happens when you turn 18?" Akiza asked, "Curfew isn't in effect anymore."

"They won't be able to track me like that. So, it basically becomes a useless mark. Speaking of which, my birthday's coming up," Yusei said.

"All right! Birthday Cake!" Leo shouted.

They all laughed.

"That Akiza girl sure looks pretty when she smiles," Yusei thought to himself. His face turned red again.

"So, you're a good criminal?" Luna said.

"I guess so," Yusei replied.

"Well, let me give you that tour," Martha said.

"Allow me," Yusei said, "That way, you can start making breakfast."

"Oh Yusei, always worried about me. Okay then..." Martha replied.

Yusei led them around the house.

"This is the play room," Yusei said as he opened one door.

"All right! Toys!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, they aren't just for you," Luna said chasing after him.

"So, do you work or something?" Akiza asked.

"Nope. I'm currently going to school," Yusei said.

"Where are you going?" Akiza asked.

"New Domino High," Yusei said.

"Why haven't I seen you before? I've gone there too," Akiza asked.

"Well, I've taken mostly classes for Satellite and criminal kids. The teachers don't think we're safe enough to be with the other kids."

"Well, I think you seem pretty safe," Akiza said, smiling at him.

Yusei smiled back as the twins played with some of the toys.

"Okay you guys, time to eat!" Martha shouted.

"You guys can wash up in the bathroom," Yusei told them, "I'll go help Martha."

The twins stopped playing and the three of them went to the bathroom to wash up.

Yusei headed to the kitchen and washed his hands.

"Don't worry Yusei. I've got it," Martha said.

Yusei took a seat and Martha set the food down on the table.

"So, Yusei, I saw your face turn red when you saw that Akiza girl smiling," Martha said happily.

"What?" Yusei said, starting to feel embarrassed.

"I'm just saying. You seem to like that Akiza girl. Plus, you two go to the same school now. Maybe you two could go out on a date or something."

"A date?" Yusei turned around to make sure they weren't coming into the room.

"Martha," Yusei said quietly, "I don't think I could ask that girl out. Besides…there…might…be someone else out there too. You never know."

Yusei's face turned even redder.

"Oh Yusei, I can tell you like that girl. Don't worry," she winked at him, "I can find out how she feels about you, if you want."

"Thanks Martha. I'm kind of embarrassed since I just met her."

Martha giggled as Akiza and the twins walked into the room.

"All right! Food!" Leo shouted.

"Just don't eat too much Leo," Luna reminded him, "Leo's a very big eater."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from," Martha said.

They all said grace and started to eat.

**A/N: I'm not trying to offend anyone by having them say grace and I hope you don't get mad at me. **

**Some Ooc's might start next Chapter. PLEASE don't be mad at me and please review.**


	3. Secret Friend

**Chapter 3! **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for enjoying the story! I'm apologizing if this chapter has Ooc in it. **

**I was going to update this tomorrow morning, Monday, because I normally do it early in the morning. Hope your not too upset it's being updated later than normal!  
**

Martha was in the laundry room and was emptying out the dryer. She then started putting the clothes back in the bags that Leo, Luna, and Akiza gave to her. She then noticed something different in one of them.

She picked it up and something fell out of the bag. She looked and realized what it was. It was a teddy bear.

Martha wondered whose bag it was. She thought it might have been Leo's or Luna, but their bags were the same and seemed well made. Akiza's was different and didn't seem as nice as the twins. Like someone who left, with almost no time to lose.

She didn't want to confront Akiza about it. "It might be something that she doesn't want someone finding out about," she thought.

She put the bags on their beds and left the bear next to Akiza's bag.

When Akiza came home, Leo and Luna came up to her.

"Martha got done with our clothes, so you can go get yours," Leo said.

Akiza went into her room and saw the bag. She picked it up and then saw the bear.

Akiza's face turned red. She was embarrassed.

"Martha saw it. I should have taken it out. What will Martha think? What does she think? Does she think I'm weird or stupid?"

"Kids! Dinner!" Martha called.

Akiza hid the bear under her bed, washed up, and went to the kitchen.

At dinner, Akiza kept an eye on Martha. She wanted to see if she gave her a long look or acted funny. Martha didn't say anything or act any different than before.

"Akiza, is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"Oh, no Leo. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem kind of nervous," Luna added.

"Well, I have a test in a couple of days," she said.

"If you want, I could help you study," Yusei offered.

"Did I just ask Akiza to be a 'study buddy?'" Yusei thought.

Akiza and Martha saw his face turn red.

"Sure, Yusei, that'd be great," Akiza said smiling.

"Okay," Yusei replied. Akiza and Martha giggled.

"Yusei's face is red," Luna noted.

"It might be this food," Leo said, "It is pretty spicy."

"Maybe it is," Luna answered and dropped the subject.

Akiza, Martha, and Yusei knew the real reason.

Later, Akiza was sitting in her room, looking at the teddy bear. She felt nervous about the whole thing.

"What would happen if Yusei found out? He'd probably laugh at me and make fun of me. He might tell Leo and Luna and they'd never stop bugging me about it. He could even tell kids at school. What would they say? I'd be the laughing stock of the school. It's bad enough I got kicked out of my own house."

Akiza's eyes started to water.

Yusei knocked and entered slowly. "May I come in?" he asked. Akiza quickly tried to hide the bear behind her back.

"What was that?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, nothing," Akiza replied.

"Well, it must have been something," Yusei said.

Akiza thought about trying to change the subject, but thought it'd be better to just tell him.

"Promise you won't laugh," Akiza said.

"Promise," he replied firmly.

She shows him the bear and Yusei remembered the bag of clothes. Akiza looked down and prepared for the worst.

"Did you bring that with you?" Yusei asked softly.

"Yes," Akiza said. She was so embarrassed, but also surprised by how he reacted. "I got this when I was a baby by my mom's friend. She gave it to me and I slept with it a lot. Many times, if I was scared or afraid, I would sleep with it. It gave me comfort and helped me overcome my fears. It also helped calm me down and helped me get to sleep. When I had to leave home, I grabbed it. I was reminded of all those times with it, because I was scared."

Yusei wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay. I can't blame you for that. I'd be scared too, if I got kicked out of my house."

Akiza looked up at Yusei.

"So, you aren't going to make fun of me? I know my parents did and thought I was dumb for still having it. I felt really bad."

"No, you're not stupid. You seem like a very nice girl, who was miss-treated by her family."

Akiza started to cry.

Yusei wrapped her in a hug. She buries her face into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Yusei, I shouldn't have told you all this."

"It's fine Akiza." He paused. "Since you've showed me something, I think I should show you something about me."

"Is it a secret?" Akiza asked. She looked up at him. She was in wonder about what Yusei was going to show her.

"Well, it's not a secret, but it is something personal."

Akiza smiled.

"Well, let's study first," he reminded her.

Akiza went and got her books.

When they were done, Akiza followed Yusei to his room and shut the door. She sat on his bed as he opened up a dresser drawer. He pulled something out and tried to hide it.

"Here," he said and put a dueling deck in her hand.

"It's a deck," she said, "What's so great about that?"

"Take the top card."

She flipped it over and a Stardust Dragon card appeared.

"Yusei, this card's beautiful. It shines in the light." She looked at it some more. "It seems like such a wonderful card to have."

"Well, it's my favorite. It's special to me. I know what you mean about having something that can make you feel comfortable. Having this card in my deck makes me feel great. If I can summon it, it gives me the confidence to know that I can win."

"Well, I actually can relate in another way," Akiza said.

"What do you mean? I don't get it," Yusei said.

"Let me go get it," she replied. She got up from the bed and went to her school bag. She opened a special pocket and pulled out her own deck. She walked back to Yusei's room and closed the door.

Yusei saw her deck and smiled.

"Do you have a Stardust Dragon card too?" he asked.

"No, but I have a card that's similar to that one."

She gives him the deck and he pulls off the top card. A Black Rose Dragon card shines in the light.

"So, this is your dragon?" Yusei said with a smile.

"Yeah, I feel like you when I play this card. My confidence goes up and I feel like I can win in any situation. It's sort of like the teddy bear, only in a different way."

Yusei wrapped his arm around her.

"Your card looks beautiful, just like mine," he said.

They looked at each other's cards.

"Hey, Akiza, doesn't it look like our cards are meant to be together? Like a couple?"

Akiza thought about the idea.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yusei. They don't seem like it to me," she lied.

Akiza blushed.

"I know your lying," he said. "You know, they seem sort of similar," Yusei said with a smile.

He gave her a wink.

Akiza knew what he meant. He meant like the two of them.

"Well, we haven't known each other for that long," Akiza reminded him.

"Well, we could at least be friends," Yusei offered.

"Do you really want to be friends with me?" Akiza said sadly, "I've never really had a best friend before."

Yusei smiled. "Well then, I want to be the first."

Akiza smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, I got to get to sleep," Akiza said.

"All right," Yusei replied.

"Oh and Yusei…" she added.

He looked back at her.

"Can you keep, everything we talked about tonight, a secret?"

"It's okay Akiza. My lips are sealed."

Akiza smiled happily. She had a new, secret, best friend.


	4. A Tough School Day

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy hearing from you! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

Akiza was nervous as she went back to school for the first time since she moved to the Satellite. She wondered if anyone had found out yet.

She rode the bus with Yusei, knowing that he would protect her from some of the "non-normal" people of the Satellite. When they got to school Akiza said goodbye to Yusei in the hallway.

"Well, I hope nothing changes that much for you," Yusei said.

"I don't think kids have that much interest in it," Akiza replied, "I'm not sure how they would've found out anyways."

"Well, in any case, have a good day Akiza," Yusei said with a wink.

Akiza blushed. She was so happy that Yusei seemed to care so much about her.

About halfway through the day, word quickly had spread around the school. The newspaper's top reporter, Carly Carmine, approached her as she walked to her next class.

"So, is it true that you were kicked out of your house?" Carly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Akiza replied.

"Well, there's word going around school that you were kicked out of your house for some unknown reason."

"Who told you that?"

"Some of the kids were saying that before school."

"Why does it matter?" Akiza kept asking.

"Well, why were you kicked out? Isn't that a good reason to ask?"

Akiza didn't want to tell people about her powers. It was bad enough her own parents didn't like her or her powers. She couldn't imagine what kids at school would do. She was getting fed up with all the questions.

"No wonder celebrities get tired of the popularize," she thought.

She walked into a classroom that didn't have a teacher in it. Carly followed her in and Akiza shut the door.

"Listen Carly and listen good," Akiza said firmly, "The school paper is about reporting on _school events _not _personal events. _There is plenty of other school news whether it's clubs, sports, or _school problems. _Not _personal problems._ So, stop bugging me about my personal life or I will report it to your editor and have them deal with you."

Akiza opened the door and left. As she walked out, she was surprised, but also saddened. She was happy that she stood up for herself. She had never done that to anyone, but she did have a point. It wasn't anyone's business and it's not right to put that in the school newspaper.

But she was saddened by the fact that kids had figured her out. She didn't want this kind of attention and didn't like being in the spotlight.

Back in the classroom, Carly just stood in disbelief.

"Well, that's the end of that story," Carly thought, "I wonder how Akiza's going to react when she realizes everyone knows about it."

Akiza got to her next class and found a note on the desk that she normally sats in. She opened it and read it.

"So, you knocked up?" it asked.

Akiza ripped the page in half as fast as she could.

Later, someone stuck a note in her hair. She unfolded it, angrily, and read it.

"Got any drugs to sell?" it read.

Akiza again ripped it up and threw it in the recycling.

"This is going to be a long day," she thought.

The rest of the day was terrible for Akiza. She kept getting note after note that said hurtful and mean things. When she walked by people, she could tell they were whispering something about her. She couldn't wait for the day to end.

Once the last bell rang, Akiza ran to her locker, got her things, and hurried to the bus.

A little while later, Yusei got on, and noticed Akiza sitting by herself. He walked over to her.

"So, you have a good day?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Akiza said nothing and Yusei looked concerned.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked instead.

"Later, at home," Akiza replied.

Yusei was worried.

"Akiza's never acted like this before. Something serious must have happened," he thought.

When they got home, Akiza ran to her room. Yusei followed her.

Akiza leaped onto her bed and cried.

"Why does everyone have to make fun of me? So what if my parents kicked me out? Does that make me a bad person? Why do they have to keep reminding me of that horrible place, with those horrible people?" she thought.

Yusei walked in slowly and sat softly on her bed. He took his hand and rubbed her back. Once Akiza stopped crying, Yusei asked her, "Okay Akiza, what's going on? What happened?"

Akiza sat up and looked at Yusei.

"These kids...these kids kept making fun of me. They kept asking why I wasn't with my parents anymore and if I was pregnant. They asked if I did drugs or had any drugs. It was terrible."

She leaned into Yusei and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Akiza. It's okay," he said.

Akiza continued to cry into Yusei's shirt as they hug.

She stopped and looked up at him.

"Yusei, please, tell me. How do you put up with all the name-calling and stereotypes that plague you in the Satellite?"

Yusei thought for a moment.

"I just try to be the best person I can be. When I'm in New Domino, I try to say and do the right thing. I don't slack off at school and respect the teachers. I help people like you. If I can be nice to other people, then maybe, they'll lose the thought that _all _Satellite people are homeless criminals. Maybe, they won't treat me like a criminal or a slacker. Maybe, they'll treat me like a normal person."

Akiza looked down at her lap.

"Well, one of the school newspaper reporters tried to ask me questions about what happened, for the paper. I told her that it's not the school's or anyone's business. I even threatened to tell the editor of the paper. Does that make me a bad person?"

Yusei shook his head.

"Akiza, what you said is true. The school paper is meant for _school, _not personal problems. If they want to do that, it's not right, and is defeating the purpose of the paper. They shouldn't publish something like that."

Akiza smiled for the first time since she said goodbye to Yusei that morning.

"So, do you want to explain why your parents kicked you out?" Yusei asked.

Akiza thought for a moment.

"Well, they said awful things about me, like the kids at school. They called me a "witch" and thought I should be locked away."

Yusei was confused.

"You? Locked away? Why would they say that about you? Your the nicest girl I know."

Akiza blushed at Yusei.

"So, do you want to tell me why they called you that?"

Akiza shook her head. She didn't want to tell Yusei. She feared that Yusei, the twins, and Martha would abandon her. Just like her parents.

Yusei smiled. He was a little disappointed, but understood.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always there for you."

Akiza hugged Yusei once more.

"Thanks Yusei."

"I'm glad I could help."

He got up and left her room.

"The only problem is," Akiza thought, "How can I tell him, and the others, about my psychic powers?"


	5. A Not So Welcome Guest

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**A/N: Crow is in this and it's REALLY Ooc. I tired to make it funny and fluffy to make up for it. Don't flame me for it!  
**

**(quietly) Please Read and Review**

Akiza ate silently as she sat with Yusei, Leo, Luna, and Martha at the dinner table.

"So, how was school today?" Martha asked.

"It was awesome," Leo shouted, "Some kid got sick in the lunch room and it was great!"

Akiza and Yusei quickly swallowed their food.

"Leo, don't say stuff like that at the table," Luna scolded him.

"She's right you know," Martha said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," Leo replied.

They all finished eating. As they started to do the dishes, the phone rang.

"Yusei could you get that?" Akiza asked.

He did as he was told.

"Hello. You did? Okay then, can you come over at 7? Okay. Thanks. Goodbye."

He hung up.

"Who's that Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah who's coming to visit?" Leo shouted as he did his homework.

"Crow is," Yusei said in worried voice.

"Oh, that nice boy who takes care of orphans?" Akiza asked, "Oh, I'm sure he's sweet."

"Yeah, he'll be real sweet to you," Yusei thought.

As 7 PM rolled around, Akiza and Yusei sat on the couch, waiting.

"Uh, Akiza, there's one thing that I forgot to tell you about Crow," Yusei said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm hhhhhheeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeee," Crow shouted as he entered the house. He was carrying a plastic bag.

Yusei walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Crow, long time no see," he said.

"Yeah, I finally got a day off. My boss told me..." He stopped.

He looked at Akiza and started walking around her in a circle. He panned up and down at her.

"Well hello you!" Crow said.

"Um, hi," Akiza said embarrassingly.

"Well, you obviously haven't been to the facility before, but you should be. Because you've got _fine _written all over you," Crow said slyly.

"What?" Akiza said firmly.

Crow stopped in front of her and looked at her in the face.

"What? I'm just saying that you're flaming hot _babe_."

"What did you call me?" Akiza asked.

As she was about to clock Crow in the head, Yusei quickly stepped in.

"Okay Crow, let's step over here," Yusei said.

"What's wrong man? You got to admit, she's pretty good looking for a homeless Satellite girl," Crow said.

"Crow, she didn't grow up here," he replied "Her parents kicked her out."

"Oh, so she's a _wild party girl_. That's just my type," Crow said.

"Crow it's not like that," Yusei tried to correct him.

Leo and Luna came running from their bedroom.

"Hey are you Crow?" Leo asked.

They come to a stop.

"Who are you?" Crow asked.

"I'm Luna and this is Leo," Luna said.

"Ahh, look at all those marks!" Leo shouted.

Crow smiled at them.

"Yeah, want to hear about all my tales of fear and blood?" Crow said in a spooky voice.

"Yeah!" Leo shouted.

"I don't think I'd like that," Luna said nervously.

Crow thought for a moment

"Hey I got a name for you," Crow said. He pointed to Leo.

"What?" Leo shouted.

"See that's perfect. You're going to be called, "Loudmouth Leo."

"What? I'm not loud!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, would you calm down. Your keep on shouting so much that it hurts my ears," Luna replied.

"Wait! What school do you go to?" Crow asked.

"New Domino Elementary," Luna replied.

"So then does he hurt the teacher's ears with all his shouting?" Crow asked.

"I'm not loud!" Leo screamed.

Again, Yusei pushed Crow aside.

"Crow, maybe you should go," Yusei said.

"Okay, fine, but before I go," he hands him something, "Here you go."

Crow took something from out of the plastic bag he brought and put it in Yusei's outstretched hands.

Yusei looked down and it's a pile of dirty magazines.

He quickly looked towards Akiza, who was being calmed down by Martha on the couch.

"Crow! Please! I've got someone beautiful to be with me," Yusei said worriedly.

"Oh, so you're her boyfriend? You _lucky dog!"_

"Crow! Please! Get rid of them!"

"Of course _buddy, _I just need to use the restroom. Hold on to it for me."

Yusei held it nervously.

"If Akiza sees me with this, I'm toast," he thought.

"Hey Martha, where's the restroom again?" Crow asked.

"It's down the hall, to your left," she replied.

Akiza looked up and saw Yusei holding something.

"Yusei, what's that in your hands?" she thought.

She approached him. Yusei tried to hide it, but she saw it anyways.

She gasped. "Yusei!"

She wanted to scream at him, but she couldn't. Not the beautiful man that cared about her.

She ran into her room.

"I'm back!" Crow said, "Hey, where's Akiza?"

"Thanks a lot Crow!" Yusei said in an angered voice. He shoved the magazine back into his chest.

Once Yusei followed Akiza to her room, Martha had a word with him.

"Crow how many times have I told you? If you and anyone of my boys want to look at those or exchange them, exchange them in private!"

Crow looked on nervously.

Leo and Luna were confused.

"What things?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, why is Akiza so upset?" Luna asked.

They were worried about Yusei and Akiza.

"It's nothing," Martha tried to change the subject, "Why don't you two go back to doing your homework?"

'"Okay," they said and headed back to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, in Akiza's room, Akiza sat at her desk, with her arms folded, and her head buried inside them.

"I can't believe it! I thought Yusei had hormones and everything, but I guess I didn't expect him to come out in the open like that."

She raised her head and looked outside at the stars.

"I guess I'll never be as pretty as the girls in the magazines. No one finds me beautiful."

Yusei walked in and saw her crying. He came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Akiza, listen," he said.

"Don't bother Yusei. You're a typical male and I understand that. If you want to go look at those magazines in private that's fine by me. I know I'll never be that beautiful."

"But you are beautiful," Yusei replied. He pull up another chair and sat next to her.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

"Yeah, but am I as beautiful as those models?"

"Of course you are. I don't have to look at them, when I have you."

"So are you saying that you _never _looked at _any_ of the magazines?"

Yusei was caught. "Well, no, I have," he tried to start.

"Then how can you say that I'm as nice looking as them?"

She looks back down.

"I thought that you saw me as beautiful. The one man who could, but I guess I was wrong."

She cried some more on the desk.

"Akiza, you didn't hear the whole story. That was Crow's magazine. He wanted to give it to me, but I said, "No. I already have someone beautiful to look at." I was talking about you."

Akiza looked up at him.

"How do I know this is true?"

"It is," a voice from the doorway said. It was Martha.

"Crow told me that before he left," she said.

"So, you really think I'm beautiful?" Akiza said excitedly.

"Yes, the most beautiful woman in the world," he replied.

"Oh, Yusei." She gave him a big hug.

Martha left the room quietly.

They hugged for a few minutes, with big smiles on their faces.

When they were done. Akiza looked up at him.

"Well, I didn't tell you something Yusei."

"What's that?"

"That I think you're the most handsome man in the world."

They hugged again, happily.


	6. Jack's Water Bottle

**Chapter 6! **

**A/N: This might be the only chapter that I'll update for this week or at least until the end of the week. I made this Chapter longer to make up for the future delay. Thanks for all the reviews.  
**

**WARNING: More Ooc, but one has an explanation.  
**

Yusei had decided to throw a small party at the house to welcome Leo, Luna, and Akiza. He had wanted some of his closest friends to meet them. Martha had given them the house for the night while she visited a friend's house. We pick it up about a half hour before the start of the party.

Jack was riding his runner to the party, but wasn't in the happiest of moods. Jack was suffering from a cold and stuffed up nose. He couldn't smell or taste anything and was dying of thirst.

"Man, I should have brought some water along," he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a big water bottle full of a clear liquid.

"Maybe it's the miracle I've been hoping for," he thought.

He pulled up to it and picked it up.

"It looks like water," he said.

He tried to smell it, but he couldn't smell anything.

"It looks in good condition," he said. The bottle didn't have any dents or holes in it.

He took a sip, but it didn't taste like anything.

"Well, it tastes fine," he thought.

He put the bottle in a holder, on his runner, and drove to the party.

When Jack got there, Trudge and Mina were there also.

"So, is it true you're a real officer?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Yep, this badge proves it," Trudge said.

He flashed his badge.

"I also help him solve cases too," Mina said.

Luna noticed Jack walking up. She ran inside to Yusei, who was setting out the snacks.

"Yusei, someone in a white jacket's here," she said.

"Oh, that's my friend Jack. Why don't you, Leo, and Akiza come say, 'Hi.'"

Luna finally gots Leo to stop asking Trudge and Mina so many questions, while Yusei got Akiza.

"So, do you have anything to tell me about him?" Akiza asked as they walked outside.

"Not that I'm aware of," he responded.

The four of them approached Jack.

"Hey Jack, it's good to see you," Yusei said as they shook hands.

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling so well," he replied coldly.

He sniffled.

"I've got this cold and I can smell or taste a thing."

"Hey! What's that you got in your hand?" Leo asked.

"It's a water bottle I found it as I was driving. I'm also very thirsty."

"You could have one of the bottles that we have here," Akiza suggested.

"No! I have this one and this one is good for _me," _Jack said roughly. He walked away.

"He seems very self-centered," Akiza noted.

"Well, that's Jack for you," Yusei said.

Everyone headed inside.

"Okay, we can all dig in," Akiza said.

As everyone ate, Yusei noticed Jack not eating very much.

"Jack, are you okay?" he asked, "You normally eat way more than this."

"I'm fine. I just have my cold. I'll be okay."

He took a sip of his bottle.

Once everyone was done eating, they all sat down in the living room.

"So Trudge and Mina," Yusei started, "Had any big cases lately?"

"Well, I did get this one guy trying to run from a drug charge. I chased after him, tackled him, and cuffed him."

"You were so brave to chase after him," Mina said.

"Well, just doing my job," Trudge replied.

Trudge and Mina smiled at each other.

Jack, meanwhile, to a big sip of his water bottle.

"Hey Jack, you must be really thirsty," Luna noted.

"I'll be fine," Jack said.

"Well," Leo shouted, "This one time."

"Ahh! Are you always this loud?" Jack whined, "It hurts my ears."

"Sorry," Leo said.

Jack took another sip and wrapped his arm around Leo.

"You know Leo," Jack said in a slightly slurred voice, "You remind me of me growing up."

"I do?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, be...because I...I was saying I'm going to be the bbeesstt duelist out there. Do you know what hap...happened?"

"You became the best duelist ever?" Leo replied.

"That's totally."

He paused.

"Wrong! I went and I became the best duelist that I said that I was going to be. I'm the best, because I am I!"

Everyone started to giggle.

"Hey Jack, you sure say "I" a lot," Mina said aloud, "How about every time you say "I" you take a sip from the water bottle. Starting now."

"Okay... I know that I say "I" a lot, but I don't think that I say "I" _that much,"_ Jack replied.

"That's six sips," Yusei noted.

Jack finally finished his bottle...

about 30 seconds later.

"You know Officer Fudge," Jack slurred.

"Fudge?" Trudge repeated.

"Did you say "fudge", because I love fudge, because of it's 'fudgey goodness,'" Jack replied.

"And that brings up another thing, why don't you ever take me, Crow, Yusei, me, Jack, Yusei, Crow, me, and me out for milkshakes anymore?"

"Milkshakes?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. We use to get to ride along with him. Then, we'd drive out to the ice cream shop and get free milkshakes, on the house."

"Well, see...I've been busy lately," Trudge said.

"See...see that's it right over there. You became one of the top officers and suddenly it's all, 'Well, I'm a big officer now. I'm too busy and I don't like milkshakes anymore.'"

"I still like milkshakes!" Trudge shouted.

"Do you want to make you one and see if you're lying?" Jack asked.

"I want one," Leo cried, "I love milkshakes!"

"Okay, someone get me a glass of milk."

Akiza brought him one.

Jack put his hand over the top and shook it.

"Here you go Leo, a nice, big milkshake."

"That's not a milkshake," Leo replied.

"Sure it it. I took milk and I shaked it. Milk. Shake."

Leo and Luna just stare at him.

Yusei walked up him.

"Jack are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Jack replied.

Yusei turned around.

"Hey, hey everyone. Look at Yusei's hair, huh, it looks like he has little mountains on top of his head."

"Mountains?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we should give them names."

He stands up and pointed badly at the spikes in Yusei's hair.

"This one's the biggest, so it must be Mt. Jack Atlas. The rest should be things I like."

"This one's Mt. ... whatever that thing I ride a lot is."

"Your runner?" Leo corrected him.

"Yeah, that thing, because _it's fun."_

"This one's going to Mt. Duel, because dueling's great and if anyone insults Red Dragon Archfiend, then you're all fired."

"This one's Mt. Ramen, because Ramen noodles taste like they are suppose to."

"What do they taste like?" Luna asked.

"They...they taste like noodles," Jack replied in a high pitched tone.

"This...this one's called Mt. Win, because I love to win and if I don't, then it's not my fault. I'm the best. So, if I don't win, then.. then it's this guy's fault."

He pointed to Yusei.

"Who's fault?" Yusei asked to the group.

"No one," Akiza replied, trying not to laugh.

"This last one... this one's called Mt. Happy, because I'm so happy right now and I'm always happy. Right? Aren't I always happy you guys?"

Everyone just stared.

"Well, I'm going to try to be more happy from now on and if I'm not, then you can punch, me in the face. Thanks Yusei, you were a _great model_."

Yusei sat down and everyone just roared with laughter.

"Does Jack always act like this?" Akiza asked Yusei.

"No, Jack's usually very serious," he replied.

"Okay, who wants to hear secrets," Jack yelled.

"I do. I do," Leo shouted.

"Okay, well, lets start with Crow."

"That pervert," Akiza said quietly.

"Well, see, he is a pervert. In fact, he makes sure that he reads a dirty magazine before he goes to bed. Everyday."

They all gasped.

"I didn't know that," Yusei noted.

"Yeah, it's how he gets his 'daily thrill,'" Jack replied.

"What's a dirty magazine?" Leo asks.

"Well see..."

Yusei quickly ran over to cover his mouth.

"That's for when you guys are older," he said.

Yusei uncovered Jack's mouth.

"Who wants to hear one about Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Oh! I do," Akiza said.

"Well, Yusei, this one night, called me for two hours and complained on how he couldn't get a single girlfriend."

Everyone looked at Yusei.

"You couldn't get a girlfriend?" Akiza asked.

"Well...see...I..." Yusei stumbled.

"So, your _next girlfriend's _your first," Akiza said excitedly.

"Well, yeah," Yusei said embarrassingly.

"Aww! So what? I find that cute," Akiza said giving him a hug.

"Well, the thing is, everyone at school thinks he's a total loser and a teacher's pet," Jack hurried in.

"A teacher's pet? Loser? He is not!" Akiza defended him.

"Well, he does get awfully better grades than other Satellite kids. _Kind of makes you wonder_," Jack said.

Akiza hugged Yusei tightly.

"Now, who wants to hear one about Trudge?" Jack said.

"Okay, Jack, I think that's enough," Trudge said as he stood up, "I'll take you home."

"What happened to you man? You used to be cool?" Jack shouted.

"I'm still cool Jack. C'mon let's go."

"Nope, your a changed man, man," Jack said in a slurred tone.

Trudge led him out and Mina followed.

"I'm still cool right Mina?"

She kept walking and stayed silent.

"Right?"

"Oh yeah, Trudge's secret is that he's not suppose to have a "serious" relationship with other police workers. He _really does!"_

Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Yusei laughed.

"Lets see that bottle," Trudged asked after he put Jack in Mina's car.

He sniffed it.

"Wow, this _definitely_ not water," he said.

He threw the bottle away and Mina got in her car. Trudge had Jack's keys and drove his runner.

In Mina's car:

"I like milkshakes, I like milkshakes. How 'bout you? How 'bout you," Jack sang.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter. I hope no one's upset.  
**

** Please be patient for my next chapter and, of course, please review.**


	7. Tutoring Lessons

**Chapter 7!**

**A/N: I was actually able to type this in between school and work, so even I was surprised to finish this early. I'm not sure on when I'll be able to get the next one up, but I'll try to make it as soon as I can!  
**

**I tried to make up a funny teacher's name, but please don't be offended by it.  
**

**Please Read and Review!  
**

Even though Leo and Luna were still going to the same school as before, it didn't feel the same. Like Akiza, they knew that they had to try keep living in the Satellite a secret. We start out just as Leo, Luna, and Dexter were arriving at school.

"So, how come when I called you last night, it said that the number's not in service?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, well...we had to disconnect our phone," Leo replied, "It might be broken."

"Do you want me to come over and see if I can look up what's wrong?" Dexter suggested.

"No, no, that's okay," Luna interrupted him, "We're busy, um, doing, um, cooking gourmet things!"

"I didn't know you guys started cooking fancy stuff," Dexter noted, "When did all this start?"

"Well, see, you know, with Leo's appetite, I always have to keep him full. That way, he can concentrate on school," Luna said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay," Dexter said a little suspiciously. He walked away.

When he was a good distance away, Luna pushed Leo behind a bush.

"Leo, _please _stop talking. You're going to give away our secret."

"What? I don't see why we have to keep lying about living in the Satellite," he replied.

"Leo, please, if kids find out, they won't want to be our friend anymore. They might even start to pick on us."

"So? I can take them on," Leo shouted, "I'm a Grade A fighting machine!"

He tried to imitate a movie ninja, but slips and falls into the bush.

"Grade A huh?" Luna asked, "Maybe you should try getting an A in math instead."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Algebra's so hard!" Leo replied.

They walked into school.

During class, the teacher, Ms. Popnfresh, reminded the students about parent/teacher conferences.

"Now, class, remember to sign up for a time for me to meet with your parents."

The bell rang and the kids walked up to sign their name. Leo and Luna tried to slip out.

"Leo, Luna, can I see you both after class?" Ms. Popnfresh asked.

"Oooh," some of the kids groaned.

When all the kids filed out, Ms. Popnfresh put the sign up slips in a folder.

"Now, when I tried to call you about the conferences, it said that your number was not in use. I also noticed that your grades have slipped slightly for the past couple of weeks. Is something going on,? she asked.

"No Ms. Popnfresh!" Luna tried to say in a calm tone. "Nothing's wrong," Leo added.

She gave them a look and asked, "Okay, then can you explain the phone and the grades?"

"Well, our parents haven't given us money, like they had in the past, so we can't afford the phone bill anymore," Luna replied, "If you want our new phone number, here you go."

She wrote down the number to Martha's house.

"Okay, but I'll call later tonight to make sure this is the correct number," she warned.

The teacher got up to leave and opened the door to the classroom. Leo and Luna look happily at each other.

"Oh and by the way, I'd suggest finding some new tutors. I don't want your grades to start to slip or get even worse."

She walked out.

Leo and Luna walked home with worried looks on their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked, "If we don't find new tutors, we're screwed."

"Well...we can talk to Martha. She'll know what to do."

They get home and see Yusei and Akiza sitting at the dinner table doing their homework. Martha was doing the dishes.

Leo and Luna explained their dilemma to Martha and about the phone call that night.

"Well...I'll let you two answer the phone calls tonight," Martha replied, "As for your tutors, I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you could see if any of your friends could do it," Yusei suggested.

"Yeah right," Leo replied, "They probably would start to ask us more questions."

Akiza looked up.

"I have an idea. Why don't you let Yusei and me be your tutors?"

Leo and Luna look at each other.

"But Akiza," Yusei whispered quietly to her, "I don't know how to tutor people. I can't even tutor myself."

"Oh, it'll be fine Yusei. Besides, it'll be worth it."

"Great," Luna replied, "How much do we pay you?"

"$5 a session," Yusei said quietly.

"No, that's okay Luna. You don't have to pay us anything," Akiza replied.

"Thanks," Leo and Luna said in unison.

"We'll start after dinner," Luna noted and they ran to their room.

Yusei looked over at Akiza.

"Akiza, we need money. We'll probably spend hours, if not days, tutoring them for nothing," Yusei begged.

"Don't worry," Martha said, "I'll give you both a reward at the end of each week. You deserve it."

"Thanks Martha," they replied.

After dinner, Yusei was helping Leo on the dinner table and Akiza helped Luna in the twins' room. We start with Yusei and Leo.

"Okay Leo, so what do you need help with?" Yusei asked.

"Algebra," Leo shouted.

"All right let's look at what you have."

They open the book and look at the first problem.

"Okay, what is the square root of 64," Yusei read, "Use your calculator to figure it out."

"That doesn't sound hard," he thought.

"Here's my calculator," Leo said.

Yusei studied it.

"Well, this is different than the one _I have_," he said, "But the square root sign should be around here somewhere."

They looked for it and can't find it.

"Why don't we use your calculator?" Leo asked.

"The only problem is that you won't know how to do it on a test," Yusei replied.

"Good point. Hey, Yusei, you're old enough. What's the square root of 64?"

"Uh...uh..." Yusei said. Leo just stared at him.

"Aw nuts," Yusei thought, "I always used a calculator for them."

After a few more minutes of Leo staring and Yusei going, "Uh...uh..."

"Let's try and find the button," Yusei replied, "Where are the instructions?"

"I threw it out. It was like 20 pages long and it was in some dumb languages that I don't know."

Yusei slammed his head on the table.

In the twins room, Akiza and Luna were working on her Geography homework.

"Luna, you don't have to get so specific with the answers?" Akiza said as she was doing a open answered question.

"Yes I do! If I don't, I might miss something! Then, I'll get points off and then, bam! I fail," Luna replied.

"Luna, your taking this _way _to seriously."

"No way! I can't fail! If I don't get an A or A-, I freak out! I need a good GPA, then I can get to a good college, and get a good job and..."

"Luna, calm down," Akiza said. She wrapped an arm around her.

Luna took a few deep breaths and Akiza spoke up.

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was your age."

"I do?" Luna asked.

Akiza nodded. "Yes. I used to spend much more time on homework than I needed. I stressed out over tests and couldn't sleep at nights."

"How did you get over your fears?" Luna wondered.

"Well, I still stress over school, but the thing I learned most was that once I got done, with homework or studying, I don't need to worry about it anymore. Sure, I like to double check if I had covered everything and such, but I learned to find something fun to do after. Something to reward myself for my hard work."

Luna looked down at the desk.

"Also, I still have trouble with this, but I'm not perfect. No one is. I'm not going to get 100% on every test or every assignment. As long as you put the effort in, study, and turn things in on time, you'll pass. That's the most important thing," Akiza said.

"But what about GPA? Good college?" Luna started.

"GPA doesn't mean _everything. _Some of the best students I know were excellent students, but didn't get the best test scores. Plus, there are many two year colleges that you can go to that will accept almost anyone. At that point, it just really matters if you pass a class."

Luna looked up at Akiza. She gave her a hug.

"Okay Akiza, let's do our best on this assignment, so we can go do something fun," Luna said.

"All right," Akiza replied.

Once they were done, they went to the kitchen to see how Yusei and Leo were doing.

"What about this one?" Leo asked.

"That's the parenthesis sign," Yusei replied.

"What are you looking for?" Luna asked.

"The square root sign," Yusei and Leo said together.

"Oh, that's easy. You hit the second button," Luna said.

"And then hit this button," Akiza added.

Leo typed in the problem.

"8," he said.

"We spent 15 minutes on that one problem," Yusei noted.

They all stared at the calculator.

"At this rate, Martha's going to have to reward me with a all expenses paid vacation, with all the tutoring time I'm going to be giving," Yusei noted.

They all laughed.


	8. Lollys and Love

**A/N: I apologize if many of you weren't expecting the last Chapter I wrote to come out so soon. I seriously didn't think I'd have time. I noticed there's only 1 review of the last Chapter, so I'm worried that I might have upset some of you in one way or another, since all the other Chapters have had a very good number of reviews. **

**If I did upset you in some way, I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me and enjoy this Chapter 8!**

**WARNING: Sexual Reference for Akiza  
**

As Akiza played with the twins in the toy room, Yusei and Martha were drinking hot chocolate at the kitchen table.

"So Martha, have you found out anything for me about Akiza," Yusei asked.

"Oh that's right! I made that promise to you."

She smiles at him.

"Don't worry Yusei. I'll be sure to find out something about her that could help you win her heart."

She winks at him.

"Yeah...win her, wait what? Win her heart? I'm just trying to find out more about her. Not date!"

"Oh come on Yusei. You don't think I've noticed you two spending time together? Doing your homework together, tutoring the twins, and just talking to her. You two really seem so adorable."

Yusei's face turned red.

"Martha, please, we're just friends," he assured her.

"Okay, just friends," she said.

Yusei took the last sip of chocolate and said, "I'll check on Akiza."

He got up and left.

"When will that boy ever admit his true feelings for her," Martha wondered.

The next day, Martha asked Yusei to go to the grocery store.

"I'll go too," Akiza offered, "You know how Yusei is when he goes to the store."

"What are you talking about," Yusei asked.

"Well, we start with a list of 5 items and we walk out with 15," she said smiling.

Leo and Luna giggled.

Martha walked up to them, looks toward Yusei, and gives him a wink.

"Actually, Akiza I was hoping you could stay and help me fold the laundry," Martha said.

Akiza looks up to Yusei.

"Maybe she's right. After all, the twins will be there with me," Yusei said.

"All right," Leo shouted, "Now we could get _extra food." _

"Leo, if we get too much, then what will we do with the extra," Luna asked.

"Don't worry, I'll eat whatever you guys won't eat," he responded.

They laugh.

Once Leo, Luna, and Yusei left, Martha brought out the laundry basket.

"Martha, this doesn't seem like a lot of laundry," Akiza said.

"Don't worry, we can talk afterward," Martha said.

Akiza started to get nervous.

"What does she want? Am I in trouble," she thought.

They started folding.

At the grocery store, Yusei couldn't get Leo to keep asking him for stuff.

"Can I get this," Leo asked showing a bag of chips.

"No, they're not on the list," Yusei said.

"What about this?"

Leo stands next to a giant container of honey.

"No, only a little jar," Luna said.

She grabbed a jar and handed it to Yusei.

"Thank you Luna," Yusei said.

"You're welcome," Luna said with a smile.

"Errr...you're such a butt kisser Luna," Leo shouted.

"I am not," Luna fired back.

"Yes, why do all the teachers seem to _"love you?"_

"Maybe it's because I actually pay attention and don't pick my nose during lectures."

"I told you a million times, my nose gets itchy sometimes," Leo said.

"Sure, _itchy," _she said._  
_

She looks at Yusei and they both laugh.

"That's not funny," Leo shouted.

Meanwhile, back at the orphanage...

Once they got done folding the laundry, Akiza and Martha sat at the table.

"So, am I in trouble or something," Akiza asked.

"Oh, no, of course not. I'm just wondering something," Martha said.

"What is it," Akiza asked.

"What do you think about Yusei?"

"Yusei," Akiza whispered.

Her face turned red just hearing that name.

"Well, he's very nice," she said.

"And what else," Martha asked.

"Well, when he talks to someone, usually younger than him, he uses this soft, gentle voice. It makes it sound as if he really wants to find out the information that he needs. The thing is, he doesn't need to use violence or his fists, at least to start, he uses his words."

"Is there any other time he talks like that," she asked.

"No, he has never used that voice when talking to me. I've seen him do it a couple of times with the twins. It just makes feel so comfortable when he talks like that. It also makes me really attracted to him."

"So, if he used that voice when talking to you, it sounds like you'd be turned on to him. Is that right?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely."

"Is there any other things that make you feel that way with him?"

"Well," Akiza's face turned redder.

"Is it how he looks? His body," Martha asked.

"His body," she whispered.

She remembered one hot, weekend afternoon, Yusei mowed the grass with his shirt off. Every night since then, Akiza, well, got hot in a different way, alone.

Martha could see that Akiza was really attracted to Yusei, but she had one last question for her.

"Why haven't you told him this," she asked.

Akiza woke up from her fantasy.

"Wait, what," she asked.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel," she asked again.

Akiza quickly looked down and frowned.

"He could have any other girl he wanted. Besides, he's got his whole life to find someone. Someone more pretty, hard working, and someone without a family that doesn't love her. I've just faced the facts that there are plenty more girls out there for Yusei to love. He deserves better than me."

She starts to cry. Martha gets up and gets her a tissue.

"Well, if you want, I can find out some things about him for you," Martha said.

"Really, that'd be great," Akiza said, "But wait, I thought you'd know everything about him."

Martha shakes her head.

"That boy's never had a girlfriend of any kind. I'm just as anxious about what he thinks about you as you are."

Akiza smiled.

"Thanks Martha."

They give each other a hug.

Back at the grocery store, Leo, Luna, and Yusei are back at the checkout line.

"Can I get a lolly-pop? Please Yusei," Leo begged, "It's only 75 cents!"

Yusei's about to say, for about the 50,000th time, "no", when Luna taps him on the shoulder.

"Just let him Yusei. It'll get him to quit asking."

Yusei looks at Leo and says, "Okay, Leo. You can have a lolly-pop."

"All right," Leo shouts.

He slams the lolly-pop on the conveyor belt, but it splits in half.

"Whoops, got to get another," he said.

"Do you want something Luna? You've been much better than he has," Yusei offered.

"No, it's fine Yusei. I don't need a reward for everything I do."

She looks at Leo.

"Unlike some people who need a treat, for everything. Just like a dog."

"Hey, I'm not a dog," Leo noted.

"But dogs also use their tongues to pick their noses," Luna said.

Luna and Yusei laughed.

"Yeah, well, I still got my lolly," Leo said happily.

He takes a lick and the lolly falls off the stick and onto the floor.

"Hey Leo, it's another job a dog can do," Yusei said.

Luna and Yusei laugh, while Leo stares in anger.


	9. Clothes and Martha

**Chapter 9! **

**A/N: I'm sorry if I went a little overboard about the reviews the last time. I'm not trying to be one of those people that brag about reviews. It's just that I seemed to get about 6 reviews per chapter and suddenly, it was one. So, I thought something was wrong. **

**I apologize this is more of a "filer" chapter, but I think the next chapter will be worth it.  
**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

A few days later, late at night, Yusei sat with Martha, while the twins and Akiza were asleep. Yusei was looking over the day's paper and Martha was looking at the ads.

"So, did you find out anything about Akiza," Yusei asked.

"Uh, well, let me think," Martha said.

After a moment...

"Okay, first off, she thinks you a real nice guy."

He chuckled.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well, she also enjoyed it when you talk in that calm, cool, voice of yours."

"What voice?"

"That voice you use when you bend down to talk to Leo and Luna. She wants you to use it when you talk to her more often."

"Well, I think I know what your talking about," he said.

"Also, she thinks you're cute."

Yusei was embarrassed.

"Whatever did you do to make her so attracted to you?"

Yusei thought for a moment.

"I can't tell Martha, but I think it was that time Akiza saw me with my shirt off," he thought.

"Uh, I think she just must have seen me in the right light or something," he said.

"Or maybe, it's due to my Yusei being just so cute," Martha said.

"Yeah, _that's it," _Yusei lied as Martha gave him a hug.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear my shirt more often," he thought, "But I can't remember the last time I got to work out."

"So, Yusei," Martha said as she sat back down, "Why do you like Akiza so much?"

She was remembering the promise Akiza and her made.

"Well, she's really cute. Her eyes are so pretty and, when she smiles, it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

"What about how she looks? Is there anything attractive about her?" she asked.

"Oh, wow, that's tough."

He thought about all things that made her attractive. He couldn't help himself. She _was _beautiful.

"There's so many things that, well..."

"Turn you on," Martha finished.

"Well, I, guess, yeah," Yusei admitted.

"Yusei, it's okay to admit that you think of her as that beautiful. That's a real compliment to her."

Yusei's face was red.

"The only thing is that she never really shows how beautiful she is. I mean, the most revealing thing she has is the short skirt on the school uniform. It'd be nice if she could show herself off."

"Well, Yusei, I know that, with a little bit of confidence, she might do just that."

Martha and Yusei smiled.

"Okay, well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. Good night," Yusei said.

"Good night," she replied.

The next day, Martha went out and did a little shopping with Akiza.

"Martha, what's with the sudden urge to shop," Akiza asked.

"Well, I thought we might find some good sales for you," Martha said.

"Well, in that case, what about this," Akiza offered. It was a t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"You have lots of those. Why not something different? What about this," Martha offered. It was a black bare midriff t-shirt with a mini skirt.

"I can't wear that," Akiza replied, "One, I don't have the body for it and two, I don't want to look like a, well, you know, a slut."

"Akiza, you're not a slut. No matter what. At least _try it on. _What if you like it? Besides, Yusei said he'd like it if you wore more reveling clothes."

"He did? Well, that's a typical man for you, but I still don't know. I've never worn anything that "revealing" before. Do you think I have the body for it?"

"Just try it on," Martha insisted, "Besides, he thinks you're cute anyways."

Akiza blushed.

Once Akiza stepped out, Martha only wanted Akiza's opinion.

"Well, do you like it," Martha asked.

"It's definitely a different feel. The shirt barely covers my chest. I'm comfortable wearing the skirt. Overall, though, I feel good. What do you think?"

"I don't have a opinion on how it looks. It's your choice."

"I want to keep it," Akiza said.

They went and got a bunch more bare midriff shirts and skirts. They then got to bedtime outfits.

"Try this on," Martha said. It was a ruby red, full body, pajamas.

She tried it on.

"I've never had pajamas like this. It's so warm and comfortable. The only thing is that it's hugging every inch of me."

"Do you still want it?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, than put it in the cart," Martha said.

While Martha looked at other things, Akiza looked at bras and panties.

"Martha, they don't have any bras in my size," Akiza said.

"Well, what's your size," Martha asked.

Akiza whispered it to her.

"Well, you could I try the biggest one they still have," Martha suggested.

Akiza went and tried it on.

"It doesn't fit," Akiza noted. "Do you still like it?" Martha asked. Akiza nodded.

"Well, than we'll get it custom ordered," Martha said, "Lets head to guest service and get a form."

Once they got done paying, which Akiza was shocked at how little they paid, Akiza and Martha went home. Luckily, Yusei wasn't there, but the twins were.

"Akiza! Martha! Your back!" Luna cried.

"What did you bring me?" Leo asked.

"We didn't get you anything Leo. Sorry," Martha said.

"Can I see what's in the bag?" Leo said.

"Uh, no," Akiza said.

It was too late and Leo was already looking.

"What's this?" he asked. It was one of Akiza's bras.

He had never seen one before.

"Wait, don't tell me," he said as Akiza was about to tell him.

"It's a hat and a mask!"

He sticks one side on his head and one over his face.

"Okay, it covers my entire face, but why are there no air holes in it?"

Akiza, Luna, and Martha laughed.

The next day, Martha wanted to do the same thing with Yusei.

"Okay Martha, I know you took Akiza out yesterday and she didn't want me seeing anything. I also hate clothes shopping. What's up?"

"Well, I thought that you could use a little "update" to your wardrobe," she responded.

They first looked at shirts.

"What about this," Yusei asked. It was a t-shirt and jeans.

"Why don't you try this on?" she asked. It was a thin white shirt.

"Isn't it a little thin?" Yusei asked.

"Just put it on," Martha said annoyingly.

Yusei put it on. It was so thin, that you could see his lean body.

"It is thin, but would be good if it was cold enough for a light shirt on. Otherwise, I'm going shirtless," he said.

They get a few and then looked at underwear.

"Boxers or briefs," Martha asked.

"Boxers, then my, ugh, "thing" isn't too tight. I'm looking for them."

He found some black boxers and threw them in the cart.

They also got some sleeveless shirts too, which showed Yusei's lean arms.

The last thing that they looked at was dressy shirts and pants.

"Martha, what's wrong with the white shirt and black pants I have?" Yusei asked.

"C'mon Yusei, don't you want something _besides _that," Martha asked.

They find a blue button up shirt and khaki pants. Yusei stepped out of the dressing room.

"This is a change, but I really like wearing these clothes. It makes me feel like someone who's important."

"Well, your important to me Yusei," Martha said, "And you look so handsome."

They bought the clothes and headed back home to Leo and Luna. Akiza was taking a nap.

"So, what did you get me today," Leo asked.

He looked through the clothes and found the boxers.

"Aww cool, Yusei wears little pants," Leo shouted.

"Leo, those are boxers," Yusei corrected him.

"I've never seen boxers," Leo noted.

"Yeah, because you either wore briefs or diapers," Luna said.

They all laughed.

**A/N: I'll be first to say that this was the slowest chapter I ever wrote. I needed to make it for the next chapter. I'll try to write it up as soon as I can. Sorry the fanservice was a little one sided. I couldn't think of a lot to give Yusei.  
**


	10. Akward Confessions

**Chapter 10!**

**A/N: This is where things _definitely _heats up and is part 2/3 of this "mini arc" or something. I don't know what to call it. I had most of it written, but the browser crashed before I could save, so I tried to get it as close as I could.  
**

**Warning: Sexual references, especially at the end. I'm not trying to be perverted. Please don't judge me on that. **

**Rated T for a reason.  
**

The next morning, Akiza heard the heater turn on.

"Morning already," she thought.

She looked at the bag that was full of her new clothes.

"How am I going to show Yusei all my new clothes? He isn't use to seeing me look like that, let alone I haven't told him how I feel about him. He's said that we're "just friends", but I feel more than that. I have to tell him, but how?"

She sat up and thought of a plan.

"Okay, I got it," she thought, "First, since my room's close to the thermostat, I can turn the thermostat _really high. _Then, Yusei will have to turn it down. He might even get so warm that he takes his shirt off and show his lean body..."

Akiza stops.

"Okay, back to the plan. So, he turns the thermostat down and I'll have my door opened a bit. I'll be in my new full-body pajamas. I could also make it look like I'm crying to make it more likely he comes in. He'll come in and ask me what I'm wearing or what's wrong. Then, it could start a conversation and I can tell him how I feel."

Akiza smiled.

"That should work, because he'll either come in to ask why I'm crying or what I'm wearing. But how do I make it look like I'm crying?"

She spotted her water bottle by her bed.

"That's it! I'll dab some tissues! I'll do it tonight," she thought.

Akiza got up happily.

Meanwhile, a little bit of sunlight crept into Yusei's room and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh, morning has to come now?" he thought.

He spotted some sunlight on his new clothes.

"What should I do? I need a good way to show Akiza my new clothes. After all, she seems like someone who knows fashion, but I also need to tell her how I feel about the two of us. She really seems to like me, but I haven't ever told her _how I really feel." _

He saw his math book.

"Maybe, I'll leave my math book in her room. Then, she'll come in my room and I could ask her some questions. Then, it could lead to me telling her my feelings for her. But when can I put my book in her room?"

He thought for a moment.

"Maybe, I'll sneak into her room this afternoon and ask for it tonight."

He smiled.

"That's a good plan. Yusei, you're so smart," he thought.

He got up and got dressed.

Later that afternoon, Yusei tried to sneak into Akiza's room.

"Okay, Akiza's in the laundry room helping Martha with the laundry, so now's a good time."

He tiptoed up to her night stand and sets down the book.

"Hold on Martha, I forgot something in my room," Akiza said.

"Oh no," Yusei thought, "What do I do?"

He looked around and Akiza walked in the room.

"Here it is," Akiza said. She picked up a t-shirt and left.

Once the coast was clear, Yusei stepped out Akiza's closet with clothes all over him.

"Jeesh, why does Akiza have big bras in here?" he said.

He pulled the shirts, bras, and other clothes from himself and left.

Later, that night Akiza went back into her room.

"Okay, time for my plan to go in motion," she said.

She noticed the clothes on the floor.

"I wonder how all these clothes got on the floor," she said.

She picked them up.

"Okay, now I got to put my new pajamas on, but first I'll turn the thermostat up."

She went just outside her room, sets the temperature to 95 degrees, and turns the heat on. She went back in and took her clothes off, except for new black bra and panties.

"Oh, that's right, I should get those tissues wet. Now, where did I set that box?"

As she looked around, Yusei sits in his room. He's starting to get uncomfortably hot.

"I guess I could wear one of those thin shirts I just got, but it's too hot for that. I'll go turn the thermostat down and then take my shirt off."

He headed outside his room and turned off the thermostat. He noticed Akiza through her door. He can only see her head, but she seemed to be doing something.

"Well, she seems happy, so whatever she's doing, I don't want to disturb it."

He then spotted his math book.

"I guess I could call for my math book, when I get back to my room," he thought, "She should be done with whatever she's doing by then."

He then headed back to his room. When he got back, he took his shirt and pants off, with only his new boxers on. He's dripping with sweat.

"Akiza," he calls, "Can you get my math book? I left it in your room."

"Okay," she calls.

She spots the book and looks at it.

"I don't hear the heat blowing anymore. I think I turned the heat on too high, because I'm dripping with sweat all over."

Without thinking of what she had on, she headed to Yusei's room.

When she got to his room, Yusei was at the side of the bed with only his face sticking out.

He asked, "Can you close the door?"

She closed it and when she turned around, she saw Yusei, dripping with sweat, in only his new boxers.

Yusei stood up and looked toward her. He saw Akiza, but quickly noticed her face looking scared and nervous.

"I...uh...uh," she stumbled. Lustful thoughts entered her head.

"He's so handsome with his sweaty, lean body," she thought.

"Akiza, all you all right," Yusei asked as he walked towards her. He could see her face turning red.

Akiza snapped out of her fantasy and tried to cover her stomach and chest with the book.

"Here," he said. He took the book out of her hands and set it next to his bed. He turned back around and noticed Akiza wasn't wearing much clothing either.

"I...I...uh," he started.

Yusei could only think about how beautiful she is and was lustful for her.

"Those long legs...and the sweat shining in the light is wonderful," he thought.

"Yusei? Yusei," Akiza called.

"Uh...what?" he asked.

"You were saying," she asked.

"I have to find a way to not stare at her so much," Yusei thought.

He leaned against the door with one arm and rested his head in his hand.

Yusei tried really hard to focus on her face.

"I needed...uh..." he tried to say. His eyes kept wondering.

"to ...to...to..." Akiza tried to finish. Her eyes were wandering too.

Finally, after a few more minutes of stuttering and wandering, they finally got out what they were trying to say.

"To tell you something," they both shouted.

"This isn't working," Yusei and Akiza thought.

Yusei leaned back. He brought out his hands and Akiza grabbed them. Akiza wondered what he was doing.

"Okay, on the count of three, we close our eyes and say what we need to say," Yusei said.

"But what if we don't say the same thing or one's longer than the other or..."

"We can always say it again," Yusei replied.

"Right, but what's important is that we get it out into the open," Akiza said.

They closed their eyes and gripped their hands tightly.

"1...2...3..."

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

They slowly opened their eyes and they were both surprised, but happy. They smiled at one another.

"I love you," Akiza repeated.

"I love you," Yusei responded.

They stood for a few minutes in silence and smiled at one another. Finally, the silence was broken.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Yusei? Akiza? It's getting late and I think you should both get to bed. Besides, I hope your not both having..."

"No Martha!" they both said.

"Good, because if I told you how to release your urges a million times, it's always..."

"Masturbate not saturate. We know."

"Good, now get to bed."

They spent a minute just smiling at each other. Akiza turned the door handle.

"Good night Akiza," Yusei said, "Sweet Dreams."

"Sweet Dreams Yusei," Akiza replied, "Good night."

Yusei, happily, hopped into bed and did as Martha had said. He thought about all the things that made Akiza beautiful.

Once Akiza got to bed, she also followed what Martha said. She was thinking about all the things that made Yusei the guy that he was.

They were both relieved to finally say those magic words, "I love you." They were so happy that the other felt the same and they were both glad to know, that they, truly, loved each other.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending sucked. I didn't really know how to word it.  
**

**Anyways, please review.  
**


	11. To Wear or Not to Wear

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I'm at part 3 of 3 in this "mini arc" and I'll try to answer any plot holes that might be left.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my stories!  
**

Akiza woke up the next morning and wondered which one of her new clothes to wear.

"No, this one. No, that one," she argued with herself.

She couldn't decide which one to show everyone.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. It was Yusei.

"Hey Akiza, do you mind if I show you my new outfits? I have one new thing on right now."

"Sure Yusei, I'll put something on as well," she replied.

She quickly spotted her new pajamas and quickly put them on.

"Okay, you can come in now?"

Yusei had on his new dress shirt and pants.

"Yusei, you look like a businessman," Akiza replied.

"Well, I do feel confident and comfortable when I wear this," he said.

"Speaking of comfortable, you look comfy in your new, uh, um."

"Pajamas," Akiza finished.

"Yeah. Pajamas," he replied, "I like how they match your hair color."

"Thanks. So, you wanted to show my something else you got?"

"Sure, I'll go back to my room and you can come to my room when you're ready," he replied.

"Okay," Akiza said.

She went and put on a yellow midriff top and a short blue skirt.

Yusei decided to put two clothes on one. He put on a thin white short under a red and black sleeveless shirt.

Akiza went over to his bedroom door.

"Yusei? You ready?"

"All set," he replied.

Akiza walked in.

"Wow Akiza! You look great! I've never seen you wear something like that!"

"Thanks. You look good in that shirt."

"That's not all," he said.

He took it off and showed his white shirt.

"Yusei, that's a even better shirt."

She walks up and puts her hand on his lean chest.

"It's looks nice to see you show yourself off."

"Yeah and same to you," Yusei replied, "Your midriff 's flatter than flat."

He rubs her flat stomach and Akiza giggles.

"Yusei, that tickles," she screamed.

They laugh.

"Akiza! Yusei! Breakfast," Martha calls.

They stop laughing and look at each other.

"What should we do? Should the twins see us wearing this," Akiza asked.

"It's fine," Yusei responded calmly, "Besides, we'll have to wear this stuff some day."

Akiza smiles back and they head to the kitchen.

"Akiza, Yusei, your new clothes are beautiful," Luna replied.

"Yeah Yusei, why don't you put a shirt on?" Leo states.

They laughed.

"Okay, lets say grace and then we can continue the conversation," Martha said.

They said grace and everyone starts to eat.

"Now, like I was saying Yusei. In public, put a shirt on," Leo said again.

"Don't worry Leo. We might just wear this stuff around the house," Yusei replied.

"Or, at least, when we're around each other," Akiza whispered in his ear.

Yusei gave her a smile.

"So, Yusei, could you put, like, 5 of those shirts on to make one regular shirt. It seriously makes it look like there's no reason to even wear it. I mean, it looks like you're wearing a shirt, but you're really not."

"Well, lets just say that it covers what needs to be covered," he replied, "Besides, my stomach won't be lean everyday or for forever. "

"So, could I try it, where it looks like I'm wearing something, but I'm really not," Leo asked.

"I don't get where this is going, but okay," Luna replied.

"Great," Leo said. He ran back to his room.

Akiza, Yusei, and Martha finished eating.

After a few minutes, Luna finished eating too and walked up next to Akiza. Akiza invited her to sit on her lap. She agreed and wraps her arms around her.

"It's going to take some getting use to hugging you when you're wearing this," Luna replied, "But I think you look great in it."

"Thanks," Akiza answered, "I really like getting to express myself a little more."

Yusei smiled at the both of them.

"So, what do you think of the changes," Martha asked Yusei.

Yusei looks surprised, but Akiza gave him a comforting smile.

"Well, I really like seeing her like this. I never got to see her really show that she's not afraid to try something new. She seems happier now. She wants to try a new style and if she enjoys expressing herself like this, then I'm all for it."

Akiza and Yusei blush a little.

"So, Akiza what do you think of a different Yusei?" Martha asked.

"Well," she starts. Yusei looked a little nervous.

"I really enjoy the fact that he's more confident. I mean, he was already confident, but he now seems both _confident and happy_. If he's happy, then it makes me happy. He wants to go for some changes in his style and I really enjoy seeing him go for it. Even if it doesn't work out, at least he got to try something that's different."

Yusei blushed with embarrassment and Luna giggled.

Yusei moved and sat next to Akiza and Luna. He wrapped a arm around her and the three of them smiled at one another.

"Oh, don't you all look adorable," Martha said, "If only I knew where my camera was."

"I think Crow took it," Yusei replied, "I think he wanted it in case it was a "_windy day_."

"That pervert," Akiza replied, "Make sure you tell me when that guy comes over, so I don't wear something like this around him."

"Yusei, were you ever like him?" Luna asked.

Yusei was a little nervous to admit this, but he felt like Luna should know.

He got out of his chair and bended down to Luna's eye level.

"Luna, I've never been as bad as Crow. However, you remember that magazine that one night when he was over?"

"Yeah, what about them?" she asked.

"Well, I'll admit that I used to look at them, _before _I met Akiza. So, you could say that I use to be a little like him, but not now. Now I have Akiza to look at."

Akiza smiled with embarrassment.

"Yusei, I really think you're nice to look at too," Akiza replied.

Everyone smiled.

Suddenly, Leo came running back in.

"I'm back," he yelped.

"Leo you didn't do anything," Luna noted, "Your wearing all the same clothes as before."

"No I'm not," he laughed, "I guessed it must have worked."

"Well, what did you change?" Yusei asked.

"My underwear. It looks like I'm wearing underwear, but I'm not. You want me to prove it?"

He tried to unbutton his pants.

"No," they all screamed.

**A/N: Please Review. Thanks!**


	12. A Dreamy Kiss

**Chapter 12! **

**A/N: I guess the "mini arc" didn't go as well as I first thought. I thought it trough a few times in my head, but it sounded better in my head than what I typed. I must have forgotten what I said.**

**Anyways, thanks for the views and reviews!  
**

As the moon shone on Akiza's bed, Akiza fell fast asleep.

_Akiza's Dream_

Akiza found herself sitting on a bench in a park.

"Where am I?" she thought, "Am I alone?"

She turned to her left and noticed Yusei sitting next to her.

"Oh, hello Yusei," she said.

Yusei smiled at her. He looked up at the sky.

"Akiza, it sure is a nice night tonight," he said.

Akiza looked around. The moon was shining and she could see so many stars. It was perfect.

Akiza thought that it was the perfect time to give Yusei something special.

She moved in closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He started looking nervous. She closed her eyes, leaned forward, and puckered up. Yusei pulled her arms off of him.

"Akiza, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that it's such a good night, why not make it memorable? It would be the first time I've kissed anyone."

"Well, it would be my first time too. _But I don't think I can do it with you."_

Akiza gasped.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Simple, you're a monster."

"Monster?" she thought. It echoed through her head.

"How am I a monster Yusei?" she asked.

"Simple, first you show up out of nowhere. Then, you say that your in love with me. Next, you buy new _"revealing"_ outfits. After all that, you finally get the courage to tell me you have physic powers?"

"Yusei, I didn't want to tell you, because I worried that you'd leave me." Her eyes started to tear up.

_Back in Real Life_

Yusei laid back down in his bed, looking through the blinds of his bedroom window.

"Of all the nights I can't sleep, I had to pick tonight," he thought.

Suddenly, he could hear groaning.

"That can't be good."

He tiptoed quickly, but quietly. to Martha's door.

"Nope. Not here," he thought.

He then checked the twins' room.

"I hear something, but not groaning. That means it's got to be Akiza," he thought.

Inside the twins bedroom, Luna snored softly. Leo, not so much.

"Knnnow."

"Chicken," Leo snored.

"Knnnow."

"Chicken."

"Knnow."

"Green Bean?"

_Back in Akiza's Dream_

Yusei got up.

"Yeah, well you couldn't be more wrong," he replied.

"But Yusei. I though you were different. You could see me the way no one else has. My parents certainly didn't."

"Pfft, you're parents had the right idea," he responded.

Akiza was now in tears. "What do you mean?"

"They were right. You're a witch!"

"Witch" echoed in her head.

Yusei started to walk away.

"No, Yusei! Come back," she screamed

_Real Life_

Yusei approached the door, which was left opened a crack.

He could hear groans coming from Akiza.

"No! No," she murmured.

Yusei, quietly, opened the door and came in.

"Come back," she groaned. Akiza opened her eyes.

**A/N: Hate to interrupt, but from now on the characters whisper when talking for the rest of the Chapter. It's more of a technical thing.**

"Akiza," Yusei whispered.

Akiza could just barely make out Yusei's face.

"Ahh," she screamed. She leaned away from him as he approached her bed.

She remembered the dream.

"Yusei, please. I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? For what?"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Please don't leave me," she cried.

She buried her face into his chest.

Yusei wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his night shirt. When the tears stopped, Akiza leaned back.

"Akiza, I'll never leave you. No matter what. I don't care if they threw you in the facility."

Akiza smiled at him.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was sitting on a park bench, next to you."

Yusei smiled.

"Then, I don't know. I guess my urges came in and I wanted to give you a kiss. My first kiss, but you said you couldn't do it with me."

Yusei frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You said I was a monster. You said my parents were right and that I really am a witch."

Akiza started to cry again and Yusei pulled her in close for another hug.

"Do you want to tell me why your parents called you that?"

Akiza leaned back and shook her head.

"Well, again, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm _always_ available, and I will _always_ listen. No matter what happened Akiza, I will still love you."

Akiza smiled happily at him and squeezed him tightly.

"I'll always love you too," she said.

They smiled at one another.

"Well, it sure is a nice night," Yusei said.

"This time, it's going to be different," Akiza thought.

She wrapped her arms around Yusei. He started to look nervous.

"Akiza, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I thought since my dream didn't go as planned, maybe it would work in real life."

Yusei smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly, Akiza's face got scared.

"Is something wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I've never kissed anyone before. I'm scared," she said, "What if I do it wrong? What if it doesn't just come naturally? What if you don't like it? What if..."

Yusei put his finger on her lips.

"It's okay. I've never kissed a girl before. So, let's just make it as fun as we can."

They lean in for a soft first kiss. It was wonderful and everything that they wanted it to be.

Akiza smelled Yusei's sweaty, but yet somehow, wonderful scent.

Yusei smelled Akiza's perfume and makeup, but enjoyed it.

They finally let go and they smiled at each other.

"Yusei, that was wonderful. It was everything that I hoped it to be. Are you sure you really wanted me to be your first kiss?"

"Of course. You're beautiful, smart, caring, and sweet. What's not to love?"

Akiza blushed.

"So, do you think we could do this again?" Yusei asked.

Yusei leaned in close, but this was much more passionate. Yusei leaned in and accessed Akiza's mouth. At first, Yusei got his tongue to dominate Akiza. but soon, Akiza got to enter Yusei's mouth and dominated there. They moaned loudly in delight.

They finally took a breather and smiled at one another.

Akiza wrapped her arms one last time around him.

"Thank you Yusei. For everything."

"Your welcome Akiza."

He got up.

"Have a good night," he said.

"Thanks. You too."

Akiza fell back on her bed and fell fast asleep. This time, though, she had good dreams about the two of them being together.

Yusei got to his room and laid on his bed.

"Aww man, I still can't sleep. All I can think about is Akiza."

As he thought about all the things that make her great, he, slowly, started to dream about the two of them.

They were both happy and slept soundly, for the rest of the night.


	13. A Turned On Zoo

**Chapter 13!**

**A/N; ****Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Your support keeps me writing.**

**Warning: Yusei's Ooc in this chapter.  
**

Akiza, Yusei, Leo, and Luna were all waiting to go to the zoo. However, Martha needed to make a phone call before hand.

"What's taking Martha so long?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but it must be pretty serious if she doesn't want us to hear about it," Akiza replied.

Martha rushed out.

"Okay you guys," she said, "Lets go!"

She started the car and they headed off to the New Domino Zoo. It was free to enter and Leo and Luna had never experienced the zoo before. They got inside and decided to split up.

"Okay," Martha said, "Lets split off into two groups. That way, everyone gets to see what they want."

"Akiza and I will be in one group," Yusei said.

He wrapped an arm around her and Akiza smiled at him.

"Ugh, more love," Leo said.

"Then I'll take care of the twins," Martha replied, "Besides, they need a parent around and you two can take care of yourselves."

Akiza and Yusei nodded and they headed in their different directions.

Akiza and Yusei first went to the elephant area, where a new baby elephant was born a few weeks earlier. They watched as the little one ran around and trumped around.

"Aw, isn't he cute Yusei?" Akiza said.

"Yeah, but he's not as cute as you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Yusei leaned in to kiss.

"Yusei, we're in public. Can't you control your hormones for 5 seconds?"

Yusei leaned back.

"All right, all right," he replied.

They watched some more of the elephants and then headed off to another area.

Meanwhile, Leo, Luna, and Martha went to see the sea lion show in middle of the park. Leo wanted to make sure they had front row seats.

"I can't wait to see this," Leo shouted.

He was very jumpy.

"Leo, watch out! You almost spilled my water bottle!" Luna yelled.

"Okay, sorry," Leo replied.

"I'm excited too, since we have never have seen this before," Luna said.

"Oh, you two are in for a treat. I took Yusei and his friends here all the time when they were growing up," Martha said.

The show started and Leo and Luna were amazed by all the things the sea lion did.

He balanced two balls on his nose and tail. He did flips and leaped through hoops.

About halfway through the show, the trainer asked for a volunteer.

Leo wanted to be that person more than anything. He stood up out of cement bleachers and leaned forward. He almost hit the trainer in the head, when she turned to look in their direction.

"Okay, little man, since your just about ready to jump on stage, why don't you come on up?"

Leo happily ran up on stage.

"So what's your name, little man?"

"Well, I'm not little, but my name's Leo."

"Okay Leo, just stand in front of the sea lion and he'll give you a treat."

"A treat! All right."

He hopped right in front of it and waited a few seconds.

"Hey! Where's my treat?" he asked.

The trainer made a hand jester and the sea lion sneezed all over him.

The audience laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," he yelled.

"Okay, well, here's a towel to dry off," she replied and gave him a towel.

Once he was dried off, Leo was told to stand in front of the sea lion again, but this time, he was to have his back towards him.

"He's not going to sneeze on my back, is he?"

"No, just stand and watch."

Suddenly, the sea lion jumped over Leo's head and landed in front of him.

"Wow! That was amazing!" he cried.

"Okay, I have one last surprise for our friend Leo here."

She looked towards the sea lion.

"Why don't you give him a hand?"

The sea lion stuck out his flipper.

Leo shook it happily.

"Thanks," he said.

"Why don't we have a big round of applause for our friend Leo here?" the trainer shouted.

Everyone clapped.

While the show was going on Akiza and Yusei were visiting the aquarium area, where lots of fish and other creatures lived.

"Yusei! That one looks like he has hair like you!" Akiza said.

She pointed to a black fish with fins.

"Well, that one looks like you," he replied.

He pointed to a dark red fish.

"Well, nothing's as cute as the _real you," _Akiza answered.

They smiled.

Yusei wrapped his arm around Akiza.

A few moments later, Yusei wrapped both arms around Akiza, and tried to give her a kiss.

"Yusei," she cried as she put her hands on his mouth.

A group of kids were walking by and stared at them. Akiza and Yusei quickly get out of their hug and laugh awkwardly. The students left with confused looks.

Akiza, meanwhile, gave Yusei a look. She pulls his ear and drags him to a corner.

"Look Yusei, I know our second kiss was passionate, but we're in public now. I can give you a kiss later, but be patient."

"Okay," Yusei replied, "I can't help it. Besides, your just so cute."

They started walking again.

"Jeesh, it's like dealing with a 4-year old when they want candy at the checkout lane," Akiza thought.

Back with Leo, Luna, and Martha...

They were walking around and saw the baby elephant too. They watched him play.

"Aww, isn't that the cutest thing ever Leo?" Luna asked.

"No way! The cutest thing around here is me," Leo replied.

"You're not cute Leo," Luna shouted.

"I am too," Leo said.

"Don't worry," Martha said, "Leo is cute."

"See?" he said.

"But so is Luna," she added.

Luna smiled proudly.

"C'mon, lets head to the fish aquarium," Martha suggested.

They head to the aquarium.

They first notice the same two fish that Akiza and Yusei noticed.

"Doesn't that black one remind you guys of Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yeah and that red one reminds me of Akiza," Luna said.

They watched as the two fish chased after one another.

"Well, their chasing reminds me of them too," Martha replied.

They laughed.

Martha checked her watch.

"Okay you two, it's time for us to go and meet Akiza and Yusei at the car," she announced.

The twins groaned.

"But we want to see more," Luna replied.

"Yeah, we didn't get to see everything," Leo added.

"Well, then, you can come again," Martha said, "Don't worry. You'll have lots of school days off for me to take you for a visit."

"All right," they said in unison.

Akiza and Yusei were waiting at the car. Akiza looked around.

"Okay Yusei, we can kiss here. Just be sure to see if anyone's watching."

"Uh, sure, watch," he lied.

They leaned in and kiss lightly. They leaned in farther to see who was the more dominate kisser, since their last was a tie.

Unfortunately, they didn't find out.

"Aw, Yusei, why don't you two get a room?" Leo said.

They stopped and noticed the twins and Martha watching.

"Leo! You ruined a great moment for those two," Luna said loudly.

"No way! I saved myself from having to watch all that lovey dovey stuff," he responded, "Let's go home. I'm hungry."

Everyone, except Yusei and Akiza went in.

"Well, that ruined the mood," Yusei said.

"Don't worry," Akiza said, "In about 5 minutes, you'll be all over me again."

Yusei blushed.

**A/N: Sorry for a sort of "filer" Chapter and thanks for all the suggestions. I typed this before I got them.**

**Please review.  
**


	14. Anger and Bullies

**Chapter 14!**

**A/N: Here's one idea that was sent to me. Thanks go out t****o exleader75! I added a little more to it, to try to make it more interesting. **

******Warning: Yusei's a little Ooc at the end.  
**

As Akiza and the twins played a board game together, Martha and Yusei were doing the dishes. Martha finally asked something that she wanted to know for a long time.

"Hey Leo and Luna, have you guys called your parents since you moved in here?" she asked.

"No, but we don't think they'll even pick up the phone," Luna said.

"Yeah, they haven't said a word to us for _years_," Leo added.

"Well, could you at least try to call them?" Martha asked.

"We don't want to run up your long distance," Akiza noted.

"It's fine," she replied.

The twins got up and called the number. It rang many times, and then, a voice came.

"We're sorry. The phone number you dialed is no longer in service."

"It said it's not in service," Luna replied as she hung up.

"I guess they really don't care about us," Leo added.

Martha put her arms around the two of them.

"Well, we care about you. Right?"

She looked at Yusei and Akiza.

"Of course," Yusei said, "Things wouldn't be the same without you guys around. When I help you guys with your homework, it make me feel good inside."

"Thanks Yusei," Leo said.

The twins smiled at one another. Leo gives Luna a nod.

"Well, Leo and I just want to say that we really look up to you and Akiza," Luna said.

"Yeah, your like our role models or something," Leo noted.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess we'll try to be the best role models we can be," Akiza replied.

"Akiza, have you tried to call your parents either?" Martha asked.

"No," Akiza said, "I really don't want to."

"Don't worry Akiza," Yusei said with his arm on her shoulder, "If they say anything mean, we're right here."

Akiza picked up the phone and dialed her home phone number. It rang twice and her father answers.

"Who is this? Are you calling again?"

"What? No? It's me Dad," Akiza answered.

"You? I never want to hear from you ever again. Your a witch!"

Akiza gasped.

"Well, just so you know! I have a new family and I'm much happier with them. I even have a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Yusei thought and his face turned red.

"Boyfriend," her dad repeated, "Have you told him about your powers?"

"Well, no," Akiza started.

"Ha! As soon has he hears word about that, he'll leave you in less than a second."

"That's not true," Akiza shouted.

"Yes it is. Now goodbye," her father screamed through the phone, "And don't talk to me ever again!"

Akiza hanged up the phone and ran to her room.

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted He wanted to chase after her, but knew he was doing the dishes. He looked at Martha.

"It's okay Yusei. Go chase after your _girlfriend." _

Yusei ran after her.

Akiza laid on her bed and cried into her pillow.

Yusei slowly opened the door.

"Akiza, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

He sat on the edge of her bed. He rubbed her back.

"He said you'd leave me. I wouldn't able to hold onto my first boyfriend!"

Yusei blushed again of thought of being her _boyfriend._

"Akiza," he started, "Your Dad's wrong. I'm not going to leave you, because of what he said."

Akiza sat up.

"But Yusei. You can have any girl you want. Why me?"

Yusei smiled.

"You have everything any guy would want. Your smart, kind, and pretty. You know that and I've told you that."

Akiza smiled at him.

"Your right. I should go home and get revenge on him."

Akiza got up, but Yusei quickly pulled her back down on the bed.

"No you don't," Yusei quickly responded.

"Why not?" Akiza asked, "If you can see those good qualities in me, why can't he?"

"Akiza, he might do something really bad to you. He might even get you arrested or attack you."

Akiza sighed.

"Your right," she replied.

Martha came and listened through a crack in the door.

"The thing is, I'm not "officially" part of your family," Akiza said, "I'm still part of their family and since I'm not in your family, does that make you love me any less?"

"Absolutely not," he said, "Your still my..."

He struggled to say it.

"Girlfriend," he mustered.

"Oh Yusei," she cried.

They hugged.

Martha slowly walked away.

"C'mon, lets go back to the kitchen," he replied

When they got back, Leo, Luna, and Martha gave them a look.

"So, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Martha asked.

"Well," Yusei started.

They looked at each other and blushed.

"C'mon Yusei, why don't Akiza and you kiss to make it official?" Luna asked.

"Ugh," Leo shouted. He turned around.

"I'm looking away, so you two can go do your thing," he said.

They kissed on the lips.

Luna and Martha smiled.

Leo just gave a disgusted look, as he looked away.

The next day, Leo and Luna were walking to school.

"So, do you think the Satellite's so bad?" Luna asked.

"No, I thought it would be all sad and creepy," Leo replied.

"I know. Martha and Yusei are so friendly."

As they walked, someone heard their conversation.

"Satellite? This is interesting," the voice said.

At lunch, Leo asked Luna a question.

"Isn't Yusei going to meet us on our way home from school?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said that Akiza was staying late, so he thought he had nothing better to do," she responded, "He said he'll meet us a couple of blocks from school. He sure is a nice guy."

"Yeah, but he's also very lovestruck by Akiza," Leo said.

They laughed.

As they walked home from school, Leo and Luna were a block from where Yusei was suppose to meet them. Suddenly, four kids, bigger than them, stepped out from an alley.

"So, you're from the Satellite?" one boy asked. He was the leader of the group.

"Not originally," Luna corrected him, "We had to move there, because we got kicked out of our house."

"Oh, is that so?" the leader asked. He grabbed Luna's backpack.

Yusei got to where he was going to meet the twins. He then saw the bullies picking on Leo and Luna. He walked over to them.

"So, if your from the Satellite, then you picked up what all Satellites are known for: being wimps."

"Give that back," Luna shouted.

"Hey, no one does that to my sister," Leo shouted.

He tried to jump up and get it.

"Ha! Ha! Shorty," the leader said. He held the backpack over his head.

The bullies laughed.

"Hey, you," Yusei said.

They turned around and looked up.

Yusei walked over to them. The bullies didn't even reach his neck.

Yusei was very upset, but he held his anger in. It was something he did a lot.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Yusei said firmly.

"Why do you care? It's not like your from the Satellite," the leader said.

"Actually, I am," Yusei said.

The bullies gasped.

"So what?" the leader asked

Yusei quickly grabbed the backpack from his hand.

"Now, if you know what's good for you you'll get lost," Yusei said, "I have reinforcements on the way and if you thought I was big, you should see my friends.

The bullies started to shake.

"If you tell anyone, my friends and I will tell your parents."

"No, no, my Mom will take away my deck for a month!" one bully shouted.

"Mine too! Then we better go," the leader shouted.

They all ran away.

Leo and Luna ran up to him.

"Yusei, you were awesome!" Luna shouted.

"Yeah! You showed those bullies who's boss!" Leo added.

"Your welcome you guys," Yusei replied.

"Did you really have enforcements?" Leo shouted.

"Nah," Yusei said, "It was a good way to avoid a fight. After all, you should avoid violence at all costs."

"That's our Yusei," Akiza said.

"Akiza, where did you come from?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I got done early. I had heard your conversation, so I went to where you said you were going to meet the twins. I saw the whole argument."

She walked up and traced her finger on his chest.

"And you were wonderful," she said.

Yusei smiled.

"Oh no, not again," Leo shouted.

He turned away.

Akiza and Yusei shared a kiss.

Even though Yusei was happy, the anger in him was just starting to build.

**A/N: Sorry I keep teasing you about the Akiza telling Yusei. I keep debating on whither I should have her tell him in the middle or wait until the end. Please don't be mad.**


	15. Yusei Blows His Top

**Chapter 15!**

**A/N: I tried to make this Chapter a little funny, serious, and awkward.  
**

**Warning: Sexual references, and Ooc.**

**Please Review!  
**

A few days after Yusei defended the twins, he had started thinking the anger inside of him was gone. However, it wasn't.

Martha wanted to take the twins to the library, so they could get books for their book reports.

"All right," Yusei said, "Akiza and I will stay here."

"Just don't do too much kissing," Leo said as he walked out.

"It's fine Yusei," Martha and Luna said.

"No it's not," Leo shouted from the car, "Let's go!"

Luna stepped out and Martha gave Akiza and Yusei a wink.

They drove away.

Yusei and Akiza sat on the couch, when suddenly, the phone rang.

Yusei answered.

"Hey Yusei, how's it going," said Crow.

"Okay," he said, "Martha and the twins left for the library."

"Hey that's perfect, the _"group"_ will come over and we'll have a great time."

"Wait," Yusei said, "_Group?_ Who's in the_ group?"_

"Mina, Trudge, Jack and me, although, Jack's sick, but he does have a walkie talkie. I can have him talk over that."

"Crow, you guys _can't _come over tonight. What will Martha say?"

"Oh relax Yusei, you're such a mama's boy."

Yusei growled, but held his anger in.

"Well, just don't come over for too long. You guys got to be out of here, at the latest, 9 o'clock."

"Okay, see you later," he said.

They hung up.

Akiza rushed over to Yusei.

"Yusei are you all right? You seem to be upset over something," she said.

Yusei clenched his fists. After a moment he turned to Akiza.

"It's okay," Yusei said in a calm voice, "Some of the guys are coming over to visit."

"Well they can't say too long. What will Martha say?"

"Well, Crow said they'll leave by 9. C'mon, let's clean up a little before they get here."

"Yusei," Akiza asked nervously, "I know this sounds weird, but I was hoping that you and I could spend some alone time together tonight. I thought with the twins and Martha gone, it would work. I guess that won't happen."

"Don't worry Akiza," Yusei said as he wrapped a arm around her, "I promise I'll find time for you tonight."

Akiza smiled.

"Okay Yusei."

They started to clean up the room.

At 7:30, they all arrived. Crow on his runner and Mina and Trudge in the police car.

Yusei greeted them as they entered.

"Okay you guys, you can stay for a little while, but at 9, you've got to go okay," he said.

"Yusei, don't be such a worry wart," Crow said.

He showed him the walkie talker.

"And here's everyone's favorite happy-go-lucky guy... Jack!"

"Crow, I said I'll introduce myself you..."

He coughs a few times.

"You dolt!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Crow said annoyingly.

As everyone sat, they talked about some of their recent events.

By 8:55, the conversations suddenly turned awkward.

"So, Crow, got any new magazines," Trudge asked.

"Oh yeah! I got this whole new shipment in earlier this week. I've been spending hours just looking at them. I think I do it 5 times a day."

Crow laughs.

"So, have you and Mina been "heating it up" lately," Crow asked.

"Oh yeah and you know the best place is? The back of the squad car."

Mina nodded.

"It's a little bigger than a normal car, so you have more room," Mina said.

"Well, if you have cuffs on, it's hard to notice the room," Trudge said.

He laughed.

Mina and Trudge turn and blush at each other.

"Hey what about me," Jack screams through the walkie, "I'm sick. I want some part of this conversation!"

"Hey, maybe you should find a way not to get sick," Crow said.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay you guys, it's almost 9, so you better _head out_," Yusei said.

"Relax Yusei, Martha won't mind," Crow said, "Besides, 5 more minutes won't hurt."

Soon 5 minutes turned to 10 and 10 turned to 15.

"It's 9:15 Crow, you guys _have _to leave," Yusei said firmly, "Martha will be upset."

"Oh Yusei, you're such a mama's boy," Crow said.

Yusei had had it, Leo and Luna getting picked on, his friends coming over when they weren't suppose to, the mama's boy incident, his friends staying late. He couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

"I am not a mama's boy," he shouted.

"Sure you are Yusei," Crow said, "Your always thinking "What will Martha think?"

Crow laughed.

"Why don't you go make out with yourself Crow? Or should I say: to _your magazines__,_" Yusei screamed, "At least _try _to get a girlfriend."

Crow stopped laughing.

"Nobody care's how many magazines you have or how many times a day you look at them! It's stupid! A girl won't go for a guy that brags about that!"

"Yeah, but Yusei, I told you, I can't find a girlfriend that fits my "style."

"Well then maybe you need to fix your "style", because right now, you're a pervert."

"Yusei, what are you doing? I want some answers," Jack yelled.

"How about you take one of those I's and shove it up your butt Jack! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Of course it does. I'm Jack Atlas!"

"No, you a lazy bum is what you are," Yusei said, "Care about someone besides yourself for once!"

He then turns to Mina and Trudge.

"Trudge, why do you have to tell us how you and Mina did "it" in the back of the cop car? Does anyone really care if there's cuffs involved?"

"Well Yusei, how many times have you..."

"Never, because maybe I care about Akiza feelings. Plus, I don't want her to be a pregnant teen mom. She already has enough problems in her life."

Akiza smiled.

"Hey I care about Mina's feelings," Trudge said.

"Well, actually," Mina started, "A couple of times, you put the cuffs on and I really didn't want that. Plus, can't you clean that car once in a while. It kind of smells like a dead bum puked in there."

Trudge stuttered.

"Well...I..."

Yusei smiled for the first time that night.

"Now! If you'll excuse me," he said.

He walked up to Akiza and extended his hand. Akiza grabbed it and stood up.

"I have to spend time with Akiza, which _I promised to her. _If we come back and..."

Crow and Trudge were giving him a look.

"No you two! We're not doing that! Get you heads out of the gutter! Leave us alone and if you guys still aren't gone then I'll have to _force _you guys out!"

Akiza and Yusei quickly walked away. They went into Yusei's room.

Yusei looked away from Akiza as he took a few deep breaths.

"Yusei, are you all right," Akiza asked as she put her arms around the man she loved.

"I've never seen you like this."

Yusei ran his fingers through his hair. He turned and faced her.

"Don't worry Akiza. I've, I've been holding in my anger for so long that I just finally snapped," he said, "I'm sorry."

Akiza smiled at him.

"Well, as long as you let it all out that's good."

They smiled at one another.

**Back in the living room...**

"Wow, I've never seen Yusei snap before," Crow said.

After a moment of silence...

"Well, I got to go home to my magazines," Crow said, "They haven't had their pages turned in a few hours."

"Goodnight Jack," he said, "Jack?"

"Oh! Why does this cough medicine have to taste so bad," Jack whined, "It tastes like..."

Crow turned off the walkie.

"So, want to get _"busy" _in the car," Trudge said, "If you really want too."

"Oh sure," Mina said.

They walked out and got into the car.

"Cuffs on or off," Trudge asked.

"Why not both," Mina responded.

"Oh, you naughty girl," Trudge said.

Just then, Leo, Luna, and Martha pulled up.

**Back in Yusei's room...**

"So, what do you want to talk about," he asked.

"How about we let our kissing do it for us," Akiza said.

They leaned in and started making out. They moaned with delight.

**Back outside...**

"Hey Martha, why is Trudge's cop car shaking back and forth," Leo asked.

"Is someone being arrested," Luna asked.

"I'll go look," Martha said as she stepped out of the car, "You two stay here."

She saw what was happening in the car and ran back in the car. She just kept looking at the car.

"So, what's happening," Luna asked.

"Uh, nothing. Trudge's just...fixing the radio," she lied.

"Can I go look," Leo asked.

"No. Just go inside," Martha said.

Leo and Luna looked at each other and headed in.

"Yusei? Akiza? We're home," Martha called.

**Back in Yusei's room...**

"Yusei? Akiza? We're home," Martha called.

They break out of their make out session.

"Okay, I'll come out first and you come a little while later," Yusei said. He started opening the door.

"All right," Akiza said, "Oh Yusei..."

Yusei stopped.

"I love you and thanks for caring about me. I know it must be hard to keep your hormones in check."

Yusei smiled.

"Well, I have my ways," he said.

He stepped out.

"Hey you guys. What books did you get," he asked.

As the twins were showing him, Akiza stepped into the room.

"Oh, hi Akiza," Martha said.

She stepped forward.

"So, did Trudge and Mina come over," she asked.

"Yeah, Crow did too and Jack was on a walkie. Yusei finally got them to leave a few minutes ago."

"Well, not all of them," Martha said.

"What are two whispering about," Luna asked.

"Oh nothing," Akiza said.

"I'm just telling Akiza that Trudge's car was still here," Martha said.

She fingered Yusei to come over. He walked over and she told them what they were doing.

They both started at her.

"Hey you guys," Leo said, "What's so secretive?"

"Uh, we were just discussing why Trudge's car might be here," Yusei said.

"Martha said it was something with his radio," Leo said, "Can I go help him?"

"No," the three of them said.

**A/N: Sorry if this Chapter's a little weird and awkward. I felt both just writing and reading it.**

**Please Review.  
**


	16. A Secret First Date

**Chapter 16!**

**A/N: On to the next Chapter!  
**

**Warning: Yusei's Ooc (Sorry) and a sexual reference (Major Sorry!)**

Akiza was out with the twins at the ice cream shop, since Leo had a craving for ice cream. They promised Martha and Yusei they'd bring something back for them. Yusei was stayed home, to finish his chores. Once he was done, he sat and watched TV. Martha came in from the laundry room.

"Yusei, have Akiza and you done _it _yet?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I mean, have you two gone on a date yet? Alone?"

"Well, no, because we haven't had time," Yusei said, "With school, helping the twins, and other things, we haven't really done anything. Sure, we studied together and stuff, but not, "go out to a restaurant" type date."

"Well, then why don't ask her to that burger place that you always go to?"

"Martha, you don't take someone there for your first date. You usually take the other person someplace nice. I can't afford that," Yusei replied, "Besides, how do I know she even wants to go on a date?"

"If she can kiss you than she probably does," Martha said.

She walked away.

Yusei sweated nervously.

"What do I do," he thought.

As Akiza, Leo, and Luna walked home, Akiza thought to herself.

"I wonder why Yusei hasn't asked me out yet."

She looked at the twins talking and laughing at each other.

"Maybe he's just too busy. I mean, the twins and school are on his mind," Akiza thought, "But still, he doesn't need to take me some place nice. Even this ice cream shop we went to would be enough. Maybe I should talk to him about it."

When they got home, Akiza gave Martha her ice cream. Martha said that Yusei was in his room, so she went there, to give him his ice cream.

In his room, Yusei thought on how and what he should do for a date for them.

"Let's see, I could go here," he thought as he wrote down a restaurant on a notepad.

"No, that's not cheap enough."

He erased the name.

"Yusei, I got your ice cream for you," Akiza said.

Yusei, quickly, stuffed the notepad in his jeans pocket.

Akiza walked in and gave it to him.

"This is what you wanted," Akiza asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he started to dig in.

Akiza watched as Yusei happily ate his ice cream. He didn't seem to realize that Akiza was still there.

"So, Yusei what are you doing in here?" she asked.

Yusei nearly chocked on his ice cream. He wasn't sure on what to say.

"I well, I was uh, just, uh, making a list," he said.

"A list? Of what?"

"Of places to go," Yusei said nervously.

"Places," Akiza whispered quietly to herself.

"Go where? For what?"

"Uh, just places I haven't been to...in...a...while."

Akiza got up to leave.

"Well, have fun with your list," Akiza said.

She left the room.

Once Yusei was done with his ice cream, he got the notepad out, and looked at it. All the names of restaurants were erased. He was out of ideas. He walked out of his room and overheard Akiza and Martha talking. He couldn't see them, but he could defiantly hear them.

"So, why don't you ask him," Martha asked.

"I want to ask him, but I don't know. Is it weird for a girl to ask a guy out on a date?"

"Not at all," Martha said, "Besides, boys don't always like to do planning and that type of stuff."

"Yeah, I think I'll ask him tonight," Akiza said, "After dinner."

Yusei tiptoed back to his room.

"Wow! Akiza's going to ask me out on a date," he thought.

Yusei smiled, but then realized something.

"Wait, does this make me lazy?" he thought, "All the big movies usually have a guy asking a girl to dance, what they want, or if they want to go out."

Yusei slumped back on his bed.

"I'm worried Akiza will be disappointed in me."

As he ate dinner, he kept looking at Akiza. He kept thinking that Akiza will be upset that he never asked her. The problem was that Yusei wanted to make their first date special. However, he didn't have the resources to do it. He couldn't afford to go to a fancy restaurant. It made him feel worthless.

After dinner, Yusei tried to work on his homework, but his mind kept thinking about what Akiza was going to say.

After about an hour or so...

"Yusei? Are you in there?" Akiza asked.

"Uh sure," he said as he tidied up a few things, "Come on in."

Akiza walked in and sat on his bed. He got up from his desk and sat next to her.

"So, what is it that you need," Yusei asked.

"Well, um, you see," Akiza said nervously.

"Go on," Yusei encouraged her.

"Well, would you, um, like to, um."

She closed her eyes and said it.

"Go on a date?" she asked.

Yusei smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

"Of course we can go," Yusei said.

"Oh! Thank you Yusei," Akiza said as she wrapped him in a hug.

Yusei laughed a little, but when Akiza stopped hugging him, he had to ask.

"So, are you disappointing that I didn't ask you before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you for a while now, but, the problem is, I don't have the money to take you somewhere nice," he said.

"Oh Yusei," Akiza said as she wrapped him a hug.

Yusei's eyes started to water.

"Your the first girlfriend I ever had. I don't want you to be mad that I didn't take you somewhere nice. It would be our first time going out, alone, together."

Yusei leaned back and Akiza smiled at him

"Yusei, you don't need to take me some place that costs money. Just the time we spend together here is more than enough. You've done so much to help me, so maybe I should return the favor. Tell you what, next Friday night, I'll take you somewhere. It won't cost you anything."

"We're not going someplace nice that you have to pay for the bill are you?" he asked.

"No, in fact, we'll eat _before_ we leave," Akiza said.

Now, Yusei was really confused on what was going on.

A little over a week later, Yusei and Akiza ate with Martha as they were about to go on their first real date, alone, together.

"Akiza, do we have to wear anything formal," Yusei asked.

"Oh no," Akiza said, "Just come as you are."

They got ready and before they left, Martha had a few words of encouragement.

"Now, don't get too wild and end up with a new baby on the way," Martha said.

"Don't worry, Martha," Akiza said, "We're not that wild. At least, not that I'm aware of."

She gives Yusei a look.

"Right, we're definitely not like that," he said.

Martha waved as Yusei and Akiza headed off.

"Okay, so how do we get there," Yusei asked.

Akiza kept telling him to turn right and left until, they reached a parking lot.

"There's no one here," Yusei said.

"Don't worry Yusei," she said as they got out of the car.

There was a huge lit up house. As they approached it, Yusei started to know what it was. It was a greenhouse.

As they walked inside, they looked around at all the different plants that were in it.

"So, why did you pick this place," Yusei asked.

"Well, it smells nice. Plus, I really like flowers. It's a secret that I've never really told anyone."

Yusei smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad you told me your secret," Yusei said.

As they walked around Akiza noticed the red roses growing in the greenhouse. She stopped and looked at them.

"You like those, don't you," Yusei said.

Akiza nodded.

They noticed that one of the buds of the roses had fallen off. Yusei picked it up.

"Here you go Akiza, I know it's not the whole thing, but I hope you like it."

Akiza smells the rose.

"Thank you Yusei."

Akiza gives him a peck on the cheek. Yusei blushed.

"Your such a sweet guy."

As they walk out, they look around at the city lights and the stars.

They sit on a bench.

As they watch, Akiza and Yusei slowly turn to each other.

They smile, lean in, and make a very long, loving kiss.

When they finally stop for air, Akiza asks Yusei a question.

"You weren't to bored tonight were you?"

"No, because I got to learn something new about you and we got to spend time together."

"Well, since I showed you something new about me, will you show me a side of you I don't know? It doesn't have to be right away."

"Don't worry Akiza. I promise I'll take you somewhere you've never been to before."

Akiza smiled as the took another, deep, loving kiss.

**A/N: Please Review**


	17. Leo's Sick of Love

**Chapter 17!**

**A/N: I have a good idea where the story's heading, so full steam ahead!**

**Warnings: None**

A few days later...

As everyone ate breakfast, before school, Akiza couldn't keep her eyes off of Yusei. His eyes shone in the sunlight, his hair stuck out in it's perfect positions, and he looked as handsome as ever.

"So Yusei, do you want to go out Saturday night?" Akiza asked.

"Uh sure," he said, "I know a good place we could can go."

"Can we go," Leo asked.

"Leo, I think it's only a two person date," Luna said.

"But we haven't gotten to go out to eat with them yet," Leo noted.

Akiza and Yusei looked at each other. Yusei leans into Akiza's ear.

"Do you think you can wait?" Yusei asked.

"Oh Yusei. I think I can wait for you," Akiza said with a wink.

They smiled and laughed.

"Okay, Leo, we can go out to eat with you," Yusei said.

"All right," Leo said.

He scarfed down his food and went to get ready.

"I hope we're not being too much trouble," Luna said.

"Don't worry," Martha said, "I'll be sure to give them the money back."

Akiza and Yusei smiled.

"Thanks Martha," they said.

When Saturday rolled around, Leo was trying to find his best shirt.

"Ugh, I need to find a nice shirt to wear. Otherwise, Akiza and Yusei are going to be mad at me!"

"Leo, calm down. Yusei and Akiza have told you a million times that we're not going someplace expensive. You don't need to worry about looking nice."

"Yeah, but I could tell they're faking," Leo said, "They're just trying to be nice."

Luna shook her head.

Yusei and Akiza got dressed and met outside the twin's room.

"Are you sure that Leo was still going to dress nice?" Akiza asked, "Didn't we tell him that it wasn't fancy?"

"Yeah, but I think that he wants to look nice," Yusei said, "To make up for asking if Luna and him could come along."

"Well, it sure is different to see Leo care about someone besides himself," Akiza said.

"It sure is," Yusei said.

They laugh.

"Okay, Leo's _finally, _ready to go," Luna said.

Leo steps out with a clean black polo and dark blue jeans.

"Wow, Leo," Yusei said, "You sure are taking this seriously."

"Well, for a few reasons," Leo said, "Luna and I haven't ate out in forever and I feel a little guilty for asking."

"Well, let's get going," Akiza said.

They get into the car and Yusei drives them to a family restaurant.

As wait to be seated, the hostess noticed Leo's nice outfit. They start walking to their table.

"Wow, you're looking sharp," she said.

"Thanks," Leo said.

"Is it your Birthday?" she asked.

"No," Leo said.

"Is it a Holiday?"

"No."

"Is it anything special?"

"No."

"Well then why are you dressed nice?"

"Well, I just want to look nice. Is something wrong with that?"

"No," she said, "Here's your table."

They sat down and looked at the menu.

"I'm getting the cheapest thing," Leo said.

"No, Leo," Yusei said, "Order what _you want_."

They order and then start talking about school.

"So, have those bullies been bothering you?" Yusei asked.

"No, they've avoided us," Luna said.

"Yeah, you sure scared them," Leo said happily.

Akiza put her arm around Yusei.

"Well, that's my Yusei," Akiza said.

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Everyone looked at Leo for a reaction. He was, tightly, gripping the table, and held his emotions in.

"Leo, you didn't say anything," Yusei noted.

"Yeah...it's fine..." Leo said tensely.

"Sooo," Luna said, "How's school been going?"

"Well, we're taking some tough classes, but it'll hopefully help us in the future," Yusei said.

Akiza leans on him.

"Does you future contain me?" she asked.

Leo starts to breathe heavily.

"Can we move on to the next subject?" he asked.

"What's wrong Leo?" Luna asked, "Can't handle them acting like a couple?"

Leo breathed harder than ever.

"I've never wanted to see food so badly," Leo thought.

He tried to look at the food that came out of the kitchen.

"Is that it," he thought, "No."

"Is that ours? No."

Luna looks over at Akiza. She leans into her ear.

"Maybe you two should kiss to make Leo more annoyed," she said.

Akiza told Yusei and he smiled at her.

"Hey Leo," Luna called.

Leo turns and sees Akiza and Yusei kissing on the lips.

"Ugh, where's our food?" he said.

After a few more minutes, their food finally came.

"Ugh, I'm starving," Leo said.

As they ate, Akiza and Yusei couldn't help themselves. They kept acting as if Leo wasn't there.

"Yusei, you forgot to wipe that little bit of food off your mouth. Here let me do it."

She wipes his mouth.

"Thanks Akiza. Now that my mouth's cleaned, let me repay you."

He kisses her cheek. Akiza laughed.

"Okay, you guys, you can stop," Luna said.

"Sorry," they said.

"It's just that I can't help myself," Akiza said.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Leo lied.

Once they were done eating, they paid, and got in the car. Yusei started to drive them home.

"Ugh, I for one am stuffed," Leo said.

"Me too," Luna said.

"Well, what should we do when we get back," Akiza asked.

"Sleep," Leo said.

"How about we play a board game?" Yusei suggested.

"No way," Luna said.

"We could talk about _our feelings," _Akiza said.

"Let's play a game," Yusei said.

"Okay, I got a joke," Leo said, "Knock knock."

"Who's there," Akiza asked.

"Shut up," Leo said.

"Shut up who," Yusei asked. Everyone, but Leo was confused.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Leo answered.

Everyone rolled their eyes and giggled.

When they got home, everyone just ended up plopping themselves in front of the TV.

"Okay, so let's play that game," Yusei said.

Everyone mumbled.

"Okay, then, we're going to talk," Akiza said, "About our feelings."

"Leo, why did you dress so nice," Yusei started.

"Well, I felt bad for asking if Luna and I could come," Leo said, "Plus I thought you guys would be mad."

"We wouldn't be mad," Yusei said.

"Yeah, you guys make things more fun," Akiza said, "Like tonight, it was funny to watch Leo have to hold in Yusei and I acting like a couple."

"Well, I just hope that I don't have to see you guys act like that for a long long time," Leo said.

Akiza and Yusei smile. They leaned towards each other.

"Nooooo," Leo shouts as he runs towards his room.

"I'm going to bed," he shouts.

Akiza, Yusei, and Luna laugh.

"Well, since Leo got scared, I guess I'll go to bed," Luna said.

Luna heads towards her bedroom.

Yusei and Akiza say goodnight.

Akiza gets up and looks outside the window at the sun setting in the sky.

Yusei gets up and puts his arm around her.

"So, you still all right with waiting a little while to see my secret spot," Yusei asked.

"Oh, I can only wait. Only if it's my special someone," Akiza said.

Yusei looks at her.

"And that special someone's you Yusei," Akiza said.

They smile as they wrap their arms around each other.

They lean in and kiss deeply. They go deeper and each take turns feeling the inside of the others mouth.

As they do, the sun slowly sets behind them.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	18. A Surprise Field Trip

**Chapter 18!**

**A/N:**** You guys have made this my most popular story ever! Both reads and reviews!**

**Thanks so much! You guys are the best!  
**

**Warnings: None**

As Leo and Luna walked to school**,** they were very excited. Today, they were going on a "surprise" field trip.

"I'm so excited," Leo said, "It's so weird that our teacher came up with this idea last minute."

"I know," Luna said, "It's so unusual. She said that it had to do with some things we've been learning about. All we've been learning about is poor people."

"Maybe we'll visit the dump," Leo said.

He laughed as Luna groaned.

Akiza went to her first class, but found a note on her desk. She picked it up and opened it.

"Since you have shown to be a "good student", you've been invited to chaperon the elementary school field trip. Your homework for your classes is shown below. Please tell your homeroom teacher if you would not like to go. This is optional."

Akiza looked down and the homework for her wasn't too bad. So, she headed to her homeroom teacher.

When she got there, the teacher told her the bus was waiting outside for them to go to the elementary school.

As Leo and Luna walked into their class, they noticed many of the students were already in their seats. They didn't look too happy.

Leo and Luna looked at the board and it said,

"We're going to the Satellite. Some students from the High School will be chaperoning the trip. Be sure to be on your best behavior."

Leo and Luna looked at each other stunned. They sat down.

Soon, Ms. Popnfresh came in.

"Why the long faces," she asked.

"The Satellite's dumb," one boy said.

"The people there are stupid," another girl said.

Leo and Luna bit their lip at the remarks.

"It smells there!"

"They're homeless rejects!"

"They need a life!"

"They should all get a job!"

"That's enough," the teacher shouted.

Everyone became quiet.

"You may think that all Satellite's are like that, but you shouldn't make snap judgments. Just because one person, from there's like that, doesn't mean they all are. Besides, we're going to talk to some people that have lived there for a long time. They can tell you some things that you probably thought couldn't come from a place like that."

Everyone, but Leo and Luna hung their heads.

"Now, some High School kids are chaperoning, so be nice to them too," Ms. Popnfresh said, "Now, lets go."

The kids got up and left for the buses. The kids boarded the bus with a few kids from the High School already inside, Akiza included.

When Leo and Luna saw her, they quickly sat next to her seat.

"Akiza, we're so happy that you were one of the few High School kids picked," Luna said.

"I am too. I was told everything. So, I wonder where in the Satellite we'll be heading too."

The bus keeps driving, until it stops in front of a small building.

The students get out and enter, what seems to be a small auditorium.

At a long table, a few people from the Satellite sit, including Martha.

Akiza and the twins sit in the middle of the auditorium. Martha winks at them. Some of the kids look around and wonder if she was doing it to them. Akiza, Leo, and Luna giggle.

As the "panel" starts, they introduce themselves, and explain what their story is.

When it was Martha's turn, she explained how she had been taking care of orphans and strays for many years. She had clothed, fed, and given them a warm bed to sleep on. She said that some of her "best orphans" were now in High School and looking for a better life for themselves.

Akiza blushed, because she knew that one of them, was herself. Leo and Luna gave her a nudge.

Then, some of the kids started asking questions, through a microphone. They asked questions such as how they've made it for so long, what are some challenges, etc. Then, one boy stepped up to the the microphone.

"So, how does it feel, to know that you're not as good as us?"

Everyone gasped.

At first, Ms. Popnfresh walked over to him.

"Now, what kind of question is that," she asked.

"Well, it is a valid question," the boy responded, "They aren't living as nice as us."

The people on the panel looked down. Finally, someone spoke up.

"That's not true," Akiza shouted. She stood up.

"Just because someone's from the Satellite doesn't mean that they're not as "good" as someone else. It doesn't make them a bad person. It doesn't mean that they are dirty. It doesn't mean that, with a little hard work, they can't be successful. They're still human beings. They love a good meal, just as much as you do. They want to be happy, just like you. They want to be loved by friends and family. Just because they grow up here doesn't mean they don't love themselves."

She suddenly spoke softer.

"Or other people."

She blushed.

"And how would you know this?" a voice asked.

"Because...because..." Akiza stumbled.

Leo and Luna stood up too. Luna and Leo tugged on her short skirt. Akiza looked down. The three of them smiled and nodded.

"Because I had to move to the Satellite," she said.

Everyone, but the twins and Martha gasped.

"So did we," the twins said.

The crowd gasped again.

Martha, meanwhile, smiled at them.

"We had to move to the Satellite, because our parents didn't love us anymore," Luna said.

"Well, technically, they didn't love any of us for a long, long time," Leo said.

Luna gave him a look.

"But anyways, we moved here and have lived here for a while," he continued.

"And I've never been happier," Akiza said, "I have a warm bed to sleep on. Food to eat. A new family to be with. Well, technically, even though I'm not "officially" part of their family, in any way, I have friends that love me."

She blushed.

"And a very, very, special friend," she thought.

"So, we've lived here for a while," Luna said, "And you guys haven't treated us any differently and didn't even know."

"Well, except for the teacher," Leo said.

Luna gave him another look.

"So, to wrap this up," Leo said, "Say what you want, but we're living proof that Satellite people aren't like many of you think. We're human beings and deserve to be treated like ones."

The crowd stayed silent, stunned, for a while.

Then, Martha started applauding and soon, the whole room was full of applause.

Akiza, Leo, and Luna sat down and smiled. The rest of the discussion went without a hiccup.

As the kids gathered on the bus to go, Martha had a word with the three of them.

"I'm proud of what you guys did today. That was very brave of you," Martha said.

"Well, it's the truth," Akiza said.

"Yeah, I just hope no one bullies us now that our secret's out," Luna said.

Ms. Popnfresh motioned for them to get on the bus. They all said goodbye and got on.

To their surprise, the kids actually started asking them questions.

"What's different about living here," one girl asked.

"What do you do for fun," another asked.

"What do you guys eat?"

For the whole bus ride home, the three of them, happily, answered all of the questions. When they got to the elementary school, Akiza said goodbye to the twins.

The twins went inside and had a relaxing rest of the school day.

Akiza rode back and finished her school day with ease.

However, she didn't realize that a problem, that she thought was over, was about to come up, yet again.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	19. A Painful Trip

**Chapter 19!**

**A/N: I need help on, what will be, Chapter 21! I want to have a duel, but I can't write duels, because I don't play the card game. So, anyone who writes duels please respond. I will give you the start and who should win, but then it's up to you. I will give whoever writes the duel as much credit as I can.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope to keep this Chapter just as good as the last one!**

As Akiza walked through school the next day, kids kept giving her looks and stares. They also giggled at her.**  
**

"I thought this was over," she thought, "I thought that kids were over the fact that I live in the Satellite."

She held onto her books tightly.

"Hey you," a boy called.

Akiza turned around and the boy slapped the books out of her hands.

"Whoops. You drop your books? Just like you dropped the chance to live a "_normal" _life," the boy said. He was taller than Akiza, but Akiza knew she had to stand up for herself. She quickly picked up her books as his two friends came over and laughed at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Simple, you now live in the Satellite and think your so cool."

"I don't think that," she snapped back.

A group started to form around them.

"Yeah you do. On that field trip, you said you were "happier than ever." How can you enjoy living in a dump like that? There's rats and violence at every turn. It smells, the people there are dumber than a pile of bricks..."

"First of all," she interrupted him, "You've never been kicked out of your house before. If you did, where would you go?"

"Simple, I'd go to my friend's house."

"Yeah, like his mother's going to want one more mouth to feed. A very big one I might add."

"Ooohhhh," the crowd said.

"Second of all, you weren't there. How do you know this?"

"He was there." He points over his left shoulder to one of his friends .

"So what? If your friend would've been paying attention, he would've heard some pretty incredible stories about how people from the Satellite have made their lives better."

"I don't care. They can all get a job working at a fast food store or some other low paying job. It's not that hard."

"Lastly, learn to get your facts straight. Those people fight tooth and nail to just see tomorrow. The little things, that you take for granted, are a gift to them. A TV, nice bed, good food, those are things that my friends have had to fight their whole lives for. So get some facts and when you realize how hard it is for them, then you'll stop picking people like me. But until then, I got one thing to say to you.

"What's that?"

She leans in close to his face.

"Knock it off," she yelled as loud as she could.

The crowd gasped.

Akiza stormed off.

The crowd went their separate ways.

The bully and his friends just stood still. Almost like they were human popsicles.

Although Akiza stood up to her first challenger, she wasn't as lucky with some of the others. Kids gave her mean looks as she passed through the halls.

She got notes in every class, telling her things like, "Go back home! You're not wanted!"

As she was heading towards her last class, someone stuck their foot out and tripped her on purpose. Akiza crashed to the ground and dropped her book. A few kids kicked the book down the hall. As a teacher walked up, Akiza gave her side of the story. She said that she was in pain. The kid who tripped her said it "was an accident." They also told the teacher where she was from. The kid walked away and the teacher gave her a dirty look. The teacher didn't help her up or say anything more.

Akiza, hurtfully, limped to her next class.

Once she got the her seat, Akiza examined the damage.

She looked at her super long, but boney legs. She had bruises on both knee caps.

She limped to the bus. Yusei looked out the window and saw her. He got off and ran to her. He helped her get on the bus.

"Akiza, what happened?" Yusei asked as he got to their seat.

"I tripped and fell," Akiza said.

"Well, when we get home, I'll make sure Martha looks at it. Luckily, it's Friday, so you'll have the weekend to heal."

When they go to their stop, Akiza leaned on Yusei, as they walked home.

"Yusei, are you sure you aren't hurting from carrying me?"

"No way," Yusei said, "You're as light as a feather. I could carry you for miles."

Akiza smiled.

"That's my strong Yusei."

She kissed his forehead.

Yusei blushed and they nearly fell over.

"Yusei, be careful," Akiza said.

"Sorry," Yusei said, with a blush still on his face.

When they got home, Martha wasn't home. She left a note saying she'll be back by 5. Akiza sat on one of the dining room chairs. Yusei got another chair and Akiza put both her legs up.

"Now Yusei, don't look up my skirt," Akiza noted.

"Don't worry Akiza, I'm not that perverted."

"Humph. This is coming from a guy who "use" to look at dirty magazines."

Yusei then put two ice packs on each leg.

Akiza gasped.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Akiza, tell me what happened today."

Akiza tells him about the first bully. Yusei sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow, I didn't think you were so tough," Yusei said.

"Oh, well, I got that from you," she replied.

They smiled at each other.

Akiza then told him about the notes and the tripping incident.

"What did he look like," Yusei demanded.

"No, Yusei, don't get into any more trouble. It's bad enough that you're already treated bad, since you're from the Satellite."

Yusei calmed down.

"Yeah, but it's just not right that they're treating you so badly."

"Well, I'm a woman and I'm different. That's probably a bully's easiest target," Akiza said quietly.

Akiza looked up at Yusei. He looked upset.

"Well, if I was with you, none of this would've happened," he said.

"But Yusei, what can you do?"

They thought for a moment.

"I'm going to tell the principal," he said.

"What good will that do?"

"First of all, you shouldn't be treated like that. Second, you were discriminated by the teacher."

"Yusei, please don't turn this into a lawsuit or something," Akiza begged.

"I'm not going that far," he said, "But you have to tell someone. You could've broken your knee or worse. The teacher should have _at least _helped you up or asked what's wrong."

He looked away from her.

"Someone has to protect you."

"Yusei, you can't protect me! They won't let you."

Yusei put a hand on his chin.

"Maybe I can," he thought.

"But even if I can't, someone has to," he said.

When Martha got home, Akiza and Yusei told her the whole story.

"Well, from what I can tell, it looks like you bruised your knees. Let's try to stay off it for a while. I'll see if one of my friends, who's a doctor, has some crutches for you."

"If not, I'll be your crutch," Yusei said.

Akiza looked up and they smile at each other.

"Martha, what do you think we should do about the bullying?" Akiza asked.

"Well, first, you should tell the principal," Martha said, "As far as protection goes, I don't know. It would be nice if Yusei was there to protect you."

"But what if he was sick or something, then, I'm a wide open target," she replied.

"But still, you shouldn't have to deal with this. Schools are suppose to be safe. If you don't feel safe, the school has to do something about it. I'm not someone who usually says this, but whoever picks on you should be punished. Especially since you're a woman."

Akiza and Yusei looked surprised at her.

"If you guys can't get through, then I will. Parents need to be in their kids' lives when they're going through school. I'll make sure something gets done."

She walks over to the two of them.

"Now, why don't you two get to your homework," she said.

"Okay," they replied.

When Leo and Luna got home, they were upset over what happened.

Well, almost...

"Wow! Two bruises? Are they going to start swelling," Leo asked.

"Leo, let's feel sorry for her, not excited."

"What? How many times do we see someone with bruises?"

"Your going to have a lot, if you don't feel sorry for her and apologize to Akiza," she respond.

"Okay. Sorry Akiza."

"It's okay Leo," she replied.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until Monday to do anything. But the first thing you two do, is make sure you visit the principal right away. I don't want her with even more injuries," Martha said.

They both nodded in agreement.

Later, Yusei helped Akiza get to bed.

"It doesn't hurt as much, but it still hurts," she said.

"Don't worry," Yusei replied as she climbed into bed, "I'll make sure no one tries to hurt you again."

"Thanks Yusei," she said.

Yusei kissed her on the cheek. Akiza blushed.

"Sorry we can't go anywhere or spend some time alone this weekend," Akiza said.

"Don't worry," he said, "We'll find something to do."

Yusei walked to the door.

"Goodnight Akiza. Feel better in the morning."

"Thanks Yusei."

Yusei went back to his room. He fell asleep and started to dream.

He was at school and a big group of students were in a circle. He went through the crowd to see what was happening. Soon he got to the front.

To his horror, Akiza was lying on the floor. She wasn't moving.

"Akiza, Akiza," Yusei said. He feel to his knees. He cupped her head.

Akiza slowly opened her eyes.

"Yusei? Yusei! Please! Please protect me! Everything hurts," she said softly.

They put their arms around one another.

"Don't worry Akiza, I will _never_ leave your side. I _will_ protect you and I _will_ help you. I _never_ want to let you go."

Akiza smiled at him and they kissed deeply.

Yusei woke up. He sat up.

"No matter what," he said to himself, "I will find a way to protect Akiza. No matter what!"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	20. Principal Student Conference

**Chapter 20!**

**A/N: Thanks to Stardustwarrior and exleader75 for wanting to write the duel. Exleader75 will be writing it and I can't wait to share it with you all.**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Sorry for this being short, but it was hard to drag it on. I tried to fill in as many plot details as I can. I'm sorry if it still has some.  
**

Yusei and Akiza were going just as they were told and go to the principal's office as soon as they went to school. Although Akiza's knees were looking better and she could walk okay, they were still hurting.

Akiza still was limping as they approached the bus to school.

"I sure hope that the school finds a way to protect me," Akiza said.

"They have to. Student safety should be #1 on their agenda."

"I don't know what to do," she said, "I can't defend myself and I feel terrible. I'm just a weak little girl."

Yusei hugged Akiza.

"You're not weak. You're you. A special, bright, beautiful girl that I love and care about."

Akiza smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Yusei," she said.

They went to the school's secretary and she said it would be a few minutes.

When the principal was ready, she instructed them to go inside. They did as they were told.

The principal had a small, but decent sized office. He had two chairs for them to sit on. There was a window that showed the outside of the school. There were bookshelves, with, of course, books in it.

As Akiza and Yusei went to sit down, the principal asked, "So, what brings you two here today."

Akiza and Yusei told him about the incidents.

"And we want to be sure that Akiza gets to, somehow, be protected. I don't want this type of incident to happen again," Yusei said.

He was thinking of Martha as well.

The principal sat and thought for a moment.

"Well, we could have some sort of "body guard" for her," the principal suggested.

"Wouldn't that make me stick out more?" Akiza said.

"You'd be protected," the principal said.

"Would I have to pay for them? Plus, what would happen if they were sick?"

"Hmm," he said, "What if we put you in the Satellite classes?"

Akiza cringed at the thought.

She then remembered Yusei was there.

"Sorry Yusei," she said.

"It's alright," he said.

"I don't think so. They might try to do _other_ things rather than hurt me," she said.

"Well, then what do you suppose," the principal asked.

"Well, I though that _I_ could take the "normal" classes and then Akiza has company," Yusei said.

"This sounds like we're going back to the first plan," the principal said.

"Yeah, but, this way, I can look out for her."

"Yusei, that's no different. It seems to me that you just want to spend more time with her."

Yusei looked over at Akiza. He had an embarrassed look on his face and he was turning a little red. She gave him a smile.

"Well, for sure, you should have the teachers do more," Akiza said, "The teacher didn't even lead me to the nurse's office or ask if I was alright. That's discrimination."

"That is true and I will definitely have a meeting with all the teachers about that problem. Could this problem then be solved?" the principal asked.

"No, the kids are still liable to hurt me," Akiza said.

"Then, should we do a presentation with all the students," he asked.

"No. They won't listen," she replied.

"Well, could you take self-defense classes?"

"No, I don't think that it could work _long-term. _I could have multiple people on me and they could hurt me more Plus, I don't have much money."

Yusei jumped in.

"I didn't get to finish what I said. If I was her "body guard," then, she wouldn't have to pay for me."

"What if you're sick?"

"Then fine, get someone else," he said.

"What about costs?"

"Forget costs. The school should pay them. How much could it cost? Is someone's, potentially, life worth how ever much it costs for a body guard?"

"Yes, but Yusei, if I let you in, wouldn't all the other Satellite's want to be in too?"

"I say you let me in, due to behavior and grades. Sure, I don't get straight A's. I just got a C+ on my last test. However, I haven't been in fights or other violence, haven't done any drugs, my GPA's at about a 3.0. Seriously, I've worked hard. I think I deserve a chance."

"The other kids," he reminded them.

"Tell them that if they want to, they have to earn it like I did. Besides, over half have been in a fight, others have done drugs, and almost all don't care about school. Besides, wouldn't the school get more money for better test scores?"

The principal nodded.

Akiza smiled at him.

"Are you sure you want him as a "body guard?" the teacher asked Akiza.

"Yes," she said confidently, "He's strong. He cares about me. He likes me. He enjoys being with me. That makes me feel like he's deserving enough."

"Well, just to be sure, I'd like to have a test for you Yusei."

"Why? Is it a written test?"

"No, a dueling test. I want to be sure that you've learned enough about dueling, that you're ready for some of the "tougher classes" that the normal kids are offered. If you want to get to be her "body guard" and get to be in the "normal classes," you have to beat me."

"What if I lose?"

"Akiza will still be given a body guard, but it wouldn't be you. Plus, you'd have to stay in the Satellite classes for the rest of your high school career. I'll talk with the administrator to be sure this is okay."

He pushes a red button on his desk. A few minutes later, a voice calls.

"Principal Cynder! How many times have I told you not to call me while I'm taking _a dump_!"

Akiza and Yusei giggle.

"Sorry sir, I didn't know."

"Look at the information bar _below_ the button."

It read, "Bathroom Break."

"Anyways, this better be good," the administrator said.

They explained the situation.

"I like it," he said, "It's fair to both parties."

"So, do we have a deal," the principal asked.

"We sure do," Akiza and Yusei said together.

They shake hands.

The principal, however, didn't realize that the administrator was still on the line. Apparently, the administrator didn't realize it either.

"I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny," he sang.

The three of them all tried to giggle quietly, as the administrator kept singing.

**A/N: Look out for my next chapter! Exleader75's duel is on the way!**

**Please Review!  
**


	21. AN: Apology and Update

**UPDATE!**

**A/N: A update on the story: a few changes are in store for the duel and I have a time set:**

**1. The duel will be in 2 parts instead of 1.**

**2. exleader75 has been busy with school, so they told me that the first part should be done in the next couple of days. The latest would be Sunday, October 3rd. I'm not sure when the second part will be done.  
**

**3. I, personally, apologize for the lengthy delay. It was _my idea _to have a duel and it was _my idea _to ask people. If anyone's upset over the delay, they can call me out on it.**

**I thank you for your time and I apologize, again, for not having the first part. Thanks to all your support and have a great day!  
**


	22. Yusei Vs Principal Part 1

**A/N: Thanks go to exleader75! He wrote the duel and I edited some of it, due to the length. Most of it's still there.  
**

**I apologize for not coming out with it on Sunday. I had to work long shifts both days and I didn't have time to look this over. The next part I will post in the middle of the week. Since school's still a problem for exleader75, the third and fourth parts will come out next week, most likely.**

**Sorry for both delays.**

Wind crawled through the banal and insipid, empty hallways leading to the gymnasium. Classes were over for the day. However, near the gym was the figure and shadow of Yusei Fudo.

Yusei was casually shuffling his deck with a mind full of thoughts. He was thinking of how he can ameliorate Akiza's condition and status at this school through this duel. Things hadn't been easy for Akiza [and Leo and Luna]. She was the most invaluable thing he ever known. He wanted to be near her forever, so he must therefore protect her. He always felt that curse of pain whenever she was hurt. That was how close their bond is. However, Yusei was also conscious of Akiza's new problems, besides her blessing of being with him, with those people who value someone on their living rather than their personality. Yusei hates those people—it's one of the reasons he snapped against Crow when he talked about his dirty magazines. Yusei was also prescient in knowing that his fight for Akiza's safety against the principal will be tough. Yusei could only speculate what would happen.

Yusei sighed and slightly hesitated, before he attached his duel disk to his left arm, and walked to the doubled doors.

Akiza, Leo, and Luna were all there waiting for Yusei. Being there was murder for Akiza and she looked worry. Leo and Luna were silent. They wondered how to help their friends. Martha was there too, whom volunteered in helping to keep the three calm and giving them hope in this one duel. Martha known Yusei for a long time and knows that Yusei is a strong duelist. He has grown into the best at their home, and he was about to test that skill against the head of the school.

The three were met by two apathy administrations of the school. One was a male that have jet black hair. The other was a female with long golden hair that ran around the middle of her back. Both wore blue school staff uniforms with the male with black jeans and the female wearing a red mini-skirt.

Then the door opened on the right side. Everyone looked and saw it was the Satellite native, Yusei Fudo. His spiked crab hair with golden lines gleamed and glittered in the sunlight that poured from the dirty, large windows.

Akiza blushed; it was one of the reasons that she loved him: He looked so handsome with crisp, strong, blue eyes concentrating on something important for her.

Yusei turned his head toward Akiza and smiled; Akiza smiled back as her blush subsided. Yusei walked silently toward his seat between Akiza and Luna, whom was watching him with an intent eye. After he sat down and relaxed, Yusei turned to Akiza whom was staring at him. Both were introspective toward each other's feelings and concerns; and both of them felt worries and love for one another.

"Yusei, how good you are at dueling?" Luna asked, questionably at Yusei's skills.

"I'm competent," Yusei assured while Luna and Akiza smiled.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked with a dumb look on his face.

While Luna explained the meaning to Leo, Akiza and Yusei continued to stare at each other. Martha smiled, sensing the love between the two.

"Yusei!" Leo screamed.

"Huh?" Yusei turned toward the twins.

"Go get'em, Yusei!" Leo cheered.

"You can do it!" Luna continued.

"Just do your best!" Martha said slapping Yusei's back. "Good luck! And remember, for your girlfriend!"

Yusei stumbled a bit forward from Martha's slap but quickly recovered.

Yusei saw Leo, Luna, and Martha's smiling faces, but noticed Akiza didn't say anything and appeared to be in a deep thought.

_'Yusei already done so much for me…__He helped me get started here, took me out on dates, comforted me when I was down, and we even shared our first kisses together. Now, he's going to duel, so that he can protect me. I feel like I'm almost a burden. Sure, I've done some things for him, but not as much as he's done for me,' _Akiza thought.

She then felt something touch her face. She looked up and saw it was Yusei touching her cheek, and their faces were very close to each other.

"Oh boy…" Leo sighed.

"Akiza, are you okay?" Yusei asked, his voice full of care and caution; to Akiza it's so hypnotizing. But Akiza, held a straight frown on her face.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Look, I want you to know that I'm thinking about you every moment that I duel today. So, I just want to know I have your support."

"Yusei, you always have my support. It's just that, what if you don't win?"

"We agreed that there will still be someone that will protect you, it's just that it won't be me," he said. "But you seem depressed. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it's just that…I don't know. Yusei, am I a burden to you?"

Yusei smiled at her.

"No, you're not a burden and you never will be. Seeing you smile is why I do all these things for you. I want you to be happy. You deserve happiness."

Akiza smiled at him pleasantly at this new revolution, and he smiled back; they blushed red at each other.

Leo clenched his teeth in more annoyance as he tried not to look at them; Martha and Luna giggled.

Bam! The door opened and there stood a tall black haired man, with a black suit and red tie.

Everyone looked at him.

The principal put out his right hand in front of him and with his two top fingers signaled the school administers. Both nodded as they walked towards him.

Yusei turned toward Akiza.

"Well, I guess I better get going," he said.

"Wait," Akiza stopped as she tugged his arm.

"What?" Yusei asked, looking back toward her.

Akiza kissed Yusei's cheek; luckily nobody was watching.

"That's for good luck," Akiza said, smiling her beautiful smile Yusei love.

"Yeah, for good luck," he said in embarrassment.

* * *

Yusei and the principal took their places on opposite sides on the dueling field. Akiza, Leo, Luna, and the administers were watching from the side, therefore giving them a clear view of Yusei and the principal.

"Okay, so if you win, I don't get to take regular classes," Yusei said.

"That's right," the principal confirmed. "But if you win, you get to take the regular classes that Akiza does. No matter what, though, Akiza will be protected."

They nodded at one another.

"Duel," they shouted.

**Principal (4000 LP) VS Yusei (4000 LP)**

"I'll start things off!" the principal declared. "I set one monster and place three cards face down. "I end it with that!" the principal said.

"Huh?" Yusei was surprised by the lack of action on the first move.

"What is it, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Leo, look at the principal's field. He is virtually leaving himself defenseless with one face-down monster," Luna explained.

"What about his face-downs?" Leo noticed.

_'What is he planning to do?' _Akiza thought.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yusei declared. "I played the spell card Reincarnation of Hope! I discard two monster cards to the graveyard, so I can then add one monster card from my deck to my hand the next standby phrase. I will send Quillbot Hedgehog and Necro Linker to the graveyard. I then summon Junk Synchron (3/1300/500) in attack mode!" A small mechanic looking robot with shiny-looking plates appeared in front of Yusei with innocence in his eyes.

"My Junk Synchron's special ability then activates! I can then special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard like say…Necro Linker (2/600/0)! But that's not all! My Quillbot Hedgehog's (2/800/800) special ability allows me to special summon him back from the graveyard when a face-up tuner monster is on the field!" Yusei said as two new small monsters stand next him. "I'm then tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Quillbot Hedgehog and level 2 Necro Linker!" Yusei declared.

"What?" the principal cried surprise.

Junk Synchron with the flick of his hand soon pulled his plug—making the monster trembled and gaining power before splitting up into three green scanning rings. The other two monsters jumped into the portal before being scanned into three bright stars, then vanishing in a thin veil of light. (2 + 2 + 3 = 7) Junk Archer (7/2300/2200), a tall robot with a bow and a pointing arrow soon emerged from the widening light which soon vanished; it jumped off and stand in front of Yusei.

"Yusei is so awesome!" Leo shouted.

"Synchro Summon?" the principal said, surprised.

Yusei smiled. "Junk Archer! Attack his monster! Scrap Arrow!" The robot then fires a laser-beam shot with his arrow and bow at the holographic card; the arrow catching heat and fire as it speeds toward the card obliterating it.

"My face-down monster was Gravekeeper's Spy (4/1200/2000)! Its flip effect allows me to special summon Gravekeeper's Descendant (4/1500/1200) in defense mode," the principal said.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Yusei finished with an empty hand.

"My turn! Draw!" the principal said. He turn his attention toward Yusei. "Yusei Fudo, I'm impressed that a Satellite native like you can synchro summon a monster."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hmph. That's why I'm activating this spell card from my hand, Final Countdown!" the principal lifted the card's front face into view.

"What?"

"First, I pay 2000 life-points and after 20 turns passed starting on this one, you automatically lose the duel!"

Yusei was speechless.

**Principal: 2000 LP/ Yusei: 4000 LP**

"I activate my set-down trap card Call of the Haunted. I can special summon one monster from the graveyard as long as the two cards are both present on the field. I special summon back Gravekeeper's Spy (4/1200/2000)! I then activate Descendant's special ability! I can sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Sky to destroy one card you control!"

"But that's not fair!"

"It's totally fair! I will now sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Sky to destroy your Junk Archer! Go!" the principal pointed at the robot which was hooked underground beneath the sand; the female on the other side soon followed.

"I attack you directly!"

"Ahhh!"

**Principal: 2000 LP/ Yusei: 2500 LP**

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna screamed worriedly.

Akiza and Martha both stared sadly at Yusei's trembling figure.

_'Yusei…'_ Akiza thought.

The school administers looked on.

"I end my turn, but remember the clock is ticking," the principal taunted.

**Turns Left: 19**

Yusei hesitated for a moment before looking up. "My turn! I draw, and thanks to the effect of my Reincarnation of Hope spell card I can choose a monster from my deck and place it into my hand!" Yusei gathered the two cards from his deck and stared at them.

"Hmmm…" the principal observed.

"I summon Shield Wing (2/0/900) in defense mode and end my turn." A small blue-green dragon flown appeared out of the summon circle.

**Turns Left: 18**

"That's all? Well, it's my turn! Draw!" the principal drew his card. "I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Descendant to summon Jinzo (6/2400/1500)!"

"Jinzo?" Yusei repeated the monster's name.

"Oh, no," Akiza said, realizing the monster's name from her classes.

"What's up, Akiza?" Luna asked.

"Jinzo has a very strong special ability. It can negate the activation of trap cards."

"What? But how can Yusei counterattack?"

"I'm sure Yusei will find a way," Martha suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"Yusei has always had a love for dueling, and always did he find a way to get out of any situation. I'm sure he will find a way."

Akiza and Luna turned their heads back toward the duel.

_'Come on…Yusei!'_ Akiza cheered mentally.

"I attack Shield Wing with Jinzo! Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo shot a laser at the blue dragon that was crying in pain. Smoke of pixels exploded all over Yusei's field, and the principal smiled knowing that he scored. However, in the midst of its courage, the dragon remained.

"But…" the principal was surprised at the small dragon, "…how? You can't activate trap cards!"

Yusei snickered. "I didn't because of Shield Wing's special ability. For it to be destroyed, you have to attack it twice!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Too bad, sir! And after each turn, Shield Wing's special ability sort of…recycles. Because you have to attack exactly three times or more in one turn or else, Shield Wing wouldn't get destroyed even if you attack it as many times as you like."

"Grr…"

"Phew! Yusei was saved," Leo blew a sigh of relief.

"But how long can he hold on like this?" Luna questioned.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thanks again to exleader75!  
**


	23. Yusei Vs Principal Part 2

**A/N: Here' s part 2 of 4! I'll try to get the next two parts out as soon as I can. I hope no one's disappointed that it might be until next week. The duel was written by exleader75 and I thank him for it. I edited some of it, but most of it's still intact.**

**Enjoy! **

**Turns Left: 17**

_'Alright Yusei! You got this! For Akiza!'_ Yusei thought trying to regain confidence. "It's my turn! And I will start by playing summoning a tuner monster, Turbo Rocket (2/0/0)! A small, red, and white machine with two large cannons from the sides popped next to Yusei. Yusei then showed the last card from his hand to the public which was revealed to be Turbo Booster. "This card allows me to special summon him when I already normal summon a monster this turn! So, I summon Turbo Booster (1/0/0!)!"

"Tuner monster?"

"That's right! I'm tuning my level 2 Turbo Rocket with my level 1 Turbo Booster!" Like the previous synchro summon, the two monsters were engulfed in a sea of green light after performing their rings and stars formation (1 + 2 = 3) "I synchro summon Turbo Cannon (3/0/0)!" A white, tiny monster appeared with laser arms at its sides, ready for fighting.

"Hah! Yusei, you think a monster with 0 attack points could beat Jinzo?"

"No. But its special ability could! You see, once per turn, I can destroy one monster on your field and inflict half of that monster's attack points!"

"This can't be! Grr…" the principal growled before covering his face; Jinzo now developed a hole in his chest as his brain and soon body exploded from the white light of Turbo Cannon's attack.

**Principal: 800 LP/ Yusei: 2500 LP**

"All right! Yusei came back!" Leo clapped his hand with Luna.

Akiza smiled. _'Great Yusei, but can you keep this up?'_

"Well, well," Martha muttered, but could only shake her head back and forth in pleasure.

The principal looked up, smiled, and said calmly, "Well done, Yusei Fudo! But the battle isn't over yet!"

"You're right, sir! It isn't, since I'm still not done yet!" Yusei gleamed.

"What?"

"I activate my first face-down spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! I can add one Warrior-type card from my graveyard to my hand! I decide to get Junk Synchron back from the graveyard!"

"Face-down spell card?" the principal was clearly buffed it was not a trap because its activation wouldn't be affected even if Jinzo was still alive.

"I also activate my other face-down trap card Rising Rush! In this turn when my opponent receive damage from a card effect, I can special summon one tuner monster from my hand!"

"Tuner monster? Wait! But that means…"

"That's right; I special summon Junk Synchron (3/1300/500)! And I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Shield Wing and level 3 Turbo Cannon!" (2 + 3 + 3 = 8) "I Synchro Summon Obliterate Junk Destroyer (8/2600/2500)!"

"Junk Destroyer," the principal said.

"His special ability activates now," Yusei declared. "During the turn Junk Destroyer was summoned, I can destroy as many cards on your field equal to the amount of non-tuners I used to synchro summon him. I will destroy those last two face-downs of yours."

"The principal's field is all empty!" Leo realized.

"All right!" Luna said, clapping with Leo's hand.

"Yusei is going to win!" Akiza said.

"Not really Miss Izinski, as I activated my trap Fiendish Chain first! With this, I can negate its special ability, and it cannot attack for the rest of the duel!"

"What?" Yusei asked, surprised. Chains enveloped Junk Destroyer preventing him from his performing his attack.

"He almost had him!" Leo whined. Luna hesitated, and Akiza and Martha stood silence.

"I end my turn!" Yusei declared, with no cards in his hand.

**Turns Left: 16**

"It's my turn! I draw!" the principal said. "I start by playing Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. And when there is no monsters on my field while there is on yours Yusei, well, I can special summon Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600)!"

"What?" A metallic of light casually then blown onto the field in a fury of wind revealing a yellow-eye wrapping dragon.

"Yusei…" Martha muttered.

"But I also summon Spirit Reaper (2/300/200)! And I play the Mischief of Time Goddess spell card!"

"But you're skipping my…"

"…turn! I know, sucks doesn't it?" the principal finished.

Yusei glared and scolded.

**Turns Left: 15**

"Mischief of Goddess skips to my next turn's battle phrase, but I couldn't attack since your Junk Destroyer is stronger," the principal reminded, but then look at his lone card. _'This isn't the card I need. I got to wait at least one more turn.'_ "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Yusei shouted.

**Turns Left: 14**

"I play Advance Draw! By sending my Junk Destroyer to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!" Yusei explained as drew his cards while discarding his lone monster into the graveyard. "That means your trap gets destroy!"

"Very well," the principal followed.

"But why would Yusei destroy his only defense?" Leo asked clueless.

"Because Junk Destroyer couldn't attack at all; Yusei knows that the principal will summon a stronger monster soon to destroy it! He has to destroy him. Plus, Yusei has no cards in his hand," Luna explained.

"Come on Yusei!" Akiza cheered.

_'Akiza! I was so focused on the duel that I forgot about you!'_ Yusei smiled. "Don't worry! I will win!"

Akiza smiled at Yusei's answer.

"I will start by summoning Speed Warrior (2/900/400) in attack mode! And I then enter the battle phrase! During the turn it was normal summon, its attack points doubled in the battle phrase (ATK 900 → ATK 1800)!"

"This doesn't look good…"

"You're right sir! It isn't because I am now attacking Spirit Reaper! Hypersonic Slash!"

"Not so fast! I activate Spirit Reaper's special ability: it cannot be destroyed in battle!" Speed Warrior was bombarded by the scythe of the Reaper and creepily returned to Yusei's field. "Since I think you're done, Speed Warrior's attack points go back to its original attack points of 900!"

Yusei glared knowing that he's right. (ATK 1800 → ATK 900)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei finished, back to his empty hand.

**Turns Left: 13**

"My turn!" the principal followed by drawing his card. _'Still not it!'_ "I attack Speed Warrior with Cyber Dragon! Strident Blast!" The dragon then firs a laser beam of light at Speed Warrior which was soon obliterated.

**Principal: 800 LP/ Yusei: 1300 LP**

"Yusei!" Leo shouted worry.

"I also attack you directly with Spirit Reaper! Go!" Yusei covered his face with the holographic slicer of the scythe on his face.

**Principal: 800 LP/ Yusei: 1000 LP**

"I end my turn! Its looks like you have nothing left!" the principal grinned.

**Turns Left: 12**

"Nothing is finished until the last card is drawn! My turn!" Yusei drew his card and glance at it. "I summon Debris Dragon in defense (4/1000/2000) mode! Its special ability allows me to special summon one monster with 500 or less attack points from the graveyard. I special summon Shield Wing in defense mode (2/0/900)!"

"Him again?"

"Yes and I activate my face-down permanent spell card: Card of Safe Return!"

"Another face-down spell card?"

"Yes! This card allows me to draw one card when a monster is special summon from the graveyard on my field! Since I already special summon Shield Wing from the graveyard, I can draw! And I place one more card face-down and end my move!"

**Turns Left: 11**

"My turn!" the principal said, looking at the card he drew. _'This is just not my day! Not the right card! Oh, well…'_ "I play the spell Stop Defense!"

"Oh, great!"

"I switch your Shield Wing to attack mode and Cyber Dragon will attack it with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon started to begin charging up the attack in his mouth.

"Oh, no! If Yusei takes this damage…" Luna began.

"…he will lose!" Akiza finished in horror.

"Yusei!" Leo and Martha cried.

"Go!" the principal said; Cyber Dragon released the energy.

"Not so fast! I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It negates your attack for one turn and then I could set it back down instead of sending it to the graveyard for another!" Then metal scarecrow soon emerged from the card, and then engulfed the white energy before heading into the card re-facing itself down on the field.

"He's lucky to have that card on the field!" the principal grumbled.

"Phew!" everyone in the crowd sighed except.

The school administrators were impressed by Yusei's ability to dodge the attack.

"That was close!" Leo exasperatingly said.

"Hopefully, we don't get to see that again!" Luna agreed.

"Hmph, Yusei Fudo! You're tougher than any Satellite-native I ever met! Well, I end my turn!"

**Turns Left:** **10**

"Thanks sir!" Yusei said, drawing his card.

"But don't get comfortable! In ten more turns, you will automatically lose!"

"Well that is a long time as I summon Swift-Attacking Scarecrow in defense mode (1/0/0)!"

"Huh?"

"I end my turn!"

**Turns Left:** **9**

"That's it? Well, I'm disappointed! I go!" The principal smiled at his draw.

_'This doesn't look good.'_ Yusei thought.

"I am about my deck's ace!" the principal laughed.

"What?"

"I sacrifice my Cyber Dragon and Spirit Reaper to summon Light and Darkness Dragon (8/2800/2400)!"

"Could this be that rare card?"

Out of the purify of light and darkness came an huge, grand dragon with the touch of white, good, and light on one side with the taste of black, evil, and darkness on the other.

_'How can I defeat him? Such a beast and I have little time left to defeat him!'_ Yusei thought as he began to panic in distraction.

_'And the worse is yet to come, Yusei…' the principal thought.  
_

"Yusei!" Leo shouted, trying to break Yusei out of it.

"Don't give up!" Luna followed.

"Don't fall for his trap!" Martha said.

"Yusei," Akiza murmured, "Please be careful!"

Yusei's blue eyes were conflicted with confusion and panic; sweat ran down his pale face.

The school administers gasped.

_'…Fudo,'_ the principal finished.

The scene stopped at the pairs of Light and Darkness Dragon's eyes glowing hungrily over the principal and fixed on looking down at Yusei's dying confidence and dueling spirit.

**A/N: Please Review! I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can! Thanks to exleader75!**


	24. Yusei Vs Principal Part 3

**A/N: Chapter 24! Thanks go to exleader75! He wrote the duel and I edited some of it, due to the length. Most of it's still there.**

**Key Notes: Light and Darkness Dragon doesn't affect the activation of the user's spell or trap cards.**

**Light and Darkness Dragon does NOT allow you to return the negated spell or trap card back into hand. It was here for dueling purposes.**

**I apologize for the delay and I hope to get back on track with it.  
**

The beast lay in front of Yusei with light, and the angel, showing in one eye while evil, and the devil, shone in the other. Yusei felt uneasy inside; he knew he would be in store for a tough duel, but he never thought that he would be in such a serious and scary position.

"Come on Yusei!" Leo cheered.

_'Leo…everyone…how can I win?'_ Yusei thought. He has no cards in his hand and has only 3 monsters left on the field with a known face-down card as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

"Yusei! Don't get distracted by the principal, Yusei!" Martha hollered.

"Now don't think I forgot about your scarecrow, so I activate a spell card from my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field! And there is only one I can see! Your Scrape-Iron Scarecrow," the principal said.

Winds began to pick up ferociously as Yusei had nothing in response to do except cover his face from the fierce winds. Leo, Luna, Martha, and Akiza also covered the faces while the school administers just shrugged it off. Then the moving air finally calm down, everyone saw Yusei's last face-down was gone.

"Oh, no! That was Yusei's last defense!" Luna elucidated.

"Yusei!" Leo panicked.

Akiza and Martha said nothing but wore worries on their faces.

"Now Light and Darkness Dragon attack Debris Dragon!" the principal ordered.

The dragon respite before charging up a profuse ball of energy by merging the light and darkness together into one in its pure mouth or fangs, then launched the static at the defending dragon, producing pain in its heart before blowing into pieces, a fierce wind formed. Yusei braced himself from the force of the attack.

"My Debris Dragon was in defense mode, so I take no damage."

"You are correct Mr. Fudo; but you now cannot synchro summon, and I see no way for you to win. So, I'm just going to end my turn now."

_'He's right! If I don't draw the right card, my monsters will get destroyed!'_ Yusei thought. _'And also time is running out for me because of that Final Countdown spell card!'_

**Turns Left: 8**

_'Please my cards. Answer mine and Akiza's feelings! Let me draw the card!'_ Yusei thought as his eyes shot open with seriousness.

The principal sensed the austere aura over Yusei. The panic and thought of doubt were drained from Yusei's eyes.

"Yusei…" Akiza said.

"It's my turn!" Yusei drew and glanced at his card. _'Good answer my cards. But I need more soon.'_ "I activate the spell card Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters on the field."

"I don't think so as I activate my Light and Darkness Dragon's special ability! I can negate any spell, trap or special ability of any monster that is activated by reducing its attack and defense points by 500 and send it back into your hand!" (ATK 2800 → ATK 2300/DEF 2400 → DEF 1900)

"What do you say?" Yusei asked, sweat billowing again.

"Your card is negated of my Light and Darkness Dragon's effect," the principal grinned as Yusei returned the card back to its hand.

_'What a special ability, it can negate all of my defenses. He cut my deck in half and…wait! It could be its weakness!'_ Yusei thought, smiling to himself.

The principal huffed silently to himself knowing very well of his dragon's strength is also its weakness. Light and Darkness Dragon's special ability automatically activates whenever Yusei activates an effect, and after Light and Darkness Dragon negates it, it gets weaker.

"I end my turn."

**Turns Left: 7**

"It's my turn! Draw!" the principal drew his card, and pointed toward the Scarecrow at Yusei's field. "Light and Darkness Dragon! Attack Swift-Attacking Scarecrow!" The huge dragon roared a powerful aura before another molten lava of energy erupted in its breath. It shot across the gym air toward the scarecrow, destroying it point one second after impact. Yusei held back as winds blew his hair back.

"My monster was in defense mode so I don't lose life points."

"I end my turn," the principal finished without playing a single card.

**Turns Left: 6**

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yusei grinned, looking at the new card he drew.

"Huh, why is Yusei smiling? He's in a serious condition! Even I know that!" Leo asked confused.

"Oh, I see!" Akiza realized Yusei's new strategy.

"Huh?" Leo turned toward her.

"You'll see," Akiza assured.

"I reactivate the spell Black Hole from my hand! And with that, your monster must negate it by losing more of its attack points!"

The principal groaned. _'He is taking advantage! I must do something!'_ (ATK 2300 → ATK 1800/DEF 1900 → DEF 1400)

"Oh! I see what Yusei is doing! He's reducing the dragon's attack points by using its own special ability against it!" Luna clarified.

"That's right, Luna. And its special ability is _trigger_ which means it must be activated with or without the permission of the principal," Akiza explained.

"I see," Leo replied, clenching his fist.

"I then activate another spell, Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What?"

"Your dragon will receive another downgrade." (ATK 1800 → 1300/DEF 1400 → 900)

"All right. Yusei-boy got his dragon to only 1300 attack points!" Martha said happily.

Light and Darkness, however, was other than happy. It moved his head weakly to the point where most of the slowest dinosaurs can walk.

"I end my turn!" Yusei said, hints of relief in his voice, then turning toward the audience and looked more towards Luna.

"Luna, thank you for your card!"

Luna blushed and giggled. "You're welcome, Yusei!"

Akiza stared confusingly at Luna. "What card?"

Luna turned toward Akiza and said, "I wanted to say good luck to Yusei, so me and Leo gave him each a card. My card was Swords of Revealing Light!"

"You'll see," Leo assured. "Because he want to help you and Yusei out…though I would rather stay away!"

_'Everyone…everyone is helping me!'_ Akiza thought.

**Turns Left: 5**

_'Why can't 20 turns go any faster? The advantage is slowly going towards Yusei!'_ the principal drew his new card. _'And I'm not getting any good draws. The only thing I can do is to bluff him and attack him.'_ "My Light and Darkness Dragon will attack your Shield Wing now! Go!"

Light and darkness intertwined in the next development of the monster's energy as it rocketed toward the far center of Yusei's field aiming toward the defenseless blue, tiny dragon that held its wings up to the light and darkness. After the struggle, the dragon courage was obliterated into Yusei's courageous smile.

"Heh. You forgot my Shield Wing's ability! You have to attack three times to destroy it! And, oh, I also forgot, your dragon must negate this too!" Yusei smiled.

The principal growled. (ATK 1300 → ATK 800/DEF 900 → DEF 400) "Light and Darkness Dragon has reached the lowest in terms of defense points, so the stats cannot be reduced any further!"

Yusei said nothing but his smile, however, was about to say victory.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

**Turns Left: 4**

"It's my turn!" Yusei declared, drawing his new card. Instead of looking at his new card, he looked at one specific card that was already in his hand. _'Luna…thank you!'_ "I play Luna's Swords of Revealing Light! And thanks to your dragon already weakened, it cannot negate this activation!"

"You got to be kidding me," the principal goofed.

A luminous glow filled the ups of the room as everyone covered their eyes. Objects began free falling which was augmented by the careless glint of the eyes of its master. The dragon's black half shattered itself from the falling hell while its other half gleamed in its warmth. A crash followed, and after a couple of drenching seconds, eyes opened to find the field full of glowing, white, hot swords in the middle of the half-grueling-and-pleasing dragon. The principal blinked with disinterest and condemned the move Yusei performed.

"Now this ensures you cannot attack me for the duration of the duel!" Yusei implied, and then turned toward Luna. "Luna! I would get you ice cream later with me and Akiza if we win this, okay?"

"Yusei…" Luna turned crimson. Akiza giggled.

"Hey! How about me?" Leo snarled being forgotten.

_'Now I could use Dark Hole to destroy his dragon, but it's just going to summon a technically stronger monster. And I can't afford that!'_ "I activate Card of Destruction!"

Martha looked surprised in recognition. "That is…"

"Thank you, Martha!" Yusei grinned but then turned toward the principal. "This card's effect tells that we must discard our entire hand, and draw cards equal to the number of discarded cards! I only have one–Dark Hole—so I discard and draw one new card!" Yusei explained, then drawing his card. _'Leo…your card…'_ "I summon Morphtronic Datatron (3/1200/600) in attack mode!"

In a flash of technologic light, a huge flash drive with "2GB" in block white letters printed on the side raised from the summoning light. The covers rose to show two red eyes on the top, two small arms on the two sides, and two legs underneath to expose an advanced piece of machine-type monster.

The principal had just drawn his new hand before noticed a new type of monster: a machine type or Morphtronic!

"It's my card! Does that mean I get ice cream?" Leo cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Leo, sit down! You can get hurt!" Luna warned; however, Leo ignored him.

"I attack Light and Darkness Dragon with my, or I should say, Leo's Datatron! Go!"

"Alright! If this succeeds, Yusei will win!" Leo realized.

"Too bad to break the fun, but I activate Negate attack! This negates the attack and ends the battle phrase!" the principal countered.

"Oh my goodness, the principal is being so boring!" Leo complained.

"Leo, that's the beauty of dueling," Akiza said.

"What do you mean Akiza?" Leo turned to look at her.

"Duel Monsters requires strategy, confidence, courage, and good instincts and luck. When you can counter someone's strategy, it makes you feel good. When you win, you relaxed; if you lose, it always makes you determined to become better. That's the beauty of this game. It challenges your passion and emotions unlike other card games. It's good to be frustrated when things aren't working your way because it fires you up, and makes you become stronger as a duelist. I know that, Leo, because I feel it whenever I dueled an intense duel."

"Oh, I understand. It makes you stronger," Leo understood.

"And not just that, Leo! It can make me relax after feeding your huge stomach," Martha joked.

"Hey, I don't eat a lot!"

"Come on Leo! How much pizza you ate yesterday?" Luna spat.

"Umm…about five slices?"

"Point exactly!" Luna confirmed when she, Akiza, and Martha laughed while Leo put on a humiliated face pretending to ignore them.

"I now draw a card," the principal drew his card.

**A/N: Please Review! Any duel questions can be PM'd or put in a review for exleader75!  
**


	25. Yusei Vs Principal Part 4

**A/N: Chapter 25!**

**Thanks go to exleader75! He wrote the duel and I edited some of it, due to the length. Most of it's still there.**

**Key Notes: Light and Darkness Dragon doesn't affect the activation of the user's spell or trap cards.**

**Light and Darkness Dragon does NOT allow you to return the negated spell or trap card back into hand. It was here for dueling purposes.**

**Turns Left: 3**

_'Okay three turns left. The next will be Yusei's last move and then I win!' _the principal thought happily, but then turned. _'But I have nothing to protect myself for this turn! I did have a monster that will beat that techno machine, but Yusei made me discard it! Oh well!'_ "I switch Light and Darkness Dragon to defense mode and play the spell card Ookazi! I automatically deal you with 800 points of damage!"

Yusei glared as a red aura surrounded his body.

**Principal: 800 LP/ Yusei: 200 LP**

"Oh, no! Yusei's life points are lower than the principal now!" Martha said.

"Yusei…" Akiza mumbled.

"I end my turn!" the principal finished.

**Turns Left: 2**

"Everyone…. This is it!" Luna exclaimed nervously.

"Yes! This is Yusei's last move, if he doesn't win now, then-" Martha began.

"-Yusei would win! I know he will! He weakened the dragon enough and the principal has no defenses left!" Akiza interrupted confidently.

"Go Yusei!" Leo cheered.

"This is your last turn, Yusei Fudo. After this, it's over!" the principal haunted.

Yusei growled, but then…time stopped. Yusei's eyelids weakened as he struggled to concentrate on the chance of victory on this draw. Sweat gathered and ran down Yusei's body at this last draw. The principal was looking at him quite interested at his posture. _'Please my cards…answer me!'_

"It's my…" Yusei began slowly, but then screamed, "TURN! Draw!" With the force of a supernatural human being, with a fluid, compact, and healthy swing of his arm, he drew his new card. "I play Pot of Greed. With this I can draw two more cards!"

Yusei looked at it, and his eyes bulged, his lips formed a small smirk then a smile. "It's here," Yusei muttered happily under the lips.

"Look guys! Yusei is smiling!" Leo noticed.

"What could mean?" Luna asked.

"It means Yusei's victory, everyone!" Martha grinned.

Leo and Luna turned toward Martha before smiling at each other and screamed, "Go Yusei!"

Akiza was caught under her breath. _'What two cards could win this, Yusei?'_

"Sir, this was sure an exciting duel. I had fun, and you had me for almost the entire duel."

"What are you talking about Mr. Fudo?"

"I mean that this ends now!"

"What do you say?"

"I summon Synchron Explorer (2/0/700)!" A queer looking machine appeared out of the blue with a big hole in its chest.

"That monster…"

"Its special ability activates! When it's normal summoned onto the field, I can special summon one Synchron type tuner from the graveyard! And I special summon back tuner monster, Junk Synchron (3/1300/500)!"

"Is this déjà vu?" The principal couldn't believe in seeing this monster again for the third time this duel! "Another tuner monster?"

"Yes! I'm going to synchro summon my ace monster!"

"Ace monster?"

Akiza gasped. Yusei just shown her that card to her the night she arrived at Martha's place.

"Yes sir! But first, I activate my permanent spell card, Card of Safe Return! I hope you remember that if I special summon a monster like Junk Synchron, I can get to draw one card!" Yusei drew his card. "And now I'm tuning my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 2 Synchron Explorer and level 3 Morphtronic Datatron!"

Juck Synchron flown to the center of Yusei's field before transforming into one green scanning circle with the other three monsters flying just before it getting themselves scanned into seven straight identical stars. A huge green pillar of light engulfs the crowded cluster. (2 + 3 + 3 = 8) I summon, Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000)!"

The light subsided to reveal a pure body of muscle. The middle of it showed a light-blue belly on the bottom as well as two darker blue color breasts. Its head reign two yellow, caring eyes follow with bright shining claws that held bloodless. It long white neck was filled with sharp cuts to give it a fierce appearance, and its tail whipped happily. And the beast roared; its roar was euphonious to everyone in the room including the opposing dragon. The being finally spread its white, beautiful wings to reveal sparking, falling stardust that made Yusei feel warm inside. After a couple of seconds, Stardust Dragon stopped its awakening and stood by Yusei.

The principal was mute and wordless at the sheer beauty of the beast. Everything about it was beautiful.

Leo, Luna, and Akiza gasped at it for the same reason. Martha just smiled. The administers, who were mostly doing nothing, were staring hard at the dragon.

Jealously then risen in the room. "Yusei, how did you get such a rare card?"

Yusei just smirked. "My friends! In Satellite, everyone helps each other and when we do that, it will create miracles! I activate the spell card, Card Rotator!"

"Card…Rotator?"

"Yes, by discarding my last card to the graveyard, I can switch all the battle positions of your monsters on the field!"

"You got to be kidding me."

"I send Rapid Warrior to the graveyard to switch Light and Darkness Dragon to attack mode," Yusei said, discarding his lone card, and successfully made the weak dragon roar into standing up.

"Now principal…" Yusei began. The principal looked up with shaking brown eyes. Blue meets brown. Confident meets dread. Victory meets defeat.

"…I will make my last attack!" Yusei finished, putting his right hand on his heart. "Stardust Dragon! Attack Light and Darkness Dragon with Crimson Flare!"

White flashes of energy gathered into the mouth of Stardust's mouth; then shot out like a white wall of projectiles at the bigger dragon on the ground looking at his destroyer. And then the explosion…

**(L) Principal: 0 LP/ (W) Yusei: 200 LP**

Everything was silent. Stardust Dragon had disappeared as well as all the holograms from the field.

The principal and Yusei were still trying to see through the smoke while Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Martha were still shocked to move.

Finally, "This is…" It was Leo's voice.

Martha had finally found her voice, and grinned looking at her three companions, "Yes! Yusei won!"

Leo and Luna turned away from Martha's direction and back toward the field, where the debris had clear revealing an expressionless Yusei and Principal. Leo and Luna still held shocked faces, but then into happy grins, then happy smiles, and then huge smiles; and then screamed with Akiza, and Martha, whom just went through the same process:

"He did it!"

The school administers stood up and applauded.

"Yusei!" Leo screamed running toward the field.

"Leo! Everyone!" Yusei turned and saw Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Martha running towards him.

"Yusei! Can I get ice cream?" Leo asked hungrily.

"Yes, sure you can!" Yusei replied.

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist into the air. Luna sighed.

The principal walked up to him and he shook his hand.

"Congratulations Yusei," he said, "You dueled well."

"Thanks," he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some ice cream to buy for my friends."

"All right," Leo said. He ran out of the gym as fast as he could.

Martha and Luna followed. Akiza walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's all?" Yusei asked, "Only a peck on the cheek?"

"Don't worry Yusei," Akiza said, "Lets just get Leo his ice cream, so he doesn't complain."

Akiza grabbed onto Yusei's arm and they leaned on one another as they walked to the car.

When they got to the ice cream shop, they all ordered their favorites. Leo, of course, got the biggest ice cream cone he could get. It was as tall as his head.

"Leo, now you're going to have to eat _all _of that before it melts," Luna said.

"Don't worry. When it comes to eating ice cream, I'm the fastest."

Luna was going to say something, but she just smiled and continued to eat her ice cream.

Martha sat down with them.

"Hey! Where's Yusei and Akiza?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry," Martha said, "They're spending some _alone _time together."

"Yuck, more love," Leo said as he continued to eat his ice cream cone.

Akiza and Yusei sat and ate their ice cream together.

"Yusei, you got whipped cream on your mouth," Akiza said as she wiped it off.

"Sorry," he said.

"Well, you did win, so that's all that matters," she said.

When they finished, they threw away their stuff and Akiza pulled Yusei out of the restaurant.

"Akiza, why are we going outside?" Yusei asked.

"For your rewards," Akiza said.

"Rewards?"

They stopped in front of a table. Akiza pulled Yusei in and they shared multiple, deep, passionate kisses.

Meanwhile, _inside _the ice cream shop...

Leo was holding his head as he leaned on the table.

"Leo, I was going to tell you, you shouldn't eat ice cream so fast. You'll get an _ice cream headache." _

Leo popped up.

"Does that mean I get _more _ice cream?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Martha said.

"Aww," Leo screamed as he laid back down on the table, "My head."

Luna and Martha laughed.

**A/N: Please Review and thanks again to exleader75! Any questions about the duel should be PM'd to him or put in a review.**


	26. Tough Rules, Tough Leo, and Strong Yusei

**Chapter 26!**

**A/N: I'm trying to get back on a "normal" schedule and I thank anyone who's staying with this story!**

Now that Yusei had won his duel, it was time for him to join the "regular" part of school. We start the last school day before Yusei joins Akiza and the rest of the other "regular" students.

"Well, how does it feel to know it's the last day of Satellite classes?" Akiza asked.

"Well, it feels great, because I'm happy to know that I'll be by your side for the rest of year," Yusei said as they walked down the hallway.

Akiza blushed at him.

"I can't believe this is really happening. Now, I'll get to be with Yusei all day and all night. It seems like we might really be meant for one another," Akiza thought.

When they reached his class, Akiza and him shared a hug. Yusei went in and Akiza reported to the office for her "bodyguard of the day." It was a tall muscular man with light brown hair. As they walked through the halls, everyone stayed out of her way as she went from class to class.

An hour before school was to end, they had announced a school wide assembly in the gymnasium. Everyone went in and was confused by what was going on. Akiza sat in the lower right, of one of the seating areas, and noticed Yusei sitting on stage. There was a podium and the principal walked up.

The crowd hushed.

"Now, I know you all are wondering why you are here. Well, starting next week, the man sitting next to me, Mr. Yusei Fudo will be joining your group."

At first the crowd gasped. Then, some kids yelled questions, as to why he would be joining them.

"I can tell you are confused as to why he is joining the "normal" classes, despite being from the Satellite. Mr. Fudo has done somethings, in this school, that no one that has come from that area has done before. He has maintained above a 3.0 for all of his high school career, has had almost no discipline problems, has never gotten into fights or drugs, and has proven to be an incredible duelist. I for one have seen his dueling skills hands on."

The crowd turned quiet.

"While I know this is an almost historic mark for our school, I want to give a warning to anyone who might try to ruin it. First, anyone who is seen or reported, student or faculty, treating him differently will be expelled or removed from their job. Some people still have harsh feelings towards the people from that area, but that's no excuse to not treat them like a human being. Second, you may not try to attack him any way. Otherwise, you will be punished not only due to the attack, but also for treating him as a inferior."

The principal stopped for a moment.

"If any other person from the Satellite does just a well as he's done, they will also be allowed to join him. However, at this moment, that is not the case. This has been approved by members of the school board and administration. Our school needs to go in the right direction and this could be the starting point. So, on Monday, I want you to treat this young man, like a regular student. He's just as good of a person as many of you all. You are all dismissed."

The crowd rushed to get out as fast as they could.

Akiza, meanwhile, waited until the crowd thinned out a bit. She then caught Yusei as he walked off stage.

"Yusei," she called to him.

She wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so excited," she said.

"I am too Akiza, but the most important thing is that you'll be safe," Yusei replied.

"I can see why you want to protect her," the principal said as he walked over.

Yusei and Akiza shook his hand.

"Thanks so much for letting me do this. You don't know how much this means to me," Yusei said.

"I understand. Safety is the most important at our school."

Akiza then saw a clock on the gym wall.

"Yusei! We have to get going," Akiza said.

"Alright, thanks again sir," Yusei said.

The principal waved to them as they headed for the bus.

On Monday, Yusei got to wear the typical male uniform for the school. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh Yusei, you look so handsome," Martha said.

"Well, it's what all the other boys wear," he said.

"But all the other boys aren't as cute as you," Akiza said.

"Yeck! More love," Leo said as he looked through his school bag.

Luna walked up to them.

"I hope you both enjoy your day," Luna said as she wrapped her arms around Akiza's legs.

"Well, it shouldn't be too tough," Yusei said, "It's pretty much the same classes, just with more kids in it."

Yusei checked his watch and they went out to the bus. They got on it and rode to school.

As Yusei walked with Akiza around school, a few kids gave them dirty looks. However, most kids didn't really say or do anything. The teachers all shook his hand and gave him a friendly welcome.

Yusei and Akiza walked back on the bus and met their first confrontation of the day.

There were no empty seats to sit in, so Yusei and Akiza tried to sit across from one another. Akiza had found a place, but Yusei wasn't so lucky.

Yusei tried to sit down across from her, but the young man, with spiky black hair, wouldn't let him. He kept trying to push Yusei out of his seat with his backpack.

"What's the deal?" Yusei asked, "How come you won't let me sit here?"

"Because, you get to be promoted to the "normal" classes and all the other Satellites are stuck in the bottom."

"Yeah, but I have a good track record. I don't get into fights, do my best in school, and don't do drugs."

"Oh, you don't get into fights?" the boy asked, "It's probably due to you being a wimp."

"I'm no wimp," Yusei said.

"Yeah right, I'm sure I probably have bigger arm muscles that you."

He rolled up his sleeve and showed his muscle. It wasn't very big and all fat.

Yusei did the same. Akiza looked over and noticed that Yusei wasn't much better. His arm was only fat as well. However, he was just barely bigger, due to being older than the other kid.

"I win," Yusei said firmly, "And remember what the principal said, "If you get in a fight with me, you will be suspended."

The kid rolled his eyes and let Yusei in.

When they got home, Akiza walked up to Yusei and kept feeling his upper arm.

"Akiza, what are you doing?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, just feeling how soft your arms are," she said.

"Akiza," Yusei stressed, "I don't have any muscle. We don't even own a bench press."

"Yeah, but still... you run a lot! So, you could try do a triathlon!"

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"I can't swim," Yusei countered, trying to get off the subject.

"Well, I can help you."

"You can't swim well either."

"I could read a book and just stay one lesson ahead of you."

"What if you don't understand how to do a lesson?"

"Shut up."

They laughed and went inside.

When Leo and Luna came home, Yusei told them all about the incident on the bus.

"Hey Yusei, since you showed that bully who's boss, could you do that for me?" Leo asked.

"Hold on a minute Leo," Yusei said, "I don't fight and how could I help you? We go to different schools."

"Just take a picture of your arm will be enough," he said.

"How would that help?"

"Simple, if a bully wants to fight me, I just show him a picture of your lean arm. When he sees that your older, I tell him that this older guy will beat him up after school, and he'll run away."

"More like he'll beat _you_ up and _you'll run _away," Luna said.

"I would not run away! I'm Leo! I'm a mean, green, fighting machine!"

Leo made some punching motions.

He then lost his balance and falls over.

"Wow, I'm so afraid! It's the green haired Leo," Luna said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! Just watch me the next time someone gets upset at me," he said.

"Leo," Akiza called as she walked up to him.

"How come there's pee in front of the toilet seat? I just stepped in it."

"Uh," Leo said.

Leo quickly ran around Akiza, into his room, and locked the door.

"Wow, he really is a fighting machine," Yusei said.

They all laughed.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for the views too!**


	27. Family Fueds

**A/N: Chapter 27!**

**Thanks to everyone viewing and reviewing! **

Leo and Luna came running home from school, with a paper in each hand. Akiza and Yusei were sitting at dining room table as Martha was preparing supper.

"Yusei! Akiza! Martha!" they shouted.

"What's the deal you guys?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, you seem awfully excited," Akiza noted.

They ran up to them, still catching their breath.

"Here," Leo said holding up a piece of paper.

"My Family," Yusei read.

"A poster that shows and explains details about your family," Akiza read on.

"Okay, so what's the big deal?" Yusei asked, "You guys have your parents to talk about."

"No," Luna said, "She told us that we should talk about you guys!"

"Us?" Yusei and Akiza said.

"Yeah, we could tell the class how you two are so love struck by one another, you finish each other's sentences, you kiss a lot..." Leo said.

"We basically just show the class pictures of us and talk about our family," Luna interrupted him.

"I don't think we have any pictures," Martha said.

"Well, we _could draw them," _Leo suggested.

"No way," Luna said, "I want to get a good grade and neither one of us are good drawers."

"That's fine," Leo said, "Yusei or Akiza could draw _for us_."

"I'm terrible," Akiza said.

"So am I. Besides, you should do the work yourself, unless of course _it's too difficult for you,"_ Yusei said.

"Yeah, this sounds like a much more _grown up person _project," Akiza added.

"I'm mature! I'm grown up!" Leo said.

"Okay then," Martha said, "Why don't we take a picture right now?"

"I can't," Yusei said, "I have a zit in the middle my face."

"Yeah and I forgot to shower this morning," Akiza said.

Martha just smiled.

"It's fine you two, you can go wash up and we'll all take the picture."

Once Akiza and Yusei got ready, they debated on where to take the picture.

"Okay, how about we take it inside," Luna said.

"No way! Outside! That way, we can brag on where we live all over again," Leo said.

"No, I think Luna has a good idea," Martha said.

They took the picture in front of the dining room table. Plus, Martha could keep an eye on the food for dinner. As they took the picture, Akiza wondered to herself, "This feels like my new family, but..."

She thought for a moment.

"I'm still worried that my parents might wake up and, one day, try to take me back."

Akiza then brushed it off.

"I don't care what they say though..."

She put her arm around Yusei as Luna got the camera ready.

"I have Yusei here to protect me and be my friend. Even more than that, I feel as though we share something that no one can describe. This... feeling...of being in each other's company makes me get so excited. I get this _rush _that I can't describe. When I see him with his shirt off, I get this _rush even more. _His muscular upper body and scent is amazing. His "flat as a pancake" waist seems to make him hotter, because I feel as though he's also human in that sense. It doesn't make him look like a guy that spends 5 hours a day working out, trying to get that 6-pack. No. It makes me realize that he still has time for me and the twins. Something that my parents always tried to avoid."

Akiza smiled as Luna rushed over and they took the picture.

Of course though, Leo was making funny faces.

"Leo, don't make funny faces," Luna scolded him.

"Yeah Leo, we want to get this done with in the least amount of shots," Yusei said.

Once they got a good picture, about five pictures later, Martha went to finish cooking supper. When she finished, it was time to eat. Once they were done saying grace, Luna got up and picked up the camera.

"What's wrong Luna?" Leo asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm hungry Leo, but I want to take some pictures of use eating. Just pretend the camera's not here."

"Oh! Take a picture of me!" Leo said.

Luna panned up to Yusei and Akiza as they watched her.

"Well, got to be romantic for the camera," Yusei said as he wrapped his arms around Akiza.

"Okay," Akiza said.

Yusei leaned in for a kiss, but Akiza wasn't paying attention. She grabbed Yusei's fork from the table.

"I'm going to feed you," Akiza said.

"Okay, that's fin..." Yusei said.

She put the food in his mouth.

"Akiza, do it so I know when you're going to put it in my mouth."

"Okay then Yusei."

She picks up another piece of food, with his fork.

"Here comes the airplane! Yeaooowwww."

Akiza makes plane noises.

"I need to put the plane in your mouth now," she said.

Yusei looked annoyed. He ate the piece of food.

"All right! New strategy," Yusei said.

He whispered to Akiza.

"Time for Yusei's plane to go into Akiza's mouth."

Yusei leaned in to kiss, as Luna took pictures. There was only enough room to fit Yusei, Leo, and Akiza in the pictures.

Picture 1: Yusei and Akiza lean in to kiss as Leo looks annoyed. He reaches to grab his milk.

Picture 2: Akiza and Yusei are almost going to kiss, but they turn to look as Leo's milk fly's towards them."

Picture 3: Akiza and Yusei are wet as Leo puts both arms in the air and smiles.

Picture 4: Akiza stands up and points a finger at Leo. Yusei covers his mouth and giggles.

Picture 5: Martha steps in beside Leo and Akiza, as Yusei looks on.

Picture 6: Everyone's sitting and eating at the dinner table.

"Okay, that's enough pictures for this "event," Luna said annoyingly.

She sits down and starts to eat her dinner.

After they're done eating, Leo and Luna debate on what they want the family to do then.

"Should we watch a movie?" Luna asks.

"Maybe a board game?" Leo suggests.

"That might be a good idea," Akiza said, "It might give us more pictures if we're doing something that's more interactive."

"Okay, I'll get the board game," Martha said.

She brings out a game and Luna offered to take the pictures, once the game got going a few turns. It took a few minutes for everyone to figure out the rules, but they seemed to start to understand them. Maybe even a little _too much_. A few turns into the game, Luna starts to take pictures. Martha stands by and watches.

Picture 1: It's Leo's turn and he rolls the dice. Everyone else watches.

Picture 2: Leo puts his arms in the air after he rolls the die. Akiza and Yusei looked stunned.

Picture 3: Leo moves him game piece.

Picture 4: Akiza and Yusei look confused. Leo puts his arms up in the air again, but Yusei's trying to count using his fingers.

Picture 5: Yusei and Akiza point to Leo's game piece as Leo looks nervous.

Picture 6: Yusei and Akiza make mad faces at Leo, as he looks nervously at the board.

Picture 7: Martha steps in and Leo moves his piece back a few places. Leo looks like he's laughing awkwardly.

Picture 8: They go back to playing the board game, like normal.

"Okay, that's enough pictures for the project," Luna said.

She runs over and joins the game.

A few days later...

"So, we don't always agree," Leo said pointing to a picture of Akiza and Yusei looking at him with mad faces.

"I had to _act _for this picture to create that point," he added.

"But we find ways to enjoy being with one another, despite the fact that we come from different families," Luna finished.

"The End," they said.

The class claps for them.

"Well done," Ms. Popnfresh said.

"And Leo, great job on _acting_ out to make the pictures and points more interesting," she added.

"Uh sure, _acting," _Leo said as he scratched the back of his head.

Luna just smiled and giggled.

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry for being late!**


	28. A Dream Could Come True

**A/N: Chapter 28!**

**I'm trying to bring back the situation I had before the duel, involving Akiza and her powers. Sorry that the beginning involves the end of the last Chapter, in case no one read it.  
**

Akiza watched as Leo and Luna ran home from their day from school.

"Akiza! Akiza! You'll never guess what happened," Leo shouted.

Akiza smiled as they stopped in front of her.

"What Leo?"

"We got an A on the family project we did!"

Luna hands her the grade sheet.

"Colorful, well present," she read.

"Great acting by Leo?"

"Hey, what's that smell?" Leo asked as he pulled Luna's arm, "Lets go see what Martha's cooking!"

They ran inside.

"Martha's not cooking anything yet," Akiza thought, "She went to the store."

Akiza walked in and Leo was telling Yusei all about the report. Akiza walked up and showed Yusei the report.

"Great acting by Leo?" Yusei asked as he read the printout.

"Whoops! Gotta tinkle," Leo said.

He went in the bathroom, stared at the toilet for a few moments, and then flushed it to imitate a real bathroom break. When he got out, Yusei and Akiza were looking at the poster again.

"Should we hang this up you guys?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Leo shouted.

"If you want, that'd be great," Luna shouted from her bedroom. She was changing into her normal clothes.

"All right, I'll get some tape," Yusei said.

He got some tape and hung it on the wall near the TV. Just as he got done, Martha came in the door.

"Can someone help me with the groceries?" she asked.

"Oh! I'll help you," Yusei said as he went to help her.

Akiza smiled as his generosity. She continued to look at the poster. Yusei and Martha were done putting the groceries away and Akiza was still looking at it.

"Akiza, you really seem interested in that poster," Yusei said, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Akiza started, "It's just weird how my family still has _"legal custody"_ of me, but I'm living here."

Martha got an idea.

"You know, I could get official custody of you, if you want. I know a judge that does it."

"You could do that?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, in fact, that's why your living with me Yusei. I have custody of you."

"What do you all do?" Akiza asked. She walked over to them.

"Just file some paperwork," Martha said.

Akiza smiled.

"But since you and the twins both had a parental experience, you'll probably have to talk about that," Martha added.

Akiza turned with a stunned look on her face.

"It's no big deal," Martha said, "Yusei, will you help me with dinner?"

"Of course," he said.

"Oh! I'll need to take a night to talk to judge for a court date..." Martha continued as Yusei and Martha headed for the dining room.

Akiza walked up to the poster again. She looked at it, with a saddened look on her face, as she ran her fingers around the pictures and words.

"Could I lose _all of this?" _she thought, "The family that I loved so much?"

She sighed.

"I'm going to have to be forced to tell them. I don't know how they'll react, especially Yusei. I guess it's better to have it come out into the open, but..."

She closed her eyes. She could feel tears were about to form on her face. She quickly ran into her room and shut the door. She leaped onto her bed and shoved her face into her pillow.

"What will Yusei think? What will the twins and Martha think? Will they kick me out like last time?"

Akiza continued to cry and she slowly fell asleep.

_Akiza's Dream_

Akiza looks around and all she sees is black.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she calls.

Suddenly, she sees Yusei, almost with a white spotlight on him. He's looking away from her. He has no shirt on and is wearing his tight, black jeans. Akiza runs towards him.

"Yusei! Yusei," she calls.

She gets to up to him and he's still facing the opposite direction. She wraps her arms around his flat waist and rests her head on his broad shoulders. She then looks up to his head and continues to wrap her arms around him.

"Yusei! Hello? Yusei?" she asks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

Akiza lightens her grip.

"Tell you what Yusei?"

"About your powers?" he asks.

Yusei turns around, with a hard, firm look on his face. His eyes were a firm stare and lips made a straight line.

"I...I..." Akiza started. Her voice was starting to break.

"I didn't want you to leave me," Akiza said, "You were the perfect person for me. You're kind, gentle, great with the twins."

She paused as she looked at him shirtless.

"You have a great body! I love your strong upper body. You have a beautiful, flat stomach, and I don't care that you don't have abs of steel."

Akiza paused as Yusei continued to stare at her.

"I never thought I'd have a boyfriend. Let alone one that's so _caring_ and..."

Akiza struggled to say it.

"_Sexy _to look it. I think about you when I masturbate at night."

Yusei leaned forward at Akiza. He was still holding the same expression on his face as he was before.

"I told you that you could talk to me about it. Why didn't you? I told you I'd understand."

Akiza started to cry.

"But...but we had so much going. We did so much together. The clothes, our first kiss, the secret first date, you dueled for my safety, and so much more. I didn't want to ruin that."

Yusei continued to stare at her.

"Yeah, well, this is worse. _Far worse."_

Akiza looked up as him, with tears in her eyes and a shocked face.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that you could always come to me and you didn't. You had to have it be forced out. Why? Why?"

His voice started to rise.

_"I thought that if I showed you love and care, then you'd open up, and explain to me what was the matter."_

Akiza fell to her knees and continued to cry. She leaned down, stuck out her arms, and buried her face in her arms.

_"But I wasn't good enough. No! Even with all the love and care I showed you, you still couldn't tell me. If I can't make you open up to me, then who can? Your parents? Maybe they were right. Maybe you are a witch."_

Yusei started to walk away. Akiza looked up.

"No! Yusei! Don't leave me!" Akiza yelled as she reached out her right hand.

Yusei continued to get farther and farther from her. Soon, he was gone.

Akiza looked up and closed her eyes.

"Somebody help me!" Akiza yelled.

_End Akiza's Dream_-

"Yusei, could you get Akiza for us?" Martha asked as she put the last plate of food on the table.

"Oh sure," he said. The twins were already sitting at the dining room table.

He walked up to her door and could hear he talking. He opened her door and could hear her more clearly.

"No! Yusei! Don't leave me," Akiza said.

Yusei rushed over to her and heard more.

"Somebody help me," Akiza said.

"Akiza! Akiza," Yusei said. He started, gently, shaking her.

"What does she mean by, "Yusei! Don't leave me!" and "Somebody help me?" he thought as he shook her.

Akiza opened her eyes.

"Yusei?" she asked in confusion.

Yusei smiled at her.

"Yusei," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you had left me forever," she exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?" Yusei asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Akiza gasped and remembered the dream.

"Uh...uh..." she said.

Yusei then realized how wet Akiza's clothes were.

"Akiza! Your neck's all wet and you feel sweaty all over! You must have had a _really_ bad dream."

Yusei and Akiza leaned back from one another.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Akiza answered quickly. She then smelled something.

"Oooh! What's that smell?" she asked.

"Oh! Right! It's time for dinner," Yusei said, "C'mon!"

They got up and headed to the kitchen.

"What's taking them so long?" Leo asked, "They're probably smooching off of one another."

Akiza and Yusei sat down at the table.

"Well, I'll call the judge tonight," Martha said.

"Judge?" Leo asked.

"About what?" Luna asked.

"I want to get _full custody _of the three of you. That way, you'll all be officially part of this family."

"All right," Leo and Luna said. Although, Leo said it with more enthusiasm.

"All you'll have to do, is answer a few questions, and that'll be it. It'll be easy as pie."

"No, that _won't _be easy," Akiza thought.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**I had a hard time writing Akiza's dream. Yusei yelling, walking away, and then disappearing almost made me cry.  
**


	29. Reflecting on Results

**A/N: Chapter 29!**

**Sorry that I didn't put this in sooner!  
**

Akiza lied awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was trying to think of a way to soften the blow on Yusei. She didn't want to crush his kind, gentle, heart.

She turned her alarm clock around. It was always too bright for her to sleep with. So, she always turned it around, when she went to sleep.

"1:00," it read.

She turned it back around and then rolled over to her other side.

"If only I can find a way to soften the blow on Yusei," she said quietly.

She thought for a moment.

"Wait! Wasn't there some doctor I saw growing up? Yes, now I remember some of it."

_Akiza's Flashback_

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are we going?" a young Akiza asked.

"We're going to see how much power you have," Akiza's mother answered.

"And to see how much you can control it," her father added firmly.

They walked into a big, tall building. After sitting in a waiting room, for what felt like an hour, they went into a room. A man with dark brown hair opened the door and approached them.

"Hello. My name's Dr. Kinderson. I will be doing the tests on your daughter."

"Thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to us," her father said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Oh?"

"You see, I need to do this, so that I know how much power my daughter possesses. If it's too much or if she can't control it, it could ruin my chances at getting reelection. You know how much the press tries to find out about people up for election and I don't want this _girl _to ruin it with her powers."

The doctor felt like he should say something, but didn't.

"Will you come with me?" the doctor asked as he looked at Akiza, "You two can stay here, just to keep the results private."

Akiza took his hand and walked down a long hallway.

"So what's your name?" the doctor asked.

"Akiza, but my dad has another name for me," she said.

"What's that?"

"The Black Rose Witch."

"That doesn't sound very nice," the doctor said sadly.

"It's not. He's always getting upset at me, since he found out that I had these powers."

They got to a room and doctor opened the door.

"Here we are," he said.

The doctor then went to a desk and grabbed some cords.

"What are those?" Akiza asked.

"They will measure your power level and control. Don't worry, it won't hurt. It should just be a pinch."

He put one on her left arm.

"Does that feel okay?"

"Yes, it's just a little pinch."

The doctor then put more cords all over her. They walked over to a box entitled, "Duelist's Area." There were multiple targets about 10 feet from her.

"Okay, you brought your deck right?"

"Yep."

She showed him the deck. He gave her a duel disk and she put it on.

"Okay, now what I want you to do is summon a monster and have them aim for the targets. I'll monitor your progress on this computer."

Akiza did as she was told. When she attacked all the targets, the doctor then printed a bunch of papers.

"You did a great job," he said.

Akiza smiled as he took off the cords and duel disk. They then walked back down the hall.

When they got to the room that her parents were in, Akiza ran up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm back," Akiza said as she hugged her mother.

"What are the results?" her father asked.

"Well, she has amazing power."

"What about her control of that power?"

"She has _good_ control," the doctor said.

"Only _good? _How could you only have _good control?" _her father yelled as he turned to Akiza.

"Sir," the doctor said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "She has good control for someone her age. Besides, she'll get better with age."

"Why? What do you think she'll do when she gets older?"

"Well, I think she'll have incredible power. I think she'll have very good control. In fact..."

He showed him a paper.

"According to these estimates, she could be the most powerful duelist that we've ever seen."

"What about her control?"

"She'll have _very good control..._"

Her Dad grabbed the paper. The estimates were based on rankings against the other people that were tested.

Power Ranking Estimate: 1/ Estimated 20,000 worldwide

Control Ranking Estimate: 200/ Estimated 20,000 worldwide

"200th? 200th?" her father asked.

"Sir, that's in the top 1%. You normally don't see people like this. Most people, that I've seen, are very powerful, but don't have good control. It's also the opposite with good control and bad power. Besides, these are only estimates."

"Still, she could hurt someone! I knew it! You are a witch! This is all your fault!"

He pointed to Akiza

Akiza looked on as her mother and father gave her an _evil_ glare.

The doctor looked on with a sad face.

_End Akiza's Flashback_

"I remember visiting that place a few more times. I kept improving with the tests and the doctor was very nice to me," Akiza said.

"_Unlike my parents," _she thought, "I wonder what happened to him. Is he still in the business? If he is, I could be tested again and maybe Yusei won't be so upset at me. Plus, he might still feel _some _sympathy for me."

Akiza closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, when Akiza got to school, she told Yusei that she'll be going in the library before their first class.

"Uh, okay," Yusei said in a confused tone.

Akiza and Yusei went in and both logged in. Yusei started looking up duel runner information and Akiza went to a search engine.

She typed in "Dr. Kinderson." The first link went to a profile on him.

"Wow! Is that what he looks like now?" Akiza thought.

His dark brown hair was now starting to gray and he looked older. Of course, it had been many years.

Akiza, as quickly as she could, wrote down the address and phone number on scratch piece of paper. She slipped it into her uniform pocket.

Later that day...

Akiza, after school, took the phone while Yusei was in the shower. She scheduled a appointment with the doctor the next day after school.

The next day...

Akiza told Yusei, as they walked to their first class, that she was going to stay after. She didn't say where though.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Yusei asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," she told him.

Yusei was concerned, but shrugged it off.

When school had ended, Akiza waited to make sure Yusei left on the bus. When the buses left, Akiza walked a few blocks to the building she had written down. She then sat in the not-so-familiar waiting room.

"This looks different than what I remember," she thought. The room was still white, but the seats were in a different direction. Plus, there were more plants in the room.

Akiza was directed to a waiting room and the doctor came in. He looked much different than what Akiza had remembered. He looked older and now had glasses.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Akiza! Remember me?"

"Oh Akiza," he said as they shook hands, "It's been so long and look how much you've grown. Where are your parents?"

"They are too busy," Akiza lied, "I just walked here."

"Okay, well, it seems we'll be doing a power and control test," the doctor said, "Follow me."

Akiza walked down a hallway to a much different room.

"I don't remember this room," Akiza said.

"Yeah, we made it quite a few years ago. I see that you already have a duel disk, so you can just walk up to the dueling area."

"Where are all the cords that you use to put on me?" Akiza asked as she stepped into a "Duelist's Area."

"Oh, those are long gone. We now have cameras and much higher technology that can measure your powers. Plus, it's much more accurate."

Akiza stepped up and did the tasks that were required.

"We don't need to go back to the waiting room," the doctor said when they were done, "Since it's just you."

He printed and handed her the results.

"Well, it seems as expected, you have turned out to be the most powerful psychic duelist _in the world."_

"The world?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, now we can compare your power levels to everyone in the world instantly. Plus, your ranked 20th in control. I know your father will still be upset you're not #1 in both. However, it's better than what we were estimating for you back in the day."

Akiza smiled.

"Thank you so much doctor! I'll take the papers."

The shook hands again and the doctor lead her out. She waved goodbye to him and then started walking home. She slipped the papers in her schoolbag.

When she got home, Yusei was helping the twins with their homework.

"There you are Akiza. I was getting worried," Yusei said.

"Oh, don't worry Yusei. I'm fine."

"Did you get everything that you needed to get done?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she replied happily.

"Great job!"

He game her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Yusei. I'll help you when I put this away."

She went to her room and looked at the papers.

"I just hope that this can help me not break that wonderful man's heart," she thought.

She then put the papers in a extra folder she had lying around and put the folder under her bed.

**A/N: I'm sorry this Chapter's slow, but it's very important to the storyline. I hope no one's upset.**


	30. One Day, One Night

**Chapter 30!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and viewed the story!**

**Can someone name me a low-level monster, mainly a human looking monster, that Akiza has/would have in her deck? I need to use one in the next Chapter. It doesn't _have_ to be in her deck, on the show, just what _could_ be in her deck. **

**Thanks to everyone who helps me!**

**I also apologize if anyone's annoyed that I made Akiza the strongest physic duelist in the world. I used it, because it made more of a dramatic affect.**

Martha was calling the judge to schedule a date for the hearing. Akiza sat in her room nervously.

"I hope it's not for a few days," Akiza thought, "I want to spend more time with Yusei."

She then heard one of the twins rush to her door.

"Hey Akiza," Leo said from the outside, "We're going to get a hearing on Saturday! But, since it's already nighttime, it feels like less! Yahoo!"

Akiza heard him happily run away.

"Saturday? Tomorrow's Friday and we have school," Akiza thought.

Akiza stepped out of her room and Yusei walked up to her. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Isn't it great Akiza! Now, you can officially be part of my family," he said happily.

Akiza wrapped her arms around him. She kept hugging him, but Yusei didn't mind. He really enjoyed it.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Yusei that I'm the most powerful psychic _in the world. _As dumb as it sounds, it's a fact. I know the twins will be scared of me. Maybe Yusei's different, but if he reacts like the twins probably will, this is what I'll miss the most. Getting to hold him, touch him, feeling his muscular arms around my waist," Akiza thought.

She inhales.

"Smelling his sweaty, oily scent. All of this makes me get a rush that I can't describe."

Yusei just smiled as Akiza looked up to him.

"I love you Yusei," Akiza said.

"I love you too," he said.

She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm going to try to make tomorrow the best day of school Yusei's ever had."

The next day, Akiza got up bright and early to make Yusei his normal breakfast. Oatmeal.

Yusei got up and was already dressed.

"Akiza, what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd just make you your favorite breakfast," Akiza said happy.

"Well, it doesn't take much to make it," Yusei said as he sat down.

Akiza put a bowl in font of him and Yusei smiled. Akiza went to change her clothes and when she came back Yusei had finished his bowl of oatmeal. The twins rushed in behind her.

"Yusei, did you make breakfast already," Luna asked.

"No, Akiza made it for me," Yusei replied.

"Oh, that was so nice of you Akiza," Luna said.

"It was," Yusei said as he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you make my breakfast?" Leo asked.

"Oh Leo, I think your old enough to make your own," Akiza said.

"Yeah, but Yusei's older than me and you made his breakfast," Leo said as he grabbed the silverware.

"Yeah, but Yusei and Akiza are in love," Luna said, "The only thing you're in love with is stuffing your face."

Leo growled as everyone laughed.

Later on the bus ride to school...

Akiza and Yusei leaned their heads on one another as they tried to sleep. When they neared the school, the bus hit a bump, and they woke up. They then giggled at one another.

Akiza then rested her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"I love your muscular broad shoulders," Akiza mumbled.

Yusei smiled as they tried to sleep.

When they got to school, Yusei asked what did Akiza wanted to do before their first class.

"Whatever you want Yusei," Akiza replied.

"Okay, we can go sit in the library and talk," Yusei said.

When they got there, Yusei and Akiza sat at a table, alone. Yusei sat next to Akiza.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Akiza asked.

"Well, you don't seem to be as excited as the twins over joining my family. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that it's all sort of a rush," Akiza said, "I mean, it came up so quickly and I didn't expect this to happen. I'm fine, so there's nothing to worry about."

Yusei still was concerned.

"Is it something that you don't like about me? Is that it?"

"Uh, well..." Akiza struggled.

"Do you want to talk about?" Yusei asked.

"No Yusei. There's nothing I don't like about you."

Yusei was now _really_ nervous.

"C'mon there's got to be something. Is it my hair?" Yusei asked, "Are still upset that I don't have abs? Is is that I forgot that one assignment in Geography and rushed it at the last minute, but still got a B on it?"

"No Yusei, there really is nothing."

Akiza actually smiled a little bit.

"But, I want to know!" Yusei said, "There has be one flaw that you see in me!"

"C'mon, we'll be late for class," Akiza said.

Once school was over, Akiza and Yusei didn't have much homework. So, Akiza wanted to treat Yusei to something special.

When they got home, Akiza knew she had to do something for Yusei.

"Should we do our homework now?" Yusei asked.

"No," Akiza said, "Why don't you go work on your runner?"

"Uh, okay," Yusei said.

Akiza followed him into the garage. Yusei then walked over to his duel runner.

"How come you don't seem to work on that thing as much as you use to?" Akiza asked.

"Well, with school, repairs, and you, I've been pretty busy," Yusei said.

"I'm sorry that I'm a problem," Akiza said sadly.

"No, you're not," Yusei said, "It's just that we enjoy spending time with one another, so this gets pushed aside."

He opened up a compartment in the back of his runner.

"What's that?" Akiza asked.

"It's a place for extra helmets," Yusei said.

He then smiled.

"Would you like to ride it?" Yusei asked.

"Oh no," Akiza said, "I wouldn't feel as safe riding that as I do a car or bus."

Yusei put down his wrench, waked over, and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry Akiza, I'm a safe driver. I'd make sure your safe," Yusei said gently.

Akiza smiled.

"How can I say "no" when he talks like that?" Akiza thought.

"In fact, how about, after the hearing tomorrow, I'll let you ride along with me! We can go anywhere! Just the two of us!"

Akiza shook her head.

"It'll be fun! I promise!"

Akiza couldn't help it. Yusei seemed like the kind of guy that never broke a promise.

"Okay Yusei. Just don't hurt me."

They laughed.

Akiza then got an idea.

"You stay there Yusei, I'll be back."

Akiza then went to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and then went to a bookshelf. Martha came from the twin's room.

"Akiza, is something wrong?" Martha asked.

"Martha, could I make dinner tonight, of course, with some of your help?" Akiza asked.

"Of course," Martha said.

When Leo and Luna came home, they ran up to Martha and Akiza.

"What smells so good?" they asked.

"Akiza's making chicken for dinner," Martha said.

"Well, you're helping," Akiza said embarrassingly.

"It smells delicious," Leo said.

Once dinner was all set they all sat at the table and said grace.

"I just want to thank Akiza for making this dinner tonight," Martha said.

They all clapped for her.

"Thanks. I hope you all enjoy it. Dig in," Akiza said.

They all started eating.

Once dinner was over, Leo, Luna, and Martha were doing the dishes.

"Oh! Why did we get stuck having to do the dishes?" Leo asked.

"Yusei told me that he wanted to thank Akiza for supper," Martha said.

Yusei lead Akiza out, on a chilly winter night. There was a full moon above them. There was a bench down near the corner of the street. Akiza and Yusei sat down.

"Isn't it nice to just sit and let all your troubles go away?" Yusei asked.

"It sure is," Akiza said.

"Well, time for your reward," Yusei said.

They turned to one another.

"If this is my last kiss with Yusei, I want to go out with a bang," Akiza thought.

They leaned in and started to kiss. After a brief moment, Akiza wanted entrance and Yusei let her in. They both started to moan.

After a few moments, they finally stopped.

"Wow Akiza, it's not like I'm leaving you to go to war," Yusei said.

Akiza giggled and they smiled at one another.

"Well, you might be leaving me," Akiza thought.

She then frowned and Yusei noticed.

"Whatever is bothering Akiza, I'll find out tomorrow," Yusei thought, "It must be very important and I know that it could affect our relationship for the rest of our lives."

**A/N: Please Review!**


	31. The Power Court Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 30!**

**Thanks to everyone viewing and reviewing!**

**Thanks go to**** darkmagknight, Secret Identity, and alien clan 472. I picked alien clan 472, because it seemed like it would work the best.  
**

Martha was help Leo and Luna get ready for the hearing. Luna didn't have much trouble, but Leo was.

"Uh! Why can't I get this bow-tie to stay straight," Leo whined.

"Let me help you," Martha said, "It is a _used suit. _So, it's obviously not perfect."

Akiza was getting ready too. She was wearing a light blue skirt and bright red formal shirt. It looked similar to her school uniform.

"Akiza? You all ready?" Yusei asked.

"Not yet," Akiza said.

She went over and put her duel disk on her arm. She looked though her cards and found Homunculus the Alchemic Being. It was a bit scary looking, but she thought it could be used it to help describe her powers. She put it on top of her deck.

She then went under her bed and grabbed the folder with the test results.

She walked out and everyone looked at her confused.

"Uh Akiza, we're not going to school," Leo noted.

"I know," Akiza said with a smile.

"Why the duel disk?" Luna asked.

"It'll help me explain my past a whole lot better," Akiza said.

"Well, whatever floats your boat," Yusei said as he went and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Could you, uh, tell me what the papers are for?" Yusei asked curiously.

"No way! Wait until the hearing," Akiza said smiling.

"All right. I'll go get my runner and then I'll be off," Yusei said, "See you later."

"Bye Yusei," they said.

"Okay you guys, lets head into the car," Martha said.

They got in and they headed off. Akiza looked at the window and all the happiness she showed a few moments ago, was drained.

"I'm so nervous," Akiza thought, "I have to trust myself and hope for the best. Maybe Yusei..."

She snapped out her train of thought as Yusei pulled up next to them. When they got to the stoplight, he waved to them. The twins waved happily, but Akiza waved with only a slight smile on her face. Yusei then sped ahead of them, but made an early turn, when he was out of their sight.

"Akiza definitely more nervous about this than the rest of us combined. Something's not right. I should try to cheer her up before it starts," he thought.

When they met at the courthouse, the twins and Martha went inside. Akiza said that she would wait for Yusei. She sat on a bench outside.

A few moments later, Yusei went into the parking lot and took off his helmet. Yusei was wearing his normal clothes, as well as Martha, due to them not being much involved with the hearing.

Yusei walked up and Akiza was still deep in thought.

"What will happen? Where will I go?" Akiza thought, "Surely they'll kick me out of the house as soon as they can."

"Akiza? Akiza?" Yusei called to her.

"Oh," Akiza said in a surprised tone, "I didn't see you there."

Yusei sat down next to her.

"Akiza, I didn't forget my promise," Yusei said, "There's a second helmet waiting for you when this is all done with."

Akiza's face didn't change. Yusei sighed.

"Akiza."

He wrapped his arms around her and put his hand under her chin. He turned and tilted it, so that she would look at him.

"I don't know what's bothering you so much, but no matter what, my feelings for you won't change."

Akiza smiled a little bit. Yusei smiled too.

Yusei then looked at his watch.

"Well, it's almost time," Yusei said as looked into the afternoon sky, "Lets head inside."

Akiza and Yusei got up and went inside the courthouse.

They got inside and Leo, Luna, and Martha were sitting in the front row on the right side. Akiza and Yusei sat by them.

A few minutes later, the judge came in and they all rose. He was an older gentleman, had glasses, and gray hair.

"Okay," he said, "You can all be seated."

They all sat down.

"So, we're hear for a custody hearing of 3 people. Whoever those three are, please raise their hand."

Akiza, Leo, and Luna raised their hands.

"Why don't you two come up here first?" the judge asked as he pointed to Leo and Luna.

They both ran up. They sat in the witness box, which had a long bench to sit on. They both settled in, comfortably, and looked up at the judge.

They then raised their right hands and swore to tell the truth.

The judge started asking them some simple questions, like their names and where they had first lived. He wrote the information down on some papers in front of him. The best one was when he asked what word they'd use to describe the other.

"Caring," Leo said.

"Obnoxious," Luna said.

"Yea...what?" Leo asked.

"You're very obnoxious," Luna said.

"I am not," Leo shouted.

"Okay, that's enough," the judge said.

Then, after a few more questions, he turned to some more difficult ones. He tried to say them in a easier way for them.

"Okay, so what exactly happened with your parents?" he asked.

"Well, it seemed like, when we were little, they slowly started seeing us less and less," Luna said, "We'd see them everyday, then a few times a week, once a week, once a month, and soon not at all."

"So, who took care of you during this time?" the judge asked.

"It was usually the landlord. He'd check us about once a day. Our parents would pay him extra to take care of us. We then took care of ourselves, once we older," Leo said.

"So, when did you first start being left to take care of yourselves?"

"A few years ago," Luna said.

"So, why did they leave you two alone in the first place?"

"They said it was for _business_, when it first started, but that was many years ago," Leo said, "I think that they didn't like having to take care of kids."

"I have to agree with Leo," Luna said.

"Have you tried to contact them in some way?"

"We got the last phone number they had," Luna said, "It's no longer in service. I looked for them on the internet, but nothing's came up."

"I see," the judge said.

He paused for a moment to rub his chin.

"Since there's nothing _for_ them keeping you, are you sure that you'd like custody of Leo and Luna?" the judged asked.

"Yes," Martha said.

"Okay," they judge said. He took out a stamp and ink pad from his pocked. He inked, stamped, and signed the papers.

"I now pronounce that you are in official custody of Martha," the judge said.

Leo and Luna happily got up and ran back towards the row that their three friends were sitting in. Akiza hugged them, but had a nervious look on her face.

"Okay, so you're next?" the judge asked looking towards Akiza.

Akiza nodded and stood up.

She sat down and looked at her friends. They all had big smiles on their faces. Akiza could only imagine what would happen when she told them.

_Akiza Imagines_

"I have...psychic powers," Akiza said.

They all gasp. They twins wrapped their arms around one another.

"Leo! I'm scared," Luna said.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you from that _witch_," Leo said.

"Well, I don't want someone with powers that _could hurt me or my family. _You're not allowed to take one more step in my house," Martha yelled.

Yusei just got up and walked down the aisle.

"Yusei! Where are you going?" Akiza asked.

"Away from the _witch_," Yusei said coldly.

Akiza started to cry.

_End Imagine_

"Okay, lets get started," the judge said as Akiza snapped out of her imagination.

He asked her some of the same questions that he asked Leo and Luna. He then got to the one that she feared the most.

"So, why did your parents abandon you?" the judge asked.

Akiza looked down. She glanced up at her, at what she thought was about to be, her _former friends_.

"It's because...it's because of my powers," Akiza said sadly.

"Powers?" the judge thought.

"Powers?" Martha thought.

"Obnoxious?" Leo thought, "Oh wait...powers?"

"Powers?" Luna thought.

"Powers?" Yusei thought.

"Psychic powers," Akiza finished.

Everyone in the room, gasped.

**A/N: Ugh! Cliffhanger! I hate them as much as you do! Hope no one's mad! I had two tests to study for and I didn't want this taking up all my study time. Please Review!  
**


	32. The Power Court Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 32!**

**Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope this Chapter doesn't disappoint! **

A brief moment of silence followed. Finally, the judge said something.

"Psychic powers? Are you sure?" the judge asked, "Remember, you are under oath."

Akiza nodded.

"I'm sure. I can even show you if you want. It happens when I duel, so I'll play a card and show you what I mean."

The judge nodded.

Akiza looked over at her four friends and they seemed a little uncomfortable. Martha and Yusei looked tense and the twins were squirming in their seats.

Akiza drew the card Homunculus the Alchemic Being. She didn't like how scary it looked, but she thought it could help her show that her powers aren't what they seemed to be.

She played the card and the monster appeared.

Akiza looked over at the twins. They looked terrified. Yusei and Martha leaned back at the first sight of Akiza's powers.

Akiza frowned.

"He's really not that scary," Akiza said, "Just watch."

"Shake hands with him," Akiza said. The monster turned to the judge.

The judge stuck out his right hand and the monster stuck out his left. They ended up shaking.

Leo, Luna, Martha, and Yusei gasped.

Akiza smiled, but when the two were done shaking, the monster turned to face the four people sitting in the front row. He towered over them like a giant.

The twins were holding one another and made terrified groans.

Akiza quickly took the monster off her duel disk and it disappeared.

"All right," the judge said as he adjusted his glasses, "Now that we've _seen _your powers, can you _explain _how you got them or when they started appearing?"

"All right," Akiza said.

She looked down.

"It all started when I was a little girl. My Dad was a senator and my mom stayed at home. My Dad was always gone, just like Leo and Luna. When my Dad had time for my mom and me, he would come home. Then, we'd always get to duel one another."

"One day, we were dueling, when my Dad got a call from work. He had to leave and I got very upset. My Dad told me it would be all right. I didn't say anything. I was tired of him always being gone and he never seemed to care. He didn't care that my Mom and I needed someone there. Someone to be a good father figure."

He asked, "Akiza?"

I told him, "Akiza's gone father."

I called out the name of my trap card and, suddenly, something came out of the card I played. My Dad was swept off his feet and hit the wall behind him. He feel down and hit the floor. He asked me what I did, but all I could do was just stare at him. I felt so bad. I didn't know what happened."

Akiza sighed.

"My mom came over to help him. I tried to approach my parents, but they were afraid of me and kept backing away. My Dad then told me...that...that I was a monster. I started to cry and said, "Monster? You think I'm a monster?" When they didn't respond, I just ran up to my room and cried on my bed. I cried until I feel asleep."

"So, what happened after that day?" the judge asked.

"Well, they tried to not make me upset, because they probably worried that something would happen to them. My Dad visited even less and my Mom tried to avoid me a lot. When my Dad did come home, he never wanted to duel me. Nothing really happened, until I was in preschool."

"What happened there?" the judge asked.

"I finally found kids that were interested in dueling. So, this one boy offered to duel me. It was my second turn, when I called my monster to attack. When it did, the boy flew all the way into the sand box. It also knocked over a girl's sandcastle. They both cried."

"I felt so bad. The two kids ran away and all the other kids that were watching us did too. I went to the side of the building and cried. When the teacher found out, she banned me from dueling in preschool. We then had a meeting about it, with my parents."

"What happened at the meeting?"

"Well, I don't remember it word-for-word, but I do know that it was about my powers. The teacher told my Dad and Mom about the incident and then gave my Dad a piece of paper. After more talking, we left."

"During the card ride home, my Dad was upset. He didn't want to visit a doctor and was so mad at me. When we got home, I ran into my Mom's garden and looked at the roses. They are my favorite flower. That's when my Dad started calling me by my nickname."

"What is that?"

"Black Rose Witch."

Akiza sighed again.

"He then took me to a doctor that treats people with psychic powers."

**A/N: Akiza then tells about her flashback in Chapter 29. I didn't want to force people to re-read it.**

"So, what happened after you stopped visiting the doctor?"

"I just never dueled other kids. When I went to school, I showed the school or teacher a note that told about my powers. I wore a duel disk, so that I wouldn't stick out."

"How did the teachers grade you?"

"I would stay after and duel the teachers. We did it the old fashion way, by dueling on a table," Akiza admitted, "I was actually pretty good."

"Did the teachers duel you any different? Like, make it easier?"

"No, they came after me with their full deck. The surprising thing is that I don't ever recall losing," Akiza said with a smile.

She looked up and Leo had a frustrated face. Everyone turned to him.

"Dang it! I can't even beat the kids in my class! How could she beat the teachers?" he thought.

He tighten up and made two fists. He made a frustrated face.

Akiza giggled. She knew Leo was probably upset that she was _that good._ She went back to the story.

"Oh! I forgot one thing," Akiza said.

She took out the papers in the folder.

"I got these test results to measure my powers, by the doctor I was talking about."

She handed them to the judge.

"When were these taken?"

"About a week ago."

"Was that the day you "stayed after?" Yusei asked.

Akiza frowned and looked down.

"Yes Yusei. I looked him up and then, after school, went over and got the test results. I'm sorry that I lied to you," Akiza said sadly.

"Hmm," Yusei said.

"So, if I'm reading this right, you're the most powerful psychic duelist in the world?" the judge asked.

"Yes," Akiza said as she continued to looked down at her short skirt.

"So, this opens up a can or worms," the judge said, "When it says "power", what does that mean?"

"How much damage I could cause," Akiza said.

"So, could you potentially cause damage to a building?"

"Yes."

"Could you hurt or injure another person?"

"Yes."

"Could you damage any property that you would be living in, if you are giving legal custody to Martha?"

"Yes."

"Could you hurt or injure the four people that would live with you, if you are giving custody to Martha?"

"Yes."

Akiza looked up. She knew what would happen next and it did.

The twins looked at one another nervously and Martha and Yusei shifted in their seat.

"But there's one thing you missed," Akiza said, "It says I have very good control of my powers."

"So it does," the judge said, "It says you rank 20th in control, which is worldwide too."

Akiza looked over, but everyone still looked uneasy.

"That's not all," Akiza said.

She then took off her hair-clip. Akiza's bangs went to her chest.

Her friends gasped again, since they had never seen her like this.

"This was giving to me, by the doctor that tested me growing up. Those tests, both growing up and a week ago, are when I didn't use my headband."

_Akiza Flashback_

Akiza had just stepped into the "Duelist's Area" box.

"Okay, so do I start attacking?" Akiza asked.

"You're forgetting one thing," the doctor said.

"What's that?"

He points to his head.

"Oh, right. I start by doing tests with it off and the last tests with it on."

"That's right," he said, "Another reason why those first test results might have had you lower on control, was that I hadn't given you your hair-clip yet."

_End Flashback_

"I have good control of my powers without it. I may not have the best, but I still can control when I want to use my powers."

Akiza now felt confident that she could show her friends that she wasn't a witch. She wasn't a monster. Maybe, there was hope after all.

"However, I have even _better_ control with it on. Look at the bottom right," Akiza said.

The judge looked at it. He gasped.

"This says that _with your headband on, _you're #1 in control."

Akiza looked at her friends. They didn't seem as impressed as she was. Akiza then looked down in disappointment.

"All right," the judge said, "I think the last question should be what they've been waiting for. Why didn't you tell them about your powers?"

Akiza looked up at them and knew she had to give them to most convincing speech of her life.

**A/N: Aww! Cliffhanger! Sorry again! **

**Please Review!  
**


	33. The Power Court Part 3

**Chapter 33!**

**A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger last chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and views! It really makes me so happy that so many people want to read this story!  
**

Akiza took a deep breath. She thought for a moment and then looked up.

"I guess...I guess I didn't want to lose all the friends I had made," Akiza started.

"If felt like this was a new beginning to my life, almost like a do-over. I had friends. Their first thought about me wasn't fear or to run away. They seemed to think that I was someone who's their friend or part of their family."

Leo and Luna looked at one another.

Akiza then turned towards Martha.

"Martha: You were like the mother I had always dreamed about. You were kind, caring, and welcomed me with open arms. You didn't care how or why I got to the Satellite, you just wanted to give me a home."

Martha smiled at her words.

"You're a great cook, you give great advice, and you're smart too. You have so many connections in the Satellite. You have friends, know doctors, and even know the judge that we have here today. You were the perfect mother, not just for me, but for the twins and Yusei too."

"I don't know how many orphans have lived at your orphanage, but it would be hard for even one of them not to like you."

Akiza then paused for a moment as she looked at Leo.

Leo gave a big grin at her. He couldn't wait to hear what compliments she gave him.

"Leo: You always know how to light up a room. If someone's down or upset, you know how to make them laugh and smile. You're the little brother I never had."

Leo blushed.

"You're very protective of your sister. If she's in trouble or needs help, you're the first one to come to her aid. You enjoy being with her at school and you know how to help her through the day."

Leo squirmed in his seat from embarrassment.

Akiza then turned her attention to Luna.

"Luna: Your like the little sister I never had. You aren't afraid to ask questions. When someone does something wrong, you tell them. You care about your brother very much. I guess that's a twin's thing."

Luna smiled.

"You work hard at school and we get to talk about "girl-stuff", that I'm sure Yusei and Leo wouldn't want to."

Yusei and Leo look annoyed.

"I also see you _and_ Leo as the kids that Yusei and I help take care of. Yes, Martha is there, but we talk to you, help you with your schoolwork, and go out together. As dumb as this sounds, I feel like you two are our daughter and son."

Akiza blushed, along with Leo, Luna, and Yusei.

"And Yusei..."

Akiza smiled as Yusei's eyes got big. Yusei bit his lip. He was nervous of what Akiza was about to say about him.

"Yusei...I don't know what to say. You're every girl's dream boyfriend. You're kind, caring, and attractive."

"You were so kind to the three of us when we first met. You encouraged me to open up on what clothes I wear, especially since my parents would never let me wear anything that showed skin. They even had me wear stockings, year round to school, to cover my legs. But you gave me the courage to finally open up and wear clothes that I wanted to wear."

"You take care of the twins and you're very nice to them, myself, and Martha."

"You're the most attractive guy I've ever known. I'd never thought I'd be dating such an attractive guy. You're muscular chest, to your flat waist, to your long legs, and so on."

Akiza and Yusei blushed at one another. They smiled bashfully.

Akiza wanted to end by talking to whole group.

"You all took me in as a girl without a home. You cared for me and all loved me, without knowledge of my powers. So, I hope that you can still love and care for me _with _my powers."

Akiza looked down. She could feel her eyes start to water.

"Well, normally I'd ask right away if you were sure that you wanted custody of her. However, I think I'll give you 10 minutes to think it over. I'll come back for your decision," the judge said.

Everyone stood up as the judge left. They sat down once he left.

Akiza, meanwhile, started to cry on her short skirt and bare legs.

Yusei then stood up. The twins did too, but Martha stretched out her arm and shook her head.

Leo and Luna sat down, with concerned faces.

Yusei, walked up to the witness stand.

"Akiza," he said a concerned voice.

"Yusei...I...I'm sorry that I lied to you," Akiza said as tears continued to fall from her face.

Yusei sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Akiza, that wasn't a big lie and I don't blame you. In fact, I would've done the same thing if I was in your situation."

"But still Yusei," Akiza said as she looked up at him, "What about my powers? Aren't you afraid of me? That I could hurt Leo, Luna, Martha, or other innocent people?"

Yusei sighed.

"Akiza, there's always that risk, but tell me, have you hurt anyone since you dueled when you were younger?"

Akiza shook her head.

"See, there's nothing to worry abo..."

"But Yusei, the only reason that happened was that I never dueled using a duel disk. I can't hurt someone if I don't try."

"Akiza, you showed you can control your powers. Wasn't that the point of getting those tests and stuff?"

Akiza stopped crying and just stared to sniffle.

"Yes."

"So, why should you be afraid to duel, if you've proven that you can duel and not hurt someone?"

Akiza smiled a little bit.

"I guess I shouldn't."

Yusei smiled and Akiza looked up to him. They wrapped one another in a hug. Leo and Luna ran over.

"See Akiza, you don't have to be afraid of your powers," Leo said.

"But, weren't you guys all afraid a few minutes ago?" Akiza asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"But," Luna interrupted him, "Like Yusei said, you showed that you have the control to _not_ hurt us. So, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Akiza smiled as Martha came over.

"So, do you think we should keep Akiza?" Martha asked.

"Yeah! Let's keep her," Leo, Luna, and Yusei replied.

The twins hugged her and Yusei gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The judge came in a few minutes later and everyone was seated together.

"So have you made a decision?" he asked.

"Yes, we would like to have custody of Akiza," Martha said.

The judge smiled. He took out his familiar stamp and pen and completed the documents.

The four of them met outside.

"Akiza and I are going to go for a ride," Yusei said. He gave a wink to Martha.

Martha winked back and Akiza looked confused, along with the twins.

They all said goodbye and Akiza and Yusei went to the duel runner.

"I feel scared Yusei. This is my first time riding one," Akiza said.

"Don't worry," Yusei said as Akiza put her helmet on, "I will make sure that _nothing _happens to you. Besides, I didn't show you my _secret place _yet."

Akiza was nervous as she got on. Yusei sat in front of her and she quickly grabbed tightly on his flat stomach. Yusei then took off.

It was about an hour before sunset and Akiza leaned her head on his back. She looked out over a bridge that overlooked the city. She then closed her eyes and listened.

Yusei and her heartbeats ticked in the same rhythm. She was at peace.

Yusei could feel Akiza lean on his back and could feel her heartbeat too. He kept driving and felt the same peace that Akiza felt.

It was a drive that seemed to last forever.

Yusei then pulled up to a small diner on the far edge of town. Akiza and Yusei took off their helmets. Yusei then took her hand and they walked in.

They sat a table and there weren't many people in the diner. It wasn't the dumpiest place, but wasn't the nicest either. It seemed like a local, family owned restaurant.

A waitress gave them menus and they looked for what they wanted to eat.

"This doesn't seem like the type of food that you'd normally eat Yusei," Akiza said.

It was mostly greasy unhealthy foods.

"Well, I visited this place when I was growing up. We didn't get to go here very much and I go even less now. However, I remember having fun every time that I went."

The waitress came back and then they ordered. They then talked about the trial a little more.

"I can't believe what a relief this is," Akiza said, "I thought you'd leave me for sure."

Akiza set her hands in front of her on the table. She still looked concerned and looked at the table.

Yusei then held her hands and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Akiza. Like I said before, "I'd never leave you, no matter what."

Akiza looked up and smiled at him.

"Yusei."

"Akiza."

They smiled at one another.

"Thanks for being such a good friend," Akiza said, "I'm a little embarrassed of all the things I said about you."

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "That came from your heart and I can't tell you how happy I was to hear that."

Akiza and Yusei blushed.

They then spotted their food coming. The waitress set the food down and thanked her.

They ate, paid, and started walking to the runner, hand-in-hand.

Akiza got on and wasn't as afraid as before. However, she still put her arms tightly around Yusei's waist and he drove off.

They then drove over the same bridge as before. The sun was now setting in the sky.

Yusei then pulled over to a parking lot near the bridge. He stopped and helped Akiza get off.

They then took off their helmets.

"Oh Yusei, this beautiful," Akiza said.

"It sure is," he said.

Akiza and Yusei wrapped their arms around one another. They leaned into one another.

Akiza and Yusei then shared a deep, passionate kiss, as the sun set behind them.

**A/N: Don't worry! There will be more to the story! I wanted to make this the _original _ending, but this story's so popular. So, I thought I'd continue chapters ago. I hope no one's upset that it'll keep going.**


	34. More Than Just Another Birthday Present

**A/N: Chapter 33!**

**I listened to your reviews and I'll try to add more characters to make it more interesting than just the five of them. **

**Warning: Sexual References  
**

Akiza looked at the calender that she had hanging next to her bed. She noticed a week was left in the month. When she turned the calender over, she looked at one of first days of the month.

Although she hardly ever wrote or drew on her calender, one date had a red, badly drawn, cake with candles on it. Underneath the cake was written:

"My Birthday."

Akiza sighed. She didn't want to bug her friends about the day.

Since the trial, everything seemed to stay as it was before. It was almost as if nothing had happened.

Despite it sounding like a bad thing, that's all Akiza had wanted. She wanted things to stay as they were _before_ the trial had even been mentioned.

Now, it seemed like her Birthday was going to be another bump in the road.

"Will they think it's another secret?" she wondered.

Akiza flipped the calender over to the next month. She was always forgetting to turn it and, one month, she didn't flip it until the month was nearly over.

Akiza bit her lip as she walked out.

Later that night...

Yusei, Akiza, Leo, and Luna had gotten done with their homework early and decided to watch a movie together. It was getting to be about 8:30.

Akiza was sitting next to Yusei on the left side of the couch, with a blanket covering their legs. The twins sat on pillows on the floor.

Akiza started to wiggle.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, it's just that it'd be nice to have something soft for my other side. It's jammed into the couch arm."

"Here, why don't I get your pillow from your room?" Yusei asked.

"Okay," Akiza said uncomfortably, "Just don't look in my stuff and don't complain when you see how messy it is."

"All right," he said.

Yusei came in and turned on the light. He went up to her bed and grabbed her pillow. He then noticed the calender. He went up and read the date with the cake and "My Birthday" written on it.

"Akiza's Birthday's coming up," he said, "I wonder why she hasn't told us yet?"

Yusei took the pillow, shut off the light, and went back to the movie.

"Thanks Yusei," Akiza said as she set the pillow next to the couch arm.

Yusei sat down next to her.

Once the movie finished, it was about 9:30. They usually went to bed around 10-10:30. It was the perfect opportunity for Yusei to ask the question.

"Hey you guys," he started, "When's your Birthdays?"

"Our Birthday isn't for a few months," Luna sad.

Yusei turned to Akiza.

"Akiza?"

"Yusei, why are you bringing this up _now_?" Akiza asked in an annoyed mood.

Her eyes got big.

"Yusei! Were you looking at my calender? I told you not to look at any of my stuff!"

"Sorry," he said, "It's just that it was right there."

"Why Akiza? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Akiza made an upset face.

"My Birthday's in about a week and a half," she said.

"It is?" Leo and Luna asked.

Leo got a big grin.

"All right! Birthday cake," he yelled.

"Leo, there's more than that," Luna said.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Yusei asked.

"Well, we just had the trial and I didn't want you guys to have to do more work for me," Akiza said.

"More work?" Yusei asked, "Nothing's really changed _since _the trial!"

"I know," Akiza said, "And I'm happy about that. However, I didn't want to _force_ you guys to get me a gift."

"Speaking of which," Yusei said, "What do you want for your Birthday?"

Akiza blushed.

"Oh, you guys are enough for me," Akiza said.

"Akiza, that's a "I want something, but I don't want to admit it" gift," Leo said.

"Yeah," Luna said, "There must be _something _you need."

"No," Akiza said, "There really is nothing."

"C'mon," the three of them said.

"Well, there is _something," _she admitted._  
_

"Is it sex?" Leo asked.

Everyone's eyes got big.

"No," Akiza said, "I'm too young. Plus I want to stay a virgin for a while."

"Me too," Yusei said as he gave her a hug. "Now tell us, what is it that you want?" he asked slyly.

Yusei gave her a puppy dog look.

"Oh fine. I want a little TV to put in my room. I had one when I lived with my parents. It was one of the things that I used when they wouldn't speak to me, due to my powers."

Yusei, Leo, and Luna rubbed their chin.

"How much would a TV like that cost?" Luna asked.

"Not much," Yusei said.

"Please don't go to too much trouble," Akiza said nervously, "I could ask you for something else. We could go out to eat or something instead."

"Why don't we do that on the night of your Birthday as well," Yusei said.

Akiza sighed. She pulled Yusei close.

"Please don't push yourself too far," Akiza said, "Don't get some dangerous job or something to pay for it!"

Yusei gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

The next day, when they got home from school, Yusei talked to Martha.

"Don't you know someone with a small TV that we could get?" he asked.

"Well..." Martha said.

She whispered something to Yusei and he smiled happily.

A week or so later...

Akiza woke up and looked outside. It was dark outside, but Akiza turned on her lamp light. She then got dressed and went out to the kitchen table.

As Akiza sat down, she was given a stack of pancakes with strawberries on top. She smiled as Martha handed her her silverware.

"Thanks so much Martha," Akiza said.

"Don't mention it _birthday girl," _she said.

Akiza smiled as she ate her breakfast.

Leo, Luna, and Yusei then came out from their rooms.

"All right! Pancakes," Leo yelled as he sat down, "I'll take a dozen!"

"Well, lets start with these first," Martha said as she set some pancakes on his plate.

They finished up and then headed off to school.

The school day went as normal and when Akiza and Yusei got home, Yusei insisted on doing their homework as soon as possible.

"Why do we need to do that _now_?" she asked.

"Because we're taking you out for your Birthday," he said.

"But Yusei..."

Yusei put a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry Akiza," he said, "You deserve it."

Akiza smiled at him.

"Besides, I have a friend coming over. He _insisted _on it."

"It's not Crow is it?"

"No," he said, "It's someone that's a bit more serious than that."

"Hello? Where are we going?" Jack called.

"Hey Jack. I thought I told you not to come until about 5 o'clock," Yusei said.

"Nonsense," he said, "Besides, I have good news to tell you. I've got a girlfriend. Her name's Carly."

"Great, when can we see her?" Akiza asked.

"Not for a while," he said, "I especially don't want _Crow_ to see her so soon."

Akiza and Yusei giggled.

Once the twins came home, they all headed out to the restaurant. It was a nice, little, Italian place in the city.

Once their food was ordered, the waitress gave them bread sticks to eat.

Jack grabbed one and started chewing on it loudly.

"You seem awfully uptight," Leo said, "You're not as fun as the last time I saw you."

"When in the world was that?" Jack asked.

"Um, I don't remember," Leo lied.

Jack finished the bread stick.

"So Akiza, since it's your Birthday today, I thought that I'd mention that my Birthday's coming up soon. Do you think I could have a little get together at your house Martha?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Martha said, "I'm sure I'll find something to do that night. That way, you guys can have your fun. Just make sure there's _no _alcohol."

"C'mon Martha," Jack said, "It's my 21st and I think I have a right to..."

"No," Martha said firmly, "You can do it somewhere else."

Jack grumbled and Leo laughed.

"What was that?" Jack said as he gave a mean look to Leo.

"Nothing."

Once they got their food and finished, they all got in the car and headed home. Akiza was holding a plastic container.

"Jack," Yusei said angrily, "Why did you _insist _on them to give Akiza a free desert?"

"Because I'm Jack Atlas and what I say goes."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So, when do I get my gift?" Akiza asked, "Is it a TV?"

"Oh, it's more than_ just _a TV," Yusei said.

Akiza gave him a confused look.

When they got home, they all headed for Akiza's room.

"Let's put a sock on to cover your eyes," Yusei said.

"I'll get the sock. If you do it, you might end up in my underwear drawer," Akiza said.

They blindfolded her and then, Akiza heard Jack and Yusei struggling. She heard a thud and then she was told to take the blindfold off.

Akiza looked and didn't just see a TV. It was a customized TV.

It was divided in four sections. Each was painted a different color.

"Who painted that TV?" Akiza asked.

"The four of us did," Leo said, "Mine was the green part."

"Luna's was pink, mine was red, and Martha's was purple," Yusei said, "We got it from a friend of Martha."

Around the edge of the screen, both across and up and down, were the words, "We Love You."

Akiza traced the letters of the words.

"We painted that," Luna said, "To show how much we care about you."

Akiza was in tears. The four of them hugged.

"Ugh! Hugs," Jack said, "Forget it, I'm going home. I did my part in carrying the dang thing. Plus I got free food out of it."

Jack walked out as the four of them continued to hug.

**A/N: I listened to the reviews and put Jack in the story. **

**Please Review!  
**


	35. Jack's Water Bottle 2

**Chapter 35!**

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago so, I'm not sure if it's written as well. I was planning on not having Jack come back until this Chapter, but I put him in the last one. I apologize if this doesn't make sense.**

**Also, it's Jack' 21st Birthday.  
**

Martha said that she had some "business" to take care of. So, she let Yusei and his friends have the party for Jack's 21st Birthday.

However, only Crow and Jack were coming over, since Mina and Trudge had a "top secret" crime to solve.

We pick it up a little over an hour before the party.

"Did you make the cake," Yusei asked Akiza.

"Yep, his favorite. White cake with white frosting."

She shows them the cake.

"Boring," Leo shouted, "But it is still cake."

"Well, Jack does love the color white," Yusei noted.

"Is he going to be as fun and happy like that one time or is he going to be uptight and cranky?" Leo asked.

"Probably cranky," Yusei noted.

"Aww man! That one time was so fun," Luna said.

"Yeah, if he wasn't telling secrets about you," Yusei thought.

Suddenly, Crow came rushing in to the house.

"Well, here I am," he shouted.

"Hey Crow," Yusei said.

Crow wasn't listening.

"Hey there you pretty thing," he said to Akiza.

Akiza gave him an annoyed look.

Crow spots Akiza holding the cake.

"Hey! I didn't know it was your Birthday. I could have gotten you a gift."

Akiza puts the cake on the table.

"It can't be found in any store," he said slyly, "And it's in my pants..."

She finally snaps.

Akiza gives him a firm slap on the face. She then pulls him by the ears to Yusei's room, where they won't be heard.

She shuts the door and pins him up next to it.

"Listen you pervert! I've already _got_ a boyfriend and even if I didn't have one, I certainly wouldn't pick you!"

"Well, I'm just playing it cool babe," he tried to say.

She slaps him again.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend and I never will be! So stop bothering me and go look at your dirty magazines for a girl!"

She storms out.

"Jeesh, what's her problem," he said.

Akiza goes to the kitchen, takes a few deep breaths and calms down.

"That felt good," she thought.

A little while later, Jack pulls up on his runner. Crow hears him and quickly ran over everyone to get out the door to greet him.

"Hey Jack! Happy Birthday," Crow said.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I got you two Birthday gifts! Here's the first one!"

He shows him a plastic water bottle, but the inside was red.

"What's this," he asked.

"It's "Raspberry Ice Tea" in a bottle. I know how much you like raspberry things."

Jack tastes it.

"Wow this does taste good. Do you have any more?"

"Uh, let's get through the first one before we go to any more."

"Sounds fair enough," Jack replied.

As Jack put away his helmet, Crow laughed quietly to himself.

"This is going to be fun," he thought.

Jack came in and everyone greeted him.

They all sat down and Leo was the first to note Jack's "ice tea."

"Hey Jack is that the same bottle you had last time," Leo asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack asked, "What bottle?"

He takes a big sip.

"Man Crow where did you get this ice tea," he asked, "It's awesome!"

"Ice tea?" Akiza asked.

Everyone, but Jack, turns to him.

Crow just smiled.

"It's one of my presents," Crow said.

Jack finished the bottle.

"Okay," Jack said. He then noticed Crow's face was red from Akiza's slaps.

"Hey Crow, what, what happened to you? You, you look like you were beat up by a monkey or something."

"Monkey," Leo blurted.

"Ugh, no there was no monkey," Crow said.

Crow looks at Akiza, but Akiza sticks her nose up at him.

"Hey I can be a monkey," Leo shouted.

He got on the floor and started acting and sounding like a monkey.

Luna's face turned red.

"Leo, you're embarrassing us," Luna shouted.

"See! Crow! Everyone! Look! It's a green monkey! Hey, I, I got to catch that thing man," Jack said.

"What," Leo asked. He stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...

whoa...whoa man! That monkey just like...disappeared!" Jack said.

Leo looks around and then starts to act like a monkey again.

"Look, there it is man! I'm, I'm going to go talk to it!"

Jack get on his knees and approaches Leo.

"Do, do you speak monkey, monkey dude?"

"Oh, oh," Leo said, nodding his head.

"Well, see, see, see, I'm top monkey! So, you go to do as, as _I _say. Monkey, roll over."

Leo looks confused and then rolls over.

"Whoa dudes! I, I, I just taught the monkey a trick! Okay, monkey, sit."

Leo doesn't sit.

"No, no, monkey, sit."

Leo still doesn't sit.

"Okay watch me," Jack said.

He tries to sit, but falls over.

Everyone laughs.

Leo stands up.

"Okay, the, the green monkey dude's gone, so we all got to play some games," Jack said.

"We didn't have any games planned," Akiza said.

"We got to, to, to, find some games. I mean, mean, a party without games, is a party with not a game."

Everyone looks at Jack.

"Jack? Are you feeling all right," Yusei asked.

"Sure Yusei, my boy," Jack says as he wraps an arm around him.

"My boy?"

"Yeah, boy dude, do we still have Twister? We played that twisty thing when we were growing up."

"Okay," Yusei said, "I'll go look for it."

A minute later, Yusei comes back with the game.

"Who wants to spin," Yusei asked.

"I will," Crow said.

A few turns later...

"Okay, left hand on green," Crow said.

Leo puts his hand on green.

"I got this one," Jack said.

He puts his hand on Leo's head.

"Jack, that's your right hand," Leo said, "And I'm NOT green."

"Whoopsie doodle," Jack says.

He shoves his left hand into Leo's head.

"Okay," Crow said, "Right hand on red."

Everyone, but Jack put their hand on the _red circle._

Jack put his hand on Akiza's head.

"Ow, Jack! Let go," Akiza yelled.

"No way, because then I'll lose!"

Then next turn was right hand green.

Somehow, everyone put their hands on it, but Jack put his on Luna's head.

"Jack! Let go," Luna cried.

"Welcome to the club," Leo shouted.

The next turn was right foot red.

Everyone puts their foot on red. Jack, meanwhile had different ideas.

Yusei had a little red on the back of his shirt and Jack put his foot on it. Yusei fell over and so did Leo, Luna, and Akiza.

"All right! I win," Jack slurred, "I'm the twisty, Mc. Twist Twist Twisty champion!"

Leo, Luna, Yusei, and Akiza groaned.

"Lets have cake," Akiza said.

They all got up and got to the table.

"Okay, I'll go and get the candles and knife," Yusei said.

"I'll get the plates and forks," Akiza said.

They went and got the items they needed.

They lit the candles and sang Happy Birthday.

"Okay Jack, blow out the candles," Yusei said.

Jack wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Crow.

"Okay," Jack said. He stood up and got closer to Crow.

Jack closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Crow.

He then blew into Crow's hair.

"Jack! What were you thinking?" Crow asked.

"A talking Birthday Cake! Just what I wanted," Jack yelled, "Aww man! The candles are still going! I'll have to try again!"

He blows in his hair again.

"Eww, Jack! I could feel spit in there," Crow whined.

"Dang! They still are going! I'll get some water."

He takes a bowl from the sink and fills it full of water.

"No, Jack don't," Crow yelled.

He tries to run away.

"Come back talking Birthday Cake! I need to get your candles out!"

Crow runs and then finally gets trapped into a corner of the kitchen.

Jack throws the water on him and hits him right on the head.

Crow looks gloomy and is soaking wet.

"All right! I got you talking Birthday Cake!"

Crow goes to dry off.

Then, everyone eats cake.

Once everyone was done eating, Crow approached Jack.

"Here's my second present," Crow said.

It was another bottle.

"All right man! More tea," Jack said.

He opened it and then spilled some of it.

"Whoopsie doodle," he cried.

He tried to whip some of it off.

"Let's play another game," Jack suggested.

"What about presents," Akiza asked.

"I don't need presents," Jack said.

"Ugh, should we play "pin the tail on the donkey," Leo asked.

"Leo, that's so _childish_," Luna said.

"No way _man_," Jack said. He pointed at Luna.

"I'm a girl," Luna noted.

"Yeah, whatever _man," _Jack said.

Yusei had spotted a piece of cardboard next to the recycle. He then went and got a marker and some tape.

"I guess I'll draw it," Yusei said.

He drew a donkey, not well, but it was as best as he could. They hung it on the wall in the living room.

Akiza got a sock and they used it as a blindfold. She also got stockings. They attached some tape and used them as tails.

They first spun Leo and he missed by a mile.

Then Luna came up and it was on the donkey's leg.

Yusei went and got it on it's back.

Crow's landed it's on it's head.

Akiza was the closest, and landed on it's upper thigh.

Then it was Jack's turn.

"Well, let's turn him," Yusei said.

"I don't think he needs to be turned," Leo said, "He already looks dizzy from turning everyone else."

They turned him and Jack made it sound like it was the funnest thing ever.

"Whee! I'm on a merry-go-round! Wheeeeeeeeeeee," he screamed.

They stopped turning, but Jack kept spinning.

"I'm a flying tornado," he shouted.

He tried to walk, but bounced of the kitchen table. He then came back and bonked into the couch. He then came towards everyone.

As they tried to get out of the way, Jack tripped, knocked everyone over, and stuck the pin the closest to the "tail area."

Jack then took off the sock and jumped up and down.

"I'm the winner of the tail-on-the-whatever that thing Yusei drew is," he shouted.

"Hey," Yusei shouted.

"See, this reminds me of the first time I won something. It was, like, 5 seconds ago. There were these_ losers_ that were _losers_, because they _lost!" _

"Okay, Jack, time to go," Crow said, "I'll take you home on my runner. Just don't fall off."

He slowly pushes Jack towards the door.

"We can't go yet! I'm not done talking about how great I am," he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Crow said, "You're great all right!"

They walk out.

Leo, Luna, Akiza, and Yusei laughed.

**A/N: Sorry if this Chapter's not funny! It might be due to the fact that I read it a bunch of times to make sure it still fit the story.**


	36. Holiday Work Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 36!**

**I guess the last Chapter wasn't as funny as I thought and I apologize for it. **

**Anyways, on to the next Chapter!**

Christmas was fast approaching and Yusei didn't have an idea on what to get Akiza.

Thanksgiving was almost here and Yusei knew he'd have to start looking for a Christmas gift.

He decided that he had to do the one thing that he didn't want to do.

Ask his friends.

It's not that he didn't like talking to them, it's just that they didn't have any real experience buying gifts for a girl. Plus, the conversions about girls never turned out the way he wanted. It usually turned into "did you see that really cute girl" or "doesn't she have a nice body" conversations.

He invited Crow and Jack to come over late at night, when Crow got off work, to talk about it.

They went and sat in Yusei's room.

"Okay Yusei, what's this meeting about?" Crow asked.

"Well, I needed help finding a gift for Akiza for Christmas," he said, "I thought you guys could help me."

"Why don't you get her some nice launderer?" Crow said slyly.

Yusei gave him an angry look.

"No way," he said, "Besides, I'm not asking for her sizes. She'll get suspicious."

He turned to Jack.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think you should get her some type of jewelry," he said, "Women always go crazy for that."

"I don't have the money," Yusei said, "Plus, what jewelry would she want?"

"A necklace, ring, whatever. Like Billy Mays said, "It doesn't matter."

Yusei sighed.

"I still don't have the money," he said, "What other ideas do you got?"

Crow and Jack shrugged and shook their heads.

"Thanks for trying guys. I'll see you later," Yusei said.

Crow and Jack got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, we came over just for a 5 minute talk?" Crow said, "Why don't we talk about something else? Hey Jack, does Carly have any _nice parts?" _

"Oh yeah, she has a real nice..."

They close the door.

Yusei sighed again, put on his pajamas, and laid on his bed.

"No matter what," he thought, "I _will _find a present for her."

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day Akiza was in the shower. It was late morning and Yusei wondered if he could get some ideas by looking around her room.

He sneaked inside and started looking around. Some clothes were on the floor, but it was only a few. Her bed was sloppily made, like always.

He opened her closet. He started looking through her clothes.

"Warm weather clothes, cold weather clothes, and in-between clothes. She has enough clothes for every season," he said.

He then went to her dresser. He noticed all the make-up she had.

"I can't buy her make-up. I don't what brands she likes or what colors to get or not get," he thought.

He then noticed something else.

It was the necklace that she always wore. It was a green emerald with yellow bars sticking out of four sides.

Yusei picked it up and looked at it.

"I wonder where she got it and how old it is?" he thought.

He set it down back where he picked it up. He walked away and heard something.

He turned and watched as the necklace headed for the floor. He closed his eyes and heard a crash.

He gasped and then rushed over to it.

He flipped it over and the green emerald was smashed. Pieces were all over the floor and, two of the bars sticking out, were scratched.

"Oh no! What am I going to do?" he said.

Just as he wondered what to do, he heard the shower water turn off.

"Oh man! I've got to get out of here!"

He got up and ran to his room. A few minutes later, a fully dressed Akiza walked out.

Yusei watched as she headed for her room. He slowly followed her, when he heard her say, "Oh no!"

Yusei then peeked through her bedroom doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My necklace. It's broken," Akiza said.

She sighed.

"Oh well. Yusei? Can you go get the dust pan and broom?" she asked.

"All right," he said sadly.

He got the items she asked for and came back to her room.

"Do you want me to do it?" Yusei asked.

"No, it's fine Yusei," she said, "I'll clean it up. I put on the edge of the dresser, so it's my fault."

Yusei bit his lip.

"_I should tell her_," he thought.

"You can go now Yusei. I'll clean up the mess, " Akiza said sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

"No. It's fine. I'll be okay."

Yusei walked out and went to his room.

"I should try to find her something to replace that necklace," he thought.

He laid on his bed.

"I should go to the mall and see if there's something to replace it," he thought, "I should bring Akiza along too."

He got up and went back to Akiza's room. Akiza had just dumped the pieces into the trash.

"Hey Akiza. Do you want to go to the mall?"

Akiza shook her head.

"Why are you asking _me_ Yusei? You don't like shopping and neither do I."

"Well, I thought you might want something to replace the necklace that broke," he said.

"I don't have the money," she said.

"Well, we can at least go out to eat for lunch while we're there," he said.

Akiza looked up and smiled.

"Okay," she said, "If it means I'm getting to lunch with you."

"Sure. Whatever you want," he said.

"Just let me get ready," she said.

Akiza got ready and they headed off.

When went to the mall, they headed for a retail store.

Yusei wanted them to split up, so that he could have a chance to look at jewelry.

"We can look at clothes," he said, "I'll go over to the men's department and you can go to the women's department."

"Okay," Akiza said.

Yusei walked towards the men's area. He knew the jewelry was sold there too.

When he got to the jewelry area, it had watches, necklaces, and other shiny things.

Yusei tried to look for something similar to Akiza's necklace.

"May I help you sir?" a man asked.

"Oh, hello. I'm looking for something that looks like this."

He showed a picture of Akiza wearing the necklace.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell something like that here. You could go the jewelry store next door."

He pointed to it.

"Okay. Thanks," Yusei said

When got to the store, he looked around. He couldn't find the exact one that Akiza had, but found one very similar.

It had a darker green emerald, but still had the same gold colored bars sticking out.

"How much is it?" he wondered.

He looked at the tag.

"$200?" he said, "Who knew Akiza had such expensive jewelry?"

He sighed and walked out.

"How can I come up with $200 before Christmas?" he thought.

"Yusei!"

Akiza ran over to him.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you. What were you doing?"

"I was...uh...uh..."

He looks over and spotted an ad.

"Just looking at the jobs that are available," he said.

Akiza and him walked over to the ad.

"Aww man, the only thing open is being Santa Claus," he said.

"But look at the money you could make," Akiza said.

"$10 an hour just to sit and talk to kids?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, plus they need girl assistants too," Akiza said, "Why don't we both go for it?"

"I don't know. I'm not big on kids and I'm not fat enough," Yusei said.

"Don't worry," Akiza said, "Check the fine print."

"Anyone who's not big enough, can wear a fat suit," Yusei read.

"Okay," Yusei said, "Lets go for it.

"The store that you can interview's right there," Akiza said.

She points to it.

As they walk, Yusei thought to himself.

"This is perfect! I can be with Akiza _and_ make money for a Christmas gift!"

They smiled and held hands as they walked into the store.

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry it's not Christmas yet. **


	37. Holiday Work Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 37!**

**Unfortunately, I won't be updating as much as I have been. I have school projects and tests, plus work. It's pushing on the amount of time I have to write. **

**I'll update when I can, but no guarantees that it'll be consistent. It'll probably be like this until mid-December, because the holiday break will come up.  
**

**I'm sorry. :(**

Akiza and Yusei walked in for their interview. Akiza's went smoothly, but Yusei's had one bump in the road.

"Sir, where did you get that mark from?" the gentleman asked.

Yusei tensed up.

"I was up late, helping my friend take care of some orphans," he said.

"Well, that matches with what I have on record. So, not only are you honest, but you also _love _kids."

"Right," Yusei lied, "_Love."_

It wasn't that Yusei hated kids, it's just that they sometimes got his nerves, especially the little, whiny ones.

Yusei stepped out the office with a hiring slip and met Akiza, who was also standing outside the store.

"Okay, so when do we start?" Akiza asked.

"You can start on the Sunday after Thanksgiving," the man said.

Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another.

When they got home, Akiza and Yusei told Martha and the twins about their new jobs.

"Oh that's wonderful," Martha said.

"What are you going to do?" Leo asked.

"We're going to be working at the mall," Yusei said.

"All right," Luna said, "Can you take us there so we can look around?"

"Sure," Akiza said.

That night, Yusei and Akiza talked about their jobs, as the twins and Martha were in bed.

"Should we tell the twins _exactly_ what we're doing?" Akiza asked.

"Nah," Yusei said, "Knowing Leo, he might blab it to the little kids. Then, they won't believe in Santa Claus anymore. We'll just white lie if we have too."

"Right," Akiza said.

She put an arm around him.

"I can't wait to see how you look in that fat suit," she said.

They laughed.

**A/N: I was thinking about doing a Thanksgiving Chapter, but I thought of this first. I might make one for the next year or something. Sorry if you're upset!  
**

Thanksgiving went through faster than a bolt of lighting. Soon, Sunday arrived and Akiza, Yusei, and the twins headed for the mall.

"I can't wait to go," Leo said, "We normally haven't been able to go to the mall during the holidays."

"Right," Luna said, "We normally just went to one store, since we can't drive."

Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another.

When they got there, they stood, inside, at the front entrance.

"Okay," Yusei said, "Let's meet here at 5. If you get lost, call one of us, look at a map, or ask a person in a store."

"Okay," the twins said.

They headed off in their different directions.

Akiza and Yusei headed for the same store they got hired at.

Once Akiza and Yusei got dressed, Akiza couldn't help, but laugh at Yusei.

"Akiza," Yusei said, "If I ever get this big, please tell me to drop a few pounds."

Akiza wore a long Santa suit that covered up most of her body, except from her knees down. Yusei wore the typical Santa suit.

Suddenly, a man and woman came up to them.

"Okay kids," the man said, "We're going to each train you on how to do your job. This is Lyndsey and she'll help you Akiza. I'm Mac and I'll help you Yusei."

Akiza and Yusei nodded at one another and went off.

Akiza went to the side of where the kids were meeting Santa.

"Okay," Lyndsey said, "The first thing to know is to make sure that your suit covers up all the _important parts. _You don't know how much parents get up set if something's inappropriate."

"Gotcha," Akiza said.

"The next thing is that you should ask the parent or child if they need help. If the child needs help, take their hand, and lead them up the steps to Santa's lap."

Akiza nodded.

"Make every child like it's your own."

"But I don't have kids," Akiza said.

"Well, then, make each one, like a child you'll have in the future."

"What if I decide that I don't want kids?"

Lyndsey gave her a look.

"Just help the damn kid," she said.

Mac was in a back room of a store, with Yusei.

"Okay, let me hear your _best_ Santa impression," Mac said.

Yusei did as he was told.

"Hey! That's pretty good, for a guy who's not jolly," Mac said.

"Hey," Yusei said in an upset tone.

"I'm just teasing you," he said, giving him a punch in the arm.

"Now, normally, you just ask the child what they want and then tell them to smile for the camera. However, if they've been really good or there aren't many kids in line, you can ask them other questions. Like, if their parents or friends have been good. You'll be surprised at the stuff the kids say."

Yusei and Mac laugh.

"What if the kid just babbles on about what they want?" Yusei asked.

"Well, just keep listening."

"What if they go on for, like, 5 minutes?"

"Keep listening."

"What if they ask to go to the moon or something?"

Mack gave him a look.

"Just act like your listening to the dang kid," he said.

A red button went off.

"Okay Yusei, it's time for your first big premiere!"

Yusei walked out.

Akiza was standing at the front of the line, trying to calm some kids down.

Leo and Luna were walking around, on the second floor, and were amazed by all the things they saw.

"Wow! Look at that big candy cane," Leo exclaimed.

"And look at all those toys in the toy store," Luna said.

They ran up to the toy store window.

A train was running around a bunch of different toys.

Balls, stuffed animals, shoes, robots, and just about every big toy that was being sold was in the window display.

As they continued to look, a person tapped them on the shoulder. They turned to look.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" Dexter asked.

"Hey Dex," Leo said, "We were just looking at all the toys and everything!"

"Is this your first time here during the holidays?"

"Yeah," Luna said, "We weren't really sure what to do!"

"Why don't you go get a picture with Santa?" Dexter asked.

"Aren't we a little old?" Leo asked.

"Oh Leo! Be a kid for once! We never got our pictures with him when we were younger," Luna said.

"All right! Let's go," Leo said, "Where is he?"

"Downstairs, by the entrance with the big "Santa's Workshop," Dexter said.

They went downstairs and walked over to the "Workshop." They then got in line. It wasn't very full, since it was later in the day.

Yusei had just got done taking another picture. So far, the day had gone on without a problem.

"This isn't so bad," he thought, "The kids _want _to see me, so they're acting on their best behavior. This must be what a grandparent feels like."

Akiza hadn't had problem all day, but the first one, was going on right now.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Luna asked.

At the front of the line, three kids were trying to decide on who got to go sit on Santa's lap first.

"Why don't you play rock, paper, scissors?" Akiza said.

"Okay," the three said.

"Rock...paper...scissors..."

The kids all picked rock.

"Rock...paper...scissors..."

They all picked rock.

"Okay! Someone has to _stop _being rock," one boy said.

"How will we decide that?" a girl asked.

A moment of silence.

"Rock...paper...scissors..."

They all picked rock.

"Awww," they all screamed.

Yusei was curious as to why a kid wasn't getting on his lap. He saw the problem at the front of the line and then looked at the few kids left in line.

He then saw the twins and Dexter in the back line.

"Oh no!" he thought.

Akiza looked up as the kids _still _kept picking rock. She then saw the same three people Yusei did.

"Oh no!" she thought.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry. I hope no one's upset. I'll probably get the next one out like normal, but no guarantees after that.**

**Again, I apologize. It's very sudden and I hope no one's mad. I've never had to do this before.  
**

**I'm sorry.  
**


	38. Holiday Work Part 3

**Chapter 38!**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

Akiza and Yusei started to sweat.

"What do I do?" Yusei thought.

He then saw Mac come over to him.

"Oh Mac! Thank goodness! Can you take over for me?" Yusei asked.

"Sorry, but this closes at 4 and it's almost 4 right now. In fact, those kids at the end are the last ones of the day."

He gave Yusei a smile and whispered in his ear..

"Great job Yusei! You did well for your first day."

Yusei bit his lip as Mac walked towards the line. He takes a round red piece of leather and clips it behind Leo.

"You kids are lucky," he said to the twins and Dexter, "You're the last ones to get in today."

"We are?" asked Leo, "Awesome!"

"Good thing we ran into you when we did Dexter," Luna said.

The three kids in the front of the line _finally_ decided who'd go first and one of them went to Yusei's lap.

As the kid talked to him, Akiza wondered how she could hide her identity.

"Maybe, I should put my bangs_ inside my hat_. That way, they can't see my hair color."

She tries to tuck it in. Some hair stayed inside, but some didn't.

"Ugh," she groaned as she looked at a mirror next the front of the line.

Akiza bit her lip as another kid went up.

"Screw it. I'll just have to change my voice," she thought.

Yusei finally got the third and final kid, that was left until it was Luna's turn.

"I'll just have to pray that she doesn't recognize my voice," he thought, "I'll have to over exaggerate the Santa part."

The kid got his picture and it was Luna's turn.

"Next," Akiza said in a rather high tone.

Leo and Dexter laughed.

Luna ran up and sat on Yusei's lap.

"Why hello little girl," Yusei said in a deeper tone than he normally used, "Aren't you looking cute today."

"Hi Santa," Luna said happily.

"She is so cute," Akiza thought.

"What's your name?" Yusei asked.

"Luna."

"Luna...that's a nice name for you," Yusei said.

"Aww...thanks Santa."

"What do you want Santa to bring you?"

"I want a Sunlight Unicorn figurine. It comes in a pink box," she said.

"Oh, of course I can give you that," Yusei said.

"Can I give you a hug Santa?" Luna asked.

"Ugh, sure," Yusei said a bit uneasily.

Luna hugged him and Yusei could feel her dig into the fat suit.

"Wow Santa! You're not as big as I thought," Luna said, "Did you lose weight?"

"Ugh, yes."

"Say Luna," Yusei said, "Do you think any of your friends or family have been good this year."

"Oh yes," Luna said, "My friends Yusei, Martha, and Akiza are all really nice to me and help me with my schoolwork. My brother's a little more annoying, but he's still good too."

"Well that sounds great Luna. Look over there and we'll take your picture."

They take the picture.

"Thanks Santa! Merry Christmas!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas," Yusei said in a Santa tone.

"Next," Akiza said, but she forgot to change her voice.

Dexter walked up to Santa as Leo stayed at the line.

"You know, you sound a_wfully familiar_," Leo said.

"Oh really," Akiza said in a high tone.

"Well, not now," he said, "I guess I was just hearing things."

Dexter was now sitting on Yusei's lap and was answering the usual questions.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Yusei asked.

"Well thanks for asking! I want a electronic memory square, a remote control robot, a new BHN Kavier game, a..."

Dexter kept going and kept asking for more technology things.

Yusei kept pretending to listen. Finally, Dexter stopped.

"And...a new Elextro watch," he said.

"Anything else?" Yusei asked in an annoyed tone.

"No...I think that's it."

"Okay, smile for the camera."

They took the picture.

Finally, it was Leo's turn.

He ran up and hoped onto Yusei's lap.

"How's it shaken Santa?" he asked.

"Well, very good," Yusei said, "What's your name?"

"Lenard, but call me Leo," he said.

Akiza walked over to listen.

"Okay Leo, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a Power Tool Dragon action figure," he said proudly.

"Okay," Yusei said, "But do you think your friends and family have been good too?"

"Well, that's tough to say."

"What?" Yusei thought.

"Tough to say?" Akiza thought.

"Well, why do you say that?"

Leo looked at his lap as he talked.

"Well, my friends Yusei and Akiza, they're nice and help my sister and me with our homework and stuff," Leo started.

"Well that makes them good guys," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but Yusei can't keep his hands off of Akiza. Akiza can't keep her hands off of him. They're boy and girlfriends," Leo said.

Akiza and Yusei blush and look at one another.

"They also have something bad that sticks out. Yusei's always passing gas, especially on car rides. He then tries to cover it up by opening the window or trying to pin it on someone else."

Akiza giggles.

"Akiza gets on these mad streaks. She gets mad really easily and there's no reason for it."

Yusei looks at Akiza and giggles.

"My friends Martha and Luna are nice, so they're good. I don't know where to put Yusei and Akiza. They're borderline."

"Borderline?" Akiza and Yusei thought.

Leo looked up at Yusei.

"Well, I'm sure they're good more often than bad," Yusei said.

Leo smiled.

"Yeah, probably," he said.

"Now, smile for the camera," Yusei said.

They took the picture.

"Merry Christmas Santa dude," Leo said as he gave him two thumbs up.

"Merry Christmas," Yusei said.

Luna and Dexter were waiting for Leo just outside of the Workshop. Leo walked up to them.

"Okay Leo, Akiza and Yusei said they'll meet us in about an hour. So lets go look at the toys upstairs and then come back to meet them," Luna said.

"Lets go," Leo said.

As they headed off, Yusei and Akiza went into the dressing room.

"Man! Can you believe Leo?" Yusei asked, "How does he think we're not on the good list?"

"Well, what he said _was true_," Akiza said.

"Yeah, but I can't help mine! You have more control over yours."

"What was that?" Akiza said in a mean tone.

"See right there," Yusei said.

He smiled at her and Akiza slowly smiled.

They then started to laugh.

Later, when they met Leo and Luna, the twins couldn't stop telling them about sitting on Santa's lap.

"Look at this picture of me," Luna said.

"Yes, you look very cute," Akiza said.

"What about my photo?" Leo said.

"Yours is cute too," Yusei said.

When they got home, Martha had supper made.

Akiza finished early and Yusei told her he was going to work on his duel runner. He also said that he needed some scissors and a few other things.

Akiza brought the supplies into the garage, when she noticed Yusei's gloves sitting by his computer.

"Wow! I've always wanted to try these on," she said.

She set the things down and picked the gloves up.

She closed her eyes and imagined Yusei slipping these same gloves on.

When she opened her eyes, she was stunned.

The top of her fingers were sticking out of Yusei's gloves.

"Oh no,"she said, "My fingernails must have broken through the stitching!"

Akiza tried to set the gloves down and put them next to his computer.

When she lifted her hand back, she, accidentally, knocked the computer over and onto the hard paved garage floor.

Akiza gasped again.

She then heard Yusei putting his dishes in the sink.

"I gotta get out of here! Yusei's gonna pulverize me," she thought.

She picked up the items she had brought, ran out, and hid near the bathroom as she watched Yusei go into the garage.

Akiza followed and carried the supplies in.

"Oh no," Yusei said.

"What is it?" Akiza asked.

"My gloves have holes in the top."

He shows them to her.

"I must have pulled them on too tight," he said.

"I _have _to say something," Akiza thought.

"And look," Yusei said.

He picked his computer up.

"The screen's broken," he said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Akiza asked.

"Well, the screen doesn't take long to repair. I'll wait until after the holidays, because school and work will limit my time with my runner."

He looked at the items Akiza had brought.

"Thanks for bringing those Akiza."

"Your welcome Yusei."

They smiled at one another.

"I have to go...um...do some schoolwork," Akiza lied.

"Okay. See you later."

Akiza went upstairs and into her room. She laid on her bed.

"I've _got _to pay Yusei back for wrecking his computer screen _and _ripping his gloves."

She then sat up.

"Wait! I'll use the money I make to pay for them both! Plus, I'll have two gifts to give to Yusei! This is perfect!"

Akiza smiled as she giggled quietly to herself.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	39. Holiday Work Part 4

**A/N: Chapter 39!**

**The Final part! So exciting!**

**I rushed writing this Chapter. I found about an hour to write it. Sorry if it's not written very well.  
**

As the weeks went along, Akiza and Yusei were getting good hours and earning more money.

By the time they got their second and final paycheck, each one of them had more than enough to pay for their gifts.

Yusei stayed after work one day and purchased the necklace that looked similar to Akiza's.

It was still $200 dollars, which baffled Yusei that Akiza had that expensive of jewelry.

He made sure to get it in a nice black box. He even got a nice red bow on it for free.

Akiza, meanwhile, was having a little more trouble with her gift.

The problem that Akiza was encountering, was how to get Yusei's computer fixed, without him noticing.

We start the day after Yusei buys Akiza her gift. The date is December 14th.

Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Martha were having dinner.

"So Yusei," Martha asked, "Have you gotten Akiza a gift for Christmas?"

"Yep, so I don't have to deal with the late holiday rush," he said.

"I hope Santa brings my Power Tool Dragon figure," Leo said, "It's so cool."

"Well, I'm sure Santa had a few hints," Akiza said.

When Leo wasn't looking, Akiza gave Martha a wink. Martha smiled back.

"Akiza, have you gotten a gift for Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Well, not yet, but I have some ideas."

"Where did you get these "ideas?" Yusei asked with a half-stuffed face.

"Yusei, don't talk with your mouth full," Martha reminded him.

"Sorry," he said in a muffled voice and swallowed.

"Oh yeah, there was this kid at school..." Luna started.

Akiza breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close. I didn't know how to tell Yusei about me breaking his stuff, until he open his gifts," Akiza thought.

"I'll _have_ to take his laptop to a tech store tomorrow."

That night, Akiza sneaked into the garage, where Yusei's broken laptop was.

She had brought a plastic bag and put it in.

Although the lights weren't on, enough light came through for her to see her way back to the door.

As she tried to come back out, a tall, black figure stood in the doorway. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Akiza, what are you doing here?" Yusei asked.

She quickly hid the laptop behind her.

"What's that behind you?" Yusei asked.

Akiza's thin midriff left the sides of the laptop sticking out.

"Uh, a book...from school...that I wanted to bring to school tomorrow," she lied.

Yusei gave her a concerned look.

"Really? What class?"

"Speech."

"Couldn't you put it in your schoolbag?"

"Uh...no...it hurts my back. Anyways got to go! Bye!"

She quickly ran past him and into her room.

"That was too close," she thought.

Yusei watched her run off. He turned off the lights and walked out.

He had failed to realize his laptop was gone.

The next day, Akiza said that she had to run an errand after school. She told Yusei she'll walk back home.

After school, Akiza ran over to the nearest tech store in town. She went up to a "Repairs" area, took the laptop out of her bag, and showed a young man the laptop.

"Well, the screen's busted," he said, "And a few parts are missing. I'd say that this will be around $180 or so."

"How long will take to repair?" she asked.

"About a week, because we need to get the parts and put it in. So, it should be done just before the holiday."

"Phew," she said.

She paid the money and then headed over to another store.

Akiza started looking for light brown gloves that Yusei would like.

"Since I have plenty of money, I can be sure to get him some _really_ nice ones."

She looked around and was surprised with how many different color gloves there were.

She finally found some light brown, leather, water-proof gloves.

"They're really expensive," she said, "But it's for Yusei and he deserves the best."

She paid and it brought her total to about $200. She then headed home.

About a week later, on the last day of school before break, Akiza went and picked up the laptop.

She made sure to get a nice paper bag, so no one could see through it, and brought it home.

Akiza walked in and closed the door.

"Hey Akiza! What's that?" Leo asked.

Akiza gasped.

She turned and saw only Leo and Luna.

"Where's Yusei?" she asked Leo.

"In his room, so I sure he'll want..."

"Great! See you in a sec!"

She ran into her room and slid the laptop under her bed.

"I'll just wrap this up tomorrow and I'll be all set," she said.

A few days later, it was the big day.

Akiza woke up around 6 and thought to herself.

"I'm sure Yusei will be happy with the gifts I bought. However, I just want this to be over with. Hopefully, the twins will wake up soon and we can start opening them."

She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Yusei woke up about a half-hour later and thought to himself.

"I know Akiza will like the necklace, but how will she feel when she realizes that _I _broke it? She might hate me for the rest of my life! Either way, she'll still be happy to know that I care so much, since I paid for a _$200_ for a necklace."

He then feel back asleep.

Suddenly, Yusei was awoken by someone shaking him.

"Yusei! Time to get up," Leo said.

"Ugh! What time is it?"

"9 o'clock," he said, "Time to get your gift for Akiza."

"Sure," he said as he went to his closet to get it.

Akiza was awaken by Luna.

"Akiza! C'mon," she said.

"Luna? What time is it?"

"9 am."

"What ever happened to kids waking up early on Christmas?"

"Leo likes his sleep, so I just go with the flow. He gets cranky when he's tired. Get your gift for Yusei and c'mon," she said.

She walked out the door.

Akiza grabbed her gifts from under her bed.

She then headed out to the tree in the corner of the living room. It had white lights and had many home-made ornaments made by children from the orphanage. It even had ones made by Yusei, Jack, and Crow when they were younger.

Leo and Luna saw a big box with both their names on it.

"Who's this from?" they asked.

"Ask them," Martha said as she looked towards Akiza and Yusei.

"Thanks," they said as they started ripping it open.

They gasped when they saw what was inside.

Inside was a light blue bicycle for Leo and a pink bicycle for Luna, with matching helmets for both.

"Thanks you guys," Leo said.

"I hope it didn't cost too much," Luna said.

They then opened the few gifts that remained and then it was time for Akiza and Yusei to give one another their gifts.

"Why are we just going to watch those two open gifts?" Leo asked.

Luna and Martha shushed him.

Akiza gave her gifts first. They knelled in front of one another.

Yusei opened the the long, thin package with the laptop inside.

"This is my laptop," he said.

"Yes, but open it," Akiza said happily.

Yusei looked and it had a shiny new glass screen that he could see his face in. The missing parts were there too.

"Akiza, this is great. How much did you spend for the repairs?"

"Well, I shouldn't say."

"C'mon," he encouraged her.

"$180," she said.

Yusei made a concerned face.

"Akiza, there are some guys, that I know, that could've probably fixed it for half that," he said.

"Oh," Akiza said sadly.

"Half the price?" Akiza screamed in her head.

She put her hands on her head.

Yusei could tell she was upset.

"But it's okay. This is still a very nice gift and the parts they used are much higher quality. Plus, the screen's broken before."

"Thanks," Akiza said, still sounding a little sad.

Yusei then opened the box with the gloves in it.

"Akiza. These are _really_ nice gloves. You didn't have to buy me such fancy ones."

"Well, I didn't know how much you paid for the other ones. These were $20."

"$20?" Yusei said in a surprised tone, "I bought those old ones at a garage sale for $2!"

"What?" Akiza said shocked.

She nearly fell over.

"Akiza. It's okay," Yusei said in a concerned tone.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a good thing they broke when they did. Otherwise, you might not have had many gift ideas."

Yusei tried to kiss her, but Akiza leaned back.

"Wait! Yusei! Hold your hormones for a moment."

Yusei opened his eyes.

Akiza's voice started to crack as she spoke.

"_I_ broke your computer and _I_ ripped your gloves. I tried to put the gloves on, but my fingers broke through the stitching. When I put them back, I bumped the laptop and it fell over."

Akiza started to cry.

"It's okay," Yusei said.

He pulled her closer.

"It was an accident and you tried to make things right," he whispered in her ear.

"But I didn't tell you," she said.

"It's fine. It would've ruined the surprise."

Yusei leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Akiza blushed as they quickly pulled apart.

"Thanks," he said, "It's okay. I know you meant well by trying to replace them."

Akiza looked into his dark blue eyes. She couldn't help, but notice that Yusei really meant that; whither she had told him right away or not.

"Your welcome," Akiza said.

"Now, will you open my gift?"

"Sure."

Yusei handed her the black box with a red bow on top.

Akiza opened it and put a hand to her lips.

"Oh Yusei! It's wonderful!"

She gave him a hug.

"It's a good thing I put that necklace near the edge of my dresser. Otherwise I might not have a gift."

Akiza leaned in to give Yusei a kiss.

"Akiza, you might want to turn down the excitement," Yusei said.

Akiza opened her eyes and leaned back.

"You see. I broke your necklace. I was looking at it and set it back down. Then, it feel over and broke."

Akiza looked at the necklace and looks back up

"It's fine Yusei. It was an accident."

"No, because I didn't tell you right away," Yusei said sadly.

Akiza gave him a hug.

"What about what we were just talking about? That it's okay? You meant well?"

"Yeah I suppose your right," he said.

Akiza gave him a peck on the cheek. She then looked back at the necklace.

"How much was this anyways? It looks different than mine."

"It is. It was $200."

Akiza looked at him with a stunned face.

"Yusei. I bought the old one from a neighbor's garage sale for $20."

"$20?" Yusei screamed in his head.

He froze for a moment.

"20? 20 dollars?" he muttered.

"Yes! Oh, but this one's so much nicer! Look at that! If you tilt it just right, you can see that they made a little carving _inside_ the emerald."

"Let me see," Martha said.

"All right," Leo screamed, "I want to play with my action figure."

"I want my Sunlight Unicorn," Luna said.

Yusei got up, still shaken up, and looked at a portrait of the 5 of them on the wall. He _stared _at the necklace.

"20? 20 dollars?" he kept muttering to himself.

Akiza walked up to him, wearing the new necklace.

"Yusei?"

He turned to her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas," she said, "I _really _like it."

She leaned in to him.

Yusei broke out of his trance and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then, they got to have some "Christmas make-out" time.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending's not written very well. I had to rush it and it's the best I could do.**

**Please Review!  
**


	40. Birds, Bees, and Barbie Part 1

**Chapter 40!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!  
**

**I'm making another time jump and this starts after the New Year. I couldn't think of anything to write about for that holiday.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and even if you don't review, thanks for all the views! **

**Warning: Sexual References**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Barbie, the song used in this Chapter, or anything else used in this story!  
**

Now that school had started, things were starting to get back to "normal" at school. However, Yusei and Akiza didn't realize that they were in for a treat in their English class.

"I want you to get into partners," the teacher said.

Yusei and Akiza quickly got together.

"Now, I'm going to have you guys watch a movie and make a review of it. You should review the things that you most enjoyed and least enjoyed about it. You will present your projects in one week. You will pick your movie at random from this box."

People slowly picked names of movies and then it was Yusei and Akiza's turn.

Yusei drew the movie.

"More Than Just a Friend," Akiza read.

"Is this a sex movie?" Yusei asked.

"Oh no," Akiza said.

"What's wrong?" the teacher asked.

"Yusei pulled a sex movie," Akiza whispered to the teacher.

"Ohhh!" one boy next to them said, "Can I have it?"

Akiza and Yusei rolled their eyes.

"Let me see," the teacher said.

She looked at the title.

"It's not a sex movie. It's about a romantic couple falling in love. You two seem like you might enjoy that."

Akiza and Yusei rolled their eyes yet again.

While they hadn't told anyone at school about themselves being a couple, many people thought it was heavily implied. They didn't show any intimate signs of them being together. They weren't making out in the halls and didn't even hug one another.

However, people just assumed that they were couple anyways, including the teachers.

Once they got home, Akiza and Yusei went online, and found the movie.

They were going to start watching it, but just then, Leo and Luna had come home.

"Hey you guys? Whatcha doing?" Leo asked.

"We're looking up a movie to watch for school," Akiza said.

"What's the movie called?" Luna asked.

"More than Just a Friend," Yusei replied.

"Is that a sex film?" Leo asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"No Leo. It's not a sex film. When did..."

Yusei was interrupted by Leo.

"It still sounds like a sex film."

"Leo," Luna said in a angry tone.

She gave him a nudge in the arm.

"Why are you so into sex?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, we got our sex ed test back today," Luna said.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another.

"How come you didn't tell us about that?" Akiza asked.

"We wanted to try a test without you and see how well we did," Luna replied, "I got a B."

"That's great," Yusei said, "How did you do Leo?"

"I got a D," he said sadly, "_But_ the teacher says there's a re-do next week for the kids that got a low score."

"Well, I'm _definitely _helping you with that one," Yusei said.

"Anyways, what's the movie about?" Luna asked.

"Well, it's about a boy and a girl trying to find love. Plus, the girl has a secret," Yusei said.

"That sounds like you and Akiza," Luna noted.

"Do they have sex?" Leo asked again.

"No," Yusei said firmly.

"Are you sure? Because it might be awkward since...wait what was the answer?"

He sets his bag down and grabs a folder. He then takes out his test and flips through a couple of pages.

"Here it is. It could be awkward since you're both vagina's and haven't ever had sex."

Everybody giggled.

"Leo, the answer is _virgins_. Plus, how did you get that one wrong? He told us that part a million times."

"Hey! I got a lot of things going on in my head."

_Inside Leo's head_

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Wrapped in plastic! It's fantastic!"

The song continues.

_Outside of Leo's head_

Leo starts to sway a little bit to the beat and he closes his eyes.

He makes a 360 degree turn, still swaying to the song, and then opens his eyes. Everyone's staring at him.

"What was that?" Akiza asked.

"Uh...nothing!"

Leo runs to his room.

"I guess we'll watch our movie tonight," Yusei said.

Akiza nodded.

"You and Leo can watch too," Yusei said.

"Great," Luna replied happily.

Inside Leo and Luna's room.

"Aww man! Why does that song have to be stuck in my head?" Leo thought, "It kept coming up during the test."

_Leo's Flashback_

"Okay, first question," he thought.

He read the question and the answers.

"Okay, so..."

"Wrapped in plastic! It's fantastic!"

"Ugh," he thought, "Focus!"

He tries to concentrate on the answers.

"Okay, so I think the answer is..."

"Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!"

"Ugh," he groaned.

_End Leo's Flashback_

"Oh well, Yusei will help me study for it anyways," he thought.

Once dinner was over, the four of them crowded around Yusei's laptop to watch the movie.

As they watched the movie, Yusei and Akiza took notes.

A little ways into the movie, Martha came up to them.

"Oh you two will just love this movie," she said to Akiza and Yusei.

"Why's that?" Luna asked.

"You'll see," Martha said.

As they watched, the boy and girl had met each other, but the girl was going to tell her secret to him.

Everyone tensed up.

It turned out that the girl had to move away, in order to go to college. The boy was heartbroken.

"Yusei, would you do that to me?" Akiza asked.

"Oh good grief," Leo said.

"No, I love you too much," Yusei replied happily.

Luna smiled at them. They all then turned to the movie again.

As the girl left, she turned on the radio.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world!..."

Leo started wiggling to the song again and everyone could see him.

"Leo," Akiza asked.

"Do you like this song?" Luna asked.

"Uh...no!"

He tried his hardest to stay still for the rest of the song.

Soon, their attention turned to back to the movie.

It turned out, in the end, that girl decided to move back and go to college with the boy.

"That was great," Yusei said as everyone got up from the movie.

As Akiza got up, Yusei grabbed her hand.

"Akiza, um, I'll be coming home late tommorrow," he said.

Akiza shrugged. Yusei had trusted her when she was getting those tests and Christmas gift, so she should do the same.

The next day, Yusei came back home, with something in a plastic bag.

"You want to see what I got?" he asked Akiza.

"Is it a dirty magazine?" she asked.

"Nope."

He showed it to her.

Akiza gave him a mean look.

"Yusei! How many times have I told you..."

"I know! I know!" he said.

That night, Yusei sat down with Leo.

"Okay Leo, I think there's something I should show you."

He puts the item on the table.

Leo stares at it with eyes as big as a dinner plate.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thanks even if you're just reading it too!**


	41. Birds, Bees, and Barbie Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 41!**

**Sorry for the delay!  
**

**I really debated on the type of language used in this Chapter.  
**

**WARNING: SEXUAL REFERENCES! Plus, information about sex. You've been warned!  
**

**This made me uncomfortable writing, because I'm worried what people will think of me.**

**If you don't like it, I apologize.**

Leo looked at what Yusei had laid in front of him.

He picked it up and the smiled.

"All right Yusei! I've never seen a brown balloon before!"

"Leo, it's not a balloon. It's a..."

"I better blow it up!"

He tries to blow it up, but Yusei takes it from him.

"It's not a balloon," he said, "It's a condom."

"A condom?"

"Yes, it's used to prevent a pregnancy. Men put it on their well...man part, to help lower the chance of pregnancy."

"Are you going to use it with Akiza?" Leo asked excitedly.

"_No way_," he said strongly, "We both want to wait until we're ready and that won't be for a number of years."

Leo looked upset.

"Now, I want to review how sex occurs," Yusei said, "So you can get a better grade on your test."

He takes off his gloves and sets them in his pocket.

He got up and looked around the freezer.

He grabbed a hot dog and then went over to the bread. He took a bun out of the bag.

"Yusei, we just had hot dogs the other night," Leo noted.

"I know, but this will help," he said as he sat down.

"See, the hot dog, is the male's part and the bun, is the woman's part."

"Now, when a man reaches a point, the man will release sperm into the woman. Then, the sperm..."

"Wait, what's the sperm in your diagram?" Leo asked.

"Uh..."

Yusei looked over and went to the fridge again. He grabbed the ketchup and mustard.

"Okay, the man will release the ketchup."

He puts ketchup on the top of the hot dog.

Some of it spills onto his hand.

"Whoops," Leo said.

Yusei licked it off.

He then puts a dab of mustard on the bun.

"The mustard is the woman's egg."

"Now, if the ketchup reaches the egg and mix with the mustard, then, a baby will start to form."

He moves the ketchup up the bun, with his finger, and then mixes some of the ketchup and mustard.

"So, where does the condom come into play?"

Yusei goes to wash off his hands.

He goes to the fridge and finds the relish.

"Okay, the relish is the condom. So, the condom protects the ketchup from coming into contact with the egg.

He shows him.

"The ketchup can't get out. It's stopped by the relish or in this case, sticking to it."

"I get it," Leo said.

Yusei got up and washed his hands again.

He sat down and put his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"Now Leo. Don't go trying sex until you are old enough. Getting girls pregnant at Akiza and my age is dangerous. You have to pay money for the kids you have."

"I don't have a job," Leo screamed, "Wait, you have to pay for kids?"

"Yes, so don't do it until your old enough. You can even wait until marriage, but _it's ultimately your choice_."

"Got it."

"Also, don't go for those male enhancement commercials you see online or on late TV. They could wreck your health."

"You mean like that one video I saw online?" Leo asked.

"Exactly...wait what video?"

"Do you have your laptop?"

Yusei went and got his laptop.

Leo went online and typed in a video title.

"This isn't a real ad," Yusei said, "It's a video that's edited to be funny."

"So what if it's edited! Just listen."

_Video Starts_

Announcer:

Men, are you insecure?

Have you been turned down, because of your very small man part?

Not anymore.

Call now! Vintex can help!

Vintex is only $19.99!

We'll even send you_ the power extender_ free!

Just pay separate shipping and handling!

So order right now!

_Video Ends_

"Yusei, that gave me a lot of questions," Leo said.

"Don't buy Vintex for one," Yusei replied in a annoyed tone, "Besides, the ad's not even real."

"No, but it's about you."

"Okay."

"Are you insecure?"

"No."

"Have you been turned down, because of your very small man part?"

Yusei tried to hold in his laughter.

"Leo, I don't have that."

Yusei bit his lip._  
_

Akiza walked by, carrying a textbook.

"Akiza! Can you help us?" Leo asked.

"Sure, Leo."

She walked over to them.

She was going to set her book down, but saw the mess.

"What happened here? It looks like you dropped a hot dog, at a baseball game, and someone stepped on it."

"Well, I was showing Leo about sex," Yusei said.

Akiza smiled.

"It's so nice of Yusei to help Leo like this," she thought, "Even if he's doing it in a messy way."

"Akiza, is Yusei insecure?" Leo asked.

"I don't think Yusei's insecure," Akiza said.

"Okay then, have you turned him down, because of his mmmphuhm?"

Yusei covered Leo's mouth with his hand.

Leo looked over at Yusei and then bit part of his hand.

"Ow! He bit me," Yusei screamed.

"Yusei are you all right?" Akiza asked concernedly.

"Yes!"

"What were you going to say Leo?" Akiza asked.

"Have you turned Yusei down, because of his very small man part?"

Akiza looked over at Yusei.

Yusei looked back, with a sad look on his face.

Akiza smiled at him.

"No."

Yusei still looked upset.

Leo's attention then looked over to the laptop and smiled.

"I'm taking this to my room," he said.

He ran off.

Yusei sat at the table and put his face in his hands.

Akiza pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

Meanwhile, Leo ran into his room, and got his headphones.

He then went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay, this is the only way to get this out of my head," he thought.

He plugged the headphones in and went to a video with the song.

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!" sang through his headphones.

Leo danced around the bathroom.

Akiza watched as Yusei got up and cleaned up the mess on the table. She noticed the box of condoms in his pocket.

Yusei just kept looking depressed as he sat back down. He stared at the floor as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yusei, it's not that big of a deal."

Yusei kept looking down.

Akiza put a hand on his shoulder.

She then said calmly,"Yusei... I care as much about the size of your man part as you care about the size of of my breasts."

"Oh no," Yusei screamed as he quickly got up.

Akiza watched as Yusei ran to his room and slammed the door.

Akiza sat for a moment and thought to herself.

"What was that about?"

A moment of silence.

Akiza gasped and chased after him.

**A/N: I apologize if that made you feel awkward.**


	42. Birds, Bees, and Barbie Part 3

**Chapter 42!  
**

**A/N: I'm sorry if the last Chapter was confusing. Someone got upset over what I wrote, because of the language I used. Which, if your talking about sex ed, it's kind of hard not to. So, I edited it in under 5 minutes before I had to leave for work. I edited a lot of what I had originally wrote. It would've made more sense if i kept it, but I don't like to upset people.**

**Sorry that it was awkward, but just having Yusei teach Leo sex ed wasn't all that interesting. I had to put something else that related to it.**

** I saw a TV episode that was similar to this, so I thought it might work.**

** Again, I'm sorry.**

**What many of you saw was the edited version. To prevent that from happening again, I have this warning:  
**

**Warning: Sexual References and language**

**You have been warned!**

Akiza rushed towards Yusei's room.

"I don't get it. Why is Yusei having a small..."man part" such a big deal?"

She got in and Yusei was laying on the bed, facing away from her.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza asked.

Yusei stayed quiet.

Akiza sat on the bed.

"Yusei, it's not a big deal. I don't care how big your ugh...ugh..."

"Penis is," he finished, "Just say it. It's small and you don't like it. You wish that it was bigger."

"Yusei, what I meant before was that I _don't care _how big it is. I thought that you didn't care how big my chest is. With you running away, I guess it means you really do care."

He sighed.

"One of the things that you have the advantage on me," he said.

"What does that mean?" she asked firmly.

He sighed and started telling her.

_Flashback_

Yusei was sitting at Jack's house. It was nighttime and they were drinking sodas.

Yusei sat on a sofa, while Jack sat on a wooden chair, and Crow a beanbag chair. They were in a circle.

"Hey you guys," Jack said, "What's the most attractive thing about a girl?"

"Why are we bringing this up again?" Yusei replied.

Crow and Jack always tried to bring it up when the three of them talked.

"He's right," Crow said.

Yusei looked confused.

"Akiza's all you need to say! She is the _perfect girl."_

Jack and Crow laughed.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei? Are you blind?" Jack said, "She's got the perfect body. Long legs, nice waistline..."

"Good chest and tight butt too," Crow added.

They laughed again as Yusei sighed.

"So you guys are checking out my girlfriend?" he asked.

"C'mon Yusei. She's perfect. How you got her I'll never know," Crow said slyly.

"Now what does that mean?" Yusei asked firmly.

Crow and Jack looked at one another and laughed.

Yusei waited until they were done.

"Yusei, there's four things that every man and woman have that make them attractive," Jack said, "For girls, it's: legs, stomach, chest, and butt."

Crow continued.

"For guys, it's: butt, stomach, arms, and..."

He stopped.

"What? What's the last thing?" Yusei asked.

"Well, you can't see it," Crow hinted.

"Are talking about... a guy's..."thing?"

"Just say it Yusei, it's the size of his penis. The thing that shows how much of a "man" he really is," Crow said.

"So what does this have to do with Akiza and me?"

"Well, lets look at you. We already talked about Akiza," Jack said.

They take off his blue vest.

Yusei was left in his tight, black and red shirt.

Jack and Crow started down at him.

"You don't have abs to start," Jack said.

"Fail #1," Crow said.

"I know that. You guys never let that go," Yusei said.

"Unlike mine," Crow said proudly.

He opened his shirt and showed them.

Yusei gasped.

"When did you get those?" Yusei asked.

"I've had them for a while," Crow said proudly.

"Now, for arms, you have to have some muscle," Jack said.

"Yeah, but, for you, it's not very much," Crow said, "Flex your arm."

Yusei did as he was told.

Crow put his finger on top of his bicep and his finger dipped into it.

"Nope, not good, _practically none_," Jack said, "Unlike mine."

He shows his bicep. It looks to be the size of a good-sized onion.

"Fail #2," Crow said.

"Okay, now for your butt," Crow said.

They started poking at it.

"Ow! Guys! Stop that!" Yusei shouted, "I can feel you poking the bone."

"Man! Do you got a bony butt or what," Jack noted.

"No girl's gonna fall for that," Crow said, "Fail #3."

They walked in front of Yusei.

"You failed all of the tests," Crow said.

"Wait! What about the last one?" Yusei asked.

"We already know about that one," Jack said, "When we took swimming in junior high, we could see it in the shower."

"Or at least what we could see," Crow said nearly laughing, "You could barely see it!"

They laugh.

"That's disgusting," Yusei said, "Besides, what if it grew since then?"

"We saw it last year at the pool party for Crow. He got to rent the junior high pool? Remember?" Jack asked.

"I remember," Yusei said annoyingly.

"Yeah and since Yusei isn't a good swimmer, he basically stood there," Crow said.

"Making him an easy target for all of your water balloons," Jack said.

They laughed.

"Fail #4," Crow said when they were done.

Yusei looked down and frowned.

"Like I said Yusei," Crow said putting a hand on his shoulder, "How you got Akiza, who's 100% on the tests and you're 0%, is beyond me."

Jack and Crow laughed some more.

Yusei turned around, with his face to the floor.

"How you guys got to be such good buddies all of the sudden, I don't know," Yusei said quietly.

He got out of the house and rode home.

When he got back, he took his vest off and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Maybe they're right," he thought.

A few days later, Yusei was at school waiting for Akiza to finish asking questions to a teacher.

Yusei saw Jack and Carly.

They were standing about 10 feet from him. Carly was hanging onto Jack's arm and giggling.

"Oh Jack! You're muscles are so big," Carly said.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

He looked over at Yusei and gave him a wink.

"It's one of the things a _true man_ should have," Jack said with a smile.

Yusei sighed.

He looked back in the room and saw Akiza still talking to the teacher.

He looked back at Jack.

He imagined that instead of Carly on his arm, it was Akiza.

"Oh Jack! You're muscles are so big."

She turned to Yusei.

"Unlike that _weak, puny Yusei Fudo."_

Yusei gasped.

Jack smiled and Akiza and him walked away.

Yusei then snaps out his imagination and Akiza walks up to him.

She puts her hands around his arm.

"Oh Yusei! You're my strong, bold, protector," Akiza said.

"Yeah," Yusei said unenthusiastically.

She took her hand off and they then, locked hands and walked down the hall.

_End Flashback_

"So you see Akiza, it's one of the things that makes me less of a man. The fact that my penis doesn't really...fit," Yusei said.

He turned over and looked at Akiza.

She looked sadly at him.

"Yusei, it's what's inside that counts.

"Sure. Easy for you to say," Yusei said sadly.

Akiza leaned her hand closer and tilted Yusei's head up.

"Yusei. I don't care about those things. In my eyes, you're beautiful. You're sexy in your own ways."

Yusei looked embarrassed.

"Crow and Jack aren't. They aren't women. Not all women get turned on by the same thing. You turn me on and I'm attracted to you."

She leaned in and kissed his lips.

The released quickly.

Yusei sat up and they kissed again. This time had passion in their mouths.

Suddenly, someone knocked at door.

They stopped.

"Come in," Yusei said.

It was Leo and he was carrying Yusei's laptop.

"Here you go," he said, "So, are you going to get Vertex?"

"No Leo. Remember? It's not real?"

"Yes it is. I looked it up."

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"It's still dangerous."

"Not for the drug. I meant the power extender!"

Akiza giggled at Yusei as he rolled his eyes.

"That might add some serious length to your..."

"I think it's time for bed," Yusei said, "You have your test tomorrow."

"Okay," Leo said.

Yusei and Akiza watched him leave.

"Do you think I should get it?" Yusei asked.

"No way Yusei," Akiza said, It's perfect just the way it is."

They lean in and kiss again.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was awkward! **

**Please don't be mad!**


	43. Listen to the Heart Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 43!**

**Sorry for the awkward episodes before. I was trying to not make it quite so bad, but it didn't help.**

**Again I apologize.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related!  
**

Now that January was nearing an end, Valentine's Day was on the near horizon.

Unfortunately for Akiza and Yusei, they nearly forgot.

Yusei was sitting around with Jack and Crow, inside his room.

Valentines day was 3 weeks away.

"So, Yusei, what are you getting Akiza for Valentines Day?" Crow asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about," Yusei said, "Why does there have to be so many holidays that you have to buy a gift for someone?"

"Well, it's a tradition that slowly dies as you get older," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Crow asked.

"Well, first you start out like Yusei and Akiza do. Every holiday's important and you _have _to buy something," Jack said, "But as you get older, you don't start to care as much. I for one don't care at all."

"Well, no gifts for Carly," Crow said, "So what do you think Yusei? Big and expensive?"

"Well, since Christmas was a blow out, I doubt we'll buy anything nearly that expensive," Yusei said.

"So what will you get her?" Crow asked.

"Flowers, card, and chocolate," Yusei said.

Jack and Crow laugh.

"That's it?" they scream.

Yusei growls.

"Yeah, well, you guys told me that Akiza wouldn't find me attractive and she said that she did. So, neither one of you know enough about love," Yusei said.

He stormed out.

Jack and Crow continued to laugh.

The next night, Akiza was looking at the scrap book of pictures. Martha was sitting and looking at the mail at the dinner table.

Yusei and the twins were doing their homework in their rooms.

Akiza smiled as she looked at little Yusei in many of the pictures.

"Yusei sure loved stuffed animals as a kid, didn't he?" Akiza said.

Luna came out of her room, to go to the bathroom, but stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Well, when he was younger, I had more orphans to take care of," Martha said.

She got up and went over to the sofa, where Akiza was sitting.

"So, I would find one of the cheapest gifts to give them. Stuffed animals were the thing. I even made clothes for them. It's in the closet near the bathroom. It's a huge box."

Akiza smiled as she saw one with Yusei sleeping in bed.

He had many of them near him and his arm was wrapped around some of them.

"Does he still have them?" Akiza asked.

"Of course he does."

Inside Yusei's room, on a shelf, were all the stuffed animals that he'd ever gotten.

Yusei smiles as he does his homework.

"Yusei always took care of every gift that he got. Unlike Jack and Crow."

_Flashback_

Martha walks out and stands on the steps.

One of the orphans runs by and says hello to her.

Some of the boys are playing football, including Jack and Crow.

They looked to be about 6 years old.

She looks over as one of the orphan girls is holding a stuffed monkey.

Martha walks up to the little girl.

The little girl points over to the kids playing football.

Martha then looks at the game and noticed a stuffed dog sitting near the sidelines.

Crow runs up to it and wipes his forehead on it.

Martha marches over to him.

As Crow walks away, Martha pulls his ear.

"What are you doing Martha?" Crow asked.

"Jack," Martha yells.

Jack turns around and quickly runs over.

"Why did you give your Easter gift to someone else?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Jack responded.

"You told me you wanted it," Martha said.

Jack shrugged.

"I guess I just _"left"_ it there," he said, "And someone else took it."

Martha sighed

"And you Crow, why are you using that one as a towel?"

"All the towels are in the wash," Crow said.

"No they're not," Martha said firmly, "I made sure I washed them for after the game."

Martha let go of his ear.

Crow and Jack look up to her.

"Now why can't you take care of your stuffed animals, like Yusei."

She points to Yusei.

They look over at him.

He's sitting next to a tree and holding a stuffed bear.

He smiles as he moves it to the left and right.

He then puts it in his chest and hugs it.

He smiles happily.

Jack and Crow roll their eyes.

She takes the one Crow had.

"If you boys can't treat your gifts well or be thankful for them, then you don't deserve to have them."

She walks away.

_End Flashback_

"So Akiza, have you thought of what you wanted to get Yusei for Valentine's day?"

"I haven't thought about it," she said.

She smiles as she looks at another picture of Yusei in the scrapbook.

"But I have a good idea now."

**A/N: Fast forward **

It was the night before Valentines Day. Yusei and Akiza were out shopping for each other.

Leo and Luna were home and Martha was knitting in her room.

Yusei had just bought the flowers for Akiza and was coming in the door.

"Luna," he said.

Luna was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Can I put my Valentine's gift for Akiza in your room? Is she here?"

"No. Go do it," Luna said.

She _wasn't _paying attention.

"Okay."

Yusei ran in and put the card, flowers, and candy on Leo's dresser.

He went back in his room.

Akiza came in and had a bag with her bear and candy inside.

She spots Leo sitting at the kitchen table, looking through his deck.

"Leo, can I put Yusei's Valentine's gifts in your room?"

"Sure, go for it," he said.

He too wasn't really listening.

She sets it down in front of Luna's dresser.

She heads back to her room.

"Leo, where did you put my colored pencils?" Luna asked.

She approaches him sitting at the table.

"I don't remember," Leo said, "It's probably in our room."

"Let's go look in our room," Luna said.

They get in and look around.

"Found it," Luna said.

It was on the floor, near her dresser.

Leo wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, what's this?" Leo asked as he saw the box of chocolate.

He saw that the plastic wrapping was taken off.

He starts to _eat_ the chocolate.

"What's in here?" Luna asked.

She picked up the teddy bear.

"Wow! Wait a minute!"

She ran back to the closet, near the bathroom, and went into Martha's stuffed animal clothes box.

She took a little suit and top hat back to her room.

She put it on the bear and it fix it perfectly.

She started playing with the bear as Leo kept eating the chocolate.

"Leo! Luna! Time for bed," Martha called.

Leo set the chocolate back and Luna put the bear back in the bag.

The got in their pajamas, brushed their teeth and went into bed for a night's rest.

**A/N: I hope this Chapter's better!**

**Please Review!  
**


	44. Listen to the Heart Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 44!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this!  
**

The next morning, Yusei woke up as he heard the shower running.

"Ugh, I think it's too early to give Akiza her stuff. I'll wait until after dinner," Yusei said with a yawn.

Akiza was trying to wake herself up with a shower.

She hadn't slept well the night before.

"I'll wait until tonight, because I'm too tired," she thought.

Leo and Luna were slowly getting up and getting dressed.

"Ready for breakfast Leo?" Luna asked.

"I'm not that hungry," he said.

Luna gasped.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

She looked over and spotted the box of chocolate on his dresser.

She ran over and looked inside.

"Leo! Did you eat _all _these chocolates! There's only about half of them left!"

"No! No! You see I only ate..."

Leo looked over at Akiza's bag.

He then walked up and looked through it.

"Well, someone got into this bag," he said.

He pulled out the bear that was wearing a suit.

"Leo! That was suppose to be..." Luna tried to explain.

She stopped.

Leo and Luna looked at one another and gasped.

"Oh no," they thought.

They looked at the two gifts.

"Yusei and Akiza are going to cream us," Leo said.

They were interrupted by Martha.

"Leo! Luna! Breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry," Leo said in a whisper to his sister.

"Just stuff your face anyways," Luna said.

They went to the table.

Martha had made a few different things to eat, instead of everyone deciding what they wanted.

"I know it's Valentine's Day, so I made lots of food to mark the occasion," she said.

She put her hands on Leo's shoulders.

"I know you'll eat a ton," Martha said.

"Yeah! A ton," he said unenthusiastically.

He looked at the food.

"Okay Leo, just eat like you normally do," he thought.

He grabbed some pancakes and eggs.

He, slowly, ate the food.

"Leo," Akiza said, "I can actually see your mouth chewing."

Leo and Luna tense up.

"Yeah," Yusei added, "It's like the car's out of gas. Something's not right. Are you feeling okay?"

He takes off his glove and puts his hand towards his head.

"No! No! What are you talking about? I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! Piece of cake! Cake? I love cake! Can I have some?" Leo said quickly.

Akiza and Yusei give him a concerned look.

Yusei backs away and put his glove back on.

"Okay. If you say so," he said.

Leo and Luna sigh of relief.

They finished up and headed off towards school.

"That was too close," Leo said.

"Well, if you would've stuffed your face like normal, we wouldn't have had to worry about it," Luna said.

"Well if you didn't put clothes on that bear, we wouldn't have to worry either," Leo noted.

"Leo!" a voice shouted.

Leo tensed up.

"Leo, you didn't say, "Hi" to me before," Dexter said.

"Oh sorry Dex," Leo said.

"Is something wrong?" Dexter asked.

"No nothing's wrong," Leo said in a rush.

"Speaking of which Luna and I have got to get going! Bye!"

He grabs Luna's arm and they walk off.

"What was that about?" Luna asked.

"Don't you remember? Dexter has, like, 24/7 access to the internet. If he finds out what we did, he might tell Yusei or Akiza or..."

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy Yusei," Crow said as he wrapped an arm around him before school started.

He looks around.

"Where's Akiza?" he asks.

"In the bathroom," Yusei replied.

"Did you give her those gifts yet?"

"No, I'm waiting on it."

Yusei looks around too.

"You didn't tell anyone did you? You're the biggest blabber I know," Yusei said.

"No Yusei. You're fine, Jack and I..."

Crow stops as two girls walk by.

He then calls to them.

"Heeeeeellllllloooooooo ladies," he called.

He knocks Yusei over as he ran after them.

Akiza steps out of the bathroom and sees Yusei on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Akiza asked.

She helps him up.

"Yeah, well Crow just had to run after some cute girls," Yusei said.

"Are they as cute as me?" Akiza asked.

Yusei laughed.

"Not in a million years," he said.

Akiza giggled as they walked to their first class.

When Akiza and Yusei got home, Martha was cooking up, yet again, a big Valentine's meal.

"Oh you two lovebirds will enjoy it," she said, "Why don't you finish up your studies now, so that you have the whole night together?"

"Right," they replied.

When the twins got home, they rushed into their room hoping Akiza and Yusei hadn't seen what happened to their gifts.

Luckily, they were still in the place they were before they left.

When Martha called everyone to dinner, Leo and Luna weren't hungry.

They they were too nervous to eat, but the rushed down their food anyways.

When supper was over, Akiza talked to Luna, since they were finished eating first.

"Luna," Akiza whispered, "Can you bring my stuff to my room?"

"Okay," Luna replied sadly.

Akiza watched in concern as she ran to her room.

Luna brought the things, like she was told, to Akiza's room.

"Okay," Luna said as she ran towards the door, "See you in a little bit."

"Wait Luna," Akiza called, "I want to show you the gifts."

Luna turned around and watched as Akiza took out the items.

When she got to the stuffed bear, Akiza looked surprisingly at it.

"This isn't what I bought," she said.

She looked at Luna.

"Luna, did something happen?"

"Well..." Luna started.

Akiza could see tears starting to form on her eyelids.

She rushed over to her.

"I forgot that it was your stuff and I...I..."

Akiza wraps her in a hug.

"I just thought that it would look nice," Luna finished, "I'm sorry that I can't get it off."

Akiza pulled back and smiled at Luna.

"It's okay Luna. It's okay."

Luna looked up at Akiza.

Luna had always looked up to Akiza as a big sister.

The fact that she didn't get upset, let alone smiled at her, made Luna start to smile too.

Pretty soon, the two of them smiled and shared another hug.

Yusei got finished and went over to Leo, who was sitting on the couch.

"Leo, could you get my stuff for me," he said.

Leo walked to his room and Yusei followed.

Yusei made sure the flowers and card were still in good condition. He then opened the chocolate box.

Leo was trying to tip-toe away from him.

"Leo," Yusei said, "Did you eat this?"

Leo sighed and walked over to him.

"Yes," he said sadly.

Yusei bended down to his level.

"Leo, why would you do that?"

"Well, Akiza doesn't like the ones with nuts and cream in them, so I ate just those ones. See?"

He points to the paper with the chocolates on it.

"Oh. Okay," Yusei said in a surprised tone, "But still, you shouldn't have done that Leo."

"I know," he said.

Yusei smiled and gave him a hug.

Leo returned it.

"It'll be okay," Yusei said.

"Well, why don't you give her your gift?" Leo asked.

Yusei nodded.

"Akiza," he yelled, "I'm ready."

He looked at Leo.

"Why don't you go back into the living room?" he suggested.

Leo nodded and left.

"Maybe you should find Leo, while we give one another our gifts," Akiza said.

Luna nodded and ran off.

Akiza smiled and stepped out of the room.

She walked up to Yusei in the middle of the hallway. A light was on above them.

"Here," Yusei said as he gave her the flowers.

Akiza took the gift and smiled.

Yusei then handed her the card. She gave him back the flowers and read it.

"Oh Yusei," she said.

Yusei then handed her the box of chocolate.

Akiza smiled.

"Why don't we each have one right now," she said.

Yusei's smile went into a nervous face.

Akiza smiled as she looked at the box and at which ones were eaten.

"Oh Yusei! You ate all the ones that I don't like. How sweet."

Yusei sighed and Akiza gave him a hug.

They shared a quick kiss and then Akiza handed him her bag.

Yusei took out the chocolate first.

He then took out the bear and smiled.

"Akiza. Did you go to one of those nice stuffed animal shops to make this?"

Akiza blushed.

"Martha probably showed you those old pictures of me didn't she?"

Akiza smiled.

"Well, I was looking at the pictures, but..."

Yusei interrupted her with a kiss.

When they finished kissing, Akiza and Yusei smiled for a brief second.

Yusei quickly stopped smiling and so did Akiza.

"Akiza..."

"Yusei..."

Yusei started first.

"Akiza, I didn't eat those chocolates, Leo did," Yusei said.

It was then Akiza's turn.

"Yusei, I didn't put that suit on the bear, Luna did."

They looked down.

Akiza and Yusei then looked at one another and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Akiza asked.

"I think I am."

They then walked to the living room.

"Leo? Luna? Can we see you for a moment?" Yusei asked.

They came over.

"We wanted to say something," Akiza said.

The twins stared at one another.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another and then held out their hands.

"Here," they said.

They gave Leo the chocolate and Luna the bear.

"We think you guys deserve them for trying to help us out," Akiza said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Yusei said.

The twins smiled.

"All right," Leo shouted, "Chocolate!"

"Well at least my gift will last for more than one day," Luna noted.

Leo growled.

Luna then started laugh and pretty soon, they all were laughing.

**A/N: Please review and have a great day!**


	45. Tea and Questions

**Chapter 45!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thanksgiving and working from 3:40 AM- 12:20 PM the next day takes the wind out of you.**

**Anyways, here's the next Chapter.**

As early March was approaching, it was still to cold to do anything outside.

Inside school, on a Friday afternoon, Leo and Luna were hoping the teacher would dismiss them. That way, they wouldn't have homework over the weekend.

However, that wouldn't be the case.

"Okay you guys," Ms. Popnfresh started, "This weekend, I want you to follow or do something with one of your friends or family members. Then, write a one page paper on what you did."

"Darn it," Leo muttered under his breath.

"It's okay," Luna said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll just follow Yusei and Akiza."

"I call Yusei," Leo said.

Luna smiled at him as the teacher dismissed them.

When Leo and Luna got home, Yusei was "busy" on his computer in the garage.

He was, more times than not, talking to Crow and Jack.

"Hey, did you guys see this video?" Crow wrote on a forum.

Yusei clicked on the link Crow had and started laughing at the inappropriate humor in the video.

"Yusei?" Leo asked as he walked up to him.

Yusei quickly stopped the video and tried to get himself together.

"So, um, what is it Leo?"

"Can I follow you around tomorrow? It's for a school project."

"Uh, sure," Yusei said.

Leo walked out.

Yusei then turned on the video again and started laughing.

Later, as Luna and Leo were getting ready to go to sleep...

"When do you think we should start taking notes and following them?" Leo asked.

"Lets get up early, so that way, we won't miss a single thing," Luna suggested.

"Okay," Leo said as he turned out the light.

The next morning, Yusei was awake, but didn't want to get out of bed.

He starts to imagine Akiza and him talking romantically on the phone. They then have to hang up...

_Yusei Imagines_

"No you hang up," Yusei said.

"No you hang up," Akiza said.

"No you," he responded.

"Okay."

She hangs up.

"She just hung up on me!"

_End Yusei's Imagination_

"No, don't hang up," Yusei muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

Yusei opened his eyes and looked over at Leo.

"Leo...what are you doing here?" Yusei asked.

"My homework and following you around all day," Leo reminded him.

Yusei rolled his eyes and then got out of bed.

"Okay Leo," Yusei said, "Time to leave while I get dressed."

"But Yusei," Leo whined, "I'm suppose to follow you _all day." _

"There are exceptions," Yusei said as he pushed Leo out.

He shut the door.

Leo folded his arms and frowned.

When Yusei was done, he headed for the bathroom.

Yusei went into the bathroom and shut the door, accidentally, in Leo's face.

"I _really _have to go," Yusei said as he went to the toilet.

Leo grunted from being stuck outside, yet again.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Leo?" Yusei said.

"Yusei?" Leo said in shock.

Yusei screamed.

Leo quickly ran out and shut the door.

"Can't I get some privacy?" Yusei said.

"Sorry," Leo said as he walked away.

Akiza and Luna talked as they were walking to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do today?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know. It says that we could do _anything_ with you," Luna said.

Akiza noticed Martha with food on the table.

"Well, we could talk some more after breakfast," Akiza noted.

Luna noticed it to and they hurried over to the table.

Soon, Leo and Yusei joined them and they all ate.

After breakfast, Luna and Akiza were sitting in the living room discussing what to do.

As they talked, Akiza noticed a plastic table, with small chairs, were stashed in the corner.

She got up and started looking at it.

"What is it Akiza?" Luna asked as she followed her to the corner.

"I remember playing "tea party" as a kid."

_Flashback_

A little Akiza sits at a plastic table, with her stuffed animals around her.

Akiza wears a fancy hat and so do her animals.

"Do want some more tea Mr. Bear?" Akiza asked her stuffed bear.

"Oh yes. Thank you," Akiza imitates.

She pours some apple juice, in her bear's tea cup, from a teapot.

Akiza giggles as she drinks her tea.

_End Flashback_

"Why don't we do that?" Luna asked, "It'll be like old times."

"Okay," Akiza says happily.

They go and get the stuff they needed.

They brought it all to Luna's room.

"I got the cups and juice," Akiza said.

"I got the chairs, table, and animals," Luna said.

They sit down and start to enjoy their "tea."

Meanwhile, Yusei and Leo were heading for the garage.

Yusei starts his computer, as Leo looks around.

"Yusei, what's this?" Leo asks as he shows him something.

"That's a nail."

"Yusei, what's this?"

"A screwdriver."

"Yusei, what's this?"

"That's a HPD to hold the wheel."

"Yusei, what's this?"

Yusei sighed.

After a few more questions, Yusei's computer loads a web page.

He noticed that Jack and Crow were online.

"Yusei, what's this?" Leo asked for about the one millionth time.

"Say Leo, why don't we play hide and seek. You hide and I'll seek."

"Okay," Leo said.

Yusei covered his eyes.

"One...two...three..."

Leo shuts the door and runs out.

Yusei smiled and started chatting with Crow and Jack online.

Leo runs and hides in a closet near the bathroom.

A few hours later...

"Four hours," Leo said as he checked his watch, "This has got to be some kind of record!"

Martha hears him and opens the door.

"Leo, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Playing hide and seek with Yusei."

"How long have you been hiding?"

"Like four hours," he said.

Martha frowned and took him to the garage.

Yusei continued to watch as Crow and Jack argued with one another on the forum.

"I want the finest Corned Beef for St. Patrick's Day," Jack wrote.

"Nothing, but the best for Jack," Crow responded.

"Well maybe that's why I don't smell like feet," Jack replied.

Yusei chuckled and was suddenly feeling pain in his ear.

"Yusei, why weren't you looking for Leo?" Martha asked.

"I needed to get work done and he kept asking me so many questions," Yusei said.

"I understand, but Leo needs to do his project."

She lets go and whispers into his ear.

"Just deal with it for one day," she said.

Yusei tuned and smiled at her.

Leo then walked up next to him and Yusei turned to look straight ahead at the wall.

"Hey Yusei?"

"Yeah Leo?"

Silence...

"How do you get your hair to stay like that?"

Yusei slams his face on the table.

"Also, why do you wear such tight jeans? Doesn't it hurt your..."

"No!" Yusei screamed as he lifted his head.

He got up and ran out.

As Akiza and Luna continue their tea party, Akiza stops and thinks back.

_Continues Flashback_

As Akiza laughs, her mother walks in.

"C'mon Akiza. There's no time for this non-sense," her mother said.

She picks up her pot.

"Do you want some more "tea?" her mother asked slyly.

Akiza nodded.

Her mother took the teapot and smashed it on the floor.

"C'mon," she said and pulled Akiza outside of the room.

_End Flashback_

Akiza looks over at Luna as she holds the teapot.

"Do you want some more "tea?" Luna asks.

Akiza stares at the pot.

"No!" she screams and runs out.

Akiza and Yusei then spot each other.

They wrap their arms around one another.

"I've got to get away from Leo," Yusei whispered.

"I've got to get away from Luna," Akiza said.

They look at one another.

Akiza smiled at Yusei and he noded his head.

They then start to make-out.

Leo and Luna come in.

"Ewwww," Leo said, "Forget it! I've got enough stuff to write about!"

He storms off.

Luna sighs and walks away.

"I guess Akiza needs some time with Yusei," she thought, "I'll start typing my paper."

Akiza and Yusei stop to take a breather.

"Thanks Akiza. I needed that," he said.

Akiza blushed at him.

"Me too," she replied.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	46. Yusei's Unlucky St Patrick's Day

**A/N: Chapter 46!**

**Sorry if the last chapter was bad! I only got one review, which means that I have to make this Chapter better.**

**I hope it is!**

**I'm also sorry for the delay! School and Work are getting to me, but it should end in a few weeks.**

It was St. Patrick's Day! The day that everyone thought they could be lucky and be Irish for a day.

However, it wasn't going to be very lucky for one person.

Yusei got up for a day at school, but still tired from a long night.

"Man, I'm so tired. Hopefully breakfast will make me feel better," he said.

As he went to make breakfast, he opened the pantry were the boxed cereal was kept.

He started moving the boxes around, hoping to find the container of oatmeal.

"Yusei, are you looking for something?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, the oatmeal. Have you seen it?"

"I finished that up yesterday. You'll have to wait until Martha goes to the store. Have something else for breakfast."

Yusei sighed and got out a frying pan for scrambled eggs.

As he went into the bathroom, to freshen up, he went into the the area below the sink, to get the mouthwash.

Once again, this was all gone too.

"Hey Martha," he called, "Do we have any extra mouthwash?"

"No Yusei, I'll have to get some more today," she said.

Yusei sighed again and then went to grab his toothbrush.

He grabbed the toothpaste and noticed it was getting to the end.

"Well, at least one thing's going to go right for me," he said.

Although it took him a minute, he was able to get the last drop onto his toothbrush.

Then, Leo walked in.

He takes the toothpaste from him and can't get any out.

"Darn it Yusei! Now I don't have any toothpaste left for me!"

He slams the container on the floor and walks out.

Yusei smiles and finished brushing.

Later, as Yusei and Akiza get on the bus, they notice that there aren't any seats for the two of them.

Akiza sat down and Yusei was forced to go towards the back, where some of the "bad, rough and tough kids" sat.

"So Yusei, what's a goodie-two shoes like you doing back here?" one kid asked.

"Yeah, you're the type of guy that stays at the front of the bus," a girl said.

They laughed.

Yusei frowned.

The kids on the bus gave him more trash talk.

This was one of the reasons he never sat back here.

The kids found something else more amusing and finally stopped.

"Man if only Akiza was with me," he thought, "Then again..."

_Imagines_

Akiza and Yusei sit down in the back.

"Hey are you two gonna sit here and make out for us?" one kid asked.

"We've never done that," Yusei said.

"In public where everyone can see," he whispered to himself.

Another one leans over from the seat next to them.

"Hey baby, looking for a good time? I bet I can be more fun than that guy?"

He grabs her arm.

"Let go," she screams.

She struggles, but manages to get him to let go.

"Ohh! A feisty one! I like those!"

"Why don't want to come with us? Your pretty cute?" another boy asked.

"I'll never come with you," Akiza said.

Suddenly, five kids get up and surround them.

"If you won't come with us, then we'll have to take you by force," the biggest one said.

"No," Akiza screams.

_Yusei stops Imagining_

The bus stops in front on the school and everyone gets off.

He meets up with Akiza at the front door.

"So, how did the back of the bus treat you?" she asks.

"Well, not as bad as I thought," he said as they walked in.

"So are we doing anything special for St. Patrick's Day?" she asked.

"Martha will probably make some canned corn beef hash and steamed cabbage for dinner. At least, that's what she did last year."

"I won't be having any _canned _stuff," Jack said.

"Jack," Yusei said as Akiza and him walked up to him.

"What do mean?" Akiza asked.

"I'm having_ real_ corned beef with Carly and we're having _real _cabbage," Jack said proudly.

"So what?" Crow asked as he came up to the three of them.

"So what? So what? Jack Atlas deserves only the best food! You should know that!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best at _everything _and get _only_ the _best _things Jack," Crow said.

"Of course," Jack said proudly.

"Then why did I score higher than you on that last math test?"

Jack turned to him, with a mean look.

"I told you a hundred times Crow. That _teacher_ was to blame! She just _wanted_ me to get the wrong answers!"

"Yeah! Sure she did. It was more like you were too dumb to get them right," Crow said slyly.

"Why you!"

Crow ran off as Jack chased after him.

Akiza and Yusei laughed.

As Akiza and Yusei walked down the hall, Yusei, suddenly, slipped, and fell on the hard, tile floor.

"Yusei are you all right?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine," he said.

He got up, holding his knee.

Akiza helped him as he limped to their first class.

In their second class, they got their test scores from a week ago.

"I got an A-," Akiza said proudly.

Yusei looked at his test.

"B-?" he thought.

As they went over the test, most of the ones he got wrong were really easy.

"Just my luck," he thought, "No hard ones or trick questions."

As they went to the next class, they got their scores on their group projects.

"C+?" Akiza sad in an upset tone, "We did everything he asked for!"

"Great, now my bad luck has spread onto Akiza," Yusei thought.

When they got home, Martha was making dinner.

"Sorry you guys. I couldn't find cabbage, so we're going to have coleslaw."

"Coleslaw? Yuck," Yusei thought.

Leo and Luna came home a little while later.

"Yusei, we got screwed on our test. It's not fair," Leo whined.

"Leo calm down. Lets just go to your room and forget all about it," Luna said.

Yusei sighed and went to his room.

"Now everyone's having bad luck," he thought.

He got done with his homework rather quickly and then stayed in his room until dinner.

When he got to dinner, everyone was waiting for him.

As Yusei ate, Akiza could tell that something was wrong.

Yusei didn't say much and then headed back to his room.

After he left, Akiza whispered something to Martha.

She nodded and then headed for a small cupboard.

Leo and Luna, who were still eating, watched with curiosity.

As Yusei sat in his room, he looked out at the stars and thought to himself.

"Why me? Why does all this bad luck have to happen to me, on what is suppose to be, the luckiest day of the year?"

He continued to look out as he saw some airplanes fly by.

"Yusei?" a voice called out as his door slowly opened.

He turned to see who it was.

"Akiza? What are you doing here?"

She sat on his bed and he went and joined her.

"I noticed you were a little upset today and so...here."

She hands him an envelope.

"Wait...what?"

"Just open it."

He opens it up and it was a card with a four-leaf clover on it.

Yusei then opens it up and reads what's on the inside.

"Yusei, I know you had a bad day and I know you had some bad luck too.

However, I know that with each failure, it gives us an opportunity to learn and grow.

So, I hope that this day, will provide you with the opportunity to become a great success.

Akiza."

Yusei closed the card and smiled.

"Well, I don't know how I can become a "great success."

Akiza was confused.

"I found you and love you," he said.

Akiza wrapped an arm around him as he continued.

"So, in my mind, that's already a "great success."

Akiza smiled as they wrapped their arms around one another.

"Thank you for the card Akiza," Yusei said.

They hugged.

"You're welcome Yusei."

Akiza then got up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

As she walked out, Yusei then called to her.

"Hey Akiza?"

She turned.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day."

Akiza smiled as she shut the door.

**A/N: Please Review! Hopefully this Chapter's better than the last.**


	47. A Twin on a Two Wheeler

**Chapter 47**

**A/N: I debated on whither or not to post this chapter. I apologize if it wasn't a good idea.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews on the last Chapter. I was getting worried that I did something to make people mad.**

**If there is something that's bothering you, about the story, tell me. I'll listen. I want to make this story better for everyone.  
**

As April was now starting, it was getting warm enough that Leo and Luna could ride the Christmas gifts that Yusei and Akiza got them for Christmas.

Their two new bikes were inside the garage on a cool spring Saturday morning.

Leo and Luna were getting done watching a TV show, while Akiza and Yusei talked to one another.

"What do you want to do today?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Why don't you go rake the yard and get all of the leftover leaves into some trash bags," Martha hinted at.

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll have to since there's nothing to..."

"Yusei!"

Leo ran up to him.

"Can you help Luna and me ride our new bikes? It's warm enough now and it looks like a good day to ride!"

Yusei smiled.

"Sure Leo, just wait a few minutes," he said.

Leo ran off happily.

"Whoops. Guess I can't rake those leaves," Yusei said.

He got up.

"Maybe tomorrow then?" Akiza noted.

"Thanks Akiza," Yusei said sarcastically.

Martha and Akiza giggled.

Later, Yusei, Akiza, Leo and Luna went into the garage.

"It sure is dusty for only being in here a few months," Leo said as blew the dust off his bike.

"Why did you ask for our help?" Akiza asked.

"Because Leo can't ride a two-wheeler yet," Luna said, "But I can."

"Why is that?" Yusei asked.

"He was too busy playing video games all those years we were stuck at home," Luna said, "I taught myself how to do it."

"Hey! I had fun with those games," Leo said as he put on a helmet, "Besides, I never thought I'd need to learn how to ride one."

"Well, you will now," Yusei said as he opened the door and took it into the street.

The sun was shining as Leo stepped up to the bike.

"Okay, first we have to get you onto the bike," Akiza said.

Leo stepped on the peddle and then sat down.

"Hey that was..."

Leo started to tip.

Bang!

"Ow!," Leo screamed, "My knee!"

"Let's go looks for some elbow and knee pads," Yusei said.

Later, Leo has on blue elbow and knee pads on.

"Let's try this again," Yusei said, "I'll hold the bike so that it won't tip."

Leo stepped on the pedal and tripped trying to get his leg to the other side.

He landed, face first, onto the hard pavement.

"You don't have a face guard do you?" Leo asked.

"Nope," Yusei said,"You've got all the protection we've got left."

Leo sighed.

After a few more tries, Leo was able to stay on the bike. He now had to keep it upright, while it was in motion.

"Okay," Yusei said, "I'll hold it for a little while and then let go. You know how to go forward."

"Okay," Leo said.

They slowly moved forward and then Yusei let go.

"Wait, did I forget something?" Yusei thought.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Leo screamed.

He then started heading for a neighbor's yard.

"Yusei!" he screamed.

"What?" Yusei asked as he ran to try to catch up to him.

Yusei knew this was going to be bad.

"How do I stop?" Leo asked.

"Squeeze the bar on your handlebar!" Yusei shouted.

It was too late.

Leo landed head-first into a garbage can.

Akiza, Yusei, and Luna ran up to him.

Yusei and Akiza tried to pull him out.

"Face you guys, Leo's just can't handle a two-wheeler," Luna said.

"Yes I can," Leo shouted as Yusei and Akiza got him out and set him down.

"And I'm going to prove it," he said as he grabbed his bike.

Yusei ran after him.

"Luna, that was mean," Akiza said.

"No, it'll just give Leo more confidence to do it. He always does better when he's got more fire in him," Luna said.

Akiza and Luna walked back to the street.

"I know that I can do it," Leo thought, "I'll show Luna that I can ride a bike just as good as she can."

Leo grabbed the handle bars tightly.

Yusei noticed that Leo was a lot more tense than normal.

"Leo? Are you okay?" Yusei asked.

Leo was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine. Let's go," Leo said.

"Okay," Yusei said.

He pushed Leo a few feet and then let go.

Leo was more focused then ever.

"Just stay on. Don't go too fast," Leo thought.

He made his way, slowly, down the street.

"Keep going. Keep going."

Leo then realized it.

"I'm doing it! I'm..."

Leo fell off.

"Leo are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine," he said in an upset tone.

He looked up at Yusei with a smile.

"Before lunch, I'm going to ride this to the end of the street and back," he said, "I promise!"

He hopped back on and Yusei went to help hold him.

"No thanks Yusei," Leo said, "I'm doing this one on my own."

Yusei let go and stood back.

At first, it was a little wobbly for Leo.

He then corrected his balance and got to the end of the street.

"Now, for the turn," Leo thought.

He started to turn, but ended up skidding.

He fell off.

"Again," he said.

He got up and ran back a ways.

He got on, rode to the end, and skidded again.

Akiza, Yusei, and Luna were now at the end of the street.

"Maybe you're not good enough for the turn. You can't do it," Luna called again.

"Yes I can! I will beat the turn!" Leo whispered to himself.

Yusei looked at his watch.

"It's almost time for lunch," he thought.

Leo biked slower this time and got around the turn.

"I did it," he screamed.

He biked down the street.

The three people watching smiled.

"Great job Leo," Yusei called.

Leo turned back around.

Yusei, Luna and Akiza started running back home.

Leo was going in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leo called.

He got around the corner again and then headed back home.

The three of them stopped in front of the house.

"Well, you did your promise," Yusei said.

"I did?"

Akiza and Luna nodded.

"I did! Yahoo!"

Leo got on his bike and went in circles.

"I did it! I did it," he screamed, "I could ride this thing all day."

"Okay you guys," Martha called.

Leo stopped and everyone turned to her.

"It's time for lunch," she said.

"Lunch? All right," Leo screamed.

He put his bike down and ran past everyone.

When the three of them got inside, Leo was going through the food like a vacuum cleaner.

Martha was scolded him.

"Well, I guess there's one thing Leo can't turn down," Luna said.

The three of them laughed.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**The next Chapter will include some surprising (well maybe not totally surprising) characters!  
**


	48. Pictured Prom Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 48!**

**A little bit of a surprise should be in here!**

**Thanks for 200 reviews! Sorry I nag about it so much! I apologize!  
**

As April was now here, there was one thing on everyone's mind.

The Prom.

It was the one day of the year, that kids _wanted _to look good and _wanted _to get dressed up.

Some kids spent tons of money on the one night affair, while some pent the night at home.

Akiza and Yusei were riding the bus to school, discussing what they should do.

"Do you want to go to Prom?" Yusei asked.

Akiza turned and looked out the window.

"I don't know," she said, "It's expensive and I don't know if I'm pretty enough."

Yusei wrapped an arm around her.

"You are pretty," he said, "You're the prettiest girl I know."

Akiza smiled, as she continued to look out the window.

"But the other girls. They're much better looking in a dress than me."

"No they're not," he said.

"What about a dress?" Akiza asked, "How will I get one?"

"Don't worry about that," Yusei said, "I know one that's perfect for you."

When they got to school, and went inside, everyone was talking about the prom that was in two weeks.

Carly was going around taking pictures of everyone and asking questions.

"I don't know Yusei. Are you sure I'll have something to wear?" Akiza asked as they walked through the busy hallway.

"Of course," Yusei said, "Trust me."

Akiza blushed.

It wasn't like she had _never_ trusted him before, but this was the first time he ever really made note of it.

"O...kay," Akiza said nervously.

Carly ran up to them.

"Akiza. Yusei. Are you going to go to prom?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess..." Yusei said.

"Great. What are you going to wear?"

"A suit and dress," he replied, "What else?"

Akiza blushed.

"Yusei has a dress for me," she thought, "It's probably one of Martha's old ones, but at least it's the thought that counts."

"Okay, do you want me to take a picture of you two for the school newspaper? I'm taking pictures of all the _couples_."

"Uh," Yusei replied.

He looked to Akiza.

"Why not?" she said, "It might be better if everyone knows that we're a couple now, rather than later."

"Okay. Lean in on one another and smile," Carly said.

They did as they were told and she took the picture.

"Great. It'll be in the school paper later this week," she said.

Akiza and Yusei smiled.

However, they didn't realize how important that picture was going to be.

Later that week, the school paper came out and they were looking at it on the bus ride home.

"Wow, it sure is a great picture," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but my hair's not great," Akiza said.

"Oh, Akiza. Your hair's always perfect."

They laugh.

Across town, Akiza's parents were sitting inside, drinking coffee, and looking at the newspaper.

It had been several months since Akiza had ran away from home.

"Hey look at this," Hideo said, "The high school prom is in two weeks."

"So," Setuko said, "We don't have anyone going to that school anymore."

"I know and things have been much quieter without her," he said.

"And its been more fun for us," his wife noted.

The senator sighed.

"I know, but I'm just curious as to what happened to her. Maybe she's going to the prom."

"Well, you could go to the school and ask for a school newspaper," his wife noted, "Akiza was always looking at the couples that were going."

_Flashback_

About two years earlier, Akiza sits and reads the school paper on the floor.

She looks at the page with the couples that are going to the prom.

"Who are those people?" her mother asks.

"All the people going to prom. I can't wait to go when I'm old enough," she said.

Her mother smiled.

"They look so happy. Too bad I'll never get a boyfriend."

Akiza looked up as her mother was walking out.

"I don't think you'll have trouble getting a boyfriend," Setuko thought as she went into the next room, "At least not a long-term one."

Akiza's mother had noticed that Akiza always seemed to be much bigger in the chest area than all of the other girls.

"_Some_ guy will ask you out. It'll be a one-time thing," she thought, "If you didn't have a big chest, you'd be sitting at home."

_End Flashback_

"Maybe I'll head to the to school and see if she's in it," Hideo said.

He got up and drove over to the school.

There was still a person in the office, even though the school had been closed for a couple hours.

"May I have a school paper?" he asked.

The secretary nodded.

She then handed him a paper and he thanked her as he left.

He then got in the car and drove home.

His wife opened the house door as he pulled up.

"So, did you get one?" she called.

"Yep."

He walked up to her and they found the page with the kids' pictures.

They were in shock when they saw her.

"She still goes to the school?" Setuko asked.

"Apparently."

"How'd she get a date?"

"That's not the only question," he said.

He pointed to Yusei's cheek.

Her mother gasped.

"She's...she's going out with a criminal."

"I wanted her to go to prom, but not like this," Hideo said.

"Do you think it's possible that he's from the..." Setuko asked.

"I'm sure of it," he responded quickly, "It doesn't make sense that a "normal" person would have that mark. He probably tried to hurt someone."

Akiza's mom bit her lip.

"Do you think it's...well...possible that he also might have tried to get her..."

"Let's not go there Setuko," he said, "But I think you're right."

She frowned.

"Any person that's worked with as many people from the Satellite as I have, know that they're the type of people that would do that," Hideo thought.

"What should we do," Akiza's mother asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Lets wait until after the prom to confront her about it," he said, "Maybe even the school year."

They went inside.

"I just hope he hasn't done anything wrong to her," the senator thought.

Back at Martha's Akiza was sitting at the kitchen table, doing her homework.

The phone rang and Akiza answered it.

"Hello? Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei? Where are you?"

"I have something for you. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay," she said.

"Who was that?" Leo and Luna asked.

"It's Yusei. He said, "I have a something for you."

"Oh! Is it a new car?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Okay. Yusei suddenly got a ton of money for a new car," Luna said.

"Hey, you never know," Leo said.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's Yusei," Akiza said.

She ran over to the door.

"Okay Yusei. I'm here."

"Okay, on the count of three, open the door."

"One...two...three," she said.

She opened the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**I hope no one's upset over Akiza's parents coming back.**


	49. Pictured Prom Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 49!**

**Thanks for all the comments last Chapter!**

Akiza opened the door and Yusei was in the doorway.

In his arms, was a long, black, strapless, sequenced dress.

Akiza gasped.

"Yusei! It's beautiful!"

She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"Watch it Akiza! I don't want to drop this," he said.

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Akiza and Yusei chuckled in a embarrassed tone.

"So, do you think you could try this on? I want to see if it fits," Yusei said.

They walked in.

"Okay," she said, "But how did you get this?"

"I worked a few hours this weekend, for a friend of mine, so I could rent it for the night."

"Oh, so that's why you went to the "store" and it took so long."

Yusei giggled.

She took the dress.

"I can't wait to see how you look in it," he said.

Akiza got an idea.

She went inside her bedroom and put it on.

She took it off and then went back into the living room, with her normal clothes on.

"Where's the dress?" Yusei asked.

"You'll have to wait until the prom," she said.

"Can you tell me if it fits?"

"Oh it fits," she said.

Yusei was confused.

The next day, Akiza needed to get some make-up for the prom.

Yusei needed some new cologne and deodorant.

Yusei drove them to the store.

However, Yusei had forgotten why he came, by the time they got inside.

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Because, you need new cologne and deodorant," Akiza reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said, "Should we get that first?"

"Sure."

They went into the men's section and started looking at some cologne.

"I don't know which to pick," he said.

Akiza found a bottle.

She smelled it and it smelled wonderful.

"This would smell great on Yusei," she thought.

She walked over to him.

"Take this," she said.

Yusei smelled it and shrugged.

"They all smell good to me, so it's your choice."

Akiza smiled and put it into the cart.

When they got to deodorant, Yusei grabbed his normal brand.

"Here Yusei, try this," Akiza said.

He smelled it.

"Throw it in," he said.

He put the one in his hand back to it's proper place.

Akiza giggled as she put the deodorant.

"He's going to smell so good on prom night," she thought.

They then headed for the make-up.

Akiza starts to look at the eyeliner pencils.

Yusei looks around, at all the make-up, in confusion.

"Akiza, what are those?" he asked.

He pointed to what she was looking at.

"Eyeliner pencils."

He picked another one up.

"How much are they?"

She showed him the price.

He gasped in shock.

"Akiza, couldn't we just use one of the twin's colored pencils to draw on your face?"

She gave him an upset look.

"What?" Yusei asked, with a confused look on his face.

Akiza smiled and then started looking again.

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief and looked around again.

Once Akiza found one, Yusei and her headed for some lip-stick.

"Which do you think will look best on me?" she asked.

Yusei smiled.

"I think your lips are beautiful enough," he said.

Akiza blushed.

"Well, I still need some," she said.

"Well, then, I pick that one," he said pointing to one.

She put it in the cart and they went off to pay for the items they needed.

When they got back home, Akiza and Yusei sat down on the sofa.

"Okay," he said, "I think we got everything. Make-up, cologne, dress, suit..."

"What about your suit?" Akiza asked with concern.

"Oh, that guy I helped gave me one, to rent, for all my hard work."

"Can you show me?" Akiza asked.

"Since you won't show me your dress, I won't show you my suit."

They laugh.

They then hear music coming from the twins' room.

They go in and see Leo dancing.

"I'm a Barbie girl," he sings.

He then sees Akiza and Yusei.

"In...a...Barbie...world," he says unenthusiastically.

He stopped the music.

"Leo? Do like that song?" Akiza asked.

"Well...yeah," he said.

Akiza and Yusei giggled.

Leo blushed.

"Can you guys leave now?" he asked.

"Sure," Yusei said.

He shut the door and Leo turned the music back on.

"Hey, you know what Leo showed us?" Akiza asked as they walked back to the living room.

"That we don't know how to dance?" Yusei finished.

"Exactly."

"Well, we do have some older slow songs," he said, "But they play on this really old things called..."

"Can you go get them?" Akiza interrupted.

Yusei got up and, soon enough, a slow song started playing in the living room.

Akiza went over to him and Yusei smiled.

"Where should we put our other hands?" Akiza asked.

Yusei was nervous.

"I better put it somewhere that won't make Akiza _uncomfortable_," he thought.

"How about right here?" he said as he put his right hand on her shoulder blade.

"That sounds good," Akiza said.

She too was nervous.

"It's a good thing Yusei didn't tell me to put it in a _different _spot," she thought.

They stuck out their left arms and held the others hand.

They swayed back and forth to the song.

As the song was ending, Martha walked in from grocery shopping.

She set the groceries down quietly and took a peek at Yusei and Akiza dancing.

"I knew those two would make a good couple," she thought.

She then noticed where Akiza and Yusei were keeping their right hands.

She also noticed they were a ways away from one another.

Martha then entered the room.

"Martha?" Yusei said in a surprised tone.

They quickly separated and stood beside one another.

Yusei turned off the music.

"We were...um..um..." Akiza said.

"Practicing for the dance?" Martha finished.

Akiza and Yusei nodded.

"Well, I could teach you a thing or two about dancing," she said.

"First, you're too far from one another. Stand in front of one another."

They did as they were told.

"Now, move in closer," she said.

They moved in, until they could feel one another's breath.

"Next you have left hand correct, but the right one is wrong. Do it as you did before."

They did.

"See, you're right hands are too high."

She stands at their side.

"You need to put your hands here."

She grabs their hands and put them on the other's butt.

Akiza and Yusei gasp and tense up.

Martha watches in silence and Yusei and Akiza look away in opposite directions, in embarrassment.

They started to blush.

Finally, Martha breaks the silence.

"Now you can dance," she said.

She turns on the music and they dance to the song.

Akiza and Yusei's faces were a pink as they danced.

The song finally ended and Martha walked away.

Akiza and Yusei stood there.

Akiza looked up at Yusei, as he looked down to her.

"Yusei," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled at her.

"Akiza," he said.

"You're a good dancer," she said.

"Thanks. You too."

"Oh...and...nice..."

"Thanks. You too," he repeated.

They blushed at one another.

They were all set for the prom and wondered what will happen that night.

However, someone else wondered what will happen too.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Sorry there's no of Akiza's parents in this Chapter!  
**


	50. Pictured Prom Part 3

**Chapter 50!**

**A/N: Wow! 50 Chapters? Looking back, some were good and others not.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

It was finally here.

Prom night.

One of the most memorable nights for any high schooler.

Yusei was getting ready in his room, as Martha walked in.

"Oh Yusei. You look and smell so wonderful. Akiza's going to love it."

"Thanks Martha," he said, "The suit's a little big, but it's nothing I can't handle."

As he put his belt on, Martha sat on his bed.

She looked at what a fine young man he now was.

"Yusei. I can't believe how much you've grown. It seems like yesterday that you were a little kid and now look at you."

Yusei smiled.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to make this the best night that Akiza has had _so far_," she said.

She walked out.

"What did she mean by "so far?" he thought as he made his way to the living room.

Yusei then sat on the couch and waited for Akiza.

The twins came out of her room.

"Yusei," Leo said, "Akiza's almost..."

They gasped.

"Yusei, what a nice suit you have," Luna said.

"Yeah, looking sharp," Leo said.

"Thanks you guys," he said.

They all heard footsteps.

Akiza walked out of the dark hallway and into the light.

She wore her long, black, strapless, sequence dress.

She had on dark red lipstick and purple eyeliner.

Yusei stood up, with his black suit on, and walked over.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Yusei's face got red.

The dress fit her well.

Yusei just stood in awe.

"I know," she with a slight smile, "You're too stunned for words."

Yusei snapped out of it.

"What about me? Do I look okay?" he asked nervously.

"Well, why don't we get you a tie?" she said.

"Here's one," Martha said as she gave her a red one, "I was going to give him one, but forgot all about it."

Akiza then put it on and tucked it into his white shirt.

"There we go," she said.

Martha walked up to him and started to make sure some of the final details were perfect.

"Yusei, you've become such a fine young man. You're polite, caring, you don't get into trouble, and you use your words instead of fighting."

Yusei smiled.

"Let's take a picture," Martha said.

She got her camera off of the sofa.

They took a few pictures of the two of them and individually.

"I'll go start the car," he said.

"Have fun," Luna said.

She ran back to the twins' room, where Leo was watching playing with his action figure.

Martha put a hand on Akiza's shoulder.

"Try to make this the best night that Yusei has had _so far," _she said.

She walked away.

"What did she mean by "so far?" Akiza thought.

She went out, into the cool spring night, and got into the car.

They then drove to business building, where the prom was taking place.

The building was downtown, near the center of the .

They spotted it easily, by seeing many limos on the outside.

Yusei payed in a nearby parking lot and they walked to the building.

As they went inside, there was a check-in table, that had a big chandelier over it.

Once they were signed in, they went inside the ballroom.

It had a big dance floor and a few buffets with punch and food on them.

There were also white, round tables to sit at, around the dance floor.

Akiza and Yusei got some food and sat down.

"Hey look over there," Yusei said.

"Isn't that Carly?" Akiza asked.

Sure enough, Carly was taking pictures of people as they came in and walked around.

There were a few other people taking pictures as well.

A few minutes later, the principal came up to a microphone, and talked over the stereo system.

"Hello everyone," he said.

He then told everyone where things like the food, bathroom, and other areas were.

"Now, I want to make it very clear that this _isn't _a make-out place. If you want to do that, please do it when you get home."

Some of the kids groaned.

Yusei and Akiza chuckled.

"But, most importantly of all, have fun and be safe. Now, lets party!"

The kids cheered as the music started and kids headed for the dance floor.

Carly came over and talked to them.

"Hey you guys," she said, "Why aren't you dancing."

"We're going to wait until it thins out a little," Yusei said.

"Okay, but don't be shocked if I get a picture of the two of you dancing," she said.

"Oh, it's okay," Akiza said.

After a few songs, a slow one started.

Akiza and Yusei got to the dance floor and put there hands in their proper place, just like Martha told them

They were still uncomfortable, putting their hand on the other's behind.

However, it was less uncomfortable than the last time they danced.

Akiza smelled Yusei's cologne and deodorant.

"Man, he looks so wonderful," she thought, "And smells wonderful too!"

She leaned her head on his chest and inhaled some more.

She smiled and took in deep breaths.

Yusei looked down and smiled.

He breathed in a whiff of Akiza's perfume.

"She's so beautiful," he thought, "She smells good too."

He closed his eyes and they continued to sway to the music in the background.

Unknown to them, Carly snapped a picture of the two.

"This is going straight in the paper," she said with a smile.

Akiza and Yusei continued to dance a few more slow songs.

They headed back to their table.

After a few more hours of dancing and eating, Akiza and Yusei headed for the car.

"Wow Akiza, you were great tonight," he said.

They leaned against one another as they walked.

He takes another sniff of her.

"You smell great too!"

"Uh thanks," she said uneasily.

They got in the car and Yusei started driving.

Akiza looked over at him, with a sad look on her face.

"Yusei did so much for me tonight," she thought, "If it wasn't for him, I would have never had such a wonderful time."

She tugs on her dress.

"He got me this nice dress and he got a nice suit. He paid for the make-up I'm wearing..."

She saw a parking lot up ahead.

"Yusei, pull over at that parking lot," she said.

Yusei was confused, but did it anyways.

He pulled into a spot.

"Akiza..." he said uneasily, "I hope this isn't going where I think it's going."

Akiza shook her head and got out of the car.

Yusei got out too.

Akiza walked over to him, with her head looking down.

Yusei heard something and lifted her head upwards.

When he saw her, she had water coming out of her eyes.

Yusei quickly pulled her into his chest.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked, "Today was a good day. I had a wonderful time. Didn't you?"

Akiza leaned back and looked up.

He voice cracked as she talked.

"Yes, but...but you...had to do everything. You got me this wonderful dress, your nice suit, the make-up I used, the deodorant, and cologne."

Yusei frowned.

"But Akiza, I didn't do those things, because I had to. I did them, because I wanted to."

Akiza slowly stopped crying.

"But...I don't want you to feel...like...like the guy that has to do everything. I want to help you the way you help me."

Yusei pulled her in.

"I don't know how to re-pay you," she said.

Yusei lifted her on her tip-toes and gave her a kiss.

"All I needed was that," he said, "A kiss is all I need."

Akiza blushed.

"Are you...sure?"

Yusei nodded.

"Well, I did have a good time," she said.

"Well, lets make it memorable," Yusei said slyly.

They leaned and kissed some more.

After a while of kissing, they looked up, and noticed all the stars that were out.

They stood and watched them together.

A few days later...

Akiza's father drove to the school, after hours, like he did before. He picked up a school paper and took it home.

When he opened it up, his wife and him weren't pleased.

They saw the picture of Akiza and Yusei dancing.

"I should run over there," he screamed, "And..."

"Honey," his wife said.

"Calm down. If you drive, you could get in accident."

The senator breathed heavily.

"Why don't you wait a while to confront them?"

"Okay," he said.

"As soon as school's over, I'll find this..."

He picks up the paper.

"I can't pronounce his name..." he said.

"I'll tell him how I feel that a Satellite, like him, is turning my daughter into a..."

"That's enough," his wife said.

He took a deep breath.

"Sorry dear."

He knew that soon, he was going to take his daughter back, whether he liked her or not.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thank You!**


	51. Parental Meeting Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 51!**

**I decided to skip about a month and half, since I worried that people would get mad if I posted a "filler" Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Now that all the finals had been taken it was time for the seniors to graduate.

This year, Akiza and Yusei got to walk, along with Crow.

It was the morning of the ceremony.

Akiza and Yusei went to pick up their outfits and tickets for their family and friends.

"I'm so excited," Akiza said.

"Me too," he said, "I got a feeling it'll be inside. There's a chance of rain."

"Well, at least everything be dry," she said, "And not have us in the middle of the ceremony and get all wet."

Akiza and Yusei went inside the school.

They got in "alphabetical" order. Although, some kids cut and gave spots to the others.

They made about three lines to get their outfits and tickets.

Akiza was located near Crow.

Crow quickly cut in front of the other kids to be behind her.

"Hey there," he said, "You going to the all night party?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to end the conversation.

"What are you going to do there?"

"I don't know."

"Want to hang out?"

"I thought Yusei and I would hang out together."

"Oh, I get it," he said.

"Crow, get your mind out of the gutter," she said.

"Why?" he asked, "My mind's always in the gutter. The gutter is it's home."

"Next," a teacher said.

Akiza went and to get her stuff.

"Next."

Crow tried to get behind Akiza once again.

"Oh no you don't," the teacher said.

Crow skidded to a halt.

"Go in the empty part of the table," she said.

Crow grumbled and went where she told him to.

Akiza met up with Yusei and they quickly went back home.

Later that day, it was time for them to leave for the ceremony.

Akiza and Yusei got their pictures taken, similar to the prom.

Everyone got into the car and they drove over to the school.

"This is so great," Leo said, "When you get your _scroll, _you should put your hands in the air, like a big shot."

"Leo, it's not a _scroll,_" Luna corrected him, "It's a diploma."

"Whatever, it still looks like a scroll."

When they got to the school, Akiza and Yusei went to where they had met that morning.

Leo, Luna, and Martha went and got their seats.

The ceremony started.

When Akiza sat down, she looked around, until she spotted the twins and Martha.

They were over one of her shoulders.

They waved and she gave a small wave back.

After a few speeches, the kids got in line to get their diplomas.

When Yusei got his, Leo got up and put his arms up.

Yusei just shook hands, with a school board member, and walked down the steps.

Leo sat down.

"Leo, he doesn't want to come off as a jerk," Luna said.

"I know, but so what. It would've been cool."

Akiza got her diploma and took her seat.

She looked down at it and then up to the twins and Martha.

"If only my parents were here," she thought, "Even though they kicked me out in my senior year, they are my parents after all."

Once the ceremony was over, and everyone threw their hats, Yusei and Akiza met Leo, Luna, and Martha.

"Don't cry Martha," Yusei said.

"I know," she said, "But I'm so happy for you, Akiza, and Crow."

"Where is Crow?" Luna asked.

"He probably already left for the all-night party," Yusei said, "We should too."

Akiza and Yusei waved good-bye and headed for the party.

Once they got settled, they sat down in the cafeteria.

Crow walked over to them.

"Hey you guys," he said.

He sat down.

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Well, we thought we'd look around," Yusei said.

"Hey, they have swimming pool," Crow said.

"We didn't bring out suits," Akiza said.

"Not that I'd want to go swimming, with you there," she thought.

Akiza looked into one of the game rooms.

"Hey Yusei, lets go over there."

"Sure," he said.

They got up and left Crow by himself.

He sighed.

"Oh well. I guess I'll find some other girls near the pool to look at," Crow said.

He got up and went to the pool.

When it was about 3 in the morning, Akiza was starting to get tired.

They were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Akiza, you getting tired?" Yusei asked.

"Um, a little," Akiza said.

"Here, why don't we find a quiet place for you to sleep. I'll stay in the same room to keep you company."

He started to get up.

Akiza shook her head.

"No Yusei. You just have a good time. You deserve it."

"Akiza," he said, "I want you to rest. I care more about you than having a couple hours of fun. Besides, I'm tired too. C'mon."

They got up and found an empty room.

"Here," he said, "You go lie down."

Akiza laid down on the hard, carpet floor.

"It's not the most comfortable," she said.

"Well, it's better than hard tile," Yusei said.

He sat down and leaned against a cabinet.

Akiza closed her eyes.

"Hey Yusei. Are you excited to be out high school?"

"Oh yes," he said, "All those years of hard work finally paid off."

Akiza smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "I can't wait to go to community college this Fall."

"Me too," he said.

Akiza and Yusei had already been accepted to Roundset Community College.

"Well, sleep tight," Yusei said.

He closed his eyes as well.

A few hours later, a teacher found them and woke them up.

They then got up and headed home.

"That was fun," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but I'm going home to sleep some more," Akiza said.

"Oh yeah," he said.

A few days later...

Akiza's father was looking out the window.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Just looking outside," he said.

"I wonder where Akiza is," he thought, "I really want to tell her what I think about her dating a man from the Satellite."

He then gasped.

Akiza and Yusei were walking down the sidewalk.

It was a sunny, early afternoon, and the temperature was rather warm.

Akiza was wearing a blue short skirt and a green bare-midriff shirt.

"Look at what she's wearing," her father said, "She looks like a slut."

Akiza and Yusei walked into a antique store.

They started looking around for a jar that Martha wanted.

"Is this it?" Akiza asked.

"No, but it does match the color of your shirt," Yusei said.

They laughed.

After looking around some more, they found out that it was out-of-stock.

The manager told them it'll be in next week.

They thanked them and left.

As they walked down the street, Akiza's father and mother stepped out of an alley.

"Akiza?" her father asked.

"Daddy?" Akiza asked.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Please Review!  
**


	52. Parental Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 52!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope no one's disappointed with this Chapter!**

Akiza gasped.

"What do you mean? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'll explain that in a minute, but can we talk about it?" her father asked.

Akiza and Yusei walked up to them.

Mr. Izinski stepped in front of Yusei.

"Just Akiza," he said.

Yusei stopped walking and the senator turned around.

Akiza was a few feet in front of them.

She turned her head and gave Yusei a concerned and confused look.

Akiza's father put an arm around her.

Yusei watched as they went around the corner and into an alley.

He leaned near the edge of the corner, so that they couldn't see him.

However, he could still see them and could hear every word that they said.

Akiza faced her both her parents.

She had a worried look.

Her parents were giving her a serious look, almost like she was in trouble.

"Akiza," her father started, "We want you to leave that boyfriend of yours."

"Why should I?" Akiza asked, "And how do you know we're even dating?"

"We saw your picture in the school paper," her mother answered.

"So what? You guys don't care about me and now, suddenly, you do," Akiza said.

"I don't get it. You guys kick me out. You wait months, almost a year, to come to me. I even tried to call you once and you told me you never wanted to see me again."

"Akiza, just listen," her father said, "No matter what, deep down inside, we both love you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt? _Hurt?_ I've already been hurt enough by you," Akiza screamed, "And besides what do you mean I'll _get_ hurt?"

Her father sighed.

"Akiza, it's just that people from the Satellite...don't have the best reputation."

Akiza sighed.

"I know," she said.

"I thought that too," she thought, "Until I met Yusei and Martha."

"They aren't exactly the best at controlling their hormones and many get into trouble. They do _illegal _things and some get put away into the Facility," her father said.

"I know," Akiza said, "You worked for many years with people from there. I heard you talk about them."

"That's right," her father said, "But if you know all this, why did you hang out with him?"

"Who else was I suppose to be with?" she asked, "It's not like the rich and nice people in town are walking around and trying to date a girl on the streets."

"I know," he said, "But still, you should dump him and try to find someone else. Someone who will treat you the _proper way." _

Akiza frowned.

"I don't care. Yusei and I like each other and you can't tell me what to do!"

She turned around and ran.

"Akiza," her father yelled.

Akiza tried to run around the corner.

Just as she tried to run back down the street, she tripped and fell in front of Yusei.

"Akiza," he said.

Akiza's parents came up to her.

"What did you do?" her father asked.

"I didn't do anything," Yusei said.

"Yeah right. You tripped her."

"I did not! Why would I trip my own girlfriend?"

"So you could look up her skirt," Akiza's father protested, "You wanted to see what color her panties were. That is...if she even wears panties any more."

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"Look at how short that skirt is. It barely covers her _important parts_. A gust of wind could easily blow it up wards."

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"I know, but so what. I'm not a pervert."

"Sure you're not."

Akiza, still laying on the ground, looked up to them.

"Can we stop talking about my skirt," she hissed, "Someone help me!"

"Of course," her father said.

Yusei tried to get in to help her up.

He took off his outer, long blue shirt.

"Not you," her father said.

He noticed Yusei's arms.

Yusei stepped back and put his shirt back on.

Akiza's father and mother help her up.

Akiza tried to move her right leg.

"Don't move my right leg," she said, "It hurts really bad."

"Lets get you to a hospital," her father said, "Honey, help me get her into our car."

Akiza's parents had, luckily, parked their car near their location.

As they carried her, Akiza called out, softly.

"Yusei."

Yusei walked besides them.

"Don't worry Akiza. Your parents will help you."

Her mother opened the car and they laid her across the back seats of the vehicle.

"Still light as a feather," her mother said as she buckled her up.

Akiza was now in tears, and not just from pain.

She managed to see Yusei on the outside of the car.

"Yusei," she called quietly.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll meet you there."

Akiza's parents started the car and drove to the hospital.

Yusei quickly hopped onto his runner and put his helmet on.

He stayed about a block behind the Izinski's car, all the way to the hospital.

When the Izinski's got to the hospital, they got her out of the car.

Yusei got there, just as they walked in the front door.

When he got inside, Akiza was already in a wheelchair.

He ran after her as a nurse pushed her down a hallway.

Her parents followed.

Yusei, eventually, caught up to them.

Akiza was being pushed into a waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" her mother asked as she turned to see him.

Akiza's father turned to see him.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here, because I care about your daughter and the condition she's in," Yusei said.

Akiza's mom when inside, to be clear of their argument.

The senator shut the door.

"Why don't you go home or something," her father said, "That mark on your face is probably from something done _illegally. _Probably should've been locked up in the Facility a long time ago too."

Yusei stayed silent for a moment.

"I love her," Yusei said, "I don't think that's a crime."

"I also care about her and how much pain that she's in right now. I don't think that's a crime either."

Akiza's father gave Yusei a cold stare.

"Fine," he said.

Yusei opened the door and they walked into the room.

As Akiza sat in her wheelchair, she looked down at her legs.

Akiza's father and mother sat in the chairs that were there, near a desk for the doctor.

Yusei leaned against the cushioned bench.

**A/N: I'm not sure what it's called, but that cushioned thing the patient normally lays/sits down on.**

A doctor came in a few moments later.

He sat down at the desk, with a uncomfortable silence still in the room.

"Okay, so what's the matter?" he asked as he turned to Akiza.

"My right leg, it hurts really bad," Akiza said, "I tripped on the pavement downtown."

"More like Yusei tripped her," Akiza's father added.

"I did not," Yusei said.

"Are you sure it's not because you're a perverted, horny, young man?"

Yusei and Mr. Izinski walked up and faced one another.

They both had anger in their eyes.

"People please," the doctor said, "We can discuss this later. Right now, it's about making Akiza feel better."

Yusei and Mr. Isinski headed back to where they were before.

He went behind Akiza and started pushing her.

"I'm taking her in for some X-rays."

Everyone else quickly surrounded the door.

"I think the three of you should stay here and figure out whatever is troubling you. I'm not a psychologist, but something else is going one here."

He just about closed the door and stuck his head in.

"I hope you can settle your differences."

He shut the door.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and sorry if it stinks! I have Finals this week and have to work a lot more next week, so trying to squeeze this in is getting hard.  
**


	53. Parental Meeting Part 3

**A/N: Chapter 53!**

**Sorry if this Chapter's a little weird.  
**

There was an eerie silence that feel in the room.

Finally, the senator spoke up.

"So, how did you get that mark anyways?"

"Curfew," Yusei replied.

"What were you doing?"

"Taking care of some orphans for a friend of mine. He works late and I kept getting caught."

"Do you have any other crimes on your record?"

"Just mischief and small things like that. After they gave me the mark, it turned out that they realized what was happening. It isn't tracking me anymore."

"Right, because small crimes like that are wiped off your record when you turn 18."

Yusei and him smiled.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you being a hard criminal," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

They paused for a moment.

"However, I still think that you _could _be a pervert."

"He's not," a voice said.

Akiza was sitting in her wheelchair, at the entrance of the door.

"Akiza," the three people in the room said.

Akiza rolled herself in and near the doctor's desk.

The doctor came in a moment later.

"So, how is she doctor?" Akiza's father asked.

"Well, she has a broken leg," he responded.

"A broken leg?" Yusei and Akiza's parents said.

"Yes. It appears to be near her knee."

"How long will it take to heal?" Yusei asked.

"About 6-8 weeks, but I tend to play it safe and go with 8."

"So, what can we do to help?" Akiza's mother asked.

"I'll get her some crutches and then she can use them. It's also best to try to not move the leg as much as possible. I'll go get the crutches."

He leaves.

Akiza wheels herself over to Yusei.

"Should we call Martha?" she asked.

Yusei nods.

He takes the telephone on the desk and dials her number.

"Hello Martha?"

He leans the phone back as he can hear here loud and clear.

"Where are you? Did you find my antique?"

"No Martha, it'll be in next week," he said, "Listen. Akiza broke her leg. We're at the hospital."

"She did? Oh no."

"Don't worry Martha. We'll tell you what happened when we come home."

"Okay," she said.

"It might take a while though."

"That's fine. Take all the time you need. I know Akiza's probably going to take a while getting used to crutches."

Yusei was going to hang up, but Martha had one last question.

"How are we going to pay for this?"

"Don't worry," he said, "Akiza's parents are here."

"They are? Will they pay for it?"

Yusei repeats the question.

"Yes, but on one condition..." Akiza's father said.

Yusei looked confused.

"We want to be able to talk to you two about everything."

Yusei and Akiza look at each other and nod.

Yusei goes back to the phone.

"They'll pay. We'll be home a little later. We'll stay safe. Okay. We love you too Martha. Bye."

He hangs up.

"Where should we meet?" Akiza asked.

The doctor came in and dropped off the crutches.

"Doctor, can we stay in here a while?" Akiza's dad asked.

"Sure," he said, "It's not busy and there are plenty of other rooms. Have a good day."

They all wished him good-bye as he left.

"Can we talk here?" her father asked.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another.

"Okay," they said.

"First things first," Yusei said, "I'm not a pervert."

"Okay, but have you ever seen Akiza naked?" Akiza's dad asked.

"No."

"Have you ever seen her in a swimsuit?"

"Actually no," he said, "But there was that one time..."

"What do you mean "one time?"

"It was an accident. Besides, I was in my underwear too."

"What? Where were you?"

"In...my...room," Yusei said nervously.

"I knew it! You lost your virginity didn't you!"

"No, we didn't," Akiza and Yusei said.

"Besides, we both decided to wait until we're older," Yusei added.

Akiza's parents sighed of relief.

"Why would you even think that Yusei's a pervert?" Akiza asked.

"Well, it goes back a few years," her father said.

_Flashback_

A few years earlier, the doorbell rings.

Akiza gets up from the computer, that was upstairs, and answers it.

"Hello," she said happily, "You must be the people from the Satellite right?"

There were three younger, early 20's, gentlemen.

One was taller, with forest green hair, a medium height one, with black hair, and one short one, with red hair.

"Yeah, were here to talk to your father," the short one said.

"But we wouldn't mind talking to you," the tall on said.

"Yeah. You're kind of cute," the medium one said, "What's your name?"

"My name?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, we'd like to..uh...take you out some time," the medium one said.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Akiza's father stepped in.

"Uh. Mr. Iziniski. How nice to see you," the short one said.

"Go back to the computer," he told Akiza.

She did as she was told.

"Follow me," the senator said firmly, "You wanted to talk about some problems in the Satellite?"

"Yeah," the tall one said.

The three young men started talking to one another.

They didn't realize how loud they were.

"Did you see the size of his daughter's chest?" the tall one asked.

"Oh yeah. They were HUGE," the medium one said.

"I can't imagine the bra size she needs to hold those things," the short one said.

"Maybe she doesn't," the medium one said.

"Ohh," the tall one said, "She is awful hot. Maybe if one of us date her, the chances of the problems being fixed could improve."

"Oh yeah," short one said.

They all smiled and giggled.

They got to the kitchen, but the senator had heard everything.

"Are you going to talk about the problems or my daughter," the senator asked.

"Uh...the problems," they all said.

"Because it sounds like you're more interested in my daughter," he said as he turned around.

The three of them got a nervous face.

"I will _not _negotiate with people that seem to be more interested in dating my daughter," he yelled, "Clearly, you guys are more interested in her. Plus, the demands you guys want are ridiculous."

"Well..sorry you're daughter's hot," the short one said.

"That's it! Get out!"

They ran out the door as fast as they could.

_End Flashback_

"But that was only once? Right?" Akiza asked.

Her father shook his head.

"It happened many more times Akiza. I got a bunch of calls from people from the Satellite, wanting changes done there. I let you answer the door and every single one made a comment about your looks. I would gladly negotiate with them, but I think they were only there, to look at you."

Akiza looked concerned.

"That's also why your mother and I agreed on not letting you wear such revealing clothing, like what you're wearing right now. It's not that we wanted you to think you were ugly or anything, but we did it for your safety."

"I see," Akiza said.

"Plus, what about Yusei's arms?"

"What about them?" Yusei asked.

He took off his blue jacket.

"Look how big and strong he is," Akiza's father said.

"Well, I'm not _that _strong," Yusei admitted.

"Well, are you stronger than Akiza?"

Yusei and Akiza looked at one another.

"I guess so," Akiza said, looking at her arms.

"Consider all the times that the people of the Satellite came over and commented about your looks. Now, you're not only dating a man from the Satellite, but he's also much stronger than you."

"Wouldn't it make sense that he could force you do to _certain things_, that you don't want to do?"

Akiza bit her lip and so did Yusei.

They had to admit, he had a point.

"Plus, he might use force when it comes to everyday situations too."

"But, I've never done that," Yusei noted, "But I do see your concern."

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyways, there's some other things that I wanted to talk about," Akiza's father said.

He took something out of his suit pocket.

Akiza gasped when she saw it.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Sorry if this Chapter was bad!  
**


	54. Parental Meeting Part 4

**A/N: Chapter 54!**

**Thanks for all the views and reviews!**

The senator had a small, pink book, with writing on the cover, and put it on his lap.

Yusei was curious to what it was.

On the cover, it read,

"Akiza's Diary.

PRIVATE!

DO NOT READ!"

"That's my diary," Akiza said in a state of shock.

Akiza's dad nodded.

"You didn't read it did you?"

The senator looked down.

"Yes. I did."

"What?" Akiza screamed.

She stuck out her arms.

"You monster! How dare you read my diary."

Yusei came over and tried to calm her down.

"But Akiza," her father started, "I want to read what's in this, because I think it will help all of us."

"No way!" Akiza screamed.

She rolled herself over to him and snatched the book from his hands.

She wrapped it in her arms and turned herself the other way.

"This is private. You and Mom had no right to read it. When did you start looking at it?"

"I found it after you left. It was under your bed."

"So what? Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you have the right to look at my private stuff."

"But reading it could help us," her father said.

"Look at what has happened since we started! I don't see Yusei as a pervert anymore. We talked about it and we learned something."

Akiza was still furious.

"Here, why don't we go outside Akiza and talk this over," Yusei said.

He got behind her and pushed her outside of the room.

Akiza was breathing heavily.

Yusei shut the door, went in front of her, and crouched down.

"Akiza," he said kindly.

Akiza looked up at him.

"This might help you and your family learn something about each other," he said, "Then, you can be closer."

"So what," she said.

"But Akiza, look at the progress we already made. First, your father thought I was a rotten criminal. When I told him what happened, he apologized and realized that I'm not a bad person."

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"It was when you went to get X-rays," Yusei said, "And that's not all. Your father thought I was a pervert from the Satellite. However, he just said that he doesn't think that anymore."

"That's true," she noted.

Yusei then gave her a hug.

Akiza set the book in her lap and hugged him back.

"C'mon," he said.

He pushed her back inside the room.

Akiza and Yusei sat on one side of the room and Akiza's parents on the other.

Akiza handed her father the book.

"Before we start," Akiza's father said, "Did Akiza ever tell you about her powers?"

"Yes, she did," Yusei said with a smiled.

He wrapped an arm around her.

Akiza looked over to him.

"It doesn't bother you?" Akiza's mother asked.

Yusei shook his head.

Akiza's father and mother were surprised.

"Well, lets start here at the first page," Akiza's father said.

Yusei turned to Akiza.

She quickly looked down and the sides of her hair covered her eyes.

"Akiza must have been about 13 when she wrote this," Akiza's father continued.

"Today was a very strange day.

I was searching around the internet for a research project.

As I was looking at pictures, for the poster I was going to make, I saw a picture of a man.

This man had his shirt off and was wearing a nice pair of jeans.

Now, normally, I've never thought of anything of it.

I clicked on it and it wasn't just a man.

It was a picture of a very muscular man.

For some reason, I got this weird feeling that started flowing through me.

I started finding him kind of cute.

The way his abs were toned.

His muscular arms.

His long legs.

I don't know how to describe this feeling.

I kept looking at him, and thought about what a nice body he had.

I had never found boys as "cute" before.

If it wasn't for the clock chiming, I might have stared at him until bedtime.

When I closed the picture of him, the sensation went away.

So, I decided to ask my parents about it.

When I asked them about it, they just said that it was a good, normal thing.

That I was at an age when I was starting to find boys cute.

However, I don't know if this really is a "good thing" or if it'll go away.

I hope it does, because I'm scared."

The senator finished.

"Okay, what can we learn from that?" Akiza asked.

"Hold on," he said, "There are a few things that tie into this."

He turned the page.

"A few days later," he started.

"I still have this feeling.

Although, it's not a feeling anymore, I think it's more of an urge.

"Last night, I decided I was going to get rid of this urge.

"First, I..."

"Okay," Yusei interrupted him, "I think we know where this is going. Can we move onto the next "important" chapter?"

Akiza nodded.

"Okay," he said.

Yusei noticed that Akiza was bright red.

He then noticed that the senator was still flipping through the pages in the book.

"Okay," he said, "Here's one from a year or so later."

**A/N: I'm going to more of a flashback to help explain this one a little better.**

_Flashback_

Akiza's walking through the halls of the junior high.

As she walks, she noticed that, many of the boys, were giving her strange looks.

"Evident-ally, I must not be the only person that's feeling this new attractiveness towards the opposite sex," Akiza thought.

As she continued to walk down the hallway, she started looking over her shoulder.

When she made it noticeable, the boys that were watching her, quickly turned to something else.

However, when it wasn't as noticeable, she could spot that some boys continued to watch her walk.

Akiza frowned.

"I guess all the boys in this school are perverts," she thought.

Later that day, the teacher in her English class was going to have them work on a project.

"I want you to get into pairs," she said.

Everyone moved, but Akiza was all alone.

"Just like always," she said quietly to herself.

"Akiza," the teacher said, "You don't have a partner?"

"No."

"Well, here's one."

A short, spiky, black haired kid sat down next to her.

"Hey, my name's Mark," he said.

"Hi. I'm Akiza."

They shook hands.

"Okay," Akiza said, "Lets look at the assignment."

As she reads, Mark turns and starts to look at Akiza, mainly at her chest.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Akiza asked.

Akiza turned to him.

He wasn't looking at her face and his face was all red.

"Mark?" she asked.

He suddenly looked up at her face.

"Hmm? What?"

"Nothing," she said.

After they assigned one another something to do, Akiza noticed that Mark kept turning and glancing her way.

When Akiza would catch his glance, he would quickly turn his attention to his paper.

When class was over, Akiza sighed as everyone quickly left the room.

She got up and went to her locker.

"I have constant urges. I'm attracted to guys now. Guys are now attracted to me. Why aren't I happy?" she thought.

On the bus ride home, Akiza started looking around at the kids on the bus.

Some of them, were a boy and girl sharing a seat. They all seemed very close.

Many of them were talking and laughing about various things.

Akiza sighed.

"Why can everyone find someone, of the opposite sex, to talk to? I want someone to talk to, but I'm too shy."

She noticed two boys sitting in front of her were looking down at her.

"Knock it off!" she yelled.

They turned around and sat back in their seat.

"All I can get is guys to look at me, but no one will talk to me," she thought.

_End Flashback_

Yusei looked at Akiza, with concern in his eyes.

Akiza started to cry.

"Why did you have to read that?" she said as her voice started to choke up.

Yusei hugged Akiza, with his muscular arms.

"Well, does Yusei really love you, because of your personality or how you look?" her father asked.

Akiza turned to Yusei, who had a worried look.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and view! It makes me so happy! :)  
**


	55. Parental Meeting Part 5

**Chapter 55!**

**A/N: This should be the last part of the, um, "arc" so to speak.**

Akiza turned to her father.

"Dad! Why do you have to keep questioning Yusei?" she screamed.

"Akiza," he said, "Your mother and I are just looking out for you."

Akiza took a deep breath.

"It's okay," Yusei said.

Akiza turned to look up at him.

"I know Martha would do the same thing."

"She would?" Akiza asked.

He nods.

"To answer your question senator, I do think she's pretty. Everything about her is beautiful, including her heart."

Akiza was embarrassed.

"Akiza. I have always cared about you. Even when I first met you, you were a girl with no place else to go. I was so happy that Martha had found you. You cared so much about helping the twins find a home, so that they could be safe."

"Twins?" Akiza's mother asked.

"They're our friends," Yusei informed them, "You seem to always care about me too. You give me a hug everyday. I never had someone do that before."

Yusei leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You are beautiful. You have a great personality. I love both about you. No matter what though, I care about you. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be in pain."

Akiza smiled.

"Your smile is so beautiful. It shows your beauty and personality."

Akiza buried her face into his muscular chest.

"Thank you Yusei," she said.

She started to cry.

Akiza's mother and father smiled at one another.

"Although, there is one thing I must ask," Akiza asked as she turned to them.

Her parents suddenly got a nervous face.

"Why did you kick me out?"

Seiko sighed.

"Well, it was a long day," he said.

_Flashback_

Akiza's father came home from a long day at the senate.

"How was your day?" his wife asked.

"Terrible," he said, "We had to ask question to this guy who's clearly been ripping big companies and people off. However, he wouldn't ever admit to doing it. It's so frustrating."

"I know sweetheart," Setuko said, "But you were elected to do this job."

"I know," he replied, "But I just wish that the people we question would admit that what they did was wrong."

They paused and heard Akiza laughing upstairs.

"So, is dinner all set?" Hideo asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Akiza and I already ate."

They headed for the dinner table.

As Hideo ate, Setuko and him talked.

"What's Akiza been up too?" he asked.

"Oh, just doing her homework, on the computer, and I'm not sure what she's all laughing about."

Upstairs, Akiza sat in one of the living rooms.

It was big and had nice lamps, pictures, and a TV.

Akiza was playing with her deck.

She usually did this when she got bored.

She would summon out some of her weaker monsters and watch them fly around.

It would always scare her parents and, if they ever noticed her doing it, she was ordered to stop immediately.

She laughed as the monster she just played flew around the room.

It was Witch of the Black Rose.

Downstairs, Akiza's father and mother were curious what was going on.

"Lets go upstairs and see what's going on," Hedio said.

As Akiza was about to call Witch of the Black Rose back, it accidentally bumped a lamp.

It feel over and broke.

"Oh no," Akiza said.

She summoned the monster back to it's card form.

As her Mom and Dad reached the room, Akiza was scrambling, trying to find out what to do.

By the time she had found a broom and scooper, her parents had opened the door.

"What happened here?" her father asked.

"I was just playing with my duel monsters and one of them..."

"You playing with a duel monster?" the senator replied.

"How do we know you might not being using them to hurt us?" her mother asked.

"Listen. I can explain," Akiza pleaded.

"Oh you can explain all right. Explain how you planning to hurt us," her father said.

The stress at work and the distance from his daughter finally made him boil over.

"Get out! Get your things and leave," her father yelled shouted.

"You're scaring us, so leave us alone," her mother screamed added.

Akiza quickly grabbed as many things as she could.

"Get out of here you witch," he father yelled once more.

_End Flashback_

"So, I didn't do it, because I hated you. I did it, because of all the stress I was in," Akiza's father finished.

"So that's it? I'm just suppose to forgive and forget that this never happened?" Akiza asked.

Her father and mother didn't know what else to say.

Akiza took her crutches and went over to them.

She took the diary and went out.

Yusei followed her.

As they walked out, Yusei and Akiza were quiet.

When they got to Yusei's duel runner, they realized that Akiza couldn't ride on the back.

"Should I call Martha?" Yusei asked.

Akiza nodded.

Yusei went inside and Akiza sat on a nearby bench.

When Yusei was done calling, he went back, and sat on the bench next to her.

They were silent for a few minutes.

Finally, Akiza spoke up.

"Yusei, why are you so modest about how strong you are?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like today for instance. You tried to make it sound as if you didn't have any muscular strength, when my father noted that you were stronger than me."

"Well, Jack and Crow are stronger," he mumbled.

"See! Right there! Take your jacket off!"

He did as he was told.

Akiza gripped onto his left arm.

Yusei noticed Martha's car coming up the street, but still had most of his attention on Akiza.

"Look at these muscles. You're my strong, muscular hero!"

Yusei blushed as the car pulled.

"Well, I guess I do have _some strength_," he admitted.

Akiza and him smiled as the car door opened.

Akiza was still hanging on Yusei's arm.

"Akiza! Will you stop hanging on Yusei's arm all the time?" Leo asked, "Jeesh! He's not a _life preserver."_

"Leo," Luna scolded him as they walked up to them.

"What? We all know that Yusei's strong and has big muscles," he replied.

Yusei blushed and Akiza giggled.

"What happened Akiza?" Luna asked.

"Cool! A cast! Can I draw on it?" Leo asked as he got up close and looked at it.

"I feel on the sidewalk," Akiza said, "And not right now Leo."

"Aww," he replied.

"How long on recovery?" Martha asked.

"About 8 weeks," she said.

"Well, I'll make sure that you get plenty of rest," Martha said.

"What's with the pink book?" Leo asked.

Her diary was sitting in her lap.

"Oh nothing," she said.

"Can I read it?" Leo asked excitedly.

"No," Akiza said firmly, "It's private."

"Well, now that we know what happened," Martha interrupted them, "Lets get you in the car. Yusei can ride home on his runner."

They all helped Akiza get into the back seat.

Leo sat in the front and Akiza and Luna sat in the back.

They drove away as Yusei waved good-bye.

As Yusei got his helmet on, he saw Akiza's parents come out of the hospital.

He started his runner, and took off.

"So, what did you you think of Yusei?" Akiza's mother asked.

"I think he's perfect for her," Akiza's father replied.

His wife smiled.

"Me too."

They paused for a moment and looked down the street.

"Now, the only thing we have to do, is convince Akiza to forgive us for what we did," the senator said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Akiza's parents won't come back for a couple chapters or so. Just thought I'd give everyone a heads up.**

**I apologize if anyone's upset!  
**


	56. Breaking Leo

**A/N: Chapter 56!**

**If some people thought the last Chapter was the ending, it wasn't. **

**I think the end will be coming soon though.**

It was a couple weeks later and Akiza was still in her cast.

Everyone had come over to wish her a safe recovery.

Even Jack Atlas came over.

_Flashback_

"Hello," Akiza said as Jack and Carly came through the door.

"Hey," Carly said, "So how's recovery been?"

"Oh the typical lie here, stay sitting, don't try and put pressure on it..."

Jack came over.

"So, where do I put my name?" he asked.

"Jack! Show _some _sympathy," Carly said.

"Hope you feel better," he said rather quickly, "Now..."

Jack signed his name with a black pen he brought.

"Wow! That's some nice penmanship Jack," Akiza said.

"Of course! A star like me _needs _to have a good signature."

Carly signed the cast and they left.

_End Flashback_

Today, Crow came over.

"Hey, so where's the girl who broke her foot?" he asked.

"Leg," Akiza corrected him, "I broke my _leg."_

"Leg, foot, knee, they're all connected in some weird way," he said as he walked over.

Yusei quickly came out of his room, to make sure Crow didn't pull any _funny business._

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Crow said, "Such a beautiful _foot_ broken by cold hard pavement."

"Crow," Akiza yelled, "I got another _foot _that _isn't broken _and is going to make contact with your face if you don't cut it out."

Yusei got in to settle the argument.

Leo, meanwhile, watched from the kitchen table, while eating a sandwich.

"Man," he thought, "Akiza's so lucky."

He looked over at her cast.

"She gets to lay around all day. She gets people to come over and feel bad for her."

He then spotted some boxes near the couch.

"And she gets food, _especially_ chocolate!"

He put the plate in the sink and walked to his room.

"Man, if I broke something, everyone would come to see me."

_Leo Imagines_

Leo has his leg in a sling.

All of his friends: Yusei, Akiza, Martha and Luna stand around him.

"Poor Leo," Akiza said.

"You broke your leg," Yusei said.

"We hope you feel better," Luna said.

"Here," Martha said as she hands him chocolate.

"Now you stay there," Yusei said.

"Don't try to walk," Akiza said.

"If you need anything, ring this bell and I'll come to you as fast as I can," Luna said.

"Get well," Martha said.

They walk away.

Leo smiles as he eats the chocolate.

_End Flashback_

"Hey," he thought, "Maybe I should try to break something."

**A/N: Please do not do this for real. I'm am not encouraging this in any way.**

He looked around his room.

"I'd have to try something _dangerous_," he thought.

He then spotted a chair.

"Maybe, I could fall off of that chair," he thought.

He went on top of the chair.

Just then, Luna came in.

"Perfect," he thought.

He _accidentally, _slipped and feel off of the chair.

"Leo," Luna said as she ran over, "Are you all right? It looked like you fell on your butt."

Leo grinned.

"Yeah! Ow! I did fall on my butt. I think I broke my butt."

Martha heard them and walked in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Leo broke his butt," Luna said.

"He broke...his butt?"

"Yeah," Leo said, "It really hurts."

Leo, wobbly, stood up.

"Hm. It doesn't look like anything's broken," Martha said.

She poked Leo's butt, but Leo didn't notice.

"Leo, you didn't say, "Ow!" Luna said.

"Huh?"

"You're fine," Martha said, "Probably just some bruises."

She walked out.

Luna leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Luna said.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically.

Leo groaned to himself.

Later, Leo had another idea.

"I'm going to ride my bike _without _the protective pads," he thought, "Then, the chances of me getting hurt are better."

He went to the door.

"I'm going to ride my bicycle," he yelled.

"Wait a minute," Yusei said.

Leo turned to him.

"You forgot your protective gear," he said.

"But Yusei..."

Yusei got down to his level.

"Leo, I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt. It sounds silly, but I _always _wear a helmet when I ride my duel runner. Even if I'm going a few blocks, I still want to be safe. I want you to be safe too."

Leo sighed.

"Okay Yusei."

He took the items from him.

Yusei ruffled his hair.

"There you go," he said.

He got up and walked in the other direction.

"See you later! Be safe," he said as he waved to him.

Leo waved back.

"Ugh," he thought.

That night, Leo had given up trying to get hurt.

He went over to the sofa.

Akiza was sitting and watching TV.

Leo had a frown on his face and kept sighing a lot.

She noticed his upset tone.

"Leo, why are you so upset?"

Leo sighed again.

"It's just that...you're so lucky Akiza. Getting hurt sounds like fun. You don't have to do any work, people come to see you, you get free food..."

"But Leo, I'm not really all that lucky. In fact, I feel like I'm more of a pain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I want to go to the bathroom, for example, I have to have Yusei to help me. If I want a glass of water, someone has to get it for me. People have to take time out of their day for me. That doesn't make me feel very good."

Leo looked on.

"Plus, your in pain a lot too. People coming over just helps you get through the pain, because you know there's people out there who care about you."

Leo got up.

"Okay, thanks Akiza."

He left.

Yusei came over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry we can't really have any alone time together," he said, "I don't want to hug you and get you in more pain."

"That's fine," she said, "We could play a board game."

"Uh...I don't really like board games," he said.

"Or we could talk," Akiza said.

"I'll go look for a game," he said.

Akiza watched as he quickly got up.

When he came back, they started playing.

"Yusei," she said during one of her turns, "I have to thank you for all the hard work you done for me. Helping me get to the bathroom, getting me my water..."

Yusei smiled.

"Well, it's fine," he said, "I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

He rolled the dice and moved his game piece.

"Of course," she said.

They laughed and continued to play for the rest of the night

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I had everything typed, but when I hit "Save" it wanted me to Login.**

**I lost over half of the Chapter and had to re-type it.  
**


	57. Pool Rehab

**Chapter 57!**

**A/N I apologize for this being a day late.**

** Um, before I start, I think there's a few things I should say.  
**

**1. I'm going to take a short break, due to the holidays this coming weekend. If you don't celebrate Christmas, then I hope you all had/will have a good holiday. I'll be back sometime next week.**

**2. The last time I updated this story, I got the most hits for this story, in one day. Thank you all so much!**

**3. This is probably my biggest and most important. I need to know where you guys want this story to go. I made a poll on profile and need to know what you guys want. I can continue the story, end the story in a few more Chapters, or make a continuation story, except with a new title for college and such.**

**Please let me know, because I want you, the readers, to be satisfied when the story eventually ends. **

**Thanks and Happy Holidays!**

It was almost 2 months later and Yusei and Akiza were visiting the hospital. It was expected to be Akiza's final check-up.

"Well," the doctor started, "It appears that Akiza's leg is just about fully healed."

Akiza and Yusei smiled at one another.

"I guess you can try to start walking again," he said.

"Is there anything we should do to help her?" Yusei asked.

"Well, if you could get to some type of swimming pool, I think that would be best."

"Why's that?" Akiza asked.

"It'll help you if you try walking in water first, because it has low impact on your legs," the doctor replied.

"Well, that's good," Yusei said, "Because I don't want to see you in a lot of pain."

"Is there a swimming pool nearby?" the doctor asked, "I haven't looked it up."

"There might be a hotel we can call," Yusei said, "I'm sure on a weekday, that we don't have school, they'll probably be empty."

"That sounds great," the doctor said, "But remember: take it slow."

Akiza and Yusei nodded.

That night, Akiza and Yusei told the twins and Martha the good news.

"That's great," Leo said, "Can I keep the cast?"

"Sure Leo," Akiza said with a smile, "We're going to call a hotel and see if they can let us use it."

"Will they allow that?" Martha asked.

"They should," Yusei replied, "After all, it'll only be for an hour or so. I'll call right now."

He goes to the phone and starts to dial a number he had written down.

Earlier in the day, Akiza and him had found a local hotel number.

"Well, you'll need a swimsuit," Martha said, "Yusei already has one. Go to the store. Get a swimsuit and I'll get a way to pay for it."

"But Martha..." Akiza pleaded.

"No, "But Martha" me," she replied, "If this helps you recover better, than I want to help you."

Akiza sighed.

"Thanks Martha."

Yusei came over.

"A hotel in town, called the "Homestyle Inn" said that we could use their pool tomorrow afternoon. There shouldn't be any people, because most people staying are on a business trip."

Akiza smiled.

"Well, Martha wants us to go in the morning, to the mall, and get me a swimsuit."

Yusei smiled.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan."

Akiza and him nodded.

"So, Akiza, are you going to have to lean on Yusei tomorrow? Just like you have when you didn't use your crutches?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, if your in a pool, it'll get kind of slippery."

"We'll manage," Yusei said.

The next morning, Yusei drove Akiza to the mall.

"I'll stay in the car," he said, "I'm not a big shopper."

Akiza frowned.

"But Yusei, how will I know if a swimsuit looks good on me?"

Yusei smiled and put his arm around her..

"It's fine," he said, "You're a smart girl. Just know that if you're comfortable in it, that's all that matters."

Akiza smiled.

"Thanks Yusei."

She got out of the car.

"You always know just what to say."

She shut the door and headed for the mall.

Yusei smiled and leaned back on his seat.

Just as Yusei was going to fall asleep, he heard a knock on his window.

Akiza had a bag and he unlocked the doors.

He looked at his watch.

"That was fast," he said.

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting," Akiza said, "I know how you get cranky when you have to wait."

Yusei started the car.

"I don't get cranky," he said.

"What about the time we were waiting at guest services a few weeks ago?"

_Flashback_

Yusei and Akiza are waiting in line at guest services.

They had a cooking utensil that wasn't working right.

Yusei starts wiggle back and forth.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza asked.

"I _really _have to go to the bathroom," he said.

"Just go," she replied.

"No! I can hold it. I just need these _other people_ to hurry up."

Akiza gives him a concerned look, but didn't say anything more.

5 minutes later...

Akiza and Yusei are still in line, except Yusei's now taking in deep breaths.

Some people start to look at him.

"Yusei, it sounds like you're giving child birth," Akiza said.

"I sort of am," he said.

Finally, they get up to the guest services.

"This...ugh...spatula's head...uh...doesn't...uh...stay on," Yusei said.

"Okay," the woman said.

She hits a few buttons.

"Oh man! This computer's been in the toilet all day."

"Ugh!" Yusei said, "Please just go as fast...as you can."

The cash register opens.

"I'll just give you the cash back and they'll put this in the items that are dumped."

"Oh good grief," Yusei said in pain.

She hands Akiza the money.

"Thank you," Yusei said and runs to the bathroom.

_End Flashback_

"How was I cranky?" Yusei said, "I had to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, but you begged her and the other people to hurry up."

Yusei frowned.

"Don't worry," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled as they got in the hotel's parking lot.

When he parked the car, he went to the other side and helped Akiza get on her crutches.

They then went inside and Yusei talked to the woman at the front desk.

Yusei then met Akiza by the swimming pool door.

"Okay," he said, "Everything's good. Lets go in."

They go in and Yusei helps Akiza get into the ladies room.

He then heads for the men's room.

Akiza had gotten a two-piece, black swimsuit.

She then leaned on a gray bar, on the wall on the bathroom, until she reached the door.

She managed to open it and found Yusei standing right outside.

He stood in his black swim trunks.

"You ready?" he asked.

Akiza nodded, but was also very nervous.

Yusei stepped inside the bathroom.

Akiza one arm around his muscular upper body.

She rubbed her hand in a circle.

"He claims that he's not strong, but he sure does feel strong," she thought, "I can feel his muscles sticking out of his chest."

Yusei felt Akiza's hand.

He knew what she was thinking and was a little embarrassed.

Akiza put her other hand at her side and they made their way to the pool.

They made their way down the steps and into the shallow end.

"Okay," Yusei said, "Lets try to walk, slowly, to the deep end."

Akiza nodded.

Yusei held her arm and, for the first time in weeks, she tried to move her right leg.

After her first step, Akiza winced in pain.

"Are you all right?" Yusei asked as he turned quickly in front of her.

"I'm okay," she said.

Yusei stepped back, but still held onto her arm.

They slowly made their way to the deep end, until they were up to Akiza's neck in water.

"Lets head back the other way," Akiza said.

They did and this time, Akiza did it with a little more ease.

Yusei continued to hold her arm.

As Akiza got in less deep water, he was now noticing just how beautiful she really was.

"Man, she sure looks cute in that swimsuit," he thought, "And the water dripping down her skin's making her even more beautiful."

Yusei was turning red.

"It sure has been a long time since I've seen her like this."

Unknown to Yusei, Akiza was doing a similar thing to him.

"Him in that swimsuit makes me appreciate just how handsome he really is," she thought.

Akiza's face also turned red.

"It sure has been a long time since I've seen him in that little bit of clothing."

When Akiza got to the shallow end, they decided to let her try walking by herself.

She was able to go down to the deep end and back.

"I want to go to the deep end and back one more time," she said.

"Okay," Yusei said.

She got down to the deep end without a problem.

As she came back, however, she was a few feet from Yusei, when she slipped and fell forward.

Yusei caught her just before she feel face first into the water.

Akiza leaned back up.

"You know, it's hard to hold onto to you when you're skin's so slippery," he said.

Akiza wrapped her arms around him in a hug and smiled.

"You know, it's hard to hug you when you're skin's so slippery," Akiza said.

They giggled.

Akiza and Yusei started to lean into one another.

They started to kiss.

Suddenly, they hear someone grumble.

They turn to a man in a blue, loose outfit.

He had a cart with pool supplies on it.

"You know, we do have rooms if you want one," he said.

Akiza and Yusei stand upright.

"Oh no! It's fine! We don't need one!" they said.

They quickly got out of the pool.

Yusei held onto Akiza, as she headed for the bathroom, just to be safe.

The pool manager shook his head.

"Kids," he said.

When Yusei and Akiza got to the car, they both sat for a moment in silence.

"Hey Yusei," Akiza said.

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty cute when you were all wet and in that swimsuit."

Yusei blushed.

"Same to you," he replied.

Akiza smiled.

"Lets go home," he said.

When they got home, Martha was waiting for them.

"So how did it go," she asked.

"Fine," they replied, "Nothing much happened."

"Oh! Something did happen," Martha said.

"What makes you say that?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not dumb," Martha said, "I was young too you know. You probably saw each other in a swimsuit, got wet, and kissed, because you were so turned on by the other."

"How did you know?" Akiza said.

Martha smiled and walked away.

Akiza turned to Yusei.

"How does she know about that?"

Yusei shrugged.

"Maybe she did it too."

"With a secret boyfriend?"

"Maybe. Martha's never told any of us about one though."

Akiza and Yusei were curious to what was really was going on.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry this Chapter's late. I won't be able to update until next week.**

**Please vote on the poll, if you can!**

**Thank you all and have a great weekend!  
**


	58. Martha's First Boyfriend Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 58!**

**I hope you all had a good holiday. **

**Here's a recap in case you forgot what happened:**

**Yusei and Akiza went to a swimming pool to help Akiza get use to walking again. While they were there, they both noticed how attractive the other was. They started kissing in the pool, until a worker for the pool suggested they, "get a room." When they came back, they told Martha that nothing happened. However, Martha figured out that they were turned on by the other, due to their swimsuits and wet skin, and started kissing. When Yusei and Akiza asked how she knew, she blew them off.**

**My poll is closed.**

**Including one from the reviews, out of 12 votes, 9 people thought I should continue the story.**

** I thank everyone for voting and I'm sorry to the other 3 votes. I thank you for voting though.  
**

Akiza and Yusei watched as Martha headed for her room.

When she shut the door, Yusei approached it and knocked.

"Hey Martha," he said, "Is something the matter?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll tell you and the twins all about it tonight," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

He walked back to Akiza.

"I wonder why she's waiting until tonight," Akiza noted.

Yusei shrugged.

"I also wonder what she meant by, "all about it," he said.

Akiza and Yusei were confused.

The twins came in from their room.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Martha has something to tell us after dinner," Yusei said.

"How was your rehab?" Luna asked.

"Oh, nothing really happened," Akiza said.

Leo and Luna looked at one another.

"Well, _something happened_," Leo said.

Leo and Luna giggled.

"Why do you say that?" Akiza asked.

"Because both of your faces are red," Luna said.

Yusei and Akiza looked at one another.

Both their faces were red.

"It must have been all the water and wet skin," Leo said.

Luna and him went back to their room laughing.

Akiza and Yusei looked back at one another and smiled.

At dinner, Leo couldn't stop bugging Martha about what she wanted to tell them.

"Can you tell me now?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "Wait until after dinner."

Leo grinned.

He quickly started eating all of his food.

"Leo," Luna said, "Stop eating so quick. You'll get the hiccups."

"Relax," he mumbled with food in his mouth.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," Akiza noted, "It's gross."

Leo grabbed his plate and put it in the sink.

"Okay! Dinner's over," he proclaimed.

"For you," Luna said, "Wait until _we _are done."

"Fine," he said.

He walked to the living room.

As the four of them ate, they suddenly heard a noise.

Leo walks in and he's hiccuping.

"I need peanut butter," he said as he grabs the peanut butter and goes to the living room.

He then sat down on the sofa and rolled his eyes.

He ran back to the kitchen.

"I forgot a spoon," he said.

Everyone giggled.

Yusei and Akiza did the dishes afterward, while Martha went into her room.

When the dishes were all in their proper place, Yusei, Akiza, and the twins surrounded Martha's door.

Yusei knocked.

"Okay," she called.

Yusei slowly opened the door.

Martha was at the end of her bed.

There was a large, brown case in the front of her bed.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

They went into her room.

Martha shut the case.

She slid it to the front of her bed and sat at the edge of her bed.

In her hands were three medium-sized, of what appeared to be, pieces of paper.

Leo and Luna sat on the edge next to her.

Yusei sat, next to Leo, at Martha's right and Akiza sat, next to Luna, on Martha's left.

"What are you holding?" Akiza asked.

"Pictures," Martha noted.

"Who's that in the first one?" Yusei asked.

There was a young girl in a black one piece swimsuit.

She had short black hair, tan skin, and looked in-shape.

"That's me," Martha said.

Everyone's eyes went big.

"That's you?" Akiza asked.

"You look so pretty," Luna noted.

"Yes. Probably tough to believe that little old me use to be young too."

She put the two other pictures, face down, in her lap.

She then gave the picture to Luna.

Everyone passed the picture around, until it was in Martha's hands again.

She then had a picture of a man in her second photo.

He had light brown hair, with light brown eyes, and no facial hair.

He looked strong and had abs sticking out of his stomach.

He had lean, long legs, and black swim trunks on.

"Now who's that?" Yusei asked.

"That's Michael."

"Who's Michael? You never told me about a, "Michael," Yusei said.

"I haven't told any orphans about him."

"Who was he?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Michael was a kind and gentle man. We had met on a bus ride to New Domino.

_Flashback_

It was a cold and blustery winter day.

A young Martha was wearing a black coat and jeans.

She gets on a bus and sits next to a man reading a newspaper.

He puts the newspaper down and smiles at her.

"Hey, so what's your name?" he asked.

"Martha."

"Michael."

They shake hands and start to talk.

_End Flashback_

"So what happened?" Leo asked.

"Well, we started talking to one another. He lived in the Satellite and I so did I."

"About how old were you?" Luna asked.

"I was 23 and he was 19," she responded, "We talked to one another and got each other's phone numbers. One night he called me."

_Flashback_

Martha's sitting down inside and watching a movie.

As she eats popcorn the phone starts to ring.

She paused the movie, puts the popcorn down, and gets up.

One the fourth ring, she picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Martha. It's me. Michael. Listen, do you want to go out?"

"Tonight? But it's so late," Martha noted.

"Well, then, do you want to go out on Friday?"

"Sure. That'd be great."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7," he said.

They hang up.

A few days later, Martha was getting ready in the bathroom.

She was doing some last minute touches to her hair.

"Oh, I'm so excited," Martha said, "My first date!"

Just then, the doorbell rings.

Martha smiles and runs her fingers through her hair one last time.

She turns off the light and goes to the door.

When she opens the door, Michael smiles at her.

He's wearing a dark brown jacket and a black scarf.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Just one second."

Martha gets her black coat and turns off the lights.

She locks the door and they get into Michael's car.

"So, where are we going?" Martha asked.

"You'll see."

They soon pull up to a fancy restaurant.

Martha's eyes widen.

"Michael, you didn't have to take me to such a nice place," Martha said.

"Well, it's out first date," he noted.

Martha blushed.

Later, Martha and Michael are leaving the restaurant.

"That was so good," Martha said, "I'm stuffed."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Micahael then drove to Martha's house.

Michael walked her up to the door.

"Michael, I had a really fun night tonight."

She leaned in and gave him a hug.

Michael was taken by surprise, but then wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad," he said.

_End Flashback_

"That sounds like fun," Luna said.

"It was and we went on some more dates. Each one was better than the last."

Martha smiled.

"Then, we had _the dream date_."

**A/N: Sorry if this Chapter wasn't as good. I haven't wrote for a few says and need to get back into the swing of things.**

**Thanks for all of your support!  
**


	59. Martha's First Boyfriend Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 59!**

**Recap: Last Chapter, Martha revealed that she had a boyfriend named Michael. They met on a bus when she was younger and that lead to multiple dates with him. The chapter ended with Martha saying that they had a "Dream Date."**

**Thanks for everything you guys!  
**

"Dream date," Leo asked, "What's that?"

"It was the best date ever," Martha said.

Everyone was confused.

"You see, Michael was in the military. He couldn't afford college, like many people from the Satellite. So, during the following summer, he was going to be sent to another country. Since that country was warm-weathered, I decided to treat him to one last date before he left."

She flips up the last picture.

_Flashback_

Martha was at Michael's doorstep.

He lived in a small, white, brown roofed house in the Satellite.

It had a few windows open, due to the summer heat.

Michael opened the door.

"Hey Martha," he said happily.

The gave one another a hug.

"So what's up?"

Martha smiled.

"Do you think we could go to the beach today?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh sure, but I'll have to get my swimsuit and towel and sunscreen and..."

"Don't worry," Martha said, "I already got sunscreen and some food. We just need your towel and swimsuit."

"Okay," Michael said, "I'll get..."

"I call swimsuit," Martha said quickly as she ran inside.

Michael shrugged and went to the bathroom.

When Martha got into Michael's room, she quickly noted that it was very messy.

He had a couple bags that were packed with stuff, for when he left in a few days.

Martha looked at them and sighed.

"A whole year," she thought, "I sure will miss him."

She then went into his dresser drawers and found his swimming suit.

She then turned around and sees a sweaty shirt on the floor.

She picks it up, closed her eyes, and smelled Michael's scent on the shirt.

To other people it might be weird, but to Martha, it smelt like heaven.

"Do you like how I smell?" a voice asked.

Martha opens her eyes and sees Michael in the doorway.

She throws the shirt at him.

"Put this in the wash and let's go," Martha said.

Micheal took the shirt and looked at Martha's red face.

"You must like it, since your face is all red," Michael said.

They closed the front door and started walking to the beach.

"It's not red," Martha said, "It's the sun. Yeah. The sun. I forgot to put sunscreen on and it burned my face."

Michael laughs as they continue to head for the beach.

When they reached the beach, there was a lot of people.

They found a spot, close to the water.

They headed for the bathroom to get changed.

Michael came out first and started setting up the towels and the umbrella that Martha had brought.

He then started to put on sunscreen.

Martha quickly came out of the bathroom and quickly headed for Micheal.

She suddenly stopped and watched as he put the sunscreen on.

She couldn't help, but notice how attractive he was.

Quickly, she hid behind a beach umbrella and watched as he put the sunscreen on his chest, face, and legs.

When he was done, his skin shone in the sun.

Martha, slowly, walked towards him.

"There you are," Michael said, "I was getting worried."

"Oh, there was a long line in the bathroom," Martha lied.

"Oh. Well then, do you want to put on some sunscreen?"

He hands her the bottle.

Martha started doing as she was told.

Michael watched as she put the sunscreen on her long, thin legs and face.

Micheal looked up and down at her and was turned on by her beauty.

When Martha was done, she looked over at him.

"Well, who's the one blushing now?" Martha teased.

Micheal was taken by surprise.

"Oh. Uh. Well..."

"C'mon," Martha said as she grabbed his arm, "Lets go to the water."

She then pulls him into the water and they swim out a ways.

They found a inter tube not being used.

"Here," Micheal said.

He leans Martha back and picks her up.

He then sets her on the inter tube.

"Wow Micheal! You sure are strong," Martha comments.

"Well, if you're going to be in the military, they want you to be in top shape."

Martha giggles and looks up at the sky.

She closes her eyes for a moment.

"Tidal wave," Micheal shouts and pushes her over.

Martha falls into the water and comes back up.

"Hey," she shouts and splashes Micheal.

After some more fun splashing and riding the inter tube, they walk out of the water.

As they come out, Martha watches as Micheal gets out.

As the water drips down his skin, Martha's in awe.

She races over to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

She made sure to grip him extra tight.

She rubbed her hands over his chest.

Michael just stands there in silence.

Finally, Martha loosened her grip and Micheal turns to her.

"Martha, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," she said.

Micheal leaned down to Martha.

He was only a few inches taller than her.

Martha leaned forward and they start to kiss.

The kiss turned deeper and they wrap their arms around one another.

_Interrupt Flashback_

"I don't know what came of me," Martha said, "I just had this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Luna asked.

"Well, I think Yusei and Akiza can describe it better."

The twins and Martha look at Yusei and Akiza.

Yusei just sat there in silence.

"I know what you mean," Akiza said.

Everyone turns to her.

"You were so happy that someone _so attractive _was dating you," she said.

"You thought that you were only "ordinary." No one that had _super-good looks, _would be dating you. When someone, like Micheal, is around, you think that they deserve someone _better than you. _When they end up choosing you, it makes you become _so happy._"

Yusei finished up her statement.

"Not only do you get someone that's got a great personality, you get someone who's also very good to look at. When they're in a swimsuit, it becomes _really obvious_, because you have to wear less clothing. A person's body sticks out," he said.

"That might be it," Martha said.

There was a moment of silence.

"How did these pictures get taken?" Luna asked.

_Re-start Flashback_

Once Martha and Micheal sat down and ate their lunch, Martha pulled out a camera.

"Lets take some pictures," Martha said, "That way, we can remember this day while you're away."

Micheal nods.

They take pictures of each other in their swimsuits.

They then ask a passer-by to take a picture of the two of them.

Martha whispers something to them.

"How do you want this to be taken?" Micheal asked.

Suddenly, Martha sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his stomach.

Her hands rested on his abs.

Micheal turns and they smile at one another.

The passer-by takes a photo.

_Interrupt Flashback_

Everyone looks at the third photo.

"The funny thing is," Martha said, "We stayed like that for a few minutes."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted one last time, to put my arms around Micheal. I wanted to feel his muscular chest, nice abs, and all that stuff."

Martha's face turned a little red.

"We then turned around and Michael did a similar thing," Martha said, "I'm not sure if I still have a picture..."

Suddenly, a picture falls from Martha's hand.

"Wow," she exclaimed, "I thought I lost it."

It almost an opposite fashion, Martha's turned to Micheal.

He has his arms around her slender stomach and they smile at one another.

_Re-start Flashback_

Micheal wraps his arms around Martha and she giggles.

"Micheal! Do you have to put your hands on my stomach? It tickles!"

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't realize that."

Martha and him continue to laugh.

They fall into the sand and Micheal falls on top of Martha.

They stare at one another and start to blush.

"Micheal," Martha starts, "This day has been so wonderful."

"I know how we could make it more wonderful," he said slyly.

Martha slaps his face.

"Masturbate. Don't saturate," Martha said.

"Right," Micheal said."

_End Flashback_

They all giggle at the story's ending.

"So what happened to Micheal?" Luna asked.

Martha's face quickly turned from a smile to a frown.

**A/N: Can you guess what happened to Micheal?**

**Please Review!**

**Whoever is the closest will get props on my next Chapter!**


	60. Martha's First Boyfriend Part 3

**Chapter 60!**

**Review Prop at the end.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last Chapter! I really appreciate _your_ support!**

Martha sighed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Micheal left the following week."

_Flashback_

Martha and Micheal's family are at a military base.

Martha gives him a hug and was in tears.

"I'll miss you," Martha said.

"You too," Micheal said, with tears in his eyes.

Martha stepped aside as he hugged his parents.

She watched as he waved to all of them as he walks away.

_Interrupt Flashback_

"He was suppose to be away for only a year," Martha said.

"_Only a year," _Akiza said suspiciously.

"Yes, but...they called a couple months later. He was going to be extended for another year."

"So, he was going to be there for two years instead of one?" Leo asked.

Martha nodded.

"And that drastically affected my life," she said, "I had some serious talks with Zora."

"Who's Zora?" Yusei asked.

"I never told any of you about her?" Martha asked, "I thought I did."

They all shook their heads.

Martha got up and took a picture from the box.

She wipes off the dust.

"This is Zora," she said.

They pass around the picture and Martha sits back down.

"She lives in New Domino now. I've been friends with her since I was in High School. I could take you all over to her sometime."

"Really?" Leo asked excitedly.

She nods.

"Anyways, Zora and I had many talks about what to do about my relationship with Micheal."

_Flashback_

Martha is sitting with a younger looking Zora in a living room.

Zora had brown hair that went to her shoulders.

She had round glasses on.

They were both wearing tank-tops and jeans.

"So, what are you going to do now that Micheal's gone for two years?" Zora asked.

"I don't know," Martha said sadly.

"Do you want to head out and try to see if you can get someone?"

"What?" Martha asked in a confused tone, "But I have Micheal."

Zora went up to her.

"I know," Zora said, "But how many men have you dated?"

"One."

"How many has Micheal dated?"

"One. What is your point?"

"My point_ is_...that you and Micheal haven't really gone out and dated other people."

"But...I love him."

Zora sighed.

"You don't know that he's _the one_," she said annoyingly.

"I know," Martha said.

She looked down at her legs.

"Besides, this is your _prime dating age. _If you and him split, you wasted 2 years worth of dating."

Martha continued to look down.

"But still..." Martha said.

"What if he comes back and isn't the same?" Zora continued.

"What happens when girls see him in his uniform? Women _love _men in uniform."

Martha sighed.

"I know. He _did_ look nice in that uniform," Martha admitted.

Zora put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just saying that you should keep your options open. You can always get back together, if you meet someone while he's away."

Martha nodded.

"Besides," Zora said, "I don't think Micheal would want you sitting inside and worrying about him all the time. C'mon. Let's go."

_Interrupt Flashback_

"So what did you do?" Leo asked.

"Well, I talked to some other men. I even met Dr. Schmidt."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"He's a doctor that works here in the Satellite," Yusei said.

"Anyways," Martha continued, "I didn't repeatedly date anyone, but I did, at least, make some male friends. I told them my situation and they understood."

"Finally, Micheal came home two years later."

"I met him, with his family, at the military base. Micheal now had a beard."

"I just thought that it was due to him being in combat for a couple of years and figured that was a "military thing."

Micheal and I then walked home.

_Continue Flashback_

Martha and Micheal walk down the sidewalk.

Micheal is in his uniform and Martha clings onto Micheal's arm.

Martha _really _enjoyed seeing Micheal in his uniform.

As they walk, Martha and Micheal notice many girls giving Micheal looks.

Some wink at him.

Others raise their eyebrows.

Some girls smile at him.

Micheal just gives them a smile back, but doesn't say anything.

"Zora was right," Martha thought, "Girls do like seeing men in uniform."

When they got home, Martha and Micheal sat down on the couch.

"You want to go to the beach in a few days?" Micheal asked.

"All right," Martha said.

A few days later, they went to the beach.

Once they put on their swimsuits, Martha noticed that Micheal didn't look as fit as he use to be.

Martha smiled and gave him a hug anyways.

She thought it was due to his metabolism not being like it use to be.

They splashed and had fun, just like the last time.

When they sat back down Martha had a few questions for him.

"So, are you going to keep that beard?"

"Probably not."

"Are you going to get in the shape, like you were before?" Marta asked suggestively.

"I'll try as best as I can," he said.

By a few weeks later, Micheal was in better shape and had shaved off his beard.

Micheal continued to wear his uniform, especially since Martha encouraged him to.

On a sunny afternoon, Martha was laying down on her bed.

Micheal was coming over to take her out for lunch.

"It feels weird, but I feel even more attracted to Micheal now," Martha thought, "He's in shape and doesn't have a beard, just like before. He also has that attractive uniform."

"However, something's still bothering me."

Micheal came over, with his uniform on as usual.

They walk to the cafe.

Just like when he came home, girls gave Micheal looks.

When they got to the cafe, they got a table, ordered, and ate.

The waitress gave Micheal a wink, after they paid.

Martha sighed.

"Was Zora right? Should we test the waters with someone else?" she thought.

"So what do you think of getting all this attention?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I've never gotten this much attention from girls before. It's really different."

Martha firmed up her face.

"Do you like it?"

Micheal looked down.

"Can I be honest?"

Martha nodded.

"I do," he said, "I kind of enjoy it."

Martha smiled.

"Well then, I think we should break up."

Micheal sat stunned.

_End Flashback_

"What?" Leo, Luna, Yusei, and Akiza screamed.

"But why?" Akiza asked.

"I thought that Micheal needed to get to see what other girls were like. Besides, I told him we could get back together later on."

"It was due to him getting attention from girls," Yusei said in an upset tone.

"Yusei, calm down. I told him that I don't blame him for feeling like that," Martha said, "Besides, when he was in combat, I realized something."

"What was it?" Akiza asked.

"The first person you date _isn't necessarily the best and only person out there_."

"Oh, so there's another man that you met?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Martha said in dreamy tone.

Everyone leaned in close.

"But that's for another day," Martha said.

Everyone groaned.

"So what happened to Micheal?" Akiza asked.

"He dated a few people, but realized that he like being single," Martha said, "He lives in New Domino now."

"Have you contacted him recently?" Leo asked.

"No, but I should get on that," Martha said.

She walked out of the room.

Everyone stayed on the bed for a few minutes.

"That was unexpected," Leo said.

"Yeah," Luna added.

"Hey Yusei..." Akiza said.

"What?" Yusei responded.

"Don't get a military uniform to get girls to hit on you," Akiza said.

Everyone laughed.

**A/N: That last joke IS NOT trying to be making fun of the military.**

**I respect people that serve.  
**

**Review prop goes to:**

**Dragunity Gemini.**

**Anyways, sorry if the ending was bad. **

**I wanted Martha to make the split and this was the best I could do.  
**


	61. Meeting Zora

**A/N: Chapter 61**

**This idea is courtesy of** **wheeliebreaker2!**

**Thanks for the idea.**

A few days later, Leo started bugging Martha about meeting Zora.

"Have you called her yet?" Leo bugged her.

"No," Martha said.

Leo sighed and runs back to the TV

A few minutes later, he came back again.

"Did you call her now?"

Martha sighed.

"You know what Leo? I call her right here and now, so that you'll stop bugging me."

"Yahoo!" he screamed.

Martha got up and got her phone numbers book.

She got the number and called Zora.

"Hello? Yes Zora, it's me. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to meet Yusei, Akiza, and the twins I've told you so much about."

She pauses.

"Mmph. Mmmph. Friday night would be great. Okay! See you then. Bye."

"Friday night, we're all invited to Zora's for dinner," Martha said, "So bring your appetite Leo."

"All right," he said.

He ran back to the TV and told the others the news.

"That's great," Yusei said.

"It sure was nice of her to make dinner for us," Akiza said.

"I hope she's nice," Luna said.

"Don't worry," Martha said, "I've told her many nice things about all of you."

"Jack and Crow on the other hand..." she said quietly to herself and walked away.

When Friday night came, everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Do we have to wear anything fancy?" Luna asked.

"Nope," Akiza responded, "Martha said to, "Just be yourselves."

Leo, Luna, and Akiza went into the living room.

Martha was waiting for them.

"Where's Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"In the bathroom," Martha replied, "He has been in there for a while."

Inside the bathroom, Yusei had a wet rag and was rubbing the back of his blue jacket.

"Dang it," Yusei said, "Of all the days. Crow _had_ to cover the back of my seat, in mustard, when we went out to lunch."

He kept rubbing.

"Not only that, but Jack wouldn't stop talking about all the fun he's had with Carly. Good for him, but all he does is talk about himself. It gets_ so annoying."_

"Yusei, are you ready?" Akiza called from outside the bathroom.

"Sure," Yusei said.

He looked at his jacket.

He got most of it out, but there was still a little left.

"It'll have to do," he said.

He sprayed some cologne on and went out the door.

They all piled into Martha's car and headed for Zora's house.

When they got there, Zora was just about to close her clock shop.

"Hello," Martha called.

"Martha," Zora called.

She ran up and gave Martha a hug.

Zora had brown hair, with older looking glasses on.

Her hair was in a bun and she wore a long, dark blue dress.

"So this must be Yusei and Akiza," Zora said.

They both smile.

"You're just as cute as Martha said."

"What about me?" Leo yelled.

She bends down to his height.

"You must be Leo," she said.

She turned to Luna.

"You're Luna right?"

Luna nods.

"You're both _so adorable." _

She tugs, lightly, at Leo's cheek.

She the bends up and looks at Martha.

"Supper should be ready soon," she said.

"Can we look at your shop while we wait?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Zora said.

They all started to look around at the different clocks in Zora's shop.

"Wow! Look at this one Leo," Luna said.

He comes over and looks at it.

Suddenly, the clock stroked the hour.

A very loud loud bell was heard.

"Boy, that was loud," Akiza said.

"Yeah, if you had that, Leo wouldn't have a problem getting out of bed," Yusei noted.

Martha comes over.

"Do you want it?" she asked.

The twins nod.

"Okay," she said.

They went up to the desk and Zora rang them up.

She wrapped it in a bag and then Zora checked her watch.

"The lasagna should be cooled ready," Zora said.

"Lasagna? All right," Leo said.

They walked out and Zora closed the shop.

They then went to her small house next door.

The table was all set.

Zora and Martha brought the lasagna and some Caesar salad.

After saying grace, they started eating.

"So how did you two meet?" Akiza asked.

"Well, it's not that interesting," Martha said.

"Of course it is," Zora replied.

_Flashback_

Martha and Zora were both in high school.

Zora was sitting at a lunch table, alone.

"Hey," Martha said as she sat down, "My name's Martha."

"Hey," Zora said.

Martha noticed Zora's watch.

It was light blue.

"Hey, nice watch," Martha said.

"Thanks," Zora said, "My Dad and Mom own a clock shop, so I get to try out their watches."

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. Then, I report how it feels and then it helps them with the customers."

Zora sighed.

"The only problem is that they have _so many_, so I have to keep wearing a new one everyday. It'd be nice to have someone to help me."

Martha smiled.

"I will," she said.

"Really? Thanks Martha!"

They smile at one another.

Later, Martha heads over to Zora's parents clock shop.

"Hey Dad," she said, "This is my new friend Martha. Do you think she could help me test out the new watches? We could wear them a day longer and that would help you get better feedback on them."

"Sure thing," he said.

Zora's Dad was a medium height, with short brown hair.

He goes into the backroom and gives Martha a watch.

"Now, wear this for two days and come back to tell me how well it works. Okay?"

Martha nods.

She puts it on.

Zora grabs her hand, with watch on it.

They both smile at one another.

_End Flashback_

"That's so sweet," Luna said.

They were all done eating.

"Is it okay if we sit down on the couch?" Yusei asked, "I'm tired."

"Sure thing," Zora said.

He gets up.

When he turns around, Akiza noticed his jacket.

"Yusei, what happened to your jacket?"

"Oh. Crow thought it was funny to put mustard on the back of my seat when we went out for lunch today. I think Jack helped him."

"Here," Zora said as she went up to him, "I'll put it in the wash right now and then I'll blow dry it later."

"Good idea," he said.

He took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Let me help," Martha said.

They both went to the wash room.

Yusei was now in his skin tight, black and red shirt.

He felt the chills and saw a blanket near the couch.

He sat down and covered himself with it.

Akiza came over and he gave her some of the blanket.

Luna laid back in a dark green chair, next to the couch.

Leo yawned and took a pillow from the couch.

He laid down on a rug on the floor and set his head on the pillow.

Meanwhile, Zora and Martha were in the wash room.

"That Crow and Jack," Martha said.

"They can be so mean can't they?" Zora asked.

Martha and her smiled as Zora put Yusei's jacket in the wash.

They then went back to the living room.

They saw Yusei and Akiza smiling at one another.

"So, when's the wedding?" Zora asked.

Yusei and Akiza turned to her.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing," Zora said.

Martha giggled.

Akiza and Yusei shrugged, closed their eyes, and leaned on one another.

Martha and Zora noticed Leo and Luna were already asleep.

"I guess your food tired them out," Martha said quietly.

They took the dishes, washed them, and then sat down at the dinner table to talk.

By then, everyone else was asleep.

A few hours went by and Martha woke everyone up.

"Time to go," Martha said.

They all, drowsily, got up.

Zora had blown dry Yusei's jacket and gave it to him.

They all waved goodbye.

"So what did you and Zora talk about?" Leo asked once they were on their way home.

"Oh, just what's been going on and such," Martha said, "Zora thought you were all _so cute_ and _so polite."_

Everyone smiled.

The next day, Yusei wanted to introduce Zora to Jack and Crow.

He gave them directions to her shop and told them he'll meet them later.

When Jack and Crow got to the location, they were confused.

"Is this the right address?" Crow asked.

"I guess so," Jack replied.

They went inside.

"Can I help you?" Zora asked.

"Are you Zora?" Crow asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Crow and this is Jack."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"So you own a _clock shop_?" Crow asked, with emphasis on, "clock shop."

"Kind of seems _outdated. _Don't you think?" Jack asked.

"What?" Zora asked.

"Well, we're just saying, that it seems kind of odd to have a shop like this, especially in this day and age."

"Yeah. It's kind of dumb," Crow added.

"It's not dumb," Zora yelled.

"_Sure it's not_," Jack said slyly.

Yusei pulled up in his runner and took his helmet off.

"That's it! You two are awful and I hope you _never _come into my shop again."

She grabs a broom.

"Get out!"

Jack and Crow quickly run out.

They spot Yusei.

"Yusei! Help us," Crow pleaded.

"That Zora's gone mad," Jack added.

Zora was at the door and Yusei approached her.

"What's the matter Zora?" he asked kindly.

"Oh Yusei. When you came over yesterday, you were so humble and nice to me. Along with Leo, Luna, and Akiza. However..."

She turns to Jack and Crow.

"These two here should go back to where they came from and never come back!" she yelled.

Crow and Jack, quickly, hop onto their runners and leave.

Zora and Yusei watch.

"As for Leo, Luna, Akiza, Martha, and you are all welcome whenever you like."

She goes back inside.

Yusei smiles at her words.

**A/N: Thanks again for the idea wheeliebreaker2!**

**To the anonymous reviewer** **pkeshard, your idea is coming up next!**


	62. How to Be Cool Part 1

**Chapter 62!**

**A/N: This chapter idea came from a review from pkeshard and ****Omenscry.**

**I'm worried that no one will like it.  
**

**I tried to combine their ideas as best as I could.**

**Warning: Swear words in this and the next Chapter. **

**Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it.**

Leo and Luna were walking from the school bus after a hard day at school.

"Ugh, that state capitals test is on Monday," Leo groaned.

"Don't worry," Luna said, "I'll study Saturday night and then I'll help you study Sunday night."

Leo smiled back as they reached Martha's house.

Sunday night came and Luna went into her and her brother's room.

Leo was already hard at work studying.

"Wow Leo," she said, "You're already studying?"

Leo nodded.

"Yup! And I already know some of the easier ones," he said.

He pointed to 5 of them.

"Okay, let me quiz you on them," Luna replied.

To her surprise, Leo got them all right.

"Okay," she said, "Lets look at the others."

After a few more minutes, Luna test Leo on 15 of the capitals.

"Hmm," she said, "You got those five that you got before right, but you only got 4 of the new ones."

An hour later...

Leo had now gotten most of them right, but still struggled with a few of them.

"Okay," Luna said, "You might not get a perfect score, but you definitely got a good chance for an A."

"All right," Leo said, "And if nothing else, I'll at least get 5 of them."

Luna smiled as they put their school things away.

The next day, at school, Leo was just starting his test.

"Okay," he thought, "I'll start with the ones I'm positive are right."

He flips to the second page.

"Okay, here's one."

He stares at it.

"Ugh! Why can't I remember that one? Okay next one."

He can't remember that one either.

"Ugh!" he screams in his head.

By the end of the day, the teacher had graded all of the tests and handed them back.

Leo and Luna were walking home and discussing the test.

"So Leo, did you get an A?" Luna asked.

"No," he said.

"Did you get a B?"

"B-."

Luna and Leo opened the door.

Yusei and Akiza went to greet them, but stopped when they heard them fighting.

Yusei drank his water bottle as he watched.

"Give me your test," Luna screamed.

Leo got the test.

"What? You got this one wrong? _That's one you knew right away!_ What the f*** Leo?"

Yusei spit out his water and started coughing.

Akiza just stared with her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"It's not my f***in fault! You never went back to them," Leo screamed.

"Oh! So this is _my fault._"

"Yeah, it's your fault you stupid bitch!"

Yusei and Akiza almost started laughing, but were angry at the same time.

"I'm a bitch? You're the bitch! You sit on your ass all day playing video games. Then, at the last minute, you decide that it's now f***ing time to study."

"What?" Leo screamed, "You said, "Wait until Sunday night."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd remember it better. But it's your f***in fault that you're a dumb-ass. I wish you were never born!"

Leo's eyes started to water.

He _never _thought his sister would say that she wished he was never born.

He ran to his room crying.

Luna watched.

"I'll go talk to him," Yusei said, "Luna, you shouldn't have said that, let alone the swears."

He ran off.

Akiza approached Luna.

She was a little intimidated that she might fire off something about her.

"Luna," she said, "Why did you say those things?"

"What things?" Luna said.

"Well, why did you call him all those names?"

Luna sighed.

"Because, he was trying to pin his test score on me," she said.

Luna's eyes started to water.

Akiza wrapped her arms around her.

"But still, you shouldn't have said that," Akiza said.

"I know," she said.

Luna buried her face over Akiza's right shoulder.

Akiza hugged her tightly.

When Luna was done, she leaned back and looked up at Akiza.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, lets wait until Leo comes back and you can apology to him."

Luna nodded.

"Thanks Akiza."

They hugged again.

Inside Leo and Luna's room, Yusei saw Leo laying, face down, on his bed.

"Leo," Yusei said as he sat down and rubbed his back.

"Why did she say that? Why?" he cried.

"Leo," Yusei said calmly.

"I didn't she'd ever say something like that! She's my sister and I love her!"

He got up and looked at Yusei.

"Leo, I'm sure she didn't mean that," Yusei said.

"How do you know?"

"Because, it just came out. A "heat of the moment" type thing. It just came out by accident."

Leo looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

Yusei nodded.

"Your sister loves you. We all love you. Sometimes things come out that we don't really mean. It's an accident and in the end, we got to give her the benefit of the doubt. Has she ever said anything like that before?"

Leo shook his head.

"Well, then, I think we can forgive her. C'mon. Lets go talk to her."

Yusei got up.

"Wait," Leo said.

He gave Yusei a hug around the stomach.

Yusei bended down and they hugged.

"Thanks Yusei," Leo said.

He nods and they head out to the living room.

Yusei and Akiza let the twins approach one another.

"I...I'm sorry for what I said Leo. I really am happy that you're my twin and I am happy that you were born."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm convinced," Leo said.

Luna looked at him with disappointment.

"But...I'll give you benefit of the doubt on this one."

He turns to Yusei, who nodded.

Luna smiled and gave him a hug.

"That's great," Akiza said.

"Yes, but there's still one thing we need to address," Yusei said.

"What's with the language you guys used when you came home?"

Leo and Luna looked at one another.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to give you something," Leo said.

They went to their backpacks.

They handed Yusei two pieces of paper.

"Behavior Trouble?" Yusei said, "What happened?"

He read Luna's first.

"Luna got in trouble today, because:

1. Called Bob a "fat ass."

2. Called Sally a "bitch."

3. Called some girls "whores."

Akiza and Yusei looked at Luna.

She, for some reason, was smiling.

"Now for Leo's:

1. Called Bob a "fat ass."

2. Told a girl she had a "nice ass."

3. Told Sly to "f*** himself."

Leo was smiling too.

"Why are you smiling?" Akiza asked.

"We became cool and popular," Leo said.

"Yeah, now all the cool kids like us," Luna said.

"Thanks to Crow," they said together.

Yusei and Akiza were stunned.

**A/N: Sorry if anyone's upset.**

**Please don't get too upset.**

**Also, thanks to**** pkeshard and ****Omenscry.**

**I tried to combine your ideas as best as I could.  
**


	63. How to Be Cool Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 63!**

**I was stunned by the reaction of my last Chapter.**

**I thought everyone would hate it, but most people liked it. **

**Thanks!**

Yusei and Akiza were confused.

"What do you mean Crow taught you?" Akiza asked.

"He came over Sunday afternoon, while you guys were running errands," Luna said.

_Flashback_

Leo and Luna stayed at home, with Martha, as Yusei and Akiza were out.

Crow came over on his duel runner and approached the house.

He took off his helmet and knocked on the door.

Martha answered.

"Oh hi Crow. What brings you here?"

"I just got to talk to the twins. Are they here?"

"Sure. They're in their room."

"Great."

Leo and Luna were playing a board game as Crow knocked on their door.

"Hey. Leo and Luna. Are you here?"

"Yes," Leo responded.

Crow came in.

"Why are you here?" Luna asked.

"I need to talk you guys about something."

He sits down on Luna's bed.

Leo and Luna get up and sit beside him.

"Now, do you guys think that you are "popular?" Crow asked.

"No," Leo responded.

"He's friends with a nerd," Luna pointed out.

"Okay, so this is great," Crow thought.

"Now, do you guys know who's popular in your class?"

They nod.

"Okay, now what are somethings that they do?"

"Well," Leo started, "They get into trouble."

"They like to impress a girl or guy," Luna said.

Crow nods.

"Good, but do they say anything that you don't say?"

"Well," Luna said.

"They say these words that the teacher gets mad at," Leo said.

"Great. Now, do you guys know what those words are?"

They name some of the swear words.

"Okay, those are what are know as "swear words," Crow said.

"Swear words?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. They're really strong words that many kids your age are just starting to know about," Crow said, "And since those kids use them and are popular, I'm going to help you."

"How can you help us?" Leo asked.

"Well, if you guys start to use those words, those popular kids will like you. You want to be popular. Right?"

"No," Luna said.

"C'mon," Crow said, "You're a fool if you don't want to be cool."

"Then you're a fool," Leo said.

The twins laugh.

Crow growls.

"Listen, I sure those kids just say the basics, but I'm going to teach you the more advanced sayings. Once you know them, it'll knock their socks off."

"Why are you doing this?" Leo asked.

"Because Yusei told me that you guys only had a few friends. You guys need more friends and, at your age, this is the best way."

Leo and Luna weren't sure what to do.

They didn't like getting into trouble, but the thought of being "popular" was very intriguing.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Tell us all you you know," Luna asked.

By an hour later, Crow had taught them every swear word and saying he knew.

"Now, when you go to school on Monday, use them. Then, call me that night and give the results."

"Okay," the twins said.

Crow got up and left.

"This is _so awesome _Luna," Leo said.

"I know! We'll get to be popular! I wonder what that feels like!"

The twins think about it.

_End Flashback_

"So wait, Crow was trying to make you popular," Akiza said.

"And getting into trouble and using swears is the best way?" Yusei asked.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another.

"Listen," Yusei said as he bended down to the twins, "I think Crow was a bit off."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, "The most popular kids in class wanted to see if we could hang out on Friday."

"That's fine," Akiza said, "But popularity isn't the greatest thing. I can understand that being "cool" and the most talked about is fun. But...is getting into trouble really worth it?"

"Well..." Leo said, "I don't like getting yelled at, but the other kids liked it."

"Well, which would you rather have," Yusei said, "Everyone liking you or not getting into trouble."

Leo and Luna looked at one another.

"Well, since the teacher is in charge of us, I guess...maybe...not getting into trouble," Leo said.

Akiza and Yusei smile at them.

"So, please, don't use those words there and...could you refrain from using them here too?" Yusei asked.

"Okay Yusei," the twins said.

Akiza and Yusei ruffled their hair.

"Now, get going on your homework," Akiza said.

"Right."

The twins run off.

"So what are you going to do?" Akiza asked.

"I think I..."

Yusei was cut off by the phone.

He picks it up and answers.

"Hello?"

"Listen, Yusei, can I talk to the twins for a sec?" Crow asked.

"No, they're busy with their homework. I'm going to come over to your place in a little bit though."

"Really? What about?" Crow asked nervously.

"Oh, you'll see," Yusei said.

He hung up.

"What are you going to say?" Akiza asked.

"I'm going to make him regret coming over on Sunday," he replied in a angrytone.

Yusei hopped on his runner and headed for Crow's place.

When he got there, he wasn't there.

He asked one of the orphans where he was.

"He headed for Jack's place," one told him.

"Thank you very much," Yusei replied.

He got back on and headed for Jack's place.

Jack lived in a, at least for the Satellite, very nice house.

It was mostly made of wood, similar to a large cabin.

Above the door, was a big picture of, who else, Jack Atlas.

Crow was inside, with Jack.

Jack was sitting in a dinner chair, with his feet up on the table, sipping coffee.

Crow was on the floor, begging Jack to protect him from Yusei.

"Please Jack! Yusei's going to kill me," Crow pleaded.

"I'm not the one who told them about swears," Jack replied.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

"Hey Yusei," Jack replied.

"Hey Jack. I'm here to see Crow."

He spots Crow on the floor.

Yusei runs towards him and Crow runs towards the back wall of the kitchen.

"Yusei...I can explain," Crow says.

"Oh, you can explain all right," Yusei said.

He grabbed him by the collar.

Jack turned and watched.

"What did you do? Why did you tell them all of those swears?" Yusei yelled.

"Because...kids their age don't know about them. So, saying them makes them popular."

"The twins _never _have cared about being popular! So why start now?"

"Well, when they move to Junior High next year, they might become the most popular kids there. Then high school and so on."

Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"You and I were never popular. That didn't affect how are lives are now."

"What are you talking about? _I was _popular," Crow said.

Yusei pushed him against to wall.

"Don't kid yourself Crow," he said.

Crow paused for a moment.

"But still...they were going to hear about them _at some point. _So, they were going to ask questions about them too. Isn't it better that we start now?" Crow asked.

"I guess so..." Yusei said in a less serious voice.

"Right. Plus, if they don't get those questions answered, they might start to use them all the time. At the very least, use them, _like a normal person."_

Yusei was confused.

"What do you mean, "Like a normal person?"

"Well, how often do you swear? It's usually only when you're by yourself. Most other people say many if them out loud and with other people around."

Yusei pushed his fist onto Crow's chest.

He stated talking, in a low and grumpily voice.

"Well...that maybe true, but I also say them when I get _very angry_. "

"Well, your very angry now. So, where are the swears?"

Crow laughed nervously.

Yusei pulled on Crow's shirt some more.

"Hey Crow?"

"What?"

"Go f*** yourself."

Jack's eyes got big.

Yusei swearing was a very rare occurrence.

"I already do," Crow replied.

He chuckled nervously.

Yusei pulled him forward and pushed him back into the wall.

"Yeah. Well listen and listen good. Before you _ever _give the twins advice on _anything _you have to run it by me. Akiza and I care about them and don't want to see them get hurt. Got it?"

"Got it," Crow said.

Yusei let go and turned around.

"Akiza, that's right. She sure is _fine bitch," _Crow said slyly.

Yusei turned back around and shoved Crow into the wall again.

"_Akiza's my bitch!_" Yusei yelled.

"So why don't you treat her like one? You know, boss her around and stuff?" Jack asked.

Yusei let go of Crow.

As he talked, he moved his forehead to face both Jack and Crow.

"Because, I give her the love and support that she needs. Women don't get enough love in this world. I make sure I help her whenever she needs me. I _never _want her to be hurt. I want her to be happy. I want her to enjoy being with me the same way I enjoy being with her. So don't either one of you _ever _call her that word again, because neither one of you feel that way about women."

He lets go and walks to the door.

"So, have you and Akiza _done it _yet?" Jack asked.

Yusei turned and looked at him and Crow.

"No, because we both care about one another and respect one another," Yusei said calmly.

"Unlike the two you!" he screamed.

He slammed the door shut and Jack's picture, above the door, falls off.

It's glass frame shatters.

"My photo!" Jack screamed.

**A/N: The ideas were given, in reviews, by pkeshard and ****Omenscry.**

**If you have any ideas for me, I'll use them.**

**I'm re-starting school next week, just in case any future Chapters are late.  
**


	64. Leo's the Boss

**A/N: Chapter 64!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Omenscry: The answer I have is that he's perverted once the orphans are in bed. Since most are younger, they go to bed early. He also doesn't act that way in front of them.**

**sonicspeed: Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not taking credit for other people's work.**

**Lone Sparrow - Ishida Uryu: Thanks for the idea/s and I'll try to get at least some information about Kalin in a future Chapter.  
**

It was now mid-September.

Akiza and Yusei had been in college for about a month.

They were going to Roundset Community College.

Both of them hadn't won any scholarships in high school, which could've helped pay for it.

The main problem was that they needed four or five requirements for a scholarship and Yusei and Akiza didn't fit all of them.

So, they had to take out student loans to pay for it.

They were coming home from school on a Tuesday afternoon.

Yusei noticed Akiza wasn't in a great mood.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked as they pulled up to a stoplight.

"It's just that I'm so frustrated! I can't get a job to help pay for school!"

"Well, lots of college kids don't have jobs, even ones out of college," Yusei replied.

"Yeah, but I don't want to end up with thousands of dollars in debt," Akiza said.

The light turned green and Yusei accelerated.

"Well, you'll find a job soon. If nothing else, we could get a holiday job like last year."

"Yeah and have you be Santa again," Akiza said with a giggle.

"Hey, I did make a lot of parents happy," he noted.

"But you also made some kids afraid of you."

They laughed.

That night at dinner, Leo and Luna noticed that Akiza seemed to be upset about something.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Oh. Nothing," she replied.

"C'mon Akiza. Tell us!" Luna said.

"It's that she can't find a job," Yusei said, "I already talked to her about it."

"Yeah, but...are you sure I'm even qualified for a job?" Akiza asked.

"You're more than qualified," Martha said, "You work hard at school. You don't get into trouble. That's what most people, at you age, is all they can do."

"I guess you're right," Akiza said.

"If you want a job," Leo said, "You could clean my room."

"Or you could clean it yourself," Martha said.

"Or...I'll let Akiza have the computer for a few hours this weekend as payment."

Akiza thought about it.

She did like talking to other people online.

"Okay," she said.

"Great," Leo shouted, "You can do it tonight."

"Tonight?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah. The faster you do it, the faster I won't be bugged by Luna to clean up my side of the room."

Everyone laughed.

That night Akiza was cleaning Leo's room.

Leo sat on the bed, that Akiza had made for him, and told her where to put stuff.

"Where should I put this?" Akiza asked.

"Over there by the toy train," he said.

She did as she was told.

"Where should I put this?" she asked.

It was Leo's crayons.

"In my school bag," he said.

"Where in your bag?"

"Here. I'll do it," Leo said in an upset tone.

"Wow! Leo offered to do something," Akiza teased him.

"Hey, I can work sometimes too," he replied.

Akiza laughed.

Once Akiza was done, she sat down and started to watch TV in her room.

Yusei came in.

"So, how was working for Leo? Was he a tough boss?"

"No, but he wouldn't stop bossing me around."

Yusei laughed.

"That's what a boss is for. Telling you what to do."

They laugh.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So, you get paid this weekend?" Yusei said.

"Yeah, but it's not paper money," Akiza said sadly.

"Don't worry," Yusei said.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"It's not like I have a job and you don't. Besides, we'll find a job eventually."

Akiza sighed.

"I sure hope so."

When the weekend came, Akiza got her pay of using the old computer for a few hours.

Yusei went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"So, how's your pay going?" Yusei asked.

"All right," she said.

Yusei looked at the video she was watching.

"Was it worth having Leo boss you around?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I wonder how Leo's spending his time without the computer."

In the living room, Luna was reading a book as Leo came in.

"So Leo, what are you going to do now that you can't be on the computer for a few hours?" Luna asked.

"I'll find something on TV to watch," he responded.

He turned on the TV.

"Let's see..."

"Ad."

"Ad."

"Ad."

"Ad."

"Sports team I hate."

"Ad."

"Romantic movie."

"Ad."

"Ad."

"What's with all these ads!"

He sighed.

"I'll find an ad to watch," he said.

He found an ad for a food cooker.

Leo gasped as a man opened the cooker to show something he made.

"Chocolate cake! I need to find something chocolate."

He takes a piece of candy from the candy bowl.

He gets back to the TV and eats it.

"Now they're having whipped cream on top of another dessert!"

He runs to the fridge and takes the spray bottle of whipped cream.

He squirts some in his mouth.

"Leo," Luna said, "Use a spoon!"

"Mmph wolbd, buck ooh smell," he said.

He swallows the whipped cream.

"Now what are they having?"

"Vegetables? Eww."

By the end of the ad, Leo had eaten:

3 pieces of chocolate, some left-over french fries, three spoonfuls of ketchup, two mouthfuls of whipped cream, two pickles, a piece of pizza, and 20 crackers."

Leo groaned.

"My stomach doesn't feel too good," he said.

"Maybe it's all those weird foods you ate," Luna said.

"No. Because the ad used them and that guy selling it ate everything. Look at him! He's fine."

"Yeah, but he didn't eat them all raw. They put them in and on things," Luna noted.

Leo felt his stomach.

"Well, I sure hope that ad guy's going to do what I'm about too."

He ran to the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Leo was laying in bed.

Luna felt his head.

"What happened?" Akiza asked.

"You mean you didn't hear Leo?" Luna asked.

"No."

"Well, he got sick after watching a TV ad on food."

"What?"

"He tried to eat some of those foods they were using in it."

Yusei came in.

"So what did he all have?" he asked.

Luna named everything.

"Well, Leo _can_ eat a lot," Yusei noted.

"But Leo is very influential," Akiza said.

"Yeah! Remember that time Leo tried to hurt himself?" Luna said.

They laughed, except Leo.

"That's not funny," Leo said.

"Don't worry Leo," Luna said, "In a few weeks, you'll be laughing about what happened today."

Everyone, but Leo laughed.

He just groaned and turned over.

**A/N: Sorry this was a boring Chapter.**

**Thanks for all your support!**


	65. Yusei's Angles Part 1

**Chapter 65**

**A/N: I just restarted school yesterday. Some of my classes seem hard.**

**Anyways, I decided to use Maria Starlight's idea for the next few Chapters.**

**Thanks for all the ideas!  
**

Akiza and Yusei were taking a writing class for college.

"Now, I want you to make a 4-6 minute presentation on something that you see in the media," the professor said.

The class groaned.

Later, Akiza was sitting at the library computer between classes.

She saw, on an e-mail, that Carly wanted to talk to her that night.

Akiza and Carly had gotten over their high school days and the incident with Carly bugging her about leaving her home.

Carly and Akiza didn't have much in common, but they did talk online and in-person every once in a while.

The one thing Akiza could never understand, is how Carly could deal with a self-observed person like Jack.

Sure, Jack was stronger and in better shape than Yusei.

However, Akiza thought his personality was a major turn off.

That night, Yusei drove Akiza over to Carly's house.

He'd stop by Jack's place, for a "guys night," and then come back to pick her up.

As Akiza went into Carly's apartment bedroom, she noticed that it had pictures of boy bands, movie stars, and Jack and herself.

Carly came up to her as she looked at the photos.

"So, do you like it?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Akiza lied, "Is Jack okay with you having all these pictures of other people up on your walls?"

"Sure. He doesn't care."

Akiza had never thought about that question for Yusei and herself.

She wasn't sure if Yusei cared about her thinking about other cute guys.

Although, she was never into the latest celebrity news and scandals.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Akiza asked as they walked to the living room.

"Why don't we make some coffee?" Carly quickly asked.

"I don't like coffee."

"Okay, tea?"

"I'm not in the mood for tea."

"Okay. Milk?"

"Yeah, sure."

Carly poured themselves two big glasses of milk and sat down with her.

Akiza was on a red sofa.

It was in nice shape considering how old it was.

Carly sat down on a matching chair in the same condition.

"So, how are you and Yusei doing?" Carly asked.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if he's been acting differently lately," Carly said.

"Why would he be acting differently?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know. Just because..." Carly said as she drank some milk.

"What do you mean, "Just because?" Akiza asked curiously.

Carly set her milk down on the coffee table.

"Listen. You didn't hear this from me, but Jack says that he, Yusei, and Crow found this new animated show online."

"What animated show? What's the big deal?"

Akiza's eyes got big.

"It's not full of..."

"No. No. It's nothing like that," Carly said, "But it is mostly about girls."

"Why are they into that?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know. Hormones I guess."

"This doesn't sound like Yusei. He never seems to mention the show to me," Akiza thought.

"What's the show called?" Akiza asked.

"It's called, "Heavenly Angels."

Akiza got up.

"I'm going to go call him right now," she said.

Carly quickly got up and grabbed her arm.

"No. No. No. Then, Jack will know I told you."

"Why is that important?" Akiza asked, "If you didn't want to tell me, then you should've kept your mouth shut."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't think Yusei wanted you to find out either. Besides, it's hard to keep a secret when the person that it's about is in the room."

"I guess I don't blame you there," Akiza said.

They both frowned.

"Do you know anything else about it?" Akiza asked.

"No, but I do know that if Crow likes it, there's got to be something that's attractive in it."

Akiza nodded.

"I'll try to find out more."

Later that night, Akiza got picked up by Yusei.

As he drove home, Akiza kept looking at him.

"So, what did you all do tonight?" Akiza asked.

"Oh. Not a whole lot. We just talked and stuff," Yusei replied.

Akiza turned away and looked out the window.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Yusei stopped at a stoplight.

"Of course you are," he said as he reached his free arm around his seat belt.

He put it behind her back.

"You're the cutest girl I know."

The light turned green and Yusei put his free hand back on the wheel.

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"More pretty than those girls in magazines and TV?"

Yusei looked at her.

"Of course," he said.

Akiza still was suspicious.

Late that night, Akiza wanted to sneak onto Yusei's laptop.

She thought he might have watched the show on it.

It was past 11 o'clock.

She sneaked out of bed and went to the garage.

Akiza noticed that Yusei was still up.

"He's _still up?" _she thought.

Akiza tried to sneak up on him.

Just before she could see the screen, Yusei quickly moved to another internet window.

He turned around.

"Hey Akiza," he said, "What are you doing up this late?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

She then noticed he had headphones in his ears.

"Yusei, why do you have headphones in and what are you doing anyways?"

Yusei turned to the computer.

"Oh, just looking up some sports stuff."

Akiza looked at the screen.

It had a sports page up.

"Oh, that local team lost..." Yusei commented.

"Okay... have fun," Akiza said as she went outside of the garage.

Once Akiza was out of sight, Yusei turned back to his "original" work.

Akiza laid in her bed.

"I'll get up early tomorrow morning and check on what he's _really doing," _she thought.

Early the next morning, Akiza got up and went to Yusei's laptop.

Once she was logged on, she then looked at the websites he was on.

She found he had looked at episode after episode after episode of "Heavenly Angles."

"I'm going to watch this and see what all the "yahoo" is about," she said.

She clicked on one of the episodes.

As she watched, the plot was good and she thought she might enjoy it.

The girls were wearing some rather short skirts and there was an occasional groin shot.

There was no underwear shown and nothing that made it stick out.

However, when the girls had to fight the bad guys, things took a turn for the worst.

They wore _way less clothing _and you could see much more skin.

They still covered the _important areas, _but there was, for most of the girls, a lot of skin to see.

Akiza watched until the end of the episode.

Now, the episode overall wasn't so bad, but the amount of shots, that would please a man, were numerous.

Akiza then noticed that there was a box of tissues near the laptop.

Some of them were scattered on the table.

"Why would there be a box of tissues?" Akiza wondered.

"Akiza!" Yusei called.

"Oh snap," she said.

She quickly turned off the computer and got out of the garage.

The twins and Martha were all ready at the table.

"Akiza, what were you doing in the garage?" Yusei asked as he went up to her.

"Ugh...listening to something I like," Akiza said.

It wasn't a total lie, since the episode was pretty decent.

"Oh," he said, "A song stuck in your head? That happens to me a lot."

Akiza giggles.

However, she was, deep down inside, really upset at Yusei.

"I want to see just how _pretty _he thinks I am compared to other girls," she thought.

"And I know just what I'm going to do."

**A/N: I think the next chapter's going to be pretty obvious.**

**The idea was given by**** Maria Starlight.**

**Thanks again!  
**


	66. Yusei's Angles Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 66!**

**Here's part 2!**

**The idea was given to me by Maria Starlight.**

When Akiza and Yusei were at school, Akiza paid close attention to Yusei.

She wanted to see if he wasn't _just _attracted to animated girls on a TV show, but real life girls as well.

Akiza and Yusei were at their first class of the day, when a girl asked him question before class.

Yusei answered it for her and she thanked him.

He smiled and Akiza took notice.

When Yusei turned around, Akiza was looking away from him.

"You okay Akiza?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said firmly.

Yusei was startled.

"Is something wrong?"

Akiza turned to him.

"Do find other girls attractive?"

Yusei bit his lip.

"Well..."

"If you say "yes" that's fine," Akiza said, "I just want to know."

"Well...I'm not going to deny that I see movie or TV girls as being kind of cute," he said.

"The other night, you said, "I was the cutest girl you know." So, that was a lie?"

"No, but..."

Akiza turned the other direction.

Yusei sighed.

Luckily, the professor was about to start the class.

All throughout the day, Akiza seemed to be upset with Yusei.

They ate lunch in silence.

They didn't whisper to each other in class.

The car ride home was mostly quiet, except for what Martha was going to make for dinner.

When Yusei and Akiza got home, Akiza went straight to her room.

Yusei watched TV until the twins got home.

"Hey Yusei," Leo said as he put his backpack on the floor.

Luna set her's down and they walked over to him.

Yusei turned off the TV.

"Where's Akiza?" Luna asked.

"She's in her room," Yusei said, "She seemed very upset today."

"Did you say or do something to upset her?" Leo asked.

"No, it's probably just her _time of the month_."

"Thankfully I'm a boy and don't get those," Leo noted, "Girls seem to get so cranky during that time."

He turned to his sister.

"On the other hand, I'm sure you'll be just the perfect little angel."

"Oh no. I'll probably be just as cranky as Akiza was," Luna said.

"Ugh. Then I'll have to _deal_ with you _every single__ time," _Leo said.

As the twins began to argue, Akiza came out of her room.

"Okay, we were talking about Akiza and me," Yusei said.

Akiza stopped and hid by the hallway wall.

"So how much longer do you think she'll be upset?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Yusei replied.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Leo asked.

"Leo, that's if they're married," Luna noted.

"What? They'll probably get married anyways."

They all laughed.

"Hmm," Akiza thought.

She then went back into her room.

"I think I might know now," Yusei said.

The twins stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Today, I talked to another girl and Akiza seemed upset," he said.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous," Leo said.

"Yeah, she's worried that you might leave her Yusei," Luna said.

"That's not going to happen," Yusei said, "After all the pain and suffering with her parents, me leaving her is probably the worst thing that I could do."

Leo and Luna smiled.

They enjoyed the fact that Yusei, who they looked up to as a fatherly figure, cared so much about Akiza.

"So, do you feel that Akiza can't find other boys cute," Luna asked, "Kind of a flip-flop point of view."

"I'm perfectly fine with it," Yusei said.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Of course," he said, "There are other guys that look better than me. Akiza feeling an attraction to other boys is perfectly normal."

"So, what do you say to her?" Leo asked, "About you not seeing other girls."

"I understand Akiza not wanting me to leave her. I understand her not liking me talking to other women, especially since she's never talked to another man as much as I have. If she doesn't want me finding other girls cute, then I'll deal with it," Yusei said.

Leo and Luna shrugged.

"So do you find other girls cute?" Leo asked.

Yusei bit his lip.

"He does!" Leo shouted.

"You are so screwed!" Luna said.

They run off laughing.

Yusei sighed.

In her room, Akiza thought to herself as she sat on her bed.

"Well, Yusei _clearly _won't stop talking to other girls. Is he so blind that he couldn't tell that girl was hitting on him?"

She looked at some of her clothes laying in front of her bed.

"He finds other girls attractive, so maybe I have to beat them at that game."

She finds her light blue short skirt and belly shirt.

"I know just what to do."

A couple days later, it was Saturday.

The day that Yusei was going to relax and watch something on TV.

After breakfast, Yusei turned on the TV and laid back.

"Oh Yusei," Akiza called in a sing-song voice.

He turned from where the voice was coming from and saw Akiza in her belly shirt and short skirt.

"Akiza, you do realize that it's 40 degrees (4 degrees Celsius) outside?" he asked.

"So, I thought I'd wear this one last time before winter. Besides, I'll be inside all day."

Akiza sits down next to him.

Yusei continues to watch TV.

Akiza gives him a puppy-dog look, until Yusei finally turns back to her.

"What is it Akiza?"

"Do you...think I could sit in your lap?"

Yusei shrugged.

"Sure."

Akiza sat down and stretched her long legs to the other side of the couch.

Yusei bit his lip.

"Um...ow."

"What?" Akiza asked in an upset tone.

"Well...you have a bony butt and I can feel it digging into me."

"So do you," Akiza noted.

Yusei shrugged.

As they watched, Yusei couldn't help but notice Akiza's skirt came awfully close to showing her underwear.

Akiza could spot him looking at the corner of her eyes.

She wanted to test that theory.

"Oops. I dropped something," she lied.

She went down and bended over on purpose.

She waited a few seconds and turned around.

Instead of seeing Yusei blushing like mad, Yusei had his eyes closed.

"Yusei?"

He opened his eyes slowly and cautiously.

"Hmm, what?" he asked.

"Why did you have your eyes closed?"

"I was...um...taking a nap," he lied.

"That's a lie. You didn't want to see under my skirt."

"And that's a crime?" Yusei asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, but it's pretty obvious that my underwear isn't pretty enough for you."

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked, "If it's that important to you, then do it again."

"No. You probably find the thought of looking up someone else's skirt much more attractive."

Akiza stormed off.

Yusei put his hands in his face.

"What did I do wrong?" he thought.

Over the next few days, Akiza and Yusei tried to hide their anger and frustration, especially from Martha.

Even the twins, despite Yusei and Akiza not saying anything to them, tried to hide it.

"So, how was your day," Martha asked the next night at dinner.

"Of fine," Yusei said.

"Did you and Akiza do anything fun together?"

"Oh sure," Akiza said, "We...um..."

"Watched TV with them," Leo said.

Everyone, but Martha, tensed up.

"Well, I'm surprised you could find something to all watch," Martha said.

They all looked at Leo.

"But it's great that you could all do that. I know Yusei and Akiza care about you two."

Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Yusei breathed a sigh of relief.

The next Tuesday, Akiza and Yusei were going to give their presentations, about media, in one of their classes.

Akiza's was on different types of shoes that people wear.

She wasn't sure what Yusei's was on.

They went to school and Akiza brought her things.

Yusei didn't seem to have anything.

"You ready for your presentation?" Akiza asked.

"Yep."

He showed her a computer chip.

Akiza smiled.

Akiza was suppose to be the 3rd person to go, with Yusei being last.

Akiza's turn came and went and the professor seemed pleased with her work.

When it was Yusei's turn and he went to the teacher's computer.

He put the chip in and smiled.

Akiza looked up at his power-point title.

"Fanservice in the Media"

"By: Yusei Fudo"

Akiza's eyes got big as Yusei started.

"My project is on fanservice in the media. To study this, I watched the animated series: Heavenly Angles."

Akiza became shocked and filled with guilt.

**A/N: I hope this is a going to be a decent ending.**

**Thanks again to Maria Starlight!  
**


	67. Yusei's Angles Part 3

**Chapter 67**

**A/N: Part 3 of 3!**

**Idea given to me by Maria Starlight.**

Akiza sat there stunned.

"Wait!" she thought, "He was doing this for school?"

Yusei started presenting.

"Now many shows have lots of fanservice and this is a turn off for some people."

"So, what many television networks do, is try to limit the amount of fanservice and sexual things as possible. The companies making the show are forced, by the network, to to lengthen skirts, cover up cleavage, or even remove breast lines. However, they do keep some fanservice, as in this show: Heavinly Angles."

He flips to the next slide.

"There's no nudity or underwear shown. However, they are many shots of a woman's: groin, chest, stomach, and legs."

Akiza watched as Yusei gave examples.

"So, did he even enjoy the show at all?" Akiza thought, "Or was he just doing it, because he had too?"

She kept staring at Yusei and, unknown to her, he noticed it.

Later, as Yusei started to wrap up his presentation, Akiza felt guilty.

She had gotten mad at him for no real reason.

She put her arms on the desk, in a circle, and buried her head in it.

Yusei noticed her reaction.

His last point was to say if he enjoyed the show or not, but he was getting close to the time allowed.

Plus, he was worried about Akiza.

So, he skipped it.

"Thank you for listening and I hope that you are now informed on fanservice, how the television networks force companies to edit their shows, and the pros and cons of fanservice. Thank you."

Everyone clapped.

It was now time to leave and everyone quickly filed out.

Akiza quickly got her things and tried to rush out too.

Yusei quickly handed his project information to the professor, grabbed his things, and rushed out.

As he left, he noticed that Akiza has a small pool of water on her desk.

As Yusei got just outside the door, he heard someone sniffling.

He went a short ways, to the end of a hallway, and spotted Akiza just around the corner.

She had her arms crossed across her chest and her face looking diagonally at the floor.

Yusei slowly walked up to her.

"Hey," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

Akiza looked up to him.

Her eyes were almost closed and he voice cracked as she talked.

"I'm...I'm..."

Yusei pulled her into a hug.

She put her face in his muscular upper chest.

Some people walked by and were giggling softly at them.

"C'mon," he said, "Lets go to a quieter place."

They break from their hug and Yusei puts an arm around her.

As they walked, Yusei was almost pushing Akiza to move.

They slowly made their way to another area of the school.

It wasn't far away and had some chairs and tables to use.

There were also some very large windows, on their right, and a wall, that was painted white, on their left.

Akiza and Yusei stood in front of one another, near the wall.

By now, Akiza had stopped crying.

"Akiza," Yusei asked, "What's wrong? Did I screw up on my presentation?"

She shook her head.

"I knew about you watching that show," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Carly told me about you, Jack, and that horrible person named Crow watching it."

"So what?" Yusei said.

Akiza closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're so stubborn," Akiza said as she opened her eyes.

"I watched the show and I saw all the fanservice that was in it."

"Really? When..."

"I saw it on you're laptop okay. I saw an episode a few days ago. I also saw you had a box of tissues."

Yusei froze for a moment.

"Whoops," he thought.

"I put two and two together. You saw this show and enjoyed it, because of the skimpy outfits and the shots of their body parts. It was a "turn on."

Yusei sighed.

"So then, you got jealous and started following me every time I interacted with a girl. Right?"

Akiza nodded.

"I started to worry that other girls are better than me. They have better bodies than me. They have better clothes than me. They wear skimpy things whenever they want. Guys enjoy those types of girls."

Akiza paused for a brief moment.

"But now, I realized that you have a right to look at other girls. You have a right to talk to them. Your natural instincts tell you that someone else is cute and attractive."

Akiza turned around and looked down at the ground.

"If I don't fit the bill of what you want in a girl, then I understand."

Yusei put his hands on her shoulder.

"Akiza. You are beautiful."

"But...weren't you attracted to those girls? Weren't the skimpy outfits and such a "turn on?"

Yusei a quiet, but deep breath.

He remembered that he admitted to Leo and Luna that he sometimes saw other girls attractive.

"Yes Akiza. Although I was watching it for school, the girls were attractive. I'm not going to deny that."

Akiza closed her eyes.

"But just because they are beautiful on the outside, doesn't mean that they're beautiful on the inside."

Akiza shook her head.

"What are you talking about? I'm not beautiful on the inside. _You are. I'm not._"

"What about taking care of the twins? What about helping them with their schoolwork?"

"Yeah, but..."

"What about being with me? You gave me those wonderful Christmas gifts last year."

"The only thing is..."

"What about giving our Valentine's Day gifts to Leo and Luna?"

Akiza shook her head and turned to Yusei.

"But Yusei, you're the forgiving one. You forgive me for everything I do wrong."

"Akiza."

Yusei smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not perfect."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"No I'm not Akiza. You might see that, but I'm not. I make the wrong decisions. I've lied, I've used things and not returned them, and I've even stolen."

Akiza's face suddenly turned serious.

"Okay, you're going to have to explain yourself."

Yusei felt sweat coming from his forehead.

"Okay. Well, to start, I took Crow's battery charger and never returned it."

_Crow's house_

Crow's on the floor, looking for something.

"Crow, what are you looking for?" an orphan girl asked.

"My battery charger. Seen it anywhere?"

"Didn't you give that to Yusei?"

Crow got up and scratched his head.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. I'll just get a new one."

_Back at school_

"I can forgive you for that," Akiza said.

"Well, I took some food from Jack and never told him," Yusei continued.

_Jack's house_

"Dang it! Where's that doughnut?" Jack asked as he searched the fridge, "I bought it yesterday, before Yusei and Crow came over, and now it's gone."

He shuts it.

"Jack Atlas needs his doughnut with his coffee," he screamed.

He sighed.

"Guess it's boxed oatmeal for me."

He goes to the cupboard.

"Dang it! I don't see that box anywhere."

_Going from Jack's house to Martha's house_

"Leo, what are you eating?" Luna asked as Leo sat down on the couch.

"Some new boxed oatmeal."

"Isn't that a weird snack?" Luna asked as she turned on the TV for them.

"Yeah, but I figured no one else would want it so, meh."

Leo shrugged his shoulders and the twins started watching TV.

_Back to School_

"Okay. Those aren't that big of a deal," Akiza said.

Her eyes narrowed.

"So what was with those tissues I found when you were watching the show?"

"Well..."

Yusei waited a moment.

"I was going to cry," Yusei said.

"Cry?"

"Yeah, because the ending of the series was so sad, that it was going to make me cry."

Akiza looked down again.

"See? You always have a good reason for everything."

She paused for a moment and then looked up at Yusei.

"Punish me!"

"What?"

"Punish me for being mean to you the past week or so. There must be something you want me to do."

Yusei smiled.

"Not that," she said, "Remember Martha's saying? "Masturbate. Don't saturate."

Yusei nodded.

"Don't worry. I know that we _both_ follow that."

Akiza nodded.

"However, there is one thing you could do for me."

Akiza was curious what it was.

Later...

Martha, Leo, and Luna were watching TV.

Martha sat on the far end of the couch, while the twins sat in front of it on the floor.

"Hmm. Yeah. That feels nice," Yusei said.

They all turn to him.

Akiza and Yusei sit next to Martha on the couch.

Akiza has her hand on Yusei's back and she scratches it.

"Mmmh. You're fingernails are perfect for this," Yusei comments.

Akiza giggles.

The twins go back to watching TV.

"I can't believe Yusei's punishment was one week of back scratches," Leo said.

Akiza stops scratching.

"Well, Yusei loved them growing up," Martha said, "He'd sit on my lap and I'd give him one."

They all smiled.

"Hey Yusei, you never told me what your lie was," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled.

"Well...remember when I said the tissues were used for crying," he said.

Akiza's face turned shocked.

"Then what were they..."

She paused.

"For you're nosebleeds! I knew it!" Akiza said angrily.

Everyone, but Akiza, starts to laugh.

"Well, I am a man with hormones," Yusei noted.

Akiza tried to push Yusei, but he doesn't move.

She paused and started to laugh too.

**A/N: Thanks to Maria Starlight and also to wheeliebreaker2 at the end.**

**Thanks for the views and reviews!**

**The next Chapter WILL be late.**

**Just thought I'd give a heads up!  
**


	68. A Suit Birthday Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 68!**

**Sorry for the delay. I wanted to write a Chapter of my other story.**

**I was going to make it 2 Chapters, but now I'm not sure.**

**I kind of like the ending.**

**Anyways back to this story! **

**I thought Luna doesn't get enough screen time in this story, so this is for her!**

Luna and Leo were walking home. from the bus, on a sunny Fall day.

Although it was rather cool, as the kids had some light jackets on.

"Hey," Luna asked, "Isn't Akiza's birthday coming soon?"

"Yeah," Leo said happily, "And that means cake!"

Luna then thought to herself what Leo and Luna should get her.

When they got home, Akiza and Yusei were busy doing their homework on the dinner table.

"Hey Akiza," Luna asked, "Isn't your Birthday soon?"

"Yeah," Akiza said, not looking up from her work.

"When are we getting the cake?" Leo asked as he ran up to them.

She looked up.

"Not for a while," she said with a slight laugh, "But don't worry. We _will _have cake."

"Yay!"

He and Luna ran off.

"I wonder when Yusei's Birthday is," Luna thought.

Later that night, the twins and Akiza were in bed.

Luna couldn't sleep and wanted to get a glass of water.

She got up and sneaked out of her room.

Although, with the way Leo snores, she could have played a trumpet and he'd still be asleep.

She then got to the corner of the hallway.

Yusei and Martha were still up.

They sat in the old sofa and chair.

"I don't want to tell them," Yusei said.

"C'mon," Martha said.

Luna stayed at the end of the hallway and listened.

"I don't want to tell them about my Birthday," Yusei said.

"But Yusei," Martha said, "I think you should tell them."

Yusei shook his head.

"It's near Akiza's Birthday. We could have a double Birthday party," Martha suggested.

"No. It's too much work. Just do what you did last year."

"Last year?" Luna thought.

"Giving you a card and money late at night? That's no fun. It's your Birthday. You should have fun."

Yusei continued to shake his head.

"It's too much work. Besides don't you remember what Akiza said? About not having a job? She wanted to spend money for school and not on me."

"You don't know that. Besides, Akiza likes you. She'd _definitely _spend some money for a Birthday gift."

"See! That's the problem. She shouldn't have to do that."

"You'd spend money on her Birthday gift."

"Yeah, but she does so much for me. She shouldn't have to do more."

"So that means _I _shouldn't get you anything?"

"Ugh...no...I"

Martha smiled.

"Yusei. Akiza and you love each other. Wouldn't it be great to celebrate your Birthdays together?"

Yusei was paused and nodded.

"Wouldn't it be great to celebrate your Birthday? Just like old times."

Yusei nodded.

"I would like to visit that one restaurant again," he noted.

Martha came over and sat on the sofa with him.

She put an arm around him

"See. So don't you worry. Akiza and the twins will find something to get you."

Yusei gasped.

"The twins? Oh no! I completely forgot! What are they going to get me?"

"Don't worry. They're all smart kids. They'll figure out something."

Luna decided that getting a glass of water _now_ was a bad idea.

She ran to the bathroom, drank some from the faucet, and went back to bed.

Leo, somehow, was now up.

He heard Luna breathing deeply.

He went over to her bed.

"Luna! What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Luna looked at him.

"Should I tell him or not?" she thought.

Leo was a bit of a blabber mouth.

"Oh nothing. I'm fine," she said.

She laid down.

"Good night!"

Leo shrugged and went back to bed.

For the rest of the night, Luna had a hard time getting to sleep.

The next day, Luna was eating breakfast and was curious if Yusei would bring up his Birthday.

As everyone came to eat, the Birthday topic, let alone talking, wasn't happening.

Luna broke the silence.

"Akiza, what do you want for your Birthday?"

"Um. I don't know. I guess there is one movie I'd liked to have."

"What else?" Leo asked.

"Um...not much else..."

"Okay, lets get off that topic," Yusei said.

Everyone turned to him.

"Boy Yusei, you sure want to get off of this topic pretty quick," Leo said.

"Yeah, is there something that's bothering you?" Luna asked.

"No."

Yusei quickly got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"I wonder what that was?" Akiza asked.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Martha said.

She followed him.

"Yusei," Martha whispered to him, "Just tell them about your Birthday."

"But..."

"No "buts" Yusei. Tell them!"

Yusei sighed.

He then approached them.

"You guys...the reason I snapped...was that I never told you...about my Birthday."

"Birthday?" Leo asked.

"Your Birthday?" Akiza asked.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

The secret was finally out.

"My Birthday is near Akiza's."

"So wait...you didn't tell us about this last year," Akiza concluded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luna asked.

"Yeah!" Leo added.

"Well...I didn't want to force you guys to spend what little money you have on me."

"It's fine Yusei," Akiza said as she got up.

She put her hands onto his shoulders.

"Yusei. I love you. The twins love you. Martha loves you. You should celebrate your Birthday. We'll go out on your Birthday, just like we do for everyone else's. Just don't get as excited as Leo did for their Birthday."

_Flashback_

Everyone was at a table in a family-style restaurant.

The waiters/waitresses came out and were going to sing, "Happy Birthday."

The sang for Luna, but then Leo came out of the table for his song.

As they sang, he started dancing, in front of the whole restaurant.

"Happy Birthday to..."

"Me!" Leo shouted.

"Happy Birthday to..."

"Me!"

"Happy Birthday dear..."

"Leo!"

"Happy Birthday to..."

"Me!"

By the time they were done, Akiza had her hands covering her face, Yusei had his face buried into his arms on the table, Martha just looked stunned, and Luna had a smile on her face.

She was used to Leo acting out of the ordinary.

_ End Flashback_

"Hey, when those people came out and sang for me and Luna, I tried to make it fun!" Leo protested.

"Yeah, but you got up and started dancing and singing," Luna said.

"Hey! Happy Birthday is a fun song to dance to!"

Everyone laughed.

"Anyways, what do you want for your Birthday?"

"Um...nothing much..."

"C'mon Yusei. You obviously want something."

"Well...there is one thing..."

Everyone leaned in to hear what he wanted.

"It's too expensive," he admitted.

"Don't care about cost, we just want an_ idea_," Martha said.

Yusei quickly grabbed a notepad from the kitchen drawer.

He took a pen from the same drawer and wrote something down.

He slid it over to Akiza and walked out of the room.

"I wanna see!" Leo said.

Akiza gave it to him.

"I want a suite," he read.

"A suite! Like a boat! Oh sweet! All hands on deck! We're getting a boat!"

Luna takes it from him.

"Leo. This says, "I want a suit."

"A suit?" they all thought.

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter's short and late.**

**I'm worried the next one might be late too, but I'll try to get it in.**

**Anyways I hope this Chapter wasn't bad!  
**


	69. A Suit Birthday Part 2

**Chapter 69!**

**I'm excited for the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie.**

**Unfortunately, at this moment, I won't get to go.**

**No locations near me. There's still 80 left to announce.  
**

**Oh well.  
**

"A suit?" Akiza asked.

"What does he want with that?" Luna asked.

Yusei came back.

"Yusei, why do you want a suit?" Akiza asked.

Yusei sighed.

"Well...I wanted it for you and me," he said while looking at Akiza.

"For me and you?"

She gets up and walks up to him.

"I want to be able to go to a nice restaurant with you," he continued, "But also, for any job interviews that we might have for a summer or holiday job."

He was right.

"Well, we should start looking for a seasonal job," Akiza said.

She gasped.

"What about going to prom?" Akiza asked, "You wore a suit then. Don't you have that one?"

"It was only a rental. If we get one permanently, then I'll always have one. If there's some big event or interview comes, then I won't have to think twice about getting a suit."

Akiza nodded.

"That means I'll have to get a dress too."

"Perfect," Martha interrupted, "That could be your Birthday gifts. Unless you don't want..."

"No no," Yusei and Akiza said.

"That's fine," Akiza said.

"We don't have that nice of clothes," Yusei added.

"We'll go on Saturday," Martha said.

"But their Birthday's aren't for a few weeks," Leo said.

"It's okay," Luna said, "Some people do this for Christmas and other holidays. They buy their gifts with their kids there."

"Besides," Martha said, "I'm not sure what you guys would like."

Everyone smiled.

When Saturday came, they all headed for a local retail store.

"Okay, let's split up," Martha said, "I'll go with Akiza, since she's never bought a dress before."

"That leaves you two with me," Yusei said to the twins.

"Why did I agree to go on this trip?" Leo asked.

"Because we're going out to lunch after wards," Luna noted.

"Oh yeah."

"Don't forget. Meet at the car after you're done," Martha reminded.

They split up into their groups.

Yusei and the twins went into the men's section.

They looked at the different overcoats to wear.

Leo found one and ran up to Yusei and Luna.

"Hey Yusei get this!"

It was bright red.

"Leo...that's...awful," Yusei said.

"It's horrible," Luna said.

"It's Horr-awful. It's horrible and awful mixed together," Leo said.

They laugh.

They go back to searching and find two good overcoats.

A gray one and a black one.

"Here Leo hold these," Luna said.

Leo sticks out his arms and holds the suits.

Luna walks away.

A little kid walks by and looks at Leo.

"I'm a hanger," Leo said.

The kid takes a suit and puts it on Leo's arm.

He walks away.

"So heavy," Leo grunts.

He puts his arm down and two of the suits fall down on the floor.

Luna comes back with Yusei.

"Leo! Don't put these on the floor! You'll get them all dirty!"

She looks at one of them.

"Why did you get an XL? Yusei's not _that _big."

"There was this kid and he..."

"Yeah. Yeah," Luna said.

Leo groaned as Luna got another copy of one of the suits.

She gave it to Leo.

"Now don't drop these," Luna said.

"Which one should I get?" Yusei asked as Leo held them out.

"The black one," Luna said, "It matches your hair."

"Good idea."

He puts it on.

"It fits. Now we need a white undershirt and a good tie," Yusei said.

They head off.

In the women's section, Akiza and Martha were looking at dresses.

"Okay. Try this on," Martha said.

Akiza took a long purple dress and went into the dressing rooms.

She came out of with it on, a few minutes later.

"Does this make my butt look big?" Akiza asked.

"No, but it looks awful tight," Martha noted.

"Especially up here," Akiza said.

She points to her chest.

"Well...lets make sure it fits _there_ before we think about getting it," Martha said.

They start trying to find dresses that wouldn't be...um...too tight on Akiza's chest.

"Man," Martha teased as another one was too tight, "If your chest wasn't so big, you might be able to fit into some of these dresses."

Akiza sighed.

"Well, sorry," she said sadly, "I mean, they're 100% real and..."

"I'm just teasing," Martha said as she came up to her, "You don't have to be so serious Akiza."

"Sorry," Akiza said with a smile.

They then found red and blue dresses that looked big enough to wear.

They set them on two hangers next to each other.

"Which one should I get?" Akiza asked.

"Get the red one," Martha said, "It matches your hair."

"Good point."

She went and tried it on.

It was a strapless dress.

It covered her full chest and went down to her mid-thighs.

"It's perfect," Akiza said.

"Lets go and pay for it," Martha said.

By then, Yusei had found a white undershirt and red tie to match the black overcoat.

He walked out of the dressing room.

"Okay," Yusei said, "Lets go show Akiza."

He starts to head for the women's section.

The twins slide in front of him.

"Don't," Luna said,

"Huh?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. You could ruieen your new suit," Leo said, "There's a food court close to here and a few people coming in here had food."

"Oh. Okay," Yusei said with a smile.

He heads back into the dressing room.

"Leo what did you say to Yusei?" Luna asked.

"That he's going to ruieen the suit," Leo said.

"Wait. What?"

Luna sighed.

"Leo, you're saying "ruin" wrong. It's "ruin."

"That what I said. He was going to ruieen the surprise."

"Ruin."

"Ruieen."

"Ruin."

"Ruieen."

(Silence)

Luna stares at him and Leo smiles.

"Ruin."

"Ruineen."

"Ruin."

"Ruineen."

"Ruin."

"Ruineen."

"Ugh! I can't believe you keep saying that," Luna groaned.

"C'mon sis. Don't whieen."

Yusei came out.

"Okay, lets quickly check out before Akiza and Martha do," Yusei said.

"Okay," the twins said.

They check out and then stand by the doors.

Yusei looked at his watch.

"They should be here pretty soon," he said.

_30-minutes later_

Leo and Luna and trying to sleep as Yusei and them are _still_ waiting for Akiza and Martha.

"You know what? Lets go to the women's section," Yusei said.

The twins slowly got up.

They headed over to the women's section.

"Let's split up," Luna said.

They all nod and head in different directions.

After 5 minutes of searching, they still don't find Martha and Akiza.

"Okay, where are they?" Leo asked.

Yusei and Luna shrug.

"Well, I guess we can check the car," Yusei said.

They head out and find Martha and Akiza waiting in the car.

"What took you so long?" Akiza asked.

"I told you we were going to meet at the car," Martha said.

"I don't remember that," Leo said.

"Me neither," Luna said.

"I forgot," Yusei said.

Martha sighs and shakes her head.

"Kids and men. The two groups of people that don't listen," she thought.

"Well, let's get going," Martha said.

"Yeah! I'm starving," Leo said.

They all get in the car and head for lunch.

Akiza and Yusei were now ready for their Birthday and any job interview that they might get.

**A/N: Thanks for your support and I hope to write an update real soon!**

**I know I did this is similar to the prom, but I wanted this for a future Chapter.**


	70. A Super Hero's Halloween

**A/N: Chapter 70!**

**Thank you for each and every view and review (including anonymous)! It makes me feel so great that people out there really enjoy my writing!  
**

**To two reviewers:**

**yuseixaki: I'm always saying "sorry", because I don't like to upset people and that's just the way I am. **

**LDC: Thanks for the idea!**

**Thanks for the reviews you two and I hope to hear from the both of you real soon!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

As it was now getting into late October and the twins needed a Halloween costume to wear.

They were laying in their rooms, doing nothing much at all.

"So what do you wanna be?" Luna asked her brother.

"I don't know," he replied, "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know."

They both sighed.

Martha heard them, as she carried a laundry basket.

She poked her head into their room.

"You do remember that I have that trunk full of old props and costumes?" she reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Leo said.

"Can we look in it for some ideas?" Luna asked.

"You can even use them for your costume," Martha offered.

"All right! Let's go!" Leo shouted.

They ran around her and to her old play room.

There were two trunks.

One was filled with old toys and one was filled with props, costumes, and parts of costumes.

They started looking.

As the moved things around, it started to make a noticeable noise.

Yusei and Akiza came in.

"What's all this noise?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, we could hear you from the living room," Yusei added.

"Leo and I were looking for some things for our Halloween costume," Luna said.

Leo pulled something out.

It was a small and red.

Leo felt it.

"All right! A blanket!"

He laid down and tried to wrap himself in it.

"Aww! This blanket's too big!"

He started digging in the trunk some more and finds a similar one.

"This one's too small!"

He finds a third one.

"This one's...

bigger than the first one!"

Martha came in.

"What are you doing Leo?" she asked.

"I can't find the right sized blanket," he said.

"Blanket? I don't remember a blanket in there."

"Yes there are."

He pointed to them.

"See?"

Martha looked at them and laughed.

"Those aren't blankets Leo. Those are capes."

"Capes? For what?" he asked.

"They were for costumes and _some_ were used for Halloween. I'll go find some pictures."

Martha left.

"Yusei," Leo asked.

The twins and Akiza look at him.

"Do you know what she's talking about?"

Yusei froze.

"Uh...well..." he muttered.

"Here we are," Martha said.

She has the photo album.

"You see, one year, Yusei was a super hero for Halloween."

She showed them a picture.

A young Yusei smiles in a picture.

He's wearing the red cape, just like one of the capes Leo found.

Jack and Crow are at the far left of the picture.

They look at Yusei as though he's the most uncool kid ever.

"Oh...how cute," Akiza said as she takes a hold of the album.

Yusei rolls his eyes to the top right corner of his eyelid.

He starts to blush.

Akiza gives the album back to Martha and wraps her arms around him.

"You were a super hero then and you're _my super hero _now."

Akiza closes her eyes and hugs Yusei tightly.

"Hey Akiza," Luna says.

Akiza opens her eyes and turns to look at her.

She has a roaring bear mask.

"Ahh," Akiza screams.

She hugs Yusei a little bit tighter.

"Save me my super hero!" she cries.

Yusei puts his arms around her.

"Don't worry Akiza. I'll always be there to save you."

"Hey Yusei," Leo calls.

Yusei turns and Leo has on a troll's mask.

Yusei gasps and jumps slightly.

He falls back and Akiza, who is still holding onto him, falls back too.

They hit the floor with a thud.

The twins laugh.

"Wow! Akiza _and _Yusei got spooked," Leo said.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another and frowned.

A few days later, Halloween was upon them.

Martha had candy for the kids that came to her house.

Akiza and Yusei agreed to follow the twins as they went from house to house.

Leo decided to go as Frankenstein and Luna as a lady bug.

They each took a paper bag and left with their flashlights.

"I better get over 100 pieces," Leo proclaimed.

"Leo, just be happy you're getting any candy at all," Luna reminded him.

They went to a few neighbor's houses, which Yusei knew some of them.

"Oh Yusei," one of the neighbors called as they went up to their 3rd house.

"Hey," he said from the street.

The lady gives Leo and Luna another treat, besides the handful she gave them before.

Leo and Luna come back.

"She wanted to give you this," Luna said.

He take the candy.

"Two servings," Yusei read in the top right hand corner.

"Yeah, you two can share it," Leo said.

They head for the next house.

"Who was that?" Akiza asked.

Yusei bit his lip.

"The face was familiar, but the name I forget," he admitted.

"Yusei. You don't know your own neighbors?" Leo asked.

Yusei sighed.

"I'm better at remembering faces than names," he said.

The twins head for the door.

Akiza smiled at him.

"Do you remember my name?" she asked.

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Of course. How could I forget my own girlfriend's name?"

They shared a quick kiss on the lips before Leo and Luna came back.

They walked from house to house.

It was a chilly night and Akiza and Yusei wore light jackets.

The twins were running so much, that they didn't mind the chilly Fall air.

The moon was 2/3rds showing and it was clear.

There were some kids going around, but it wasn't a ton.

About an hour and a half later, Leo and Luna were getting tired and their bags were getting full.

"My handles broke off," Leo said.

"So did mine," Luna said.

"Well, you probably got enough candy," Yusei noted.

They nodded.

"Lets go home," Akiza said.

They walked home, which was about 5 city blocks from home.

When they got home, Martha answered the door.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Great!" Leo said.

"A neighbor gave Yusei candy and he shared it with Akiza," Luna said.

"Oh how nice," Martha said.

Leo and Luna dumped their candy on the floor.

They started counting.

"I got more than you," Luna proclaimed, "I've got to go take my costume off."

She went to her room.

Leo grinned and took a handful of candy from his sister's pile.

"Now,_ I _have more," he said sneakily.

Luna came back and they snacked on candy until it was time for bed.

"Okay," Martha said, "Time for bed you two and you better stop eating before you get sick."

"All right," Luna said.

She yawned.

"I'll have just one more piece," Leo said.

Martha walked away and Leo snuck another two pieces into his mouth.

When the twins were in bed and Martha was getting ready for bed, Akiza and Yusei sat on the couch.

"Here," Martha said while giving them a bowl, "You guys can have what's left from my candy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they responded.

The bowl had lots of chocolate, gummies, suckers, and sour gummies.

Yusei and Akiza ate some candy.

"Hey Akiza," Yusei commented, "You have chocolate on your lips."

"So do you," she commented.

They lean forward and started to kiss.

They could taste the chocolate coming from the other's lips.

They take a moment and lean back.

"I know how we can make this moment _sweeter_," Yusei said.

Yusei reached for the candy bowl.

However, Yusei and Akiza were focused on gazing into one another's eyes..

Finally, Yusei found a piece and opened it without looking at it.

He then felt two pieces go into his hand.

He manages to hand a piece to Akiza.

"Her eyes are so mysterious," Yusei thought as he was still gazing into Akiza's eyes.

Yusei puts the candy up to his mouth.

Akiza puts her piece _into_ her mouth.

"His eyes are so..." Akiza thought.

Akiza broke both of their gazes and looked away.

She put her hands to the back of her head.

Yusei gasped.

He slipped the candy into his mouth.

"Akiza what..."

He looked away and put his hands behind his head.

Once the two of them swallow the candy, they look at the wrapper.

"Super Sour Gummies."

Akiza and Yusei look at one another

"Happy Halloween," Akiza said with a smile.

They laugh.

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late.**

**I had a hectic day yesterday and I apologize for it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and I hope you'll review!  
**


	71. Job Experience Part 1

**Chapter 71!**

**LCD- I'm not sure what you mean by: The Sequel. Care to explain?**

**After reading a review,**** I don't know if I should end this story or not. I know I took a poll about a month or so ago and most people wanted me to contiune it.**

**Although the "main plot" has been pushed aside. I'm not sure if more people dislike where the story has been the past few weeks.**

**I tried to add the "main plot" to this part, but I still need a better grasp on what people want.**

**If there is a big grip about the story being too long, then I could easily end it very soon.**

**I could also continue what's been going on for the past few Chapters.**

**If you can PM me or leave a review (for anonymous readers) that'd be a big help.**

**I am writing for you, the readers, so I want to know what you think.**

**Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy the Chapter.**

Akiza got up and looked at the calender.

"Finally," she said.

Today was her Birthday.

She got up and got dressed.

She then headed for the kitchen.

However, she was stopped by a black and yellow colored hair man.

"Hello Akiza."

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Akiza replied, "Your Birthday's coming up soon too."

Yusei smiled.

"So what do you want me to get you?" Akiza asked.

"Nothing," he replied firmly.

"Oh come on Yusei..."

They started walking to the kitchen.

"There must be _something _you want."

"Nope."

Akiza stepped in front of him.

"What is it?" she asked.

She looked around and leaned in close.

"If it's making out, I'm fine with that," she whispered, "Just keep the clothes on."

"Nope. Just staying at home and having a day to relax is all I need."

He moved around her and walked away.

Akiza crosses her arms and frowned.

"What's he hiding?" she thought.

She spotted a newspaper.

She opened it and started looking through it.

The twins then rushed by her.

"Hey Akiza," Leo said.

"Happy Birthday," Luna finished.

"Mmph humph," Akiza replied.

She then smiled at something.

Late, Akiza and Yusei were coming home from a long day at college.

"I can't believe that one teacher," Akiza whined, "She's so picky and annoying."

"Well, you'll get a teacher like that once a semester," Yusei replied.

Yusei pulled up to Martha's house.

Akiza picked up her heavy backpack and put it on her back.

They both headed inside and set their bags down on the floor.

Akiza plopped herself onto the couch.

Yusei comes a few moments later and puts a arm around her.

"Did you have a good day so far?" he asked.

Akiza thought about it.

"No."

Yusei looked stunned.

"Well," he said, "We'll go out to eat tonight and you'll feel better."

Akiza and Yusei sniff something.

"What's that delightful smell?" Akiza asked.

Martha took something out of the oven.

"Mmph. Is that my cake?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, but it isn't frosted yet. You'll have to wait until it cools."

Akiza turned to Yusei.

"I have something we can do while we wait," Akiza said.

She gets up and pulls Yusei's arm.

They go to the garage and Akiza has Yusei sit down in font of his laptop.

Akiza turns it on and Yusei watches her go to a website.

"Here you go," she says.

Yusei looked at the screen.

"Job application?" Yusei asked, "I thought I was going to be Santa again this year."

"Well, you still can...just for me."

Yusei rolled his eyes and smiles.

"Well, what area should we apply for?"

"Lets try cashiering," Akiza said, "It's easy and there aren't any requirements Plus I read they're in high demand this year."

They go and start filling out the applications.

Once they were done, Leo and Luna came home.

Yusei went up to greet them and Akiza confirmed the applications.

"I sure hope this works," Akiza thought.

She read the ending.

"You will be notified within a week if you are accepted."

"Perfect," she thought.

She headed upstairs to greet the twins.

Leo was drolling over the cake.

It was white, with white frosting and rainbow sprinkles all around.

"Well, lets see if you're still hungry after we go out to eat," Martha teased.

"I'll be hungry! I'll be hungry!" Leo cried.

Everyone laughed.

They headed out to restaurant.

Akiza got a strawberry cheesecake as her "free Birthday desert."

When they came back home, everyone was full from dinner.

Except Leo.

"I want cake! I want cake!" Leo shouted.

"Wait a few hours," Martha groaned, "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Yusei said.

Akiza and Yusei sat down on the couch.

"Why don't we get Yusei and you to try on your gifts?" Martha asked.

_The other side of town_

Akiza's mother and father sit quietly at the dinner table.

They sighed and looked at the calender.

Akiza's Birthday was circled on it.

They had been busy since their last encounter.

_Flashback_

Akiza and Yusei sped off into the distance.

"I have to find a way to get through to her," he said.

"But when?" his wife asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The senate will start soon. You can't go after her. You don't even know where she lives."

The senator sighed.

"You're right. The next break will be close to the holidays. I'll just have to wait until then."

_End Flashback_

While the senate still ran for another month, less work was giving Akiza's father more time to think about how he could reach his daughter again.

"Can't you look up where she lives?" his wife asked.

"No. It still says she lives here. Plus, I don't feel safe going to the Satellite and asking."

They both sigh.

_Back to Martha's_

Akiza came out of her room, with her new dress on.

Yusei was waiting for her, in black suit.

They looked another another.

Akiza ran up to Yusei and gave him a hug.

"Oh Yusei. You look just like I remember! All handsome and business like."

She kissed him.

"He's pretty hot," she thought.

"You look nice too," he noted.

Akiza's dress hugged her curves nicely.

"Oh man! She's so...hot," Yusei thought.

Akiza hugged him again.

"I can't wait to go out with you sometime."

"And it might be sooner than you think," Akiza thought.

"Why don't you guys get back in your normal clothes and we'll sing Happy Birthday?" Martha suggested.

They nodded.

Once they sang and Akiza blew out the candles, everyone had a small piece.

Except Leo.

"Leo. Were you even full from dinner?" Luna asked.

"No."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"You could've had something more."

"Nah," he said, "It would've been like really expensive for a little side dish or something."

"Well, I'm happy you were thinking about us Leo," Martha said.

Leo grinned happily at his sister.

"But you should've told us if you were still hungry."

Leo's smile went away and now Luna was giving a smile back.

"See. Once again I was right," Luna teased.

Leo sighed.

A few days later, Akiza still hadn't gotten a call back for the job application.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Akiza called.

She rushed to the phone just before Martha could.

"Hello? Yes. Yes."

She smiled.

"Okay. See you then. Bye."

"Akiza what was that about?" Martha asked.

"Oh. You'll see when Yusei's Birthday comes around."

Martha gave her a confused look.

Yusei's Birthday was a few days later.

At school, Akiza was in a surprising good mood, even during the class that she hated.

Yusei wondered what was up.

When they got home, Akiza couldn't help herself.

She sat down on the couch.

"Yusei. I don't have a Birthday gift for you..."

"So? I didn't have one for you," he noted.

Akiza rolled her eyes.

"Well, I still have one anyways. I learned yesterday that we will get a job interview in a couple of days."

Yusei smiled.

"That's great," he said, "Although, it's no gaurentee of a job."

"I know," Akiza said, "But I thought we'd get to use our new clothes and it was a good surprise."

They smiled.

However, they didn't know that there was a bigger surprise that in store for them.

**A/N: I hope I'll get good feedback and thanks for all your help!**


	72. Job Experience Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 72!**

**A/N: I'll try to end this story at Chapter 75, but no guarantees.**

**However, it will require some longer Chapters, since I want to use a few fan ideas too.**

**The fan ideas used in this Chapter are from LCD and**** BloodyImmortalOfDarkness.**

**Thanks!**

Akiza and Yusei got up bright and early for their interview.

They were helping the other get ready, with their suit and dress, when Martha got up.

"Wow! You two are up early."

"Well, the interviews are at 10," Yusei noted.

"Well, good luck to you two," Martha replied.

They smiled.

When they left about 20 minutes early, it took them about 10 minutes to get tho the store.

It was a big retailer, that had almost everything you needed.

Akiza and Yusei went to the bench that Akiza was told to go to, when she was called.

They sat there, until a tall, husky man, with shaven (but noticeable) facial hair approached them.

"Hi I'm Jake," he said, "I'll be interviewing the young lady today."

Akiza smiled and got up.

Yusei watched her follow him, until a young girl showed up.

She had long brown hair and glasses.

"I'm Laura and I'll be interviewing you today."

Yusei got up and followed her.

He went into a large, white room, with a desk and computer.

Laura asked him some basic questions, including his mark.

She double checked and found Yusei to be telling the truth.

She then asked him some different questions like:

"How well do you work in groups?"

"What are some of your flaws?"

etc.

Yusei answered them and she left.

Another girl, named Barb, came in, and asked him some more questions.

When he was done, she then handed him a job form.

Yusei was stunned that he had gotten it so fast.

He was then instructed to take a urine sample at a nearby location, within the next few days.

Yusei was also informed on orientation and when it would be.

When they were done, he headed for that same bench as before.

Akiza still wasn't there.

After 10 more minutes, she finally came out.

She was carrying a paper similar to Yusei's.

"You got one too?" she asked.

He nodded.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh that Jake seems so nice," Akiza said.

Yusei smiled.

"Well, should we head to mall to celebrate?" he asked, "It would help us get some food for the urine sample."

Akiza nodded and they headed for the car.

Yusei drove them to the mall and they headed for the food court.

Akiza and Yusei decided on a fast-food restaurant.

They both ordered.

"I'll go find us a table," Akiza said.

"Great. I'll wait here for the food," Yusei said.

Akiza departed and found a table.

A man approached her.

"Akiza?" he asked.

Akiza turned.

It was a man from high school, but she didn't remember his name.

"You," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah. So, what have you been up to?" he asked.

Yusei continued to wait and finally got the food.

When he turned around, he saw the kid was talking to Akiza.

He had brown hair and was of medium build.

Yusei saw there were some plants near where Akiza was sitting.

He went over and sat down near them.

He then listened to their conversation.

"I just got a job," Akiza said.

"Well, that's great."

They pause.

"So...you wanna head on a date?"

Yusei quickly gets up.

"I'm back," he said.

"Oh hey Yusei," the kid said.

Yusei forcefully smiled at him.

"Well...we're ready to eat," Yusei said in sort of a forceful tone.

"Okay. See you later."

The kid walked away.

Akiza smiled.

"So who was that?" Yusei asked as he set the tray down.

"Oh, some kid from high school."

"Do you know his name?" Yusei asked.

"No," Akiza said, "I honestly don't know."

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it Yusei?" Akiza asked.

Yusei almost jumped.

"Uh...I'm just so happy that...it's been a long time since I had a hamburger?"

Yusei quickly opened the wrapper and bit into his hamburger.

Akiza giggled.

When they finished, they headed for the doctor's office for the urine sample.

It was a standard for all of the employees.

Akiza kept wiggling in the car.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you wiggle like that," Yusei noted.

Akiza glared at him.

"Be quiet Yusei! I have to do a #2."

"Well, then you can be first," Yusei said.

They got to the location and went to the office.

Akiza went into the bathroom for her drug test and then Yusei.

When Yusei came out, Akiza was talking to the man at the desk.

Akiza and him laughed at something.

"Okay, lets go," Yusei said, again, forcefully.

"All right," Akiza said.

They left and got in the car.

As they headed home, Akiza looked at Yusei.

He had a firm look on his face.

"Yusei, you seem upset. What's wrong?"

Yusei grumbled.

"Tell me," Akiza said, "I want to help you."

Yusei sighed.

"I just...don't like other guys hitting on you. It makes me nervous."

"Why would it..."

Akiza paused.

"Are you jealous?"

Yusei stayed silent and bit his lip.

"You're jealous! You don't like that I'm such a hot commodity. I'm a man magnet."

Yusei sighed.

"Yes. You do attract a lot of attention. However, you are _really attractive."_

Akiza blushed as Yusei pulled up to the driveway.

"So, I worry that some other guy might be better than me. He'll take you away from me."

Akiza gasped.

"That's not true."

Yusei got of the car and Akiza ran over to him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his upper chest.

"I don't want to leave you Yusei. I love you."

Yusei stayed silent.

"No matter who talks to me or approaches me, _no one _can _ever _replace you."

Yusei smiled and turned around.

Akiza leaned into his chest.

"Don't leave me."

Yusei put his arms around her as she started to cry.

He let her cry, until she was finished.

"Don't worry Akiza. I won't leave you," he said gently.

Akiza smiled and looked up.

"Thank you Yusei."

They smiled.

A few days later, Akiza and Yusei had their orientation.

It was a few hours until they got to go home.

The following day, Akiza and Yusei got ready for work.

"Wow. You guys look really cool," Leo said.

"If we shop there, we'll be sure to stop in one of your lanes," Luna said.

"Thanks," Akiza said.

Yusei came over to her.

"Should we go?" he asked.

Akiza nodded.

"Have a good day," Martha said.

The twins waved to them and Akiza and Yusei waved back.

They got in the car and headed to the store.

When they got there, one of the cashiers came over and helped them learn the ropes.

After they tried it a few times, at a empty lane, the cashier went back to work.

They were then handed a book and told to study it.

Akiza tried to do it once on her own.

"I can't get the items through fast enough," Akiza said.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it," Yusei said.

He stepped up and few of the items ran twice.

"I keep forgetting to void the items that scan twice," he said.

"You'll get the hang of it," Akiza reminded him.

He smiled.

Akiza and Yusei would've given each other a kiss.

However, they weren't allowed to show affection to other employees, while they were on the clock.

So, instead, they blew one another a kiss.

"How is it going?" Jake asked as he approached them.

"Good," they lied.

"Well, lets try it out for real," he said.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another.

They both were nervous.

Jake made sure to put them with some of the more experienced workers.

They stayed with them and they slowly got the hang of it.

In another area of the store...

Akiza's father was walking around.

He carried a list in his hands.

"I think I got everything," he thought.

He looked at his watch.

"I guess I 'd better check out."

As he walked down the lanes, he saw someone that spotted his eyes.

"Wait...that can't be."

He got in line.

By now, the experienced cashiers had moved to other lanes, to help with the rush.

Akiza and Yusei were next to one another's lane and were on their own.

"I'm finally getting the hang of this," Akiza thought.

"Thanks and have a good day," Akiza said to a customer.

She looked at the clock on the computer.

"All right! Almost time to go!"

She turned off her lane light.

She rang the next person up, without looking down the lane at who was left.

She rang them up and thanked them

"Do you want paper or plastic," she asked while checking that she had enough for her last order.

"Whatever you want," a voice said.

Akiza looked up.

"Dad?" she asked in surprise tone.

**A/N: Thanks again ****to LCD and**** BloodyImmortalOfDarkness!**

**I'll try to make this finish at 75, but no guarantees.**

**Please Review!**


	73. King and Queen of the Road Part 1

**A/N: Chapter 73!**

**Thanks for all your support and I think I will be able to get it done in episode 75.**

**vicky: Thanks for the idea! **

**However, I currently have two ideas waiting in the wing that I want to get out. I hope no one's disappointed.  
**

**I'm not ruling out anything more connected with this story.**

**However, I'm afraid to post anything M-rated (I don't know what people would think about it). Plus, a sequel might get complicated, with all the couples and kids. **

**Fan idea used in this chapter:**** Lone Sparrow - Ishida Uryu. Thank you!**

Akiza and her father stared at one another.

It was as if time had stopped.

Luckily, it hadn't, and Yusei was in the lane next to them.

He was about to get off of work, the same as Akiza.

He quickly turned off his light, rang up his last customer, and walked over.

He broke the silence.

"Mr. Izinski?"

He broke out of his stare with Akiza.

"Oh. Mr. Fudo. So nice to see you again," he said as they shook hands.

"Same here."

They turn to Akiza.

She was quickly ringing up her father's items.

"Akiza. Please. Say something to me."

She didn't look up, but he could see part of her eyes look towards him.

"What's there to say? You and Mom still not sorry for throwing me out."

"Yes I am," he pleaded.

She rang up his last items and bagged them.

"You're not. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Akiza. The holidays are close. Why don't you come to our house and have Thanksgiving and Christmas with us?"

Her father swiped his card and signed.

"No thanks."

Akiza laid the receipt in front of him and walked away.

"Akiza," Yusei said.

He turned to Akiza's father.

"Sorry. Mr. Fudo."

"It's okay. Go chase your girlfriend."

Yusei ran after her.

Akiza was already to the car, when Yusei got up to her.

"Just open the door," Akiza said.

They got in and Yusei started driving.

It was a silent car ride home.

When Akiza got home, she ran inside.

"Hey Akiza," the twins said.

"Akiza. How was your..." Martha said.

She ran past her and the twins.

"Day?"

Akiza grabbed the photo album and shut her bedroom door.

She looked at the photos.

She smiled.

_"This_ is my family. _This _is my home."

A person knocked on the door.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked as he came in.

He shut the door and Akiza continued to look at the photos.

Yusei sat down next to her.

"Yusei...this is my home. My family. My friends."

She looked up at him.

"My boyfriend."

Yusei smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Akiza...your father's worried about you."

"No...not until he shows me that my Mom and him are sorry for what they did. Actions speak louder than words."

Yusei sighed and let go of her.

Akiza turned the page in the photo album.

Akiza saw a picture that she had never seen before.

It was a picture of a light blue haired person.

"Yusei. Who's this?"

"That's...Kalin."

"Who's that?"

"He..._was _my friend."

"What do you mean he "was" your friend?"

"Well...we met when we were 12. Crow, Jack, and I saw him walking alone in the Satellite."

"Martha took him in. Crow, Jack, and I all became good friends of him."

"We decided, a few years later, that we would try to start making the Satellite better. We did and everything was great."

"However, Kalin slowly went nuts. You see, we would normally duel to get gangs out of the area."

"Kalin, instead, starting hurting people. People were getting broken bones and bruises."

"We warned Kalin that if he didn't stop, we'd kick him out of the group."

"He didn't stop."

"When we finally let him go, he got mad. He then attacked a sector security officer and they threw him into the facility for life."

"Jack and Crow didn't want to see him, but I thought I'd give him one last chance."

"I went to facility to check in on him. The Kalin that I use to know wasn't anywhere to be found."

_Flashback_

Yusei goes up to a jailed visiting area.

Kalin sits in front of him.

They each have a phone in their ear.

"Kalin...listen...what you did was wrong," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but so what? I taught that officer a lesson. That was to show what they're doing to the Satellite."

"But Kalin...the Satellite's as safe as it ever was. In fact, crime is down significantly."

"Yeah, but that was due to the work you, me, Crow, and Jack did. Not those "protector of the people."

"But Kalin, one of Martha's orphans wants to become a Sector Security officer. They helped save his life!"

"So what! What_ I_ did benefited the Satellite more!"

Yusei sighed.

"Beating up people! That's effective? Look at where you are! You're in the facility for life!"

Kalin smiled.

"And I'd do it again if I could. I'd hurt every officer if I could."

Yusei slammed the phone down.

He got up and gave Kalin one last glare.

He walked out and Kalin shrugged.

_End Flashback_

"People like that _don't _deserve second chances. They do something bad and don't learn their lesson," Yusei said.

Akiza looked down at the floor.

"You're father _and _mother did something bad. However, they learned their lesson. They _want_ to do better. They _want _to change."

Akiza took a deep breath.

"But deep down inside, they're still not sorry," she said, "Until they do something to prove it to me, words won't do the trick."

Yusei didn't know what to think.

They hadn't tried to physically help her, so she did have a point.

"Well, it's your life. I'll let you do what you want," Yusei said.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months.

Akiza still wasn't happy with her father.

Every time the senator and/or his wife went the store, they'd get into Akiza's lane if she was working.

No matter if Jake or another employee offered an open lane, they'd refuse.

Each time, Akiza gave them a cold stare, and didn't say anything to their pleas.

Yusei still was kind to them and offered a "hello" when they passed by his lane.

Another problem that was arising, was that Akiza couldn't drive.

She had been so focused on school and work, that she never had gotten the chance to learn how.

Plus, Yusei was not always being able to get her there, when they had different shifts on the same day.

By the time the snow started melting, Yusei told her firmly on a ride home...

"You're going to learn how to drive."

The next day, Akiza and him went out into a big parking lot.

However, it was less than pleasant.

"Go over there," Yusei said.

Akiza did as she was told.

"Now where should I go?"

"Over there," Yusei said in a upset tone.

The slow, but steady argument, continued.

Finally, Akiza stopped the car and said, "I want a _real_ instructor."

Yusei smiled.

"That's not a bad idea."

They looked at one another and smiled.

When Akiza and Yusei's college classes ended, Akiza was able to change her schedule.

She made it so that Saturdays were off limits to work.

Akiza was then taught how to drive, by a professional.

When it was time to take her test, she didn't pass it on the first try.

She didn't pass it on the second try.

Third time wasn't the charm.

Finally, the fourth time was the answer for Akiza.

"You passed," the judge said.

"Yes!" Akiza screamed and raised her arms to the ceiling.

Yusei was standing nearby and watched her.

She started blaring the car horn multiple times.

"Um..Ms. Izinski?" the instructor said.

Akiza stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Remember that a car horn's for emergency's only."

"Oh. Right," Akiza said with a blush.

Akiza got her license and proudly drove Yusei home.

When they got home, Akiza watched Yusei go into the garage.

She followed him.

She watched as Yusei continued to work on his duel runner.

"You sure like that runner, don't you?" Akiza asked.

"Yep. I love the feel of the open road and getting to ride next to the sunset."

Akiza smiled.

"That sounds like so much fun," she thought.

She then got an idea.

"Yusei..."

He looked up from his work.

"I want to learn how to ride a duel runner."

**Thanks again to ****Lone Sparrow - Ishida Uryu!**

**I hope that the next couple of Chapters will be great!**

**Thanks for all of your support!  
**


	74. King and Queen of the Road Part 2

**Chapter 74!**

**A/N: Thanks for all your support.**

**The only thing really to say about this Chapter is that it's a bit awkward.**

**Of course, you're probably use to that by now.**

Yusei gave Akiza a look.

"You want to learn how to ride a duel runner?" he asked.

"Yes."

Yusei was baffled.

"Why?"

Akiza got up and went to within breathing distance to him.

"This is one of the only things that I can't experience with you. I want to feel the rush of the open road. I want to be able to be with you as you drive by the sunset."

Akiza tilted her head down and blushed slightly.

"I want to feel your arms around my waist instead of me always having to hug yours."

Yusei blushed too.

They then paused for a moment.

"Give me a week," Yusei said.

"What?"

"Give me a week."

"For what?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay," Akiza said as she turned around.

Yusei grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Promise me you won't come in here for at least one week."

Akiza smiled slightly.

"Of course Yusei. I trust you."

Akiza left and Yusei got right to work.

As the week went by, both Akiza and the twins didn't go into the garage.

Akiza didn't ask him about it when they went to and from work.

Jack and Crow came to help as well.

On Saturday morning, Yusei came into the kitchen from the garage.

He noticed everyone eating.

"It's breakfast time already? I thought it was only 5 AM," he said.

"Yusei, how long were you up?" Akiza asked.

"All night."

"All night?" they all said as he sat down.

"Yeah, and..."

He yawned.

"And I'm not the least bit..."

His head hit the table and he started snoring.

Everyone smiled as Akiza went and put a blanket around him.

A few days later, it had been a week.

"Okay Akiza. You can come in now," Yusei called.

Akiza came in and looked at what was in the garage.

It was a ruby red duel runner, with all the accessories.

Akiza smiled.

"You made this for me?" Akiza asked.

"Well, we all did," Yusei said.

"I don't know what to say," she said, "Although, this is probably the first nice thing Crow's ever done for me."

"Hey, what about those times with Jack?" Crow countered.

"What times?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing," the three other people said.

Leo and Luna came in.

"Wow! This is for Akiza?" Leo asked.

"Lucky," Luna said.

"Well, I'm going to go take her out and help her out," Yusei said, "But first, we need to get her a riding suit."

"Riding suit?" Leo asked.

"It's a suit mostly for beginners," Jack said, "It usually limits the scrapes and bruises. Most experience people don't wear one."

"Well, lets go," Akiza said as she takes Yusei's hand.

Yusei and her walk out.

Jack looks at the table in the garage.

"Where's my coffee?" he asked.

Crow raises the garage door.

The stars were out and he runs into the darkness.

"You took it didn't you Crow! Yusei doesn't like coffee!"

He chases after him and the twins laugh.

When Akiza and Yusei get to a shop for duel runners, they head for the area with the riding suits.

"Wow! Look at all the colors," Akiza said as she moves them down the rack.

"Just find one you like," Yusei said.

Akiza finds a red and black one.

**A/N: The one she uses in the show.**

Yusei waited and heard her struggling with something.

Akiza sighed and then comes out.

The suit fit her body perfectly.

Well, almost perfect.

A potion of the suit was revealing a small part of her..._assets. _

"It feels great, but it won't zip up over my chest," she said.

As Akiza continued to struggle with the zipper, Yusei felt a very small bulge in his pants.

"Um...lets try on a bigger one," he suggested in a hesitant voice.

"Okay," Akiza said.

She went to the rack and found the same one in a bigger size.

She went back inside the dressing room.

Yusei sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Man. Akiza did look good in that suit," he thought, "Too bad the zipper doesn't work."

A few minutes later, Akiza came out in the bigger suit.

It didn't fit her as tightly as before and it was obvious it wasn't her real size.

However, she was now able to zip it up to cover her cleavage.

"This one doesn't feel as good as before," Akiza noted.

She looked at Yusei.

"What should I do?"

Yusei froze.

"Um...well..."

Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers.

"The store will close in 5 minutes," a voice said.

Yusei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lets come back tomorrow," he said.

Akiza nodded and went back to change into her regular clothes.

When they went into the car, Yusei drove them home.

"So what do you think I should do Yusei?" Akiza asked.

Again, he froze.

"Um...well...the one _did _feel better," he said, "But the other one _did_ zip up all the way. That'd be good for colder weather."

"Hmm. You're right. I guess I'll sleep on it," she said.

Yusei took another sigh of relief.

That night, Yusei laid in his bed.

He was torn on what to tell Akiza.

On one hand, he wanted her to be comfortable.

He also admitted that she did look attractive when she wore the tight fitting one.

However, he worried that the cleavage might attract the wrong crowd.

He feel asleep.

_Yusei's Dream_

Akiza and him are walking down a city street.

Akiza has her cleavage showing.

Suddenly, three men come up, and surround them.

"Hey. You're kind of cute in that suit," one said.

"Lay off," Yusei said as he sticks an arm in front of Akiza.

Suddenly, Yusei is pushed from behind.

He falls to the pavement and he hears some struggling.

Yusei tries to get up, but he holds onto his left knee.

Akiza is then heard screaming.

"Yusei! Help me," she calls as the three men drag her down the street.

"Akiza!" he calls.

He winces in pain as he tries to get up.

Akiza gets smaller as they pull her away.

_End Dream_

Yusei wakes up and can feel himself with a slight sweat on his neck.

"That's it," he said, "I _have _protect Akiza."

Yusei didn't want to see Akiza in pain.

He wanted to see her smile and be happy.

However, she looked _so good _in that tight fitting suit.

He falls asleep again.

_Yusei's Dream_

"Akiza. You want to go out on our runners?" Yusei asks with a smile.

"No," Akiza responds.

She folds her arms.

"Why not?"

"Because that suit's uncomfortable. It's not as nice as the other one. The other one fit me perfectly and hugged my skin. I felt safe in it. This other one feels like it'll fall off."

Yusei looks as Akiza gives him a crossed face.

_End Dream_

Yusei heard his alarm clock go off.

He got up and saw Akiza eating in the kitchen.

"So..." Yusei said, "What's your decision?"

He sat down.

"Well, do they make a custom order? Kind of like a tailored suit," she responded.

Yusei thought about it.

"I don't know," he said.

Yusei felt his protective instincts come in.

He grabbed both of her hands.

"Akiza. If they do have a custom made one and we buy it, will you promise me one thing?"

Akiza nodded.

"Promise me that, if we're in public, like with a lot of people, you'll zip it all the way up. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Akiza smiled at his words.

Yusei sighed.

"And if they don't, get the bigger one. The tighter one might give you the _wrong attention."_

Akiza nodded.

"Of course Yusei. That's really sweet that you're so protective of me."

Yusei smiled back.

Later that morning, Yusei and Akiza headed for the same shop as the night before.

Akiza asked a lady at the front desk if they did custom orders.

"It'll cost more to get one, but yes we can do it."

"Yes," Yusei screeched as he tried to hold back his emotions.

"Wow Yusei. I didn't think you'd be so happy," Akiza said.

"Oh...well...I just want you to be happy," he said.

"And look good too," he thought.

Akiza and a worker got the measurements they needed.

It arrived in a few days and it zipped all the way up.

Luckily for Yusei, it also fit skin-tight and showed off Akiza's beautiful curves.

However, it was time for the hard part.

Learning how to ride the runner.

Yusei helped Akiza learn the basics and even tweaked her bike to help her ride it better.

Even so, Akiza's main trouble was going backwards.

So, Yusei took her to the skating rink.

Leo and Luna came too.

They watched the two college kids walk to the rink, with their skates on.

"Is this another date?" Leo asked.

"No," Luna responded, "He's showing her how to ride a duel runner."

Akiza and Yusei made their way to the smooth, flat, wooden rink.

Akiza took a step on it and nearly fell, face-first, into the ground.

Luckily, Yusei was holding her hand and stopped her fall.

"Haven't you skated before?" Yusei asked as he pulled her up.

"Um...I've seen other people doing it," Akiza asked with a blush.

Yusei chuckled.

"Well how do you know how to skate?" she asked.

"Martha took us here as kids. It was cheap and it kept us out of trouble. We didn't go very often, but we went enough to not forget how to skate."

He took her with both hands and lead her out onto the rink.

"See. This is clearly another date," Leo said.

"Fine. It's another date," Luna admitted.

Yusei slowly taught her how to go forward and stop until she could skate without his help.

He then got her to learn how to go backwards, without hesitating.

Once they were done, Yusei and Akiza went back to the parking lot.

Akiza tried going backwards on her runner, just like Yusei had taught her.

She was surprised at how well she was able to do it.

When she was done, she got off her runner, and gave Yusei a hug.

"Now, you just got to qualify and pass your license exam," he said.

With Yusei's training, Akiza was easily able to qualify for a license.

However, she had to duel Trudge to get her license.

Like her driver's license, it wasn't until her first try that she got her license.

However, on the second try, Trudge wasn't expecting a new card that Akiza had bought a the day before.

It lead her to victory and she got her license card.

.A few days later, Yusei asked her to come along with him.

"Where too?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Akiza got into her suit and zipped it shut.

They then hopped onto their runners and headed into town.

Akiza followed Yusei as they went to the top of a parking garage.

It was a beautiful sunny day and it had a gentle breeze.

Akiza got off unzipped her jacket a little.

"That breeze feels so good," she said.

They looked around and could see all the buildings and homes for miles around.

"Yusei. Why are we here?" Akiza asked.

"Well, before I tell you, I need to introduce you to a couple of people."

"What do you mean?"

Yusei turned her around and there are both of her parents, Martha, and the twins.

"Akiza. You have two people you can call your family. However..."

Akiza's father comes up and hands him a small black box.

He steps back and Yusei gets on one knee.

Akiza gasped.

"However," Yusei continued, "There's only one that you think is your family. Before I open it, there's something I want to know. Akiza Izinski, will you forgive your parents for what they did? Will you recognize the family that you have denied for so long?"

She gasped.

"But..."

She turned to her parents.

"They didn't show me that they, _physically,_ love me," she noted.

"Yes we did," her mother replied.

"Yusei decided on the ring and we payed for it," her father finished.

Akiza's eyes widen.

She turned to Yusei, who was still on his knee.

He nods.

Akiza turned back to them and had tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do forgive you."

She goes up to them and hugs her father.

Akiza's mother wrapped her arms around them.

"Akiza, you're so grown up now. You can control your powers, wear your choice of clothes, make your own decisions, and live the way you want to," her father said.

"I promise that your mother and I will never throw you out again. You're always welcome in our home."

"Thank you Dad," Akiza said.

They break the hug and Akiza went back to Yusei.

"Yes Yusei Fudo. I do forgive them."

"Well, then..."

He opened the box.

Akiza gasped at the ring.

"I want your now two families to become one. I want you and me to become one as well."

"Akiza Izinski, will you marry me?"

Akiza nods.

"Yes. Yes I do Yusei Fudo."

Yusei gets up and takes the ring out.

He puts it on her finger and they hug.

Everyone else claps as they then share a brief kiss.

**A/N: I know the top of a parking garage isn't the most romantic place to propose. I apologize if you were expecting more.**

**I also apologize for the suit part. I just think that Yusei's hormones would respond _some how _with Akiza's suit.**

**Anyways, please review and thank you for your support!**


	75. A Wonderful Wedding

**A/N: Chapter 75!**

**A/N: I'm going to try and fit all the ideas and things that I can get into this Chapter!**

**Thanks for all of your help with the story!**

Now that Akiza and Yusei were engaged, there were a few things that they had to consider.

The first was housing.

Although Akiza and Yusei had thought things were going to stay as they were, some of their friends thought differently.

It was a few days later and Akiza and Carly were talking over the phone.

"Are you going to move into an apartment after you get married?" Carly asked.

"Jack was bugging Yusei about this yesterday," Akiza said, "I don't think we have enough money to survive on our own. Besides, most of our money's for school."

"But wouldn't it be nice if you and Yusei could have a place all to yourself? That way you could have some _alone time. _Living with the twins must make this hard."

"Actually, they aren't too bad about it," Akiza replied, "We normally wait until they're in bed to have time together. They also don't mind if we go out on dates together."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Besides," Akiza continued, "When we transfer in a couple of years, we'll be living together then. So, living in a apartment's not too high on our priority. Plus, we like living with the twins. We help them with school work, life problems, and stuff like that."

"Well, it's your choice. Although, if you are going to stay at Martha's you should at least sleep in the_ same bed."_

"What?" Akiza asked.

"Got to go. Bye!"

Carly quickly hung up.

"In the same bed?" Akiza repeated.

_Akiza imagines_

Yusei walked into the bedroom, with his skin-tight black shirt and boxers on.

Akiza saw him and quickly turned over.

"He looks _so good,"_ she thought.

He climbed into bed.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night my sweet rose," he said.

"Good night."

He rolled over and sighed happily.

Akiza wondered what happened.

She then sniffed the air.

"Ugh! Yusei."

"What? I can't help it. Besides, yours are just as bad."

Akiza groaned and covered her nose with the covers.

_Akiza stops imagining_

"That'll be fun," she said sarcastically, "Not to mention..."

_Akiza imagines_

Akiza laid in bed.

Yusei came in with just his boxes on.

It was a hot and humid night and his chest is all sweaty.

Akiza saw his sweaty body and quickly turned over.

"Don't think bad thoughts. Don't think bad thoughts. Don't..."

Yusei leans on her back, with his sweaty chest rubbing her.

"Good night my love," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

He then returns to the other side of the bed.

"Ugh," Akiza groaned nervously.

_Akiza ends imagining_

Akiza had a nervous look on her face.

"Akiza? What are you doing?" Yusei asked as stopped next to her.

Akiza jumped.

"Um..well...um..."

Yusei gave her a curious look.

"When we get married, what are your thoughts of...sleeping together?"

Yusei hesitated.

"Why do you want to?"

"No, it's all Carly," Akiza quickly replied, "She thought that if we aren't moving anywhere, we should sleep in the same bed."

Yusei thought for a moment.

"Well, I think it's too risky," he said, "With hormones and every..."

"Great! I totally agree," Akiza quickly responded.

Yusei and Akiza smiled at one another.

Yusei then walked away.

Akiza breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Glad that's done with."

The next problem, at least for Yusei, was his suit.

Now, Yusei already had one, but he was worried about it.

A few days later, Akiza was at work.

Yusei stood in front of the mirror, in his black suit.

He sighed.

The twins and Martha come over.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Why are you in your suit?" Luna added.

"It's just that...I'm not sure if this is good enough for Akiza," he replied.

"What do you mean?" the twins said in unison.

"Well, Akiza's getting a nice new dress that I've never seen before. I'm going to be wearing this suit, which she has seen before. She might be disappointed and I want her to be happy."

The twins step aside as Martha comes over to him.

"Yusei, Akiza's more than happy that you two are just getting married. In the end, it won't matter what suit you wore, just as long as you two get to be together forever."

Yusei sighed.

"You're probably right," he said.

He turned to her.

"Thanks Martha."

They hug.

"Glad to be of service," she responded.

The next problem, was trying to get set for the wedding.

Akiza had made a list for her parents, Martha, and Yusei.

One of the first things that was on the list was getting the dress.

Akiza went, with her bridesmaids: Carly and Mina. Plus, she had Martha and her mother along too.

As Akiza rode with her mom, Akiza had a nervous look on her face.

"Akiza? What's wrong?" her mother asked, "Today's a happy day."

"But...I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

"What if I don't pick a good enough dress for Yusei? I don't know what he wants."

"Don't worry," her mother said, "It'll all work out."

Akiza tried to smile, but it quickly turned into a nervous look again.

When she got there, they had a bridal lady and different dresses on display waiting for her.

**A/N: I'm not sure what the bridal people are called. No offense.  
**

"Okay, we have many different things to choose from," the lady said, "What sort of things do you want for your dress?"

"Well...I want my future husband to like it," Akiza said, "I want him to be happy."

"Can you excuse us a moment?" Akiza's mother asked.

"Sure."

The bridal lady stepped aside.

"Akiza. Yusei's just happy that he gets to be married. I think as long as you two tie the knot, it won't matter what you looked like."

Akiza sighed and hugged her.

"You're right. Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Akiza and her mom then go back to the bridal lady.

Akiza said that her dream wedding dress would be strapless, have a veil, and not be too long in the back.

They found a dress that fit her request.

Well, it _almost _fit.

Just like all her other clothes, Akiza was having trouble in the chest area.

Carly went in the fitting room to help her.

"Jeeze Akiza," Carly said, "They have breast implants. Maybe you should get a breast_ un-implant_."

"No way," Akiza said as they tried to get it to cover her cleavage.

"What? You and Yusei have such thin butts. Maybe you could put some of it there."

"No way!" Akiza said, "Yusei and I love our butts _and _my chest."

"Okay. It was just a suggestion," Carly said annoyingly.

They couldn't get it to fit, so like all of Akiza's other clothes, they had to get a custom order.

Akiza's mother was paying and didn't have a problem with it the small charge that came with it.

"I want my daughter to be happy _and _comfortable," she told the bridal lady.

Everyone then headed home.

"So Akiza, you going to show your wedding dress to Yusei when it arrives?" her mother asked.

Akiza shook her head.

"I want it to be a surprise."

Akiza's mother smiled.

About a week later, Yusei was checking the list for the wedding.

Many of the things weren't done yet.

Just then, the phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Hey Yusei. How's it going?" Crow asked.

"Good. I was just checking the wedding list. There sure is a lot to do," he noted.

"The wedding list? Lots of stuff left? Uh-oh. You're in trouble," Crow said.

"Why is that?"

"Haven't you ever heard of bridezilla?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, Akiza might turn into one of them. Besides, she's got some fire in her."

Yusei thought for a moment.

Akiza _was _a person that could snap when she wanted to.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Don't get involved," Crow said, "It might tick her off."

"But what about all the stuff..."

"Just do it so that _she_ gets the wedding _she wants."_

"Um...thanks. Bye."

They hung up.

Martha walked into the room.

"Who was that?"

"Crow. He doesn't want me to do much for the wedding."

"Why is that?"

"He thinks Akiza might become a bridezilla."

"Well, I do know some people that were like that," Martha said suggestfully.

Yusei sighed.

Later that night, Yusei wanted to see how Akiza was _really feeling_ about how the plans were coming along.

He held onto the list and saw her sitting on the couch.

He sat down next to her.

"Akiza, look at all the work we have to do," Yusei said.

They look at the list.

"Oh. Well...we can pick the flowers we want right now," Akiza said.

She got up.

"Oh crap," Yusei thought.

She then came back with a flower magazine.

Yusei opened it and started looking.

It wasn't that he hated flowers, it's just that picking them wasn't the most interesting thing for him.

"Which one one do you want?" he asked.

"Well...I like those ones right there."

She pointed at one.

"Great! Lets get those!" Yusei said as he got up.

"Yusei...we haven't finished looking."

"Oh," Yusei said in a disappointed tone.

He sat back down.

"Besides, I don't know which ones you want," Akiza said.

Yusei was puzzled.

"What I want?"

"Yes Yusei. I want you to have a say in the wedding ideas too. After all, we are a couple."

Yusei smiled.

"Okay," he said in a now upbeat tone.

They decided on the flowers and figured out how much they needed.

A week later, they were going to decide on the cake they wanted.

However, Akiza needed to tell Yusei something.

As they headed for the bakery, Yusei pulled up to a stoplight.

Now was the perfect time to bring it up.

"Yusei," Akiza said in a sad tone, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Yusei turned and gave her a concerned look.

"Of course Akiza. You _always _have the right to talk and you can _always _talk to me about _anything._ No matter what, I want you to be happy."

Akiza smiled a little.

"I feel the same way about you," she replied.

Yusei smiled back.

"Well, since we're getting cake I thought I'd bring this up. Can we...not throw it in each other's face? I don't want to get all messy and ruin a good cake."

Yusei smiled and the light turned green.

"Of course Akiza. Besides, I feel the exact same way."

Akiza smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem."

They arrived at the bakery a few minutes later and ordered the cake.

A few months later, Akiza and Yusei were set to get married in about a week.

It was a few days before the rehearsal dinner and Jack was working on his Best Man speech.

Carly came over to his house as he was working on it.

Jack was sitting at the dinner table and he had papers all over it.

"Wow Jack, you sure are taking this seriously," Carly said.

"It's a Best Man speech," he said, "It's important, not only for that reason, but it's for Yusei and Akiza."

"Tell me more," Carly said, "I'm intrigued."

"Well, Yusei and I have been friends since we were kids. Crow too, but he's always been interested in girls more than us."

Carly laughed.

She paused and got an idea.

She wanted to see just how_ serious_ Jack was about this.

"Well, when you get finished I'll be waiting for you," she said slyly.

"Same place as always?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, this will be a while," Jack warned, "Maybe tomorrow."

Carly was stunned, but yet happy that Jack cared so much.

"I sure hope your this serious when it comes to _our wedding," _she thought as she left.

It was now time for the rehearsal dinner.

Everyone wore their regular clothes.

Akiza's Bridesmaids: Carly and Mina

Yusei's Groomsmen: Trudge, Crow, and Jack

Best Man: Jack

Maid of Honor: Carly (Although Akiza's mother helped Carly out a lot)

As everyone got ready, Crow spotted Akiza near the bathroom.

"Akiza. I thought you would wear your dress!" Crow said.

"No. I want it to be a surprise for Yusei," she said.

Crow smiled.

"Well, is it as long enough for those legs you got there?"

Akiza finally snapped.

"Come with me," she said grudge-fully.

She pushed Crow into another room.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked.

"You know...there's been something I've wanted to for a long time," she said slyly.

"What's that?"

Outside the room...

"Ow! What was that? Ow!" Crow screamed.

"Oh I'm Crow! I have to read dirty magazines or I can't sleep," Akiza mocked.

"Ow! I can...ow! Ow! Not there! Ow!"

"I'm Crow! I'm so busy masturbating that I don't have time to get a girl," Akiza mocked.

"Now hold on a minute...ow! Ow!"

After some more mocking and pain for Crow...

"...ow! Ow! Ow the pain!"

Akiza stormed out.

She then went back to the dining room and sat down next to Yusei.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, I had to relieve myself," Akiza said, "I feel much better now."

Yusei smiled.

Crow stumbled out of the room and Jack walked by.

"Crow what did you do? Did you hit on some girl?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Phhpt," Jack said, "Serves you right."

He walked away.

Crow just laid there, until the rehearsal dinner was over.

"Where was Crow?" Yusei asked Akiza as they were walking to the exit.

Crow spotted them and quickly ran out.

About a week later...

The day was finally here.

It was time for Akiza and Yusei's wedding day.

Yusei got up and started making breakfast.

Akiza was staying at her parent's house, so that she could keep the dress a surprise.

Yusei made himself breakfast as Martha and the twins came in.

"Don't eat too much," Leo said, "You don't want to miss out on the great food for the reception."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll have any problems," he said, " And neither will you."

They laugh.

Later, as Yusei, Leo, and Luna were all trying to share the bathroom.

"Let Yusei go first and get ready," Luna said she pulled Leo out.

"But I have to pee," Leo responded.

"He's the groom."

Luna shut the door.

"Fine," Leo groaned, "Can I go outside?"

"Eww. No."

A few moments later...

"Okay. I'm ready," Yusei said as he opened the door.

"Thank you," Leo said as he rushed in and slammed the door.

"Do I look okay?" he asked Luna.

She nodded.

Leo got finished and came out.

"Oh! Don't you three look nice," Martha said as she wore a big pink dress.

She went up and tugged lightly at Yusei's cheek.

"And I can't believe my little Yusei's all grown up and getting married."

She let go.

"Thanks Martha," Yusei said.

They then headed for the Catholic Church a few miles away.

Crow, Trudge, and Jack were in the bathroom making sure they looked good.

Akiza was in a room, with Carly, Mina, and her parents.

They were helping her get ready.

"You look wonderful," her mother said.

"Our little girl is finally grown up," her father added.

Akiza smiled.

"It's going to start in a few minutes," Carly said as she checked the clock on the wall.

"Does everything look good?" Akiza asked one last time.

They all nodded.

Later, the ceremony started.

The pastor stood at the alter, as Martha walked Yusei up.

They then hugged when they got up to the alter.

They were then followed by Trudge and Mina, Carly and Jack, and Crow, with all of his bruises healed up.

Then, the music started playing and everyone stood up.

Akiza came out from behind the crowd of people.

She had her father's arm hooked with hers.

They slowly walked up the aisle and hugged at the end.

Akiza then walked up to Yusei.

He slowly lifted the veil as Akiza was looking down.

When he lifted it high enough to show her face, she looked up and opened her eyes.

They smiled at one another.

**A/N: I don't want to disrespect a wedding ceremony, so I'll skip to the end.**

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said.

Akiza and Yusei leaned and kissed.

For a brief moment, their tongues met, but it was unnoticed by everyone.

They then broke apart and everyone cheered.

They walked down the aisle, followed by the wedding party.

A few minutes later, after talking with their parents some more, they then headed outside.

Everyone started blowing bubbles at them, so that they wouldn't hurt any birds.

They headed for the limo that was bought by Akiza's parents.

They finally reached it and hopped in.

The limo driver then started heading down the street.

"That was so much fun," Akiza said as she wrapped her arms around her new husband.

"Yes," Yusei replied, "And you look great in that dress."

"Thanks Yusei. You look great in that suit."

The smiled.

Once they got to the reception, Akiza and Yusei had decided to greet the guests as they came in.

Their main family came first.

However, Yusei and Akiza were then greeted by some of Crow's orphans and then some members of Akiza's family.

They both were, for some reason, nervous when they shook hands with them.

They didn't know many of their names and it felt a little awkward.

When they were done, they sat down at the wedding party table.

Akiza's parents and Martha came over.

"You two looked so cute when meeting those guests," Martha said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"You're both are secretly shy," Akiza's mother said.

"We could see it on your faces," Akiza's father added.

The parents laugh, while Akiza and Yusei blush.

A few minutes later, everyone got their food and drinks.

Since Yusei and Akiza couldn't drink, they had sparkling juice for themselves and any underage kids.

Although, Yusei and Akiza weren't interesting in drinking, even if they could.

As they pored themselves another glass full, Jack tapped his glass, took the microphone that was sitting at the table, and stood up.

"Um...I'd like to start the Best Man speech," he said in rather nervous tone.

Everyone looked up at Jack, as to everyone's surprise, he seemed a bit nervous.

"You know, there are many things that I claim to be, that I'm really not," Jack said.

"I always thought that I can't get nervous. However, as I wrote this speech, I proved myself wrong."

"I wanted this speech to be good for, not only a great friend like Yusei, but also for his loving wife Akiza."

"So...I titled my speech, "Things I am not."

"I do not have nerves of steel, as I just mentioned."

"I claim to be the "master of faster." However, this is one thing that Yusei beat me to. He was faster to get married than me."

"Speaking of which, I'm...truthfully...not the best duelist out there. I will always try to be the best, but there is one person that is better... his name is Yusei. He has beaten me at dueling a few times before."

Crow quickly got up.

"More than a few times," he said into the microphone.

Jack gave him a glare as he sat down.

Everyone laughed.

"Anyways, the final thing that I admit that he's better at me, is showing his love. Ever since he and Akiza started going out together, I could tell that Akiza was special."

"He teats everyone with respect and class. However, he seems to show this to an even greater extent when it comes to her. He has told me how much he wants her to be safe, happy, and healthy. Clearly, he has tried to show just how much he cares about her, by marring her."

"So, I guess to sum it all up, Yusei and I have our differences. However, there's one last thing I want both my friend and his new wife to know."

"I want to see you two happy and I wish you the best in the years to come. If you ever need my help, no matter when or where, you can always reach me. Thank you."

Everyone clapped as Yusei and Akiza stood up and thanked Jack.

Once everyone was done with the main course, it was time for cake.

Akiza and Yusei went over to beautifully layered cake that was made for them.

After taking a few pictures, Akiza's mother and Martha started cutting and passing it out.

They made sure that Leo got an extra big piece.

"A special piece for me," he said as a huge slice was set in front of him.

"Don't worry Leo. I'm sure you can finish it," his sister replied.

Once everyone got a slice, Akiza and Yusei were given theirs.

Just as they had agreed, they didn't let one speck of cake get shoved into their faces.

Finally, it was time for the first dance.

Akiza and Yusei got up to the dance floor and the band started playing.

They swayed slowly to the beat and smiled at one another.

"You sure are a good dancer," Akiza whispered.

"And so are you," he replied.

As the song ended and another one started, more people came onto the floor.

Akiza then rested her head onto Yusei's chest and closed her eyes.

After a few more songs, Yusei and Akiza sat down.

They watched the people dancing.

They then noticed Carly and Jack.

"C'mon Jack. I want to dance," Carly said.

"I don't dance," Jack said.

"Fine," Carly said, "But if you would dance, we could made the most of the hotel room we're staying in tonight."

Jack quickly got up and held her hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked kindly.

They headed for the floor.

Carly thought for a moment.

"Jack? Can this be our first dance?"

Jack smiled.

"You mean?"

Carly nodded.

"Of course."

They swayed back and forth.

The song then changed to an upbeat tone.

Akiza and Yusei smiled as all their family members and closest friends were up at the dance floor.

Jack and Carly were dancing and shaking to the beat.

Luna danced as she watched Leo try to show off his best dance moves.

Akiza's parents were trying to do some dance steps that they had used back when they were young.

Martha and Crow were even trying to have some fun.

Akiza and Yusei looked at one another.

"I love you Yusei."

"I love you Akiza."

With their families in the background, Akiza and Yusei kissed.

**A/N: Thanks for all of your support throughout this entire story and I hope you all had fun reading it!**

**No matter if it was one or all of the chapters, thank you!  
**


End file.
